Pressure: A Jonas Brother's Love Story
by Lulu Hale
Summary: Lily Patterson gets the part of a character on a TV show with the Lucas Brothers! She brings her best friend along whos not really as excited. But when they meet the brothers themselves things begin to change... big time! R&R T just in case
1. Summary!

**This is a story for BubbleBee28. She gave me a plot and I think she'll be satisfied… well at least I hope so. Haha. So this is basically a little author's not before I start. It has some important info like characters and what the story's basically about. **

**Characters**

**Bella Sandford****- A girl who goes with her best friend to Hollywood and meets up with some unlikeable guests… well to her at least. She gets to know one of the celebrities she'd thought she'd never enjoy being around. **

**Lily Patterson****- A girl who gets the part on a new TV show with the Lucas Brothers (Jonas brothers originally). She is totally stoked that her best friend Bella is coming too. She tries to get Bella into the whole Hollywood excitement but nothing seems to work.**

**Joe Lucas****- A very successful movie star who's on the show with Lily. When he first meets her and her friend Bella he finds that feeling inside that something's missing. He may be very smart and successful but nothing prepares him for Bella Sandford.**

**Nick Lucas****- Joe's Brother who is also extremely successful. He has a little something for Lily but she doesn't seem to notice sometimes. He tries everything to get her to like him. **

**Kevin Lucas****- The oldest brother of the trio. He's definitely a free-bird who has a different beat to his own drum. He's enjoys the company of Lily and Bella in a more brotherly manner. He also gives the best advice and knows everything about each of the characters. **

**Well those are the main characters but are some more. **

**Lily Patterson gets the part on a TV show but she didn't know it's a show with her favorite actors/musician's the Lucas Brothers. She can't believe her dream has finally come true! There's just something missing. Her best friend, Bella Sandford, doesn't really do much anymore ever since her parents split up. She just goes to work all the time. So Lily pulls her to Hollywood whether she wants it or not. There, they face many obstacles such as crushes, ex's, and of course the pressure of Hollywood itself. **


	2. Chapter 1: Tackle this Oppritunity

***Just remember: Lucas= Jonas* *Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE LUCAS/JONAS BROTHERS, DISNEY PRODUCTIONS, OR ANYTHING THAT'S UNOWNABLE!**

Lily's POV

"Lily, get the phone!" my mother called from downstairs. I quickly grabbed the phone by my computer. By the sound of her voice, it sounded really important. I tried to think of anything I could've done wrong… there wasn't anything I was aware of.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, is this Lily Patterson?" asked the very down-to-business voice.

"Yeah," I said, "Who's this?"

"This is Mrs. Wang from Disney Productions," she chimed. My mouth was gaping open, like a fly-trap.

"O-oh yes!" I stuttered quickly trying to regain my self control, "Yes, Mrs. Wang, I remember seeing you at-at the audition." This summer my mother took me to try out for a TV show called "Mute Music". I didn't know I would be getting results on how well I did this soon. The show is basically about a group of kids from different "cliques" coming together due to their interest in music. I wasn't sure who else would be in it.

"That's right," said Mrs. Wang, "I just called to inform you that we have narrowed are auditions down to you and one other girl. We can't quite decide how to tell the winner, so the casting directors and I have decided that whoever we choose will get a visit from some… familiar people. They will show up most likely today or tomorrow."

"Really," I said. Familiar? What was she talking about? I guess the only thing I could do was wait and see. That is, if I got the part at all.

"Yes, really," Mrs. Wang replied, "You didn't hear this from me, but I definitely think you're a shoe in. Many of our casting directors were surprised someone with as little experience as you would do so well."

"W-wow, Mrs. Wang," I said, "Thank you."

"Of course," she said, "Well I really must be going I have many more shows to cast for today. Bye."

"Wait, how will I-" She already hung up. She said either this girl or I would get a visit from familiar people. Was this something to be worried about? I mean of course she wouldn't send some freaks to let someone know they got a part on a TV show. Wow, this definitely had to be good. My mother was most likely listening to the entire conversation so there was only one person that I could actually tell.

Bella.

Bella's POV

"Hey, Sandford, table five needs their orders!" some yelled from across the kitchen. I worked at Tito's Surf Shack, a little restaurant down by our local beach. Even though that wasn't the only yelling going around there, it was one of the most peaceful places I could actually endure. I didn't flinch from the command. I just sighed and took the order waiting by the stove.

I took a swift exit from the kitchen and peered at table five. Sure enough _they_ were there. I looked up at the sky to see if I could find someone up there who really hated me.

At table five was Kelsey, Delilah, Morgan, and of course Rachelle. In case you're wondering if this is one of those stories about the one nice girl who doesn't ask for much gets picked on by the mean girls, you're asking for too much. Actually it was like that for a while. But then someone figured out Lily was trying out for "Mute Music". Now they couldn't stop being nice. I mean it's not even the real nice mood. It's all fake.

I groaned and began to walk over to the table. Rachelle already saw me before I even got there.

"Bellaaaa," she chimed, her voice even more annoying than usual, "What are the odds of seeing you here?"

"I work here," I said. She knew that too. I don't get why she just doesn't wait for Lily to get here so she can kiss up to her. I guess its better to take it for her. I mean, I am her best friend.

"Who knew," she said, "And where is you're friend, Sily?"

"It's Lily," I said, "And she's not here."

"Oh what a shame," she said, "Well it looks like we'll just have to get together again sometime." Then she waved me off and turned away. I silently chuckled and walked away.

I went back in the shack. There was barely anyone there anymore. I checked the tacky surfboard clock on the wall. It was 5:30, my shift was almost done. I went behind the counter and began to wipe down the dirty counters. Couldn't people be a little more… I don't know, clean?

I could feel the presence of someone standing in front of me. I looked up. It wasn't anyone I knew. As if I knew a lot of people here anyway. He has dark hair in a curly mop top. Tan, but not too tan and he wore a purple shirt, skinny jeans, and dark sunglasses. It was 5:30. Why was this dork wearing sunglasses?

"Hey," he said. I acknowledged him with a nod. He was examining me funny, like I was missing something.

"Can I get you something?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, uh, actually I was looking for someone. Y-you don't know me?" he asked. I stared at him in a confused way. Why in the world would I know him?

"No, I don't think so," I said.

"Hmm," he said still looking at me. Good thing I couldn't see his eyes.

"Hey, Sandford! Patterson's waiting out back," said one of the guys in the kitchen.

"K!" I yelled back then turned to this weird dude in front of me, "I don't know who you could be looking for 'cause I'm the wrong person to ask. If you want to ask someone… hmmm… ask her." I pointed out the window at Rachelle. I guess sending some creeper over to her wouldn't be so bad to laugh at.

"Thanks," he said, "I-I'm Joe by the way."

"Hmm," I said, "Nice." Then I began to walk towards the back door.

"I-I didn't get your name," he chuckled. I sighed and turned around with a half smile.

"I didn't give it out," I said. Then I turned around and walked out.

Lily's POV

What Mrs. Wang said on the telephone kept repeating through my head over and over. What did she mean? I had to know soon. Good thing she said these "familiar people" would be showing up either today or tomorrow. I guess I had my bets on tomorrow.

I went out to Tito's Beach. That's what I called it anyway. Bella worked at the shack by the pier. Tito's Beach was our beach, we always hung out there. Once we actually found a cave along the shore, far off from civilization. When we were little we would camp out there all the time.

I planned to just go through the front door at first. But then I saw Rachelle and her clones. It'd be suicide to have to pass _them_ again. I quietly ran under the dock, holding up the entire building. I was happy they didn't see me. I tried to think of some way they found out I tried out for "Mute Music". Bella would never tell them anything so who would? Could they have overheard us talking? We have talked quite a bit about it on the beach.

I reached the stairs behind the dock, winding up to the shack itself. Employees were only allowed through here but did it matter? It's not like I was going to break in. I took my time going up the old wood stairs. They kind of scared me. I guess I was afraid they were going to collapse under me. It never happened of course. I laughed at myself and knocked on the back door.

It was Jay who answered it. Jay was one Bella's old friend. They went out a few times, on and off. It never really worked out though. They still shared a close relationship though. Both of their parents split up so they definitely had some things in common.

"Hey, Jay," I said, "Is Bells here?"

"Yeah, Patterson," he laughed, "One sec." He turned his head back inside the shack and called for Bella. He always called us by our last names. It wasn't really an enemy thing. He just did that to everyone. I waited a few more seconds and sure enough Bella was there.

"Hey," she said, "What's up?"

"I'll tell you soon. Let's go to the cave." I said. Bella was surprised to hear this.

"The cave?" she asked, "Is it that secret."

"Ever since Rachelle figured out everything, it is," I said, "So are you coming or not?"

"I'm there," she said. She slipped out of the back door and we were off to the cave.

It was an extremely long walk there so we definitely had time to talk. I took a second to look at Bell herself. I was so jealous of her looks. She had long wavy/curly dishwater blonde hair, like freakin' Blake Livley. She had golden-hazel eyes, and not a zit in site. Whenever I'd make that remark, she'd always tell me I had no zits. I mean I try hard not too but I always thought of myself as unnatural with straight brown hair and blue eyes. I was the exact opposite of Bella, but we were so alike. We both had an obsession over sweet tarts, sunflowers, and red leaves in the fall (even though we've never seen them).

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she laughed.

"Because you're-"

"Nope," she said, "You're like a modern day Aphrodite, Lily. Don't let losers try to convince you otherwise." I laughed.

"Great example," I said sarcastically.

"I try," she said, "So what's going on?"

"I got a call for Mrs. Wang, the head casting director for "Mute Music," I said.

"W-what?" she said, "Well, what'd she say?"

"She said they've chosen someone but they didn't say who and we'll figure it out by today or tomorrow."

"Is she going to call again?" she asked, "That's so typical of those snobby dire-"

"No, no, no," I chuckled, "She said I'll get a visit from some familiar people."

"Familiar as in…" she began.

"I don't know," I told her, "I'm guessing famous."

"Well that's a relief," she said.

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

"It's nothing," she replied, "Just some creeper who came in the shack before Jay called. He said he was looking for someone. He looked so weird, too."

"Oh yeah," I laughed, "How so?"

"I don't know," she began, "He had on skinny jeans, a purple v-neck, dark curly mop top-"

"Doesn't seem weird," I said.

"Well he worse sunglasses. It's almost six," she said, "And he asked me: Don't you know me?"

I stopped in my tracks. Bella stopped too, staring at me in a confused way. Skinny jeans, mop top, sunglasses?

"Bella," I said, "Did you get his name."

"Yeah," she said, "It was… um… oh yeah! It was Joe."

"J-J-J" I couldn't breathe.

"Lily, are you okay?" she asked.

"Did you happen to find out where he was heading?" I asked calmly.

"Lily… was that a familiar person?" she asked. I gulped and nodded slowly.

"Th-that was Joe Lucas," I said, "From the Lucas Brothers." Bella tilted her head to the side.

"Who?" she asked.

"Who?" I repeated, "Who?! They're only the famous rock stars on Disney Channel!" Bella's eyes popped out of her head.

"Oh no," she said. Then she turned around and bolted back to the shack. I quickly ran after her.

"Bella!" I yelled, "What did you say!"

Joe's POV

I was really surprised. That girl at the shack didn't know who I was. I mean, I don't want to sound like some stuck-up jerk but that rarely happens. I guess it was sort of nice. She sure was something even though I didn't get her name. After she left, I turned around to see the other girl. She would probably know who I was. I guess it was worth a shot though. I looked around the room first, making sure I remembered here if I wanted to see that girl again.

"Hey dude," said the voice of my brother Nick. I turned around to see him in the same state I was: sunglasses and trying to keep cover.

"Hey," I said.

"So did you find her?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied, "But I tried. This girl just-"

"Hey," said my other brother Kevin walking in, "If we're going to find this Lily Patterson, then we're going to have to ask around."

"But we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves," said Nick.

"Well this girl I saw told us to ask her," I pointed to the girl sitting at a table outside.

"Then we'll have to ask her," said Nick, "Let's go." I nodded and led the way out of the shack. I kept my sunglasses on in case this girl did happen to recognize me. I turned to face my brothers.

"You guys should probably stay back here," I said, "So she doesn't get the idea that we're the Lucas Brothers."

"That's fine," said Kevin, "We'll be right here."

"K," I replied then turned around to walk towards the girl.

I was about halfway there and I began to think of that girl again. She seemed so relaxed around me. That rarely ever happens with girls especially. But there was something in her eyes when she stared at me confused. I kind of liked her. I would have to find her before we left.

I was close to the table, she was already staring at me. Her smile slowly faded into fear. She was looking passed me.

"STOP!" someone yelled. I turned around and was surprisingly hurled onto the floor. I was in utter shock. I opened my eyes to adjust quickly. It looks like I got what I wanted. The girl I saw earlier in the shack was on top of me. I smiled.

"Hey," I said, "Come back to tell me your name?"

"Bella!" someone yelled behind her

"Bella, eh?" I asked. She was pulled off of by my brothers. I stood up.

"It's cool, Joe," said Kevin, "We'll get rid of her."

"No, guys," I laughed, "Let her go, she's fine." Nick and Kevin looked down at Bella then back at me. They quickly let her go and she walked next to another girl who had joined us.

"Lily," she said, "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Lily?" asked Nick, "Lily Patterson?"

"Yeah," she said. Bella began to walk away, back into the shack. I was about to follow her but then Nick pushed my back.

"Dude, this is Lily Patterson," he said, "We've been looking for you. We just didn't know this would be the way we would introduce ourselves."

"Well, uh, I know who you are," she said, "Um, why don't you guys come inside? I should go talk to Bella." Nick and Kevin nodded and we all three followed Lily in the shack.

When we got inside Lily politely gestured us to sit in a small booth. We did so and she still stood there.

"I should go get Bella really quick," she said then turned to me, "I'm really sorry she just d-didn't want that girl to-"

"I understand," I laughed, "She seems really… sweet." Lily's mouth gapped open for a second or two then she stumbled towards the kitchen. I stood up.

"Actually," I said, "Why don't I go and talk to her. I'm sure you'll want to here what my brothers have been want to tell you since we've gotten here."

Lily nervously nodded and walked to the table.

Bella's POV

I still didn't know who the Lucas Brothers were. But they were familiar. Lily would talk about them all the time and how _awesome_ they were. I would just ignore it like I do everything about them. But this was important. I sent this guy to Rachelle and if she knew who he was, none of Lily's secrets would be safe. I couldn't believe I actually jumped on him like some overwhelmed fan. I swear if he assumed that I would kill him.

I quickly went into the kitchen of the shack. I didn't care if I blew his chances of us becoming friends. I have friends. But I was worried of what he thought of me in general. I don't want to be known as the crazy girl/fan who tackled him. I didn't even know who he was or what he did. I was sitting on the floor so they couldn't see me through the window. I heard someone come in, Lily I hoped. I looked down as she sat next to me.

"Hey, Bella," said… not Lily! I quickly looked at who it was and jumped to see Joe.

"No," I said quickly getting up off the floor. He got up with me. I started to move back towards the back door. I was about to open the door but it was shut quickly by Joe.

"Bella its okay that you tackled me," he said. I groaned and paced the other way. He caught my arm and I turned around, "Aren't you going to talk to me."

"No," I said.

"Ha, very good. Can you try more than one syllable?" I rolled my eyes. He wouldn't let go of my arm.

"Look," I sighed, "I don't care that I tackled you."

"Do you do that a lot?" he asked.

"No," I snapped. He was very amused, "I just had to stop you so you wouldn't talk to that girl."

"But you told me to before," he said.

"Yeah," I replied, "Because I thought you were some creeper who would freak her out." He laughed hard and I rolled my eyes.

"She wouldn't known I was a Lucas Brother," he said, "It's nice that you would go that far to make sure she didn't."

"It wasn't… for you," I said, "It was for Lily. She already has a hard enough time from that girl and her friends. If you said you were looking for her, they would've spread it all over the place." He smiled.

"Then you're a good friend, Bella," he said. I didn't answer.

"So," he began amused letting go of my arm, "Do you want to start over and go back with everyone else?"

"Well," I said, "I don't want to start over. But I want to get to Lily before she faints."

"Why would she faint?" he asked laughing.

"Because," I said, "Apparently she loves you guys." I walked out of the kitchen. I could hear him laugh.

His sunglasses were off and his eyes were… ugh! Nevermind.

**Haha so let me know watcha think! It'd be awesome if I could some more reviews on my stories so if you really like this then tell some other authors you know! Thanks! = )**


	3. Chapter 2: On the Ride

Lily's POV

Bella came back after five minutes with Joe following after. He thought she was… sweet. I was happy but a little concerned. Not for Bella but for Joe. I mean Bella used to be really happy. She more excited about things and she had a lot of friends. She even had a boyfriend. But then everything was taken away in one year. I don't know if she'll ever be the same so maybe Joe's trying too hard.

I'd have to catch up on _everything_ Nick and Kevin had just told me.

Nick: So… hey.

Me: Hey.

Kevin: I like your shirt.

Me: Thanks.

That was it. Yeah, Joe and Bella were definitely missing out on a lot of serious talking. Joe sat down and Bella stayed standing. I guess she really didn't want to be apart of this. Joe was really amused though. I silently laughed.

"So," said Joe, "What'd I miss."

"Kevin likes my shirt," I said.

"Oh," said Joe.

"Uh," said Bella, "Can I get anyone anything? I mean, I owe you guys. I kind of tackled your brother in a… violent manner."

"Bells," I said, "If you didn't violently tackle Joe, then Rachelle would've known everything."

"Where did she go anyway?" Bella asked.

"Oh, she bolted after you ran at Joe," laughed Kevin. Nick nudged him in the chest with his elbow. Then Nick quickly checked something by his… pocket area?

"Um, can I get a coke?" he asked. Bella nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"Insulin low?" asked Kevin.

"No," said Nick, "Just checked my blood sugar and realized I can have a coke."

"You pricked your finger that fast?" asked Joe.

"I'm getting good at it," he said. We all laughed. Nick smiled at me, "So Lily. I guess you kind of know now you got the part."

"Y-yeah," I said, "Is it dumb to assume now?"

"Not at all," he replied.

"Thanks," I chuckled, "I mean it was a little weird that you particularly came to tell me."

"Well you're our co-star," said Joe, "It'd be nice to tell you ourselves."

"Y-you're in the show?" I asked. The _Lucas Brothers_ were on the same show… as me?! This was just too good to be true.

"Yeah," said Nick, "You didn't know?"

"Nope," I said, "I guess I do now though."

"Yeah," Nick laughed, "Well, uh, we wanted to invite you to L.A. a little bit earlier. You know, since we'll be working together we can all hang out and stuff."

"Y-yeah," I said excitingly, "That'd be awesome."

"Great," said Kevin, "So it's settled. We're actually leaving this Monday if that's okay with you." Today was Saturday. This was perfectly fine with me.

"Of course," I said in a reply. Bella then came back with a coke for Nick. She was halfway to where we were sitting. My smile faded. Joe looked at Bella then at me. Was my disappointment that noticeable? I mean, I didn't want to leave Bella behind. Nobody else liked her here.

"Lily," chimed Joe happily, "How 'bout you bring Bella."

"What?!" Bella yelled and slipped forward, barely getting the coke safely off the table. She stood up quickly and looked at me and Joe.

"That's a great idea," I said.

"W-what's a great idea?" she asked scared.

"You're going to Hollywood with me," I said.

Bella's POV

There was no way I was doing this! No way on earth! Hollywood? Was she insane? She was cut out for that but I sure wasn't. I mean, what if my parents wouldn't let me? Wait let me rephrase that. What if my dad wouldn't let me? My mom didn't care what I did or where I went. Some people may think that's great but not me. I'll never get to experience the frustration teenagers get when their moms care just a little too much for them… 'cause that's their job.

"No," I said, "No, um, I don't think that's such-"

"Bells," said Lily getting up for the booth, "Bells, please! You have to! You know my mom can't go now because she's working on a case." Way for Lily to use her mother's job as a lawyer an excuse. "Plus, you're a way better driver than me. It'll be so great to have my best friend there!"

"I-I don't know," I said. She was definitely working the whole guilt thing, "I guess… I guess I'll think about it."

"Great!" she said hugging me. I could feel Joe's eyes on me, just burning with enthusiasm. He was just going to make this harder. I mean I wanted to go for Lily. But if Lily didn't think it was okay then I wouldn't have.

"Yeah," I said dimly, "Well, um, I should go. Jay's going to be back from… wherever he went and will wanna lock up." Joe, Nick, and Kevin got up too. I acknowledged them silently with a nod and made my way out of the shack.

I stumbled down the few ramps of the dock then reached the small staircase. I would just have to walk through the beach to get home. I didn't actually live that far and I didn't take my van to work today. I guess I really didn't have a choice. The sand in my feet was cold. I shivered and pulled my thin gray cardigan over my chest. I looked out over the water, thinking of what I wish I could erase.

That's when I saw it. It was huge, jumping out of the water like it knew I was there. I jumped and turned around, prepared to run. Instead I ran into a hard chest. I looked up and saw who else other than…

"Woah," said Joe looking back out at the water, "Was that… was that a shark?!"

"Yes," I said frustrated, "It's a shark." I could feel stupid tears welling in my eyes.

"B-Bella?" he asked looking at me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said walking past him, "What are you doing?"

"I came to get you," he said leaning over to look at my face, "Lily said you were staying at her place." I mentally hit myself. How could I forget that? If I didn't then maybe I wouldn't have made a fool of myself right now.

"Oh," I said, "Okay."

"C'mon," he said, "let me walk you back." I didn't say anything this time. I thought it was already doing a lot of damage. He kept up with me nicely which sucked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "Y-you just scared me."

"I guess that's a good excuse for now," he said. I rolled my eyes. Why was he doing this?

"Gosh, Bella, are you okay?" asked Lily running over to me and giving me a hug. Wow, what a straight give away. Joe stared at us confused. He had no idea. "Why don't we go? Do you want to call your dad?"

"I'm okay," I said, "Give me your keys. You're driving is bad." She chuckled and tossed me her keys. I turned to Joe, Nick, and Kevin who were now standing next to each other. "Thanks guys. You really did something nice form Lily." I turned around and walked to Lily's car.

As far away from the water as possible.

Joe's POV

"Hey, Lily?" I asked before Lily followed Bella. Bella… I loved saying that name. I know this is moving way too fast but I guess there was something about her I really liked. I mean what's the point of moving slow when she's playing hard to get.

"Yeah?" she turned back around.

"Um, is there something wrong with Bella?" I asked.

"Something wrong?" she asked. She was lying about something… something she was protecting Bella from.

"Yeah," I said, "She, um, she started to freak out when I went to get her. She saw a shark."

"Yeah," she said, "Um, I guess it just caught her off guard." Okay there was something going on here.

"True," said Kevin, "But then you seemed a little scared for her too." Lily sighed and looked down.

"Okay," she said, "You can't tell _anybody_ about this. Ever"

"You can count on us," said Nick.

"Well," began Lily, "About a year ago, Bella got a serious shark bite trying to help a girl out in the water with a bloody nose. It was so deep. I don't know how she got to the hospital in time." I was at a loss for words. Bella got bit by a shark. So that's why she was so scared when she saw the shark jump in the water.

"I'm so sorry," I said, "I had no idea-"

"It's okay" she said smiling, "She tries to forget as best as she can. I think I owe you a thanks. You guys being cool with her coming along might help her with… everything."

"Everthing?" asked Nick.

"I think you three have heard enough for one day," she said laughing, "I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe?"

"Yeah, definitely," Nick replied. Kevin and I exchanged glances then nodded.

"Cool," she said, "Bye guys." We all waved goodbye and she was gone.

Lily's POV

"Hey," I greeted Bella already waiting in the car.

"Hey," she said, "What took you so long?"

"Um, Joe, Nick, and Kevin had to tell me something."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, "What did they say?"

"Uh," I began thinking hard, "Well it was mostly Joe really. He thinks you're sweet."

"Great," said Bella sarcastically. I didn't realize we were already on the road. I laughed.

"He's really interested in you, Bells," I said laughing, "A _Lucas Brother_ likes you. That means you're probably perfect in everyway possible."

"Ha, yeah that's it," she said, "I got attacked by a shark and everyone in Santa Barbara hates me… I'm not perfect Lil."

"He thinks so," I said, "And when you come with us you'll totally fall in love with him."

Bella laughed, "Are you crazy?" she laughed, "We just met them and I'm not in love with Joe. He's actually a pain in the butt."

"You realize you're probably the only girl in this state who thinks that?" I asked.

"Maybe not, maybe so," she said, "But the good thing about this is that they don't know anything about me."

"Ha, yeah that's true," I lied. I felt so guilty now. Well Joe, Nick, and Kevin promised not to tell anyone. The definitely applied for Bella too, right? Oh, gosh.

"So did you think about it?" I asked Bella changing the subject.

"Well," said Bella, "I guess if you really want me to then-"

"I do," I said quickly, "I can't go alone."

"Well then I'm in," she said, "But I'm only doing it for you."

"This will be so fun!" I chimed.

"Right," said Bella, "So you want to take my car since its big enough to fit a bunch of stuff?"

"Yeah," I replied, "That's probably a good idea. I think a yellow slug bug here won't be able to take such a long journey."

"I agree," said Bella.

"So… are you sure you… don't like him?" I asked.

"Trust me, Lily," she said, "I'm sure."

"Okay," I said. We would have to see about that.

Joe's POV

Nick, Kevin, and I reached the place we were staying at (a nice open shack we rented) within a half hour. We lived pretty far off from the beach by the surf shack. We walked in and we just kind of hanging out. Our parents let us find Lily ourselves so we didn't draw so much attention with our whole family. Plus Santa Barbara wasn't very far from Los Angeles.

"So," said Nick sitting down on his own bed. He was plucking at a guitar he brought along. It seriously needed some tuning.

"So," I said.

"You like Bella, huh?" he asked.

"W-what?" I said, "I just met her."

"Yeah," said Nick, "But you like her a little."

"Maybe," I laughed, "Is that bad?"

"Not at all," said Nick, "Except how is she any different from your other girl friends."

"Well, I guess it's cause she didn't know who I was when she first saw me. Even when I have sunglasses on and I walk into some remote little place, people know me. I don't want to sound all stuck up but it was just nice to feel relaxed around someone for once."

"A female for that matter," said Kevin agreeing with me.

"Exactly," I said, "And she doesn't… like me."

"Which makes you like her?" asked Nick.

"Yeah," I said.

"It's not that she doesn't like you, Joe," said Kevin, "If you ask me, I think she does. But there are some things… maybe in her life or in general that make her insecure, pushing you away." Nick and I looked at Kevin amazed. "What?"

"Gee, Kev," said Nick, "For a guy who doesn't say much, you sure have a lot to say."

"So I'm deep," Kevin replied, "Get with the program."

"Well what about you, Nick," I said, "What about _Lilaaay_."

"What about her?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," I said, "You guys just clicked a little."

"He is right," said Kevin, "But she's more happier than Bella. You can tell by her social connection with us that she's really outgoing. Considering that you're shy, you two could make a good couple."

"Wow," said Nick, "Thanks, Dr. Phil."

"Don't mention it," Kevin said winking at him.

"Look," said Nick, "I don't like to move so fast when I see a girl that might have a potential of… different feelings for me. I have to get to know her first."

"I agree," said Kevin, "Hey, Joe. Maybe that's what you should do with Bella. I mean, tomorrow just hang out with her alone and maybe she'll get to liking you. I could see it worked out well today."

"Yeah," I said, "She was all over me in the kitchen."

"Really?" Kevin asked.

"Absolutely not," I said.

"Well you better get to work, cupid," said Nick. I nodded.

I sure will.

Bella's POV

I slept horrible that night. I kept thinking about the shark that jumped out of the water by the beach. It felt so close even though it was so far away. I felt like it could've jumped up and took me with it. I woke up a few times having the same nightmare I had over and over. The scar tracing over my right shoulder and halfway down my back would ache of the dreaded reminder.

It was the next morning and Lily was examining me hard. "Are you alright?" she asked .

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You woke up a lot," she said, "Did you have the nightmare again." I sighed and nodded.

"It's not a big deal," I said, "They go away over time."

"You know every time you see a shark, you'll keep getting the nightmares." I couldn't answer to that… because she was right. I would have to start taking those pills again. They would make me so tired that I couldn't dream. I would just sleep like a rock. Lily's mom walked in her room.

"Lily, you have someone at the door," she said walking over and sitting on her bed.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Some boy," she said playing with my hair. Lily's mom was like a mom to me. She loved my company and always reminded me to come to her if I needed anything. She'd replace that empty feeling in me.

"It's probably one of the Lucas'," said Lily urgently, "I have to make myself look nice."

"Do you want me to tell him to come back later," said Lily's mom getting up o ff of her bed and standing back in the doorway.

"No," replied Lily, "It'll only take me five minutes tops." That wasn't an exaggeration by the way. Lily could actually make herself look like really good within five minutes. She was already standing up, rummaging through her closet.

"Okay," said Lily's mom, "He'll be waiting then." Then she left. I looked over and Lily was already dressed. She looked almost ready except for the smudged eyeliner below her eyes that made her look like a raccoon and the big knot on the top of her head.

"Well, Lil," I said getting up and going to her mirror. I didn't look any different than I did yesterday. I threw on some fresh eyeliner so I didn't look like a zombie. Then I took one of Lily's white button-down shirt with blue stripes and threw on a blue tank top. Lily and I shared everything, "I'm going back to work for a couple hours. When I'm done we have to pack and stuff for… tomorrow."

"Sure thing," said Lily, "Are you sure you don't just want to skip work today?"

"I'm sure," I said, "Besides, one of the Lucas' probably wants to hang out. I don't want to get in the way of that, now do I?" Lily laughed. She looked perfect now.

"I'll see you later then," said Lily.

"Yep," I said, "See you."

Lily's room had a _giant _taking up an entire wall. It opened with doors divided in half. I opened one of the doors then hopped out. If it was Joe then I didn't really want him to see me. It's not that I hated him; I just didn't want him to get any ideas.

My feet hit hot sand. I threw on the flip flops in my hands. I should've thought of that first. Sand can get freaking hot. Since I didn't have my van, I would just have to walk to the shack. That didn't bother me. It would give me time to think.

***

I was on the small road I drove to Lily's on. It had palm trees on the side and the tide of another beach out on the horizon. I looked up at the sun, shutting my eyes and letting the heat hit my face. I loved this right now. I had some time alone and could just think… what exactly did I have to think about though?

I moved onto the side of the road because I could hear I car coming. I kept looking up at the sky with my eyes shut. I couldn't hear the car anymore because it probably turned at the intersection behind me.

"Do you need a ride," I heard a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around, swinging my old "hippie" back slung over my shoulder to hit whoever came up behind me. "Ow!" Joe cowered over in pain.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled, "You s-scared me and-"

"I saw you," he said, "walking and you looked like you could use a ride." He stood up straight now. He looked different. He had shorts and flip flops on, along with a tank instead of jeans and a tight t-shirt. The tank was loose, revealing small portions of his muscles. What was he trying to do?

"I prefer walking, thank you," I said slinging my bag back over my shoulder and turning around. I began walking.

"That's cool," he said. I sighed, hoping I was free now. But I was far from it. It was silent for a while but then I could hear him walking, quickly catching up with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"Walking," he said, "Is that a problem?"

"Yeah," I said. He laughed.

"Bella, you don't like me…" he said.

"Very good," I said.

"You realize that only makes me want to keep walking with you," he said. I stopped walking.

"Why," I said, "Why can't you just get back in your car and drive?" He examined my expression, smiling.

"Alright," he chuckled, "I'll do as you say. I'll get in my car and drive."

"Thank you," I said. He stopped walking and I could hear him jog back. I sighed in relief. As soon as he drove passed me I would be happy in my own little world, feeling the heat on my face and thinking about nothing.

I heard his car drive up but he was going slow. My eyes snapped open. He wasn't… no, he couldn't be. He was. He was driving right next to me, going two miles and hour. I stopped walking and turned to him. His window was rolled down and he was looking at me.

"What are you doing?" said frustratingly.

"I did what you told me to do," he said happy, "I got in my car and I drove."

"I didn't mean-"

"Bella, why don't you like me," he said. I began walking again and he followed in his car.

"B-because… I'm me I don't like anyone," I said.

"You can like anyone you want," he replied, "You don't like me because I like you."

"Y-you don't like me," I said.

"But I do," he said.

"Well, stop," I snapped, "You don't know me."

"If I could just have a chance to," he said, "Maybe I would stop liking you."

"Sorry," I said, "I've embarrassed myself enough." That did it. I cut through two palm trees, going to the edge of some rocks. About nine to ten feet below was more sand. He couldn't follow me now.

"Bella," he said, "What are you doing!" I turned around to see him get out of the car. He probably thought it went down thirty feet since the sand was a hill, getting lower the closer it got to the tide. I could scare him big time. I smiled and jumped. As soon as my feet hit the sand I booked it. If he decided to trail me on foot, he wouldn't be able to catch me. I could run in sand like it was the smoothest concrete. "Bella!" That's all I heard until I was alone again.

I ran away from everything, erasing myself in the wind.

Lily's POV

After Bella left I went to the door quickly. I opened the front door to see Nick. He was looking down before but his eyes met mine quickly.

"Hey, Lily," he said.

"Nick," I said, "Hey, what's up?"  
"Nothing really," he said, "What are you doing today?"

"Hmmm," I said thinking. I would probably just spend time by the beach, walking and probably hanging by the cave before I went to see Bella at work, "Just what I usually do. What are you doing today?"

"Whatever you're doing," he said. I smiled.

"That can be arranged," I said, "How'd you get here?"

"Joe dropped me off," he said.

"Hmm," I said, "Too bad… he missed Bella."

"You noticed that too?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," I said.

"So what do you say," he said, "Wanna hang out?" I looked at his eyes. They were bright in the sun. His half smile made me melt… just like every girl in the world. I shook off the thought.

"Let's do it," I said.

"Great," he said happily.

"Wait by my car," I said, "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, cool," he said. He walked off my old wooden porch and made his way towards my car. I watched him do it too. Was that weird? I blushed and shut the door.

"Mom," I called. She was in the kitchen, right in front of me. It was one of the places where the kitchen was connected with the main room of my house. It was kind of cool.

"Headed out?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Is that cool?"  
"I'm assuming this boy is a crush of yours," she said, "Don't get too attached since you're headed for L.A. tomorrow." I told my mom when I got home. She didn't know that was a Lucas Brother.

"Mom," I laughed, "That's my co-star."

"Oh," she said, "Well then I hope you have fun."

"Thanks," I said heading back towards the door.

"Lillian Patterson," she called. I turned back to her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"No making-"

"Mom, no," I said, "I won't." She smiled and waved. I waved back and walked out of the house. Nick was waiting still by my car. I pulled the keys out of my shorts pocket and unlocked it.

"Hey," he said.

"Sup," I said. We both got in the car. I loved how he didn't comment that I was driving and he wasn't. Most of my old boyfriends hated that. When I shut the door I turned to him, "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm," he said, "Well, since you said you were doing the usual thing you do, I'd assume that." I smiled. He just wanted to spend time together. What a reliable… friend.

"Okay," I said.

"Unless you jump off cliffs and stuff," he said, "Then that's where I'd have to draw the line."

"Ha, that's more of a Bella move," I said.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Yeah, she did it once or twice," I said. She was invincible.

"Crazy," he said, "So… Lily… what's your favorite color?" I smiled and laughed. We were already on the road. I looked at him.

"You want to know my favorite color?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Hmmm," I said, "Yellow."

"Yellow?" he said, "Why yellow?"

"It's bright," I said, "Reminds me of here."

"That's fair," he said, "What's your favorite flower?"

"What's with the random questions?" I asked.

"Well," he began, "Since we're going to be working together then maybe we should learn some more about each other."

"Don't I get to ask questions?" I asked.

"Not yet," he replied laughing, "I get to go first."

"Okay," I gave in.

"So what's your favorite flower?" he repeated.

"Sunflowers," I said.

"That's different," he said.

"Yeah," I said, "It was really Bella who got me into them."

"Yeah?" he said, "How did you and Bella get to be friends?"

"I don't know," I said, "I guess we just started to hang out. We always saw each other at the shack and we have everything in common… I mean everything. I love her. She's just a good listener."

"You're a good friend too," he said, "I can tell."

"That's what she says," I said, "I'm glad she said that. She needs a good friend."

"Why?" he asked. Oh, I didn't want to tell any more secrets. That would be betraying my best friend.

"You'd have to have Bella tell you herself," I said, "It'd take some time-" I screeched my breaks to a stop. There was car stopped in the middle of the road.

"That's Joe's car," said Nick. I turned off my car and we got out.

"Guys!" Joe came out of nowhere, "It-it was insane! B-Bella jumped off the rocks. I swear it looked like it was thirty feet below. I mean it was only about ten but still. She scared the heck out of me!"

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the cliffs," said Nick. I laughed and shook my head.

"Joe, she probably went to work," I said, "But if you do see her there, you didn't hear that from me."

"Thanks," said Joe, "Hey Nick, where's Kevin?"

"He's just out and about," said Nick, "Lovin' life." I smiled. That seemed nice.

"Cool," said Joe, "Thanks again Lily." He got in his car and drove off.

"Well that was interesting," said Nick, "Now back to our day." I blushed. He called it _our_ day. That was nice.

**Surprisingly I am getting hooked on my own series. Sorry that is so stuck up! Haha ill try to contain myself from now on! Anyways, if I'm updating too quick let me know… I mean if you read and review this at all. Quick questions you can put in your review (hopefully):**

**How do you feel about Jella? Do you think maybe Bella should give him a chance or keep pushing him away?**

**Should there be a possible girl for Kevin? If so, who?**

**I don't really have names for these couples picked out yet. Jella? Boe? Haha… Nily? Lick? HELP! Okay Lick is definitely not an option! Haha. **


	4. Chapter 3: Run

Bella's POV

I was barely out of breath before I got to the shack. I was good runner I guess. I could far if I put effort into it. The beach wasn't so packed with people like yesterday. Maybe I wouldn't see Rachelle and her clones today. Maybe I wouldn't see Joe again. I didn't see him so maybe I would be safe. I reached inside the shack, I admit panting a little bit. Jay was at the front counter.

"You run to work, Sandford?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," I said. His smile dropped.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah," I said sitting at a stool in front of him, "I'm getting followed by a Lucas Brother."

"A who?" he asked. I laughed.

"I don't know some famous rock stars in the same show Lily's in," I said.

"Oh, so she made it?" he said.

"Yeah," I said, "But don't tell anyone, k?"

"Who am I going to tell?" he asked.

"You know what sucks?" I said, "I'm going with her."

"Why, you get a part to?" he said teasing me.

"Shut-up," I said, "I'm going because she's guilted me into it. She can't go alone and stuff."

"True," said Jay, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I guess," I said. That's when I heard it. I jumped off the stool and looked outside the shack. He was there walking towards the shack. Why couldn't I get away from this guy!

"What is it Sandford?" Jay asked walking next to me and following my gaze to Joe. "Is that him?"

"Yeah," I said, "He won't give up."

"Maybe you should give him a chance," he said, "He's cute."

"Jay," I said, "I wasn't here." I looked back outside. He was already up the ramp. I couldn't go out the front and I wouldn't make it to the back in time. I saw the front door open. I hid behind it. Jay laughed and walked back behind the counter. I heard the creaking of his footsteps. If he just stood in closer then I could slip out the door silently. I would probably go to the cave then.

"Hey," he said to Jay probably. I could hear girls in the shack chattering. Wow, way to expose yourself, "I'm looking for someone."

"Bella, right?" he asked, "Oh yeah, she was here just a second ago." What was he doing! I'll kill him. I'll make sure I do.

"She was?" asked Joe, "Well do you know where she went?"

"Oh, she didn't tell me," he said, "You're that guys she was talking about so much when she was here." _I swear to God Jay all I need is a bucket of water and thirty seconds if you say another word._ I thought.

"S-she did?" he laughed.

"Yeah," he said, "How about I call her." My eyes popped out of my head. My cell phone would go off. I quietly came from behind the door and began to slip outside. As I walked down the ramp, I put my cell phone on silent just in time. I jumped the railing of the first ramp, afraid that Joe would see me.

I would go through the back door when Joe left… if he left. Crud, what would I do if he didn't leave. I had to get my shift in if I wanted to get paid. I made my way to the back door eventually and took a deep breath. If Joe was there then Joe was there. I'd just ignore him until I left for work. Was I stupid? There was no way that would work. Maybe I could just forget about work today. I guess I've never really done that in a long time.

Suddenly the back door opened and someone pulled me in. I looked around to see the same busy kitchen with the same busy workers. Jay had me in a headlock.

"Jay!" I yelled, "Let go!"

"This is just too good to lose," he said moving towards the outside of the kitchen. I tried to pull away but he had me locked in his arm, "Found her." I was assuming he was talking to the one and only. I could hear Joe laughing really hard.

"T-thanks," he said to Jay, "You sure are good at finding people."

"I try," he said, "Well she's off for the day so you can do whatever you want with her."

"Jay, let go now!" I yelled. Joe laughed again.

"Well, thanks," he said. Jay let go of me and pushed me into Joe. He caught me gently and I jerked away from him, walking out of the shack. Why would Jay embarrass me like that? It's not like anybody knew my name there but gosh!

"Bella," said Joe from behind me, "whoa, whoa, whoa." He cut in front of me. I couldn't pass him because he blocked the sides open with his arms, "Its okay."

"No it's not," I said, "I can't just get a break."

"A break?" he asked, "You just got the day off of work." I rolled my eyes.

"That wasn't what I meant," I said.

"Maybe if I knew," he said, "I can only know if you talk to me."

"Looks like we're both going to be disappointed then," I said pushing passed him and walking down the ramp.

"Bella," he called running after me again. This guy wasn't going to stop. Didn't he understand that I wasn't interested? I didn't realize that the Lily's shirt was falling off of my shoulders, revealing my shark bite. I quickly pulled the shirt back up. I stopped walking and looked out at the water. All the surfers were running out. That could only mean one thing. I could see fins sticking out everywhere. This was just great. I mean what were the odds. I could see some, so close up.

"Oh my God," I said scared as I could ever be. Everyone gasped as a shark jumped high out of the water.

"Bella," said Joe turning me around quickly. I couldn't help the tears from falling. Everything felt like it was falling around me again. Joe saw and pulled me into his arms. I didn't do anything except bury my face into his chest. "It's okay, Bella. Let's go."

"Oh my gosh! It's a Lucas Brother!" I flinched when the girl yelled so loud. I could feel everyone crowd around us. Joe pulled me behind him. Eventually I got pulled out of the crowd. I wiped the tears from my face and began to run to the only place I could feel safe.

I was making so much speed on the sand I was scaring myself. Why did I let myself breakdown in front of him. Now he'll never leave me alone. This was horrible. Everything was all happening at once.

Lily got the part on a TV show. That was a positive. She was ecstatic. It was just that she wanted me to come. That was something I would do for her in a heartbeat if it wasn't for Joe. To be honest… I was scared of him. He was someone that wouldn't give up. Did I want it to be that way? I sighed in relief when I saw the cave. I ran even faster than I did before, tiring myself out. When I got inside, the place wasn't even dark. The sun from outside illuminated most of the area I was in.

I sat behind a huge rock and began to cry. It wasn't just the sharks. It wasn't just Joe. It was everything. I was so confused and I needed someone to guide my through it.

Lily's POV

Nick and I went to the beach after we saw Joe. We were farther down the shore so we could be alone. I guess people would notice he's a Lucas Brother if we stuck around too long.

"Nick, I didn't know that we could become friends like this in one day," I said, "I mean I met you guys yesterday and we already know so much about each other."

"I'm good at this," he said, "Don't you think."

"Yeah," I laughed, "You are."

"So this is what you do most of the day?" he asked.

"Yep," I said, "Pretty much. I like it though. It's nice to just be about to think."

"Ha, I wish I've had time for that lately," he said.

"I guess it's a part of the job," I replied.

"Yeah," he said. I peered over towards the shack to see if Joe had found Bella. I burst out laughing when I saw her trying to run away from him. Nick followed my gaze and began to laugh too. "Looks like they're getting to know each other."

"True," I said laughing. Then I saw Bella's face. Something was wrong. I looked out to the water and saw Bella's personal nightmare. Nick saw it too.

"Oh no," he said, "Let's go." Nick and I began to run to the shack where Joe had Bella. I stopped in my tracks. Bella was running the other way, probably to the cave while everyone who was amazed by the sharks were crowded around Joe.

"Oh, great!" I yelled running again.

"Guys!" Joe yelled over the crowd. Nick and I began to push through the crowd to get to him. When he reached him everyone was pulling on him. "Where's Bella!"  
"She went down the beach!" I yelled over the noise, "You'll know where she went! Just keep running!"

"Thanks!" he yelled and began to fight off everyone. They didn't chase him when he got out because they found Nick. It looks we'll just have to deal with this until Joe was out of sight.

"Lily!" Nick yelled, "Run!" I grabbed his arm and pulled through the crowd. I pushed Nick up a hill to where I parked my car. He quickly got in as the car roared to life. I locked the doors and zoomed out of the beach. Everyone chasing behind us was getting smaller and smaller.

"Wow!" said Nick, "Lily you're amazing!"

"W-what?" I asked, "Aren't you mad you almost got killed by crazed pedestrians?"

"Not at all," he said, "You're just like a body guard!" I laughed.

"It ruined our day," I said.

"Well," he began, "The day's not over yet." I looked at him and smiled.

"True," I said, "we do have most of a day left. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm," he said, "I'm not sure. I'm sure we'll think of something." I'd think with him all day if I had to.

Bella's POV

"Bella!" someone called from outside the cave. No! He wasn't here! Not again! I quickly wiped away my tears, it didn't work though. They'd just keep falling. Plus, I probably looked like spongebob when he runs out of water. "Bella?" he was closer now, probably in the cave. He was walking around, I could tell. I felt him behind me.

"Bella, goodness where did you go?" he asked sitting next to me against the rock.

"Here," I said hoarsely.

"B-Bella, it's okay," I said, "I know about the shark bite."

"H-how?" I asked. That was a good question.

"Lily," he said, "But it's not her fault. I kind of made her tell me."

"That's believable." I said. Joe sighed and leaned over to see my face.

"You're shaken," he said, "I can understand."

"Why are you still trying?" I asked, "I _don't _understand."

"Because," he said, "I like you. I told you that."

"And I told you that you don't know me," I said wiping away more tears. He hesitantly put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to hurt his feelings right now.

"I want to know you though," he said, "I just need a chance."

"I gave you a hard time," I said.

"Well you know you can still start," he replied, "You can tell me why everything is falling apart around you. I know something's going on."

I took a deep breath, "You're right."

Joe's POV

"Bella, you're not friends with anyone except Lily," I said, "Why?"

"It's all a long story but it started last year," she said. Before she was leaning forward, resting her chin on her knees. She moved backwards… closer to me. I smiled. I really did like her, "Surprisingly I wasn't always like this. I had a ton of friends. But then I punched my boyfriend in the nose, breaking it really bad. He was a stupid football player so he could play in the state final and we lost. Everyone blamed me."

"Wow," he said, "Why'd you break his nose?"

"Because he kept trying to…" she trailed off. I guess I knew what that meant.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I see him all the time," she said, "That's the worse part. Then my parents split up and everyone talked about that. They considered me an _outsider_ just because my parents weren't together."

"That's terrible, Bella," I said.

"Tell me about it," she said, "But then you came… I was so annoyed by you because… you scared me." I laughed.

"I scare you?" I said.

"Yeah," she replied, "But it's because you wouldn't stop trying to talk to me and you'd follow me around."

"Because I like you," I repeated.

"Yeah," she said, "Because you like me which is so weird. No one likes me."

"Then they're crazy," I said, "You're definitely likeable."

"Right," she replied. She didn't mean that. I could tell, "Are you sure you just don't want to run off and be like everyone else."

"I'm sure," I laughed, "But you know something… I think I know how to get those people to leave you alone for good."

"W-what?" she said, "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon," I said standing up. I held out my hand. She surprisingly took it and I pulled her up, "I have an idea."

***

"This is crazy," Bella said as we got closer to the shack, "I-I don't know about this."

"Just let me try this," I told her. Everyone was back to normal, they were still out of the water which meant the sharks were still there, "Just don't look okay?" She nodded. "Okay." I quickly put my arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. I laughed at her nervous expression.

"What if it just makes things worse?" she asked.

"Well," I said, "You don't ha ve anything to lose to do you?" She shook her head, "Good."

When we were in plain sight, _everyone_ was looking at us. I acted like I didn't notice. "I can't believe I agreed to do this," Bella mumbled. I chuckled. I could see the camera phones coming out. Everyone would know about this… which would make Bella untouchable to hate.

"Are you sure you're not enjoying this just a little?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head, "You'll like me sooner or later."

"And I hope you have a fun time trying," she said. I nodded.

"Thank you," I said.

"Isn't this going to affect you… I mean everywhere?" she asked. I looked down at her and smiled.

"I don't mind," I said. That was the truth too. I really didn't mind. I laughed thinking about all of the tabloids that would be going around. She didn't know how that worked so she'd be stuck with me.

"Oh no," Bella said turning her head away from the crowd.

"What," I said.

"It's that girl from yesterday," she said, "I-I didn't know she was here." I looked around and found her. She looked really red, like she was going to explode. "I knew this was a bad idea." She tried to pull away from me but I didn't budge.

"She seems fine," I laughed, "Just keep acting like she's not there." Bella sighed and looked straight ahead. "You're funny."

"I'm not trying to be," she replied.

"Maybe not," I said, "It doesn't matter, though." I led the way over to a bench; right where everyone could see her. Unfortunately we were face out at the water. That was bad. I began to stand up again.

"It's okay," I said, "I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear so," I said. The sun light was blocked off by a person. It was that girl who seems to show up a lot.

"Bella," she said, "Can you follow me for a second?"

"Um," Bella replied, "Okay." She stood up and followed the girl off closer to the shack. I guess I didn't think about possible ridicule by jealous girls.

Nick's POV

"Hey Lily?" I asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she laughed. I smiled and nodded. I liked how she just took control back at the beach and got us out of there. It sure saved me a whole lot of pain.

"So do you… like… music?" I asked.

"Yeah," she laughed, "Most people do."

"Ha, yeah," I replied, "you're right. I think I just asked you every other question known to man."

"Right," she said, "So don't you think I should get to-"

"Sssh," I said, "My questions have just begun." She shook her head laughing. I really like her laugh. Wow, Kevin was right. He knows how relationships work big time.

"I like your music," Lily said, "It's down to earth and doesn't have that modern day comments about how girls' butts look." I looked at her with a happy expression.

"Thank you," I said, "That means a lot."

"No problem," she said. I'm happy those casting directors picked Lily. Not only was she relaxed around me, but she was a _fan_ who was relaxed around me. There are probably a lot of fans who could pull that off, but I'm glad it was her. I couldn't ask for a better co-star.

"Okay," I said, "you have to at least give me a hint on where we're going."

"Actually," she said, "We're here." Lily slowly stopped the car. My breath cut short. We were at the bay-like scenery. Lily parked the car on a small cliff covered in tall grass and even some cactus. The outlook of the cliff was perfect. There was sand below with perfect blue water and some ocean front rock in the shallow areas. Most importantly, there wasn't a person in sight. **A/N: If you google images and type Fuik Bay, the third picture that comes up was what I was picturing. Check it out cause its really pretty.**

"Wow," I said. Wow didn't even describe how beautiful this place was, "How did you find somewhere so… so-"

"It's Fuik Bay," Lily said, "It's where my parents met."

"It's beautiful," I replied.

"Well we're not unauthorized to take a closer look," she laughed, "C'mon." I nodded and we got out of the car. There was a slight breeze coming on. We walked a little closer to the edge of the cliff by the strange looking cactus. She sat down so I did so.

"Wow," I said.

"You say that a lot," Lily told me. I looked at her in awe. She definitely matched this entire place. Peaceful, natural, and beautiful. She chuckled, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I-I don't know," I said dumb-struck, "You're just… nice."

"Thanks," she said, "I try to be nice." I blushed. What was I going to say to her? I mean I knew everything possible about her. Her middle name Sarah, she loved sunflowers, sweet tarts (like me), and she like… my music. Okay, I admit it. She's perfect.

"Can I try something?" I asked her. She smiled at me and nodded. I took a breath. This was it… I was going to let the chips fall where they may and take things to fast; like a normal teenager should experience. She was frozen in her place when I leaned in and kissed her forehead. When I pulled away, she was smiling and looking down.

_Our day_ was the perfect day for me. We'd have a lot of days together after this, too.

Bella's POV

I rolled my eyes and Rachelle waved at Joe then followed me by the shack. Suddenly, I was slammed against a wall. It didn't hurt, but it definitely caught me off guard.

"Let's make something clear," said Rachelle. I didn't realize that Kelsey, Delilah, and Morgan had joined her. Where did they come from? "I know what you're trying to do."

"And what exactly would that be?" I asked annoyed.

"You're trying to get attention by hanging out with a Lucas Brother," she said, "And it's working so cut it out."

"Listen," I said, "That was Joe's idea, not mine. I just followed. And for the record, we're friends… well kind of, not really." Rachelle laughed squeakily. It made me shudder.

"Right," she said, "Like you could be friends with a Lucas Brother."

"I don't know," I said, "We seem to be hanging out… like friends… right now." She couldn't say anything to that. I smiled crookedly. This was actually kind of funny.

"Girls, girls," said a familiar voice. My smile faded to mere terror. It wasn't him… first the sharks, then this? No. I looked down as Glenn, my ex-boyfriend joined our "conversation", "Peace."

"Glenn!" Rachelle chimed looking at me, "How unexpected."

"I try," he said standing next to Rachelle. I was trying to get out of here but I was completely cornered. Morgan and Kelsey were on my left, Glenn and Delilah were at my right, and Rachelle was in front of me, "Hey, Rachelle, do you think you can let me talk to Bella for a sec?"

"Of course," Rachelle laughed with excitement burning in her eyes. I tried to say something… anything but I couldn't make a sound. Rachelle and her friends quickly skipped off and there was nothing I could do now.

"I-I have to-" I was cut off.

"I miss you, Bells," he said, "How've you been?"

"Um," I began, "I-I-"

"Why did I leave you…" he said, "I mean you're so perfect." He moved a piece of hair out of my face and I turned my head away, trying to leave but his arm blocked my way.

"Hey," said Joe coming quickly to my rescue. I owed him a big thank you now. Hopefully that would be all he wanted. He unfearfully moved Glenn's arm so I could move behind him, "She's with me, bud." Glenn just glared. Joe smugly smiled and he began to walk backwards, pushing me with him. Soon we were away from him.

"Thank you," I said, "I owe you." I quickly shut-up. _Nice going, Bella._ I thought.

"You do, do you?" he asked, "Well, I know how you can do that."

"W-what," I said, "I-"

"Was that the boyfriend?" he asked looking back.

"Yeah," I said hoping that was the end of it.

"He seems… pleasant," he commented sarcastically. I laughed. I think this was the first time he actually made me laugh. He seemed surprised to.

"What," I said.

"Bella," he began congratulatory, "You laughed."

"So?" I said. He laughed.

"Just seems," he couldn't find a word to say, "Weird." I punched his arm. No, I couldn't do this now. Joe was being nice but if we were anything, it would be a friend. That's it.

"I'm only human, Joe," I said.

"True," he said, "So you want to know how you're going to 'owe' me?"

"Not really," I said honestly.

"Bella, where do you live?" he asked. I stopped walking. He wanted to see where I lived? I mean that wasn't much to ask for. "What."

"You want to see where I live?" I asked.

"Are you surprised or something?" he replied.

"Yeah," I said, "I was actually expecting something a little more humiliating."

"Well, I could do that," he said.

"I'd rather just show you where I live," I said. I began to walk again. My house wasn't far from the beach at all. **A/N: Google Images****type: pretty small houses in Santa Barbarra**** first picture= bella's dad's house. **It was the opposite direction of the cave and up into the grass. It was small and simple but it was home. Joe quietly followed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to put my arm around you again?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"I'll pass," I said, "No offense."

"Hmm," he said, "Wasn't expecting the 'no offense' part."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Definitely," he laughed.

***

"Whoa," said Joe as my house was in plain sight. It was actually my Dad's house but I considered this mine too because I spent most of my time with him instead of my mom. In fact, I would have to remember to talk to my parents when they came here tonight. They still didn't know I was going. My mother wouldn't care. My dad would care but would still let me go, but calling me constantly.

My house was pretty much windows, except for the bathroom. I could see my dad peeling oranges in the kitchen.

"Should I be afraid?" Joe asked.

"Not at all," I said, "My dad likes company." I tugged on his tank to come inside. He was still taken aback by something that'd I'd ask him about later. I walked inside and my dad was startled.

"Hey, sweetie," my dad greeted happily, "I thought you were at work."

"I got the day off," I said, "Thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing."

"Well I'm just enjoying the day," he said. Then he looked at Joe, "Who's this, Bells?"

"Oh, this is Joe Lucas," I laughed, "He's a famous rock star." My dad coughed as he tried to swallow up a piece of orange when I told him the news.

"Well, way to go," he said, "I didn't know you'd make new friends like this."

"Well, him and his brothers are here," I replied, "They came to tell Lily she got the part in the show she tried out for."

"You mean she made it?" he asked, "That's great."

"Yeah," I said, "And, um, I know that I was at Lily's last night so I didn't see you. Dad, they're leaving tomorrow for Los Angeles… and they want me to come with."

"Th-they want you to go with them?" he asked. I nodded. My dad never got mad at me like a normal dad would in this case. He said I should be able to follow what I believe.

"Yeah," I said, "And I wanted you're permission." He smiled at me for a little bit.

"Well, I don't see why not," he said, "As long as theirs supervision." He looked at Joe, "Will your parents happen to be around?"

"Yes, sir," he said politely, "And Lily's mother is coming a few days after."

"Great," he said, "Bells, I'm very proud of you." I smiled and gave him a hug. I pulled away soon though. I didn't want to have a father-daughter moment in front of Joe. "We'll have to talk to you're mom though."

"That's fine," I said taking and orange slice from him and popping it in my mouth. My dad stood up and stretched.

"Well," he began, "I've got to go out and do some errands. You two will be okay here without me?"

"Yeah," I said. As Joe turned around to examine his surroundings my dad gave me a look basically saying: No making out. I mouthed: I won't. He nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

"I'll see you, kids," he said. Soon we were alone.

"You're dad makes you happy," said Joe, "I can tell."

"Yeah," I replied admitting it, "He acts like a parent."

"Hmm," he said, "So, you live here with him?"

"Most of the time," I said, "I prefer it here then with my mom and her boyfriends." I began to walk towards the door that lead to my room. I guess since he knew all of my secrets, I had nothing else to hide.

"You seem really okay about me coming over here," he said, "You're a little unpredictable."

"I know," I said, "I guess I just have nothing else to keep from you." He laughed. I took a deep breath and walked into my room. Eveything by one wall was windows. I had curtains of course to cover the windows at night which were covered now. Oh, no! Before the curtains were moved, I tried to take down the pictures covering my free wall. Joe unfortunately already pulled them over, exposing that orange sun-set light. What time was it?

"Wow," he said, "What are those?" He walked over to me and looked up at the wall. I never mentioned that I really liked drawing. It was one of the only things I was good at.

"Oh, its nothing," I said, "Just some stuff."

"Stuff?" he laughed amused at me, "You drew those?"

"Yeah," I said, "I guess."

"You guess," he snorted, "Bella, these are really amazing."

"Not really," I said, "Y-you weren't supposed to see them." I held my breath as Joe turned towards me. I kind of stumbled along because his shoulder was right by mine. I looked down and he lifted him chin up with his finger.

"You're really good at this, Bella," he said, "You should never hide that." I managed to breathe again and his hand fell to his side. This was very awkward. Joe and I were friends I guess… but that was it! That's all I would let it become. I mean we don't know each other that well. I didn't know he was a Lucas Brother before so who knows what else I'm missing out on.

"C'mon," I said, "I want to show you something."

**Thank you thank you thank you a million times thank you! I mean I don't have like tons of fan or whatever but I got reviews! Yay! I was so excited when I saw them so thanks! I can't wait to post my other chapters soon!**


	5. Chapter 4: Second Chances

Joe's POV

"Bella, where are we going?" I asked. She opened the giant window on her wall, crawling out. She waved me over so I shrugged and did so. Before I could even stand up straight she was climbing up a ladder, leading to the roof. I laughed. What was this girl doing?

"Are you coming?" she questioned. I nodded and quickly made my way up the ladder. She was standing up staring out at a beautiful view of the one beach she feared. It was easy for me to stand next to her for two reasons: the first was the roof was flat. The second was she didn't try to push me off yet.

"Wow," I said, "This is… amazing." It was the perfect time too. The sun was setting, hitting the entire house with a deep orange light.

"Yeah," she said, "It's the only peaceful thing I can see anymore."

"I'm sorry," I said sitting with her, "I can see why it's so hard for you." She seemed surprised by that remark. She turned towards me.

"You can?" she asked. I nodded a little smitten with myself. She turned away from me and I laughed. "What?"

"You're still afraid of me," I stated.

"Well, yeah," she said, "I don't know why I haven't pushed you off the roof yet."

"Really," I laughed, "That's exactly what I was thinking." I was still looking at her as she smiled. The way the light hit her made her more beautiful than the view in front of us… she would always stay that way. I was blown away… out of breath. I laid on my back staring at the sky. I heard her laugh but pretended not to notice. How did I get here? I remember being frustrated, full of remorse and hate. But then I met Bella. Knowing she was coming with Lily… with me made me almost anxious.

I wish she would know… how much I really liked her. If she couldn't then I would spend a lot of time trying. If I had to ask her to like me then that's what I would do. I didn't notice she fell next to me. This was certainly a start.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what?" I chuckled.

"For helping me back there with…" she trailed off.

"He's a tool," I said, "Completely not intimidating."

"You're right," she said.

"I always am," I replied.

"Wouldn't go that far," she laughed.

"Hmmm," I said, "You're probably right."

"I always am," she repeated. I laughed looking over at her. Were her eyes always like that? Watering? I quickly moved closer to her.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Y-you're the first person that's ever come up here except for Lily," she said, "I-I don't even know you. I didn't know about you before. I just thought you were just one average person."

"Why does that make you sad?" I asked

"Because," she replied softly, "you're not an average person. You're so important to so many people. I-I'm not a good friend for you."

I sighed. "You're right," I said, "You're not a good friend for me." I slid my hand next to hers, taking it with hesitation. "Be more."  
I looked at her and her eyes were shut. She looked so peaceful for once. I mean, she was a fighter, worried of everything and everyone around her. Why could no one else see this girl in front of me? We didn't talk, we didn't do anything. I just stared at her with her eyes shut, the sun hitting her perfect face.

Two days was all it took.

Lily's POV

Nick kissed me. That was a little out there I guess. I mean I was okay with that but I wish we could wait so much longer. I mean, what if the next day we acted like it never happened and it was a mistake? Would that be healthy for our friendship? No, it wouldn't. He was perfect in every way of course. I mean, he was talented, smart, beautiful all wrapped in one. And he liked me? Dull Lily?

"I'm sorry," he said, "That was a little uncalled for."

"No," I said, "It's okay. I-I liked it."

"Really?" he asked, "I mean I thought you'd freak out. I mean it's only been two days. I don't usually move this fast."

"Yeah," I said, "I've heard you say that before. It's believable. If you want to forget this ever happened then-"

"What?" he asked confused, "Lily Patterson, I don't regret this at all." I looked down, my face turning red. This was crazy. My eyes suddenly popped out.

"Oh, no I forgot about Bella," I said getting up. It was starting to get dark anyway and my mother would be worrying about me. Nick got up with me.

"Lily," he said, "This was one of the best days ever." I smiled. He was a celebrity and a day like this was his favorite? I didn't buy it.

"I agree," I said playing along. This was my favorite day, though.

"So," he said, "To Bella?"

"Right," I replied, "Let's go."

***

"So, Lily," Nick said, "Where is your dad?" We were driving back to the shack.

"He works on a crab boat," I said, "I see him quite a bit but he has to leave a lot."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No sweat," I said, "It could be worse. I could be like Bells."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Well I guess there shouldn't be anymore secrets between us.

"Bella's parents split up," I said, "Her dad is great but her mother just married him for money."

"But they had Bella," he said.

"Yeah," I said, "When her mom's drunk sometimes she'll call her mistake."

"Oh, gosh," he said, "That's terrible."

"You see," I began, "That's why Bella needs to go with us. She needs some sort of excitement in her life. She needs to get out of here. Trust me Nick, she has something special. You'll see that when you get to know her."

"I think you're right," he replied, "And you know… you're good at finding the best in everyone. That's why you guys have such a strong relationship. You both do that for each other."

"You're deep," I joked. He laughed musically. I slammed the break, almost driving pass the beach. I was so distracted that I couldn't even think straight. I guess you could see why it would be wise if Bella drove to L.A.

"I'll be back," I said, "Wait here."

"Okay," he smiled. I smiled and quickly got out of the car. I think he was laughing because of the way I was rushing towards the shack. Why couldn't Bella just sense I was here so I didn't have to leave the car with Nick?

It seemed forever to get inside the shack but I got there. It was pretty slow. There wasn't much people here… except for Jay and.. Glenn with Rachelle, Delilah, Morgan, and Kelsey. I wish I stayed in the car with Nick.

I walked in quietly, pretending like I didn't notice them. I could've killed Glenn instead but was it worth stooping down to his level. I cut through the front counter and into the kitchen. Jay was there and was shocked to see me.

"Hey, Patterson," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you out of it today?" I asked, "Where's Bella?"

"Oh, Bella," he said, "I gave her the day off. She needed it to spend time with lover boy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know, that dude," he replied, "The Lucas Brother or something."

"Joe?" I asked, "Well do you know where they went?"

"They were headed towards her place," Jay said.

"R-really?" I asked cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah," he said bummed. Oh, boy. I didn't want to get into this.

"Okay," I said, "thanks."

"No problem, Patterson," he said. I nodded in acknowledgment and was off. I was surprised to see that Rachelle hadn't said anything to me. Well there was a happy first time for everything. Instead of walking out of the door, I ran into a hard chest. I looked up to see Glenn.

"Hey, Lily," he said.

"Uh, hi," I said backing up, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, "Just wondering where you're heading."

"Oh," I said, "Well, I was just… I was just-"

"Finding Bella?" he asked. I slowly nodded.

"Right," I said pushing passed him. I heard Rachelle and her "friends" laugh.

"Oh, and Lily?" Glenn called out. I hesitantly turned around, afraid to see him pull me back into the shack. He pushed me against the wall. "You should send a little message to her."

"Hey!" yelled Jay, "What the hell do you think-" Glenn let go of me for one second to punch Jay in the face. I gasped and tried to help him… only to be pushed back in my place. I don't ever remember being any more terrified than this.

"Let her know," he said, "That I'll be seeing her…. So soon." What in the world did that mean? Suddenly, Glenn was pulled off of me, thrown to the floor.

"Come near ANY of them," said Nick, "You'll wish you never existed." That was when Glenn became afraid. You couldn't see it in his face, but he glared strongly, only meaning Nick won. Still not making eye contact with me, Nick held out his arm to me. I grabbed it with shaky hands. He guided me behind him and helped Jay up. Jay was bleeding a little under his left eye. I looked at Rachelle and her friends… even they were surprised with what happened. It looks like they were wrong about something.

As soon as we were out the door, Nick turned towards me. "Are you okay?" he asked, bringing me back towards the car. Jay followed silently.

"How-" I began.

"I heard the whole thing," he said, "Where's Bella?"

"At her house," I whispered, "She's okay thought because she's with Joe." Nick smiled at me for that. "We should go though. I think Bella talked with her dad then since she probably saw him."

"So what is there to worry about?" he asked.

"We have to try to convince her mom," I replied.

***

We were back in the car and it was pretty silent after what had happened. I was hoping he would ask what happened between Glenn and Bella so I didn't have to bring it up myself. Maybe he wasn't saying anything for my well being. I mean I wasn't really scared anymore but that was just so sweet.

"That guy was Glenn," I said, "He was Bella's ex-boyfriend from last year. He… he was a mistake."

"Did he do anything to her?" he asked concerned yet calm.

"No," I said, "Bell fights. But he taunts her all the time."

"I wonder if she's told Joe," he said. I gulped.

"I sure hope so," I said, "I can tell he likes her quite a bit."

"True," he said, "We'll soon find out." I laughed hoping I was right.

"You're a good friend," Nick said, "I say that a lot… but it's so true."

"Thank you, Nick," I said. We reached Bella's house. Time to see what was happening with the she-devil known as her mom. Trust me, when you see her you'll wish I said something worse.

My heart skipped a beat. They were on the roof! Laying there! Together!

Joe's POV

My eyes snapped open. What just happened? Did I fall asleep? It was way dark now. My surroundings became more and more recognizable; the glass house with the flat roof. The only thing I didn't recognize was Bella… in _my_ arms? She was though. She was sleeping on my chest, my arms were wrapped around her. I don't think she knew it considering she was exhausted. I smiled. This day was getting better and better.

It was dark though, and Bella's father would be back. This would be a bad first impression. I sighed. I'd wake up Bella instead of just looking at her for once. "Bells," I whispered, "Bella." She jumped, her eyes popping open. I don't think she realized she I was holding her because she stood up quickly.

"Oh, gosh," she said, "My dad's going to be home any minute… with my mom!" She quickly stood up and ran down the ladder. I laughed. She didn't push me off the roof at all… not even "accidentally".

I eventually made it down the ladder, slipping back through the window. Where was she? I looked around to see her nowhere. "Bella?" I called. Suddenly she came out of nowhere, some door I didn't see before.

"Lily and Nick are here with Jay," she said walking to the door. I just stood there wondering why I was reacting so amazingly and she wasn't. I shook it off. I wasn't going to worry now.

"Sup," said Nick walking into Bella's room, "You need to know something."

"What?" I asked.

"Bell's ex… is a… gosh," he said. So he just figured it out.

"I know," I said, "She told me."

"Kevin knows," he said, "I texted him."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because this guy is a creeper," he said, "We need to recognize him just in case he plans on following us."

"You're probably right," I said, "Let's just try to keep this on the down low. We need to keep this from Bella."

"I agree," he said, "Now let's go. They're waiting for us."

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath. Hiding something from Bella wasn't a good start for something more that I wanted with her. I mean, I wanted her to fall in love with me. Would she forgive me if she figured it out? I cringed at the thought.

Bella couldn't find out.

Bella's POV

This is going to be hard to explain to my mother… I mean she wouldn't care but who knows what snide comments she'll say. If she saw Joe on the roof with me then she'd never let me forget it. Did it just occur to me then that he was holding me? Oh, boy. I flashbacked to before the time I fell asleep. Joe told me to be more than a friend. It was going to be hard to shake him off.

I don't understand why he doesn't just want to be friends. It becomes more and more confusing when I think of it. It looks like I just had to not think about it and let the chips fall where they may. I was probably a mess. I got some ice for Jay's eye.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I just got mad," he said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned again, "At who?"

"Um, well," said Jay. He was cut off by Joe.

"Hey, Bella can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. I unwillingly nodded. I wasn't in the mood for protest. I followed him to my room, shutting the door behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked. This was the right time to see if I looked like a hobo.

"Are you alright," he said, "You seem tense."

"I'm okay," I said, "I wish my mother wasn't coming. If she sees any of you…" I stopped, my hand flew to my shoulder and back. My bite was hurting really bad. That always was a little message of mine meaning I'm moving too fast. Joe was at my side.

"Whoa," he said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "That happens all the time." I threw off Lily's shirt, my tank still on. I got something on the shirt but I had no idea what it was. I began to search for something else. I could feel Joe's eyes still on me. I found a sweatshirt, happy to see that I wouldn't be too cold.

"Bella," he said, "Th-that's a huge bite." He was really close behind me.

"I know," I said, "Doctors said it was a miracle." He hesitantly put his hands on my shoulders. My breathing automatically slowed. "Joe, please… don't."

"Just let me see it," he said, "I need to see it."

"O-okay," I said wondering why he would want to see it. The parts of the shark bite that were visible were the parts he traced over with his fingers. I shivered because his fingers were cold.

"You're brave," he said, "Looking at it scares me."

"You have no idea," I said thinking about my nightmares. There'd always be that same boy in the water with a bloody nose, there'd always be me pushing him away from the flying shark, the engulfing red water, the gray body, and black eye. His hands dropped and I turned around. He was still close, freaking me out a little. "Please don't."

"If you say you're okay," he said, "Then I won't."

"I'm okay," I said.

"Say it like you mean it," he said. I didn't reply, "You don't." I looked down shaking my head.

"Honestly," I said, "I'm okay." He laughed quietly, getting closer and closer. I heard someone walk in the front door. I let out a breath and stepped back throwing the sweatshirt over my head.

"Time to face this," I said.

**Sorry it's short this time. I'm also sorry to say that I won't be able to write for about 1-2 weeks. I'll try to get in what I can but finals are coming up so I have to focus on school. Sad, sad, but as soon as I can post I promise it'll be awesome. Thanks = )**


	6. Chapter 5: Restless

Bella's POV

"Bella," my mother chimed walking through the door, hugging me. Thank goodness she was sober so she wouldn't embarrass herself let alone me. She was sincere which meant she was in a good mood. This was the perfect time to ask her how she felt about this whole Hollywood thing.

"Hey, Mom," I said. My dad slowly walked through the door, a fake smile on his face. My dad and mother hate each other… I guess they moved into a relationship way to soon… just like I was about to if Joe kept trying to make his move.

"It's nice to see you," she said looking at Joe and Nick like they were shiny toys. I looked at my dad and he rolled his eyes. "Who are you friends Bella?"

"I'm Nick Lucas," Nick said, "And this is my brother, Joe."

"Aren't you two the ones on TV?" my mom laughed. How could she know who they were before but I didn't? Did everyone know them?

"Yes ma'am," he said, "In fact, we were very fortunate to have Lily join us on our show."

"Oh my," my mother said serious, "That's amazing."

"Yeah," I said, "And they're leaving tomorrow… Mom. 66I want to ask you something really serious, okay?"

"Of course," she said still looking at Joe who didn't make eye contact. I could fell him looking at me. Oh, no. I hope she didn't notice anything.

"Well, you see, they want me to go with them," I said, "We'll be under adult supervision and Lily's mom is coming a few days after we're there."

"So you want my permission," she stated.

"Y-yeah," I said. My mom's reaction was very different than what I thought it would be. She began to feel… happy. She pulled me into a hug.

"I am so happy," she said, "That you would ask me for permission, Bella. It would be so good for you to go."

"R-really?" I asked pulling away from her.

"Yes," she said, "Only if you call me everyday and let me know how you're doing." I wanted to cry. This was the closest thing I had to a mother-daughter moment. She wasn't normally like this… I wish she would stay this way. I know she won't though.

"I will," I promised.

***

My mother came and went. Jay eventually followed. She definitely got to know Joe. They talked quite a bit. I wasn't really paying attention to some of the things they said when I think I should've. Joe didn't look afraid or nervous to be talking to her. He was actually laughing and smiling and engaging deep conversation with her. He would tell me if I had to pry it out of him. It came a time when I walked Joe outside.

"What were you saying to my mom?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he laughed, "She's a nice lady."  
"Yeah," I said, "She was really different today."

"She said it was because of me," he said. My head snapped up to meet his eyes. He laughed, "She said she could tell you wanted to go because of me."

"It's because of Lily," I said, "She doesn't know a thing."

"Fair enough," he said still laughing. I shook my head at him holding back a smile. "This was an interesting day, Bella."

"Interesting," I repeated, "You figured me out in a nutshell."

"Exactly," he replied, "I didn't realize all of this stuff about you…"

"Not a lot of people get the chance to," I said looking down.

"Maybe it's because _they_ don't give _you_ a chance," he said, "I'm happy you gave me one. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing," I said sort of blushing, "You shouldn't give me so much credit."

"Why not?" he asked stopping and facing me.

"Because," I said, "I'm not as cracked up as tend to be." Someone suddenly came up and jumped on my back. I fell forward as Lily laughed still on top of me.

"Hey," I said, "Nice to see you too."

"That went realllly well with your mom," she chimed, "Which means you get to come to Hollywood with me." I laughed at her giddy expression, "So I'm going to get my stuff and sleepover right?"

"Yeah," I said, "That's what we talked about last night."

"Awesome," she said, "Then I'll be over at 9:30." She kissed the top of my forehead then got up and skipped towards Nick… towards Nick.

Joe's POV

I helped Bella back up when Lily tackled her. I realized something I might have recognized before. They were good to each other no matter what happened to them. I don't know how Lily would've felt if Bella didn't go with her. By the looks of it, Lily is a really social person, or by how Bella described it. There was definitely a strong friendship or even sisterhood between them because she picked Bella of all people.

Then why would Bella let Lily in like that? I wish I could know how they became friends. Lily appears no different than anyone else here… how could Bella see through that? I mean it was obvious enough that Lily was different. She was a lot of things that got her into her dream. There was still a lot to figure out about Bella and Lily. I was hoping I could get some information from Nick or Kevin… especially Nick considering he was mostly likely spending time with Lily all day. That made me smile.

"That's Lily for you," said Bella. I smiled wider, "So um, I should probably go. I've got to prepare and stuff. I mean, my dad's going to be alone and stuff so I should get him… prepared too."

"Okay," I chuckled. She began to stumble away when I walked towards her. "Bella? She turned around not ready for me to be really close to her face.

"Y-yeah?" she said a _little _breathless I'll have to admit.

"This was a great day," I said, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," she replied, "Soon." I wanted to laugh. She was still "scared" of me. It actually took me a while to figure out what that meant. I think I do know now. I guess it could mean a lot of things: guarded, cautious, trapped. So many possibilities, so much time. I had to think of what I would do to get her to let her guard down a little so I can get a bigger idea of who she really is.

***

"Dude," I said as we reached my car, "We are hooked on these girls."

"I know," he admitted. Well I wasn't ready for that. Normally he denies any close relationship with a girl… even to me for a while. I suppose the public gets to be fooled a little bit longer.

"Bella's had such a hard time," I said, "You don't know the half of it."

"Really?" he asked, "That's insane? Like what?"

"Well of course that marshmallow, Glenn seems to intimidate her," I replied.

"He intimidated Lily, too," he said nervously, "He doesn't fool around, that's for sure."

"You met him?" I asked a little confused.

"Yeah," I said, "He grabbed Lily in the shack and he's the one who punched Jay in the face."

"Whoa," I said, "Why would he grab Lily?"

"He said that he wanted her to send him a _message_," Nick said, "That he'll be seeing her… soon. I mean what does that mean?"  
"What should we be expecting," I said.

"Not sure," Nick replied, "But I think we need to make sure Bella and Lily's parents are looked after for a while."

"That can be arranged," I said starting the car and driving away.

"So what else happened with Bella?" he asked me. I laughed.

"She's get a shark bit Nick," I said, "It is HUGE. It looks like she was bitten in half. And her parents are broken up."

"Yeah," he replied, "Her mom wasn't that bad tonight. She couldn't get her eyes off of you."

"It's because I couldn't get my eyes off Bella," I said. Nick laughed, "So how's you and Lily going?"

"Well," he said nervously, "She's got a lot more to her than you think."

"And…" I pushed.

"I kind of kissed her," he mumbled.

"Are you crazy?" I asked laughing, "Y-you kissed her. Like on the mouth? Or the cheek or what?"

"The forehead," Nick said, "It was kind of perfect."

"So she didn't kiss back," I stated.

"No," I said, "But she was smiling. We were at this great place. It was so peaceful and quiet. It was where her parents met. And, Joe, I felt so calm around her. Like she wouldn't all of a sudden turn into some crazy girl."

"Speaking of crazy girl," I began.

"Oh, gosh," I said, "Don't remind me."

"When are you going to tell her about Sierra?" I asked.

"I guess when I have to," he said.

"Well, how do you think Sierra will take it when you tell her you've moved on?" I questioned.

"Not good," Nick gulped. I chuckled.

"You have nothing to worry about," I said, "It's your life… remember that."

"But its Sierra," he replied, "The worse she could and would do is bulldoze the set down, killing us all."

"You have a point," I said.

"Well what about you?" he asked, "What about Amy?"

"Um," I said a little uneasy about the subject, "I have no idea. That might be a problem."

"Why can't we be like Kevin," Nick said, "I mean what did he do today?"

"We'll soon find out," I said. Most of the ride was silent. We were pretty much up to date on news of the girls of our dreams. There was only one problem awaiting us. That little problem was something I'd like to call Amy and Sierra.

Lily's POV

I went to Bella's house early with all of my stuff. My mother said she would come by before I left so she could help me settled. I was a little nervous to be away from my mom for a few days… I guess we were that close. Or I was just being ridiculous. I mean, I would Bella there… a little piece of home. Bella answered the door and laughed at my happiness.

"Hey," I chimed walking in, "You need some help packing?"

"Yeah," she said a little nervous about something. Joe, maybe? I waved at Mr. Sandford who laughed at me too but waved back. I skipped my way to Bella's room. I shut my door on the way in so I get down to business. Okay, so I guess the real reason why I was there was because I wanted to know about Bella's time with Joe. I mean they fell asleep on the roof!

"Okay," I said, "Start talking." I went to her drawers and looked for some cute stuff she looked really good in. She was surprised by that. I laughed.

"What?" she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, girl," I said making her crack up, "You and Joe were asleep on the _roof_. Then he wanted to talk to you _privately_. You have everything to explain to me."

"Well you're the one to talk," she replied throwing a t-shirt in a suitcase, "You and Nick spent the whole day together."

"How could you tell?" I asked. I don't ever remember telling her what we did.

"I could tell Lily," Bella replied, "You look like you've just won the lottery."

"Welllll," I began, "We did do a few things. But you have to confess first."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because I asked first," I said holding up a pretty top. She'd need that. I threw it by her suitcase. I was pretty good with clothes. She could thank me later. Was it pathetic to laugh at my own joke?

"Okay, okay," she gave in, "Well you saw us at the beach. I sort of saw the sharks and got scared. So I ran to the cave-"

"He went to the cave!" I said, "I almost forgot! What did you guys do there?"

"Well he asked me why you were basically my only friend," I said, "And so I sort of told him about what happened before. I mean why everyone hates me."

"You did?!" I said cheerfully, "Bella that's amazing. You two connected, didn't you?"

"Not really," she denied. That could only mean they did, "But he had a 'plan'. He made me look like we were like in love which was totally annoying. And to top it off, Rachelle took me away and Glenn showed up."

"That's terrible," I said, "I mean the Glenn part. The rest was magic."

"Please," she snorted, "It wasn't."

"Think about this," I said, "I mean I wasn't there but just consider what I'm saying. Rachelle wanted to talk which meant she was so jealous. That's a good sign."

"That just means more ridicule," Bella mumbled.

"Not true," I protested, "Anyway, then Joe wanted to like pretend you guys had a thing… that means he likes you."

"I know he likes me," Bella admitted, "He's told me. But I don't like him."

"You have to be insane not to," I argued, "You belong in a wacky shack." Bella laughed. She would always laugh at my funnyness because she actually thought it was funny, one of the many things I loved about Bella.

"Apparently," she agreed, "Then check me in to that shack. But, Lily, Joe kind of saved me from Glenn. I mean, it wasn't dramatic or anything but Glenn was scared of him."

"Because he's two times his size," I said simply, "I wish I was there to see the look on his face."

"Yeah," she admitted, "It was actually pretty cool."

"Soooo," I pushed, "Then what happened?!"

"Well," Bella began, "He wanted to know where I lived. He said it was me repaying him for _saving my life_. So I did… I wasn't going to have to deal with anything more drastic. This was the most revealing it would get. So he met my dad. He seemed to like him and vice versa."

"Is that when you went on the roof?" I whispered, "You're dad left."

"Right," Bella replied quietly. We didn't want her dad to overhear what they really did. Joe would've get his butt kicked, "I mean, we didn't mean to fall asleep."

"That's so romantic," I slurred.

"Exactly," Bella said sadly, "I don't want it to be like that with us. I-I didn't even want to be friends. I was going to Hollywood for you… now Joe wants us to be… I mean we've only known each other for two days, Lily. Two days. That's moving too fast. I-I… I'm not going to end up like my parents' relationship."

"I know what you mean," I said more serious and sisterly, "But you know you're coming now. You can have more time to make a decision. You don't have to decide now."

"I guess," she said, "I just sort… don't want to like him."

"Because…." I said.

"Because I don't want to be known as, 'The girl dating that rock star'," said Bella, "It's not him."  
"That's understandable," I replied.

"The whole private conversation was just a caring gesture I guess," I said, "I was running around all over the place because my mother was showing up. He was just making sure I was okay and wasn't about to die."

"That's understandable, too," I repeated.

"So," Bella began, "It's time for you to tell me about what you and Nick did."

"Oh," I said, "Well it was sort of amazing. I sort of took him to where my parents met."

"You sort of?" Bella asked, "Is that your new catch phrase now?"

"No," I laughed, "Well um, he sort of… kissed me."

"K-kissed you," Bella repeated. I nodded in reply, "Oh, boy."  
"It wasn't awkward though," I quickly interjected, "Before this all happened, he would ask me questions. He pretty much learned everything about me. There's nothing left to tell him about me."

"Wow," Bella said, "I guess that's all that matters. I mean, I wouldn't want you to feel like you were moving too fast."

"I don't think I am," I said, "Except that I didn't get the chance to know him like he knows me now."

"Well like you said, you have a lot more time," Bella said. I smiled. She was right… I did have a lot of time now.

***

"Looks like we're done," said Bella. Bella had a way of not under packing or over packing. She packed just right. Plus, she brought everything that made her look good. She owed me, "Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem," I said, "I am exhausted."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, "I mean, if you want you can let out another giddy laugh or spasm of joy."

"I don't think I can do it," I said fake-weakly. It was late actually. If we wanted to get a good start tomorrow morning then we'd have to get a good night's sleep. Eventually we situated ourselves; Bella and I argued for a half hour because she insisted that I slept in her bed. I caved in, too tired to care. Soon the lights were out and I had time to think.

So Nick Lucas kissed me… Lily Patterson. This was some crazy unbelievable day… one I wasn't expecting. I would wait with Nick until I knew him. He would let me do that, too. I knew it. My mind was drifting and it was hard to not fall asleep.

Nick's POV

"Hey, Kev," I said walking through the door with Joe. He was just sitting down reading a book. He seemed peaceful and not so tense. Normally Kevin is usually down to business. It's hard to bring him down from his job.

"Hey," he said, "What'd you guys do today?"

"The weirdest stuff happened," said Joe, "But first, what did you do? We totally forgot about you."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, "Well, I called Danielle and we talked for a couple of hours. Then I went out, ate, and got chased by fans. The news is out that we're here… just not our location. I'd assume we're safe. Then I watched a movie called Dave and now… I'm reading."

"Wow," I said, "Glad you had fun."

"I did," he said, "So how about you guys? Did you figure out more about the girls?"

"Yeah," I said, "Big time."

"Well, I got you're text," he replied, "Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah," Joe said, "She's okay."

"I kissed Lily," I said, "And I basically know everything about her now."

"Well," Kevin said, "Don't leaving me hanging. Honestly, tell me everything." I laughed. Where would we be without Kevin's sarcastic sense of humor?

"What do you mean you know everything about her?" asked Joe. I guess I didn't mention that part.

"I know it sounds weird," I said, "But it's true. I know so much about her. Almost everything. I asked questions all day."

"Awesome, bro," said Kevin, "I mean if you like her then that's an awesome way to show it." Even when he wasn't there, Kevin knew about girls. It was weird though. He also knew Bella. She wasn't just a girl who let any guy get close to her… in fact it looked like she wasn't interested in anyone.

"I was so close to getting Bella to like me," said Joe, "I can't believe I couldn't get her to give in."

"Well, it looks like you've got a lot of time," said Kevin, "She is coming, right?"

"Yep," said Joe, "We met her parents."

"Didn't they split up?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah," I said wondering how he knew, "Her dad's awesome… her mom is fine but apparently Bella claims that's the best she's ever acted in a long time."

"That's a start I guess," Kev replied, "So what time do we meet up with them."

"Well, we're gonna stop at Bella's since she's driving Lily," said Joe, "Her house is really cool."

"Yeah?" said Kevin, "Can't wait."

"I'm beat," I said, "I'm gonna head off to bed. Later."

"See you," said Joe and Kevin around the same time. I made my way to bed. All night I could hear Joe and Kevin talking. It looks like Kevin was pretty caught up. He knew that Glenn could show up at Bella's any time. We'd probably have to leave to Bella's early… just to make sure. I'd have to let Lily know about it too. I smiled… Lily. I thought of her all night before I could drift into sleep.

Bella's POV

I woke up slowly, my mind was dreary. My back was honestly sore from sleeping on the floor but it was worth it for Lily. Besides, it was her day. My eyes finally adjusted to the dim morning light. I laughed as I saw Lily already ready to leave when it was six a.m. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Um, Lily," I said yawning, "We're leaving at 7."

"Oh," she said, "Did you know that Joe's here?" My eyes popped wide open. I scrambled up, storming my way towards the window. Of course, like Lily said, Joe was here. With Nick and Kevin! That did it. I made my way to the bathroom, shutting the door before Lily could come in. I looked in the mirror. I looked fine. As if I cared anyway.

"Bella," said Lily, "Open up." I sighed frustratingly and opened the door. She walked right in, with a bunch of stuff in her hand. She pushed something at my chest. I looked down to see clothes. "Get dressed. I'll fix your hair."

"There's got to be something wrong with me," I said throwing the shirt over my head. Lily was staring at my hair, unsure what to do with it.

"There's nothing wrong with you," she said, "Except that your hair doesn't get messed up when you sleep. I mean, it doesn't even grease up from the oil on your hands."

"I don't mean my hair," I laughed, "I'm nervous… I don't know what for though." Lily smiled at me. "What?"

"You're nervous because Joe's here," she said quietly."

"That's not it," I said, "Trust me."

"What else, Bells," she said, "You're not the nervous type."

"I-I don't know," I said, "I should answer the door."

"Yeah," said Lily, "And you look perfect."

"Thanks," I replied, walking pass her and making my way to the door. My dad went to work really early, so I wouldn't be able to say goodbye. I guess I could just call him. They didn't have to reach the doorbell before I opened the door. Joe was shocked at my knowing of their arrival but laughed.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hey," I replied, gesturing them to come in. I walked back towards the door of my room to see Lily walking out. She looked different than she did. She changed her shirt. She looked pretty.

"Hey, guys," Lily said cheerfully. They all acknowledged her. I almost laughed to see Kevin looking around my house. He was a bit taken back. It was funny. "Bella, you said you had to clean up?" I nodded and walked back in my room. I'd have to thank Lily for that. There was only one problem. My room was spotless. I mean, was I just going to sit here and wait for something to happen? No, I had more dignity than that. I took a deep breath and crawled out my window. They wouldn't notice. I kept the window open in case someone called me.

It was the normal California weather here. I would soon be leaving here. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I mean, going to L.A. did have its advantages. I would go somewhere almost everybody didn't know me. They wouldn't pass judgment. I could start over. Then again, it could be bad. Joe sort of knows me and so does his brothers. Plus, Joe liked me. If any rumors got out then I'd be one of those helpless people running away from others with cameras. I didn't want to be like that.

I spotted a sketchbook I must've left out here once. I reached for it and pulled a pencil sitting in a little pail by my window. I wish I could sketch out my feelings. Hmmm, maybe that's what I could do. Before I knew it I had something out. It was the shack, every feature seemed close enough. I wasn't sure how that related to anything but I started to feel better. I flipped the page and started to sketch the cave. That definitely helped. Now I'd have a little piece of home with me.

"Hey," said voice. I jumped and turned around to see Kevin coming out of the window. I sighed in relief. Kevin didn't bother me as much. He gave me space.

"Hey," I said smiling, "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said sitting next to me, "Did you know your house is amazing?"

"I get that a lot," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Nope," I laughed. He laughed with me.

"You okay?" he asked. I began to nod then shook my head. Maybe Kevin could help me through this. "You know I won't tell anyone, Bella."

"Yeah," I said, "I know."

"So," he began, "What's your troubles?"

"I don't know," I said, "I'm just nervous; not sure why. And don't say it's Joe… please don't say it's Joe."

"It's not Joe," said Kevin, "I had the same feeling leaving home."

"Really?" I asked. I was sure he was going to say no, but instead he nodded, very sure.

"Yeah," said Kevin, "But you know what made me feel okay?"

"What?" I asked actually wanting to know. Maybe this was my answer.

"Because I had my brothers with me," he replied, "I know that might not be very helpful. But think of it this way: you may not have an siblings but you do have your best friend. Lily loves you and she'll do anything for you. And you'd do anything for her. It's a good thing to be there with her because she'll support you through this." I wasn't expecting that. It was like he pulled the problem right from my head. Everything seemed fine now. I mean, I could deal with Joe. It's not like I was going to be on the show. This was Lily's dream and I had to be there for her for her to be there for me. This all made sense now.

"You're right," I said looking at Kevin, "Thanks, Kevin. I should've given you more credit. You sure have a lot to say."

"It's cool," he said, "I am known to be the wisest brother." I laughed along with him. Kevin was definitely my favorite Lucas Brother. Isn't that what the fans say? Who's your favorite Lucas Brother? I smiled at myself. That was kind of funny.

**YAY! I managed to get a chapter in! We had a snow day because there's like a foot of snow outside of my home as I write this! So yay! I'm soooo happy this came. Maybe I'll get even more in this weekend or sooner. I'm starting the new chapter now so I'm hoping I'll get it up tonight! Thanks! = ) **


	7. Chapter 6: Love Like This

**Look at me!!! I'm getting another chapter in! R&R! 3**

Bella's POV

Kevin and I met Joe, Nick, and Lily in the kitchen. Lily was eating something. She felt at home here more than anywhere (except her real home of course). Joe, of course, had his eyes on me. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want him to like me at all. It wouldn't bother me if some other girl came by and caught his eye more than I did.

"Hey," Lily said, "Nick, Joe, Kevin, and I were just cleaning you refrigerator."

"Thanks," I laughed, "Why don't you guys keep doing that. Lily, I'm going to load your stuff."

"I love you, Bella," she replied. Lily wasn't at lifting things and loading things in a car… especially my car. I acknowledged Nick and then Joe and excused myself to my dad's garage behind my house.

I lifted the garage door, revealing Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones was my "hippie" van. Honestly, I'm not sure why I have this van. I'm not sure what happened in here or how it came to me but it runs really well. I tore out the carpet in the back a while ago and replaced it. I was afraid something _did_ happen in there… Woodstock maybe? I scrubbed every spot of it with a mixture of bleach and baking soda. I'm not a germaphobic but c'mon!

I already had our stuff on the ground. I opened the back door, revealing the sweet smell of apples. It looked a lot better than I thought it would. I did a good job cleaning this thing up. The warm dark orange paint-job reminded me of the fall… I wish I could see the fall. **A/N: Google "orange hippie vans" under images and the first pic is what I pictured Bella's van to be. Check it out!**

I threw everything in the back in a flash, letting my mind wander to nothing. I usually had a lot of things to think about… definitely at a time like this for example. I shut the back up and decided, why not back out and get some sun on this thing?

It took me a few times to start it, but Mr. Jones eventually roared to life with a little rumble. I smiled, proud of myself to get him started. In case you're wondering why I call him Mr. Jones, its because when I first got the van there was a name carved under the steering wheel, of course the name was Mr. Jones. I scrubbed that area extra.

I shut the car off when I was backed up and climbed in the back, opening the door. The view of the empty part of the beach was perfect. It wasn't really hard to find good views in Santa Barbara. You just had to look around.

"Hey," said Joe walking out. I wished it was Kevin, "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know," I said quietly. He nodded, a smile on his face, and came to sit next to me.

"You're quiet," he said, "Something's wrong." I tried to hide my nervous expression. How did he know? Kevin wouldn't tell him, would he? I mean, it was private thing right?

"That's not true," I said, "I'm always quiet."

"Yesterday you weren't," he laughed.

"Yesterday was different," I said, "I had things to say."

"True," he replied, "But you don't today." I nodded. Suddenly I heard a noise. I lifted my head to see Rachelle standing there. I sighed. What did she want now? "Do you want-"

"I've got it," I said. I stood up and made my way towards her. Her face was trying to say something different than what it usually says. Was she okay?

"Bella," she began, "I knew you were leaving today so I wanted to know that I'm so sorry for what happened to Lily yesterday. I-I didn't know Glenn would do that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "What did Glenn do to Lily?"

"Y-you don't know?" Rachelle questioned, "I was sure Lily would've told you."

"No," I said, "She didn't tell me anything. But thanks Rachelle. Um, I appreciate you coming down here."

"No problem," she said then she sighed and walked off. My face felt hot. Something happened and they didn't tell me. Why wouldn't they tell me? Is that why Jay had a black eye? I turned around and stormed my way towards Joe. His expression was questioning. I finally reached him, "Did you know too?"

"Bella," he said, "We were just-" That's all I needed to know. I began to storm my way to the house. Lily would tell me the truth now. "Bella, don't." Joe was already behind me. I gasped in shock when I was lifted off of my feet and turned around. I tried to pull away from Joe but he was too strong. We were on the other side of the van so nobody could see us. He pushed my against the wall, putting his hands on either side of me… no way out of this.

"Joe," I said, "You're going to tell me what happened."

"Glenn told Lily that he'll be seeing you soon," said Joe, "Then he punched Jay in the face. That's it I swear."

"No," I said, "It's not because Rachelle just came to apologize to what _happened_ to Lily. What did he do?"

"From what I know he just grabbed her," Joe replied. I rolled my eye, extremely angry, "I'm sorry. We just want to protect you from this guy."

"I know how to protect myself," I said, "He doesn't scare me."

"I know he does," Joe replied, "None of us wanted you to know because we thought you didn't need that."

"I don't," I said, "And I understand your intentions. But next time just tell me."

"I will," he said, "If you promise me something." What more could he possibly need? I nodded. Before he could say anything I heard a car door shut. I jumped. Joe looked down at me then tried to peer over the van. He wasn't tall enough. "I'll be right back." He left for a split second then came back pulling me behind him.

"How does this guy know when its time to show up?" he asked frustrated. I moved from behind him and walked out from behind the van before Joe could pull me back. Glenn was about to knock on the door when he saw me. He stopped and moved towards me. I broke his nose before, I wasn't afraid to do it again.

"Bella," he said, "We have to talk." Joe came from behind me.

"Then let's talk," I replied, "Make it fast."

"You are so," he began, "I have no intention of running into your family. But when you come back, I'll be waiting."

"She's not coming back," said Joe pulling me next to him, "And if she does she'll be back with a crowbar." Glenn laughed moving up to Joe. Glenn was taller than him but Joe kept his chin up, showing no fear. I was frustrated. Why in the world am I letting this happen. This is all just a bunch of drama. Apparently Glenn is "intimidating". He's just being an idiot, acting like a tough guy. He won't hurt anyone. He couldn't even hurt me without crying his eyes out when I mangled his face.

"You think you're so tough," Glenn replied to Joe. I pushed between them. Glenn laughed.

"Go home, Glenn," I said, "You're not scary." He laughed again. I rolled my eyes. I turned around, pushing Joe towards the van. It was almost seven anyway. Lily and the others had to stay safe.

"I'll show you scary," He slapped his hand on my shoulder. Anger bubbled in my chest. I swung my fist over, punching him in the face. Glenn yelled in pain. I looked in the window of the kitchen to see Lily, Nick, and Kevin watching. I signaled them to drive. Lily nodded and pushed Nick and Kevin towards the door.

Glenn stood up and moved towards me again. I threw another punch. This time something cracked. It wasn't him though. I held the pain in. "Go," I said. Glenn stumbled back and eventually made his way out of my life. I looked down at my hand. I must've just cracked my knuckle because everything was fine. I had a few scratches but nothing looked broken. The pain was gone too.

"Hurry," I said to the shocked Joe, "Get in the car." Joe nodded and went on the driver's side. I was actually going to drive but I didn't want to argue. I got in the passenger seat. Joe started Mr. Jones with one try… jerk. I looked around to see Nick, Kevin, and Lily driving in front of us. They led the way because I had no idea how to get there.

"Gosh, Bella," said Joe, "You punched him."

"I know," I said wincing. He looked at my hand.

"Oh, no,' he said, "you're bleeding."

"It's alright," I said, "It's just scratches." My cell phone rang. I didn't have to look at who it was, "Lily, I'm okay."

"Are you serious?" she asked on the other line, "You punched him twice again."

"I know," I said, "But he's gone Lily."

"So you know what happened?" she asked. I wasn't going to get mad at Lily… this wasn't the right time.

"Yes," I said, "But it's okay. I know what your intentions were."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Honestly," I said, "It's alright."

"Okay," she said, "I guess I'll see you until we stop?" My heart skipped a beat. I would have to be in Mr. Jones with Joe… alone for and hour and a half? Maybe more considering there might be traffic? No, there is no way.

"Right," I said, "Later."

"Bye." I hung up. This was going to suck… for me. Of course, Joe would enjoy every minute of it. Maybe this wasn't bad though…maybe I could eventually clear things up with him.

"I'm surprised," said Joe, "You don't look strong enough to punch someone that big in the face."

"Yeah," I said, "I guess that's the way the world works."

"Really," he laughed, "Just don't worry about what happened. He's out of your hair for now. Just leave all of your worries to waste."

"Yeah," I chuckled, "It'd be nice to start over… well sort of."

"Sort of?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," I said, "I mean that stuff won't just go away. Things will come back to haunt me again."

"I won't let it happen," Joe said. I laughed. He took his eyes off the road and looked at me. He was smiling. I sort of smiled and looked down. "So, this is your van?"

"Yeah," I said.

"It's very different," he said, "Sorry. I'm not really good at small talk."

"I understand," I said, "Neither am I."

"Well," he said, "Then I guess we'll just have to really talk. So, Bella, I've decided what I'm going to do when you're here with us."

"And what's that?" I asked nervously.

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me," he said. It took me a while to react from what he just said.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You're going to fall in love with me," he laughed. I chuckled, thinking this was some kind of joke.

"And what makes you think that will happen?" I asked.

"Well," he began, "I like you. The easy half is complete. Now I have to get you to like me. After that, everything will just click."

"Joe," I said, "I like you. But I only like you as a friend. I mean, you're nice and you're a good listener but I mean, that's all I see you as."

"For now," he said. I shook my head.

"This is insane," I replied.

"I know," he said, "I'm not going to quit though. You've already established that, right?" I nodded. He was right. He never stopped and he probably wasn't every going to until he got what he wanted. "Good. So, Bella, if you could be anyone for an entire day, who would it be?" I laughed at that.

"Nice question," I replied, "I guess anyone. I'd be nice to see another point of view."

"Hmmm," he said taking my answer in, "Interesting. Sometimes I'd like to know that too. So you like to draw, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, "I mean I guess."

"What else are you good at?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I don't really think of myself as good at anything." He was very amused by that.

"Modesty," he said, "Is a complicated quality."

"I'm sorry," I said not sure what he was getting at.

"Don't be" he said, "I think it's nice."

"Okay," I said.

***

The first hour with Joe wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We began to talk and soon we were lost in each others answers to our ridiculous questions. The whole comment about me falling in love with him I'd worry about later. He could be confident but there were no guarantees.

"Gosh, Bella," he said after I told him the name of my van, "You are something."

"Well, you too," I said trying to sound tough. He laughed at me. I couldn't help but laugh along as well. Suddenly my phone rang. The caller ID said my dad. I quickly picked it up, accidentally putting it on speaker. I didn't care though. "Dad, where were you this morning?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I had an emergency at work. I had to be there."

"It's okay," I replied, "Everything was fine. We got out okay and we're actually almost there."

"Traffic isn't bad?" he asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Well, is Lily there?" he asked, "I want to make sure you guys are getting there nicely." Joe and I exchanged glances. Lily wasn't here and I couldn't explain to my dad why I was with Joe.

"Actually, dad," I began, "Um, Lily fell asleep. She was _really_ tired getting up."

"Oh," he said, "Alright. Well, if you need directions just call me. Those brothers might be a little ditzy. Joe almost laughed when I covered his mouth with me hand.

"Dad," I said, "I thought you were okay with them."

"I am," he said, "It's just that one who keeps looking at you seems to be up to no good." Joe's body was quivering with restraint, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "It'll be fine."

"Alright," he sighed, "Well I gotta get back to work. I'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you too," I replied, "Bye." I hung up and dropped my hand from Joe's mouth. He burst out laughing.

"That was amazing," he said, "I mean really. That was hysterical."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "Great. You stare at me that much? I mean, my dad doesn't notice things like that."

"Hmmm," he said, "Yeah, you could say I stare at you a lot. But it isn't just a stare, you know."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"I'm still trying to figure you out," he said, "I hope staring at you helps me."

"We've been talking for an hour," I said, "How much more could possibly know about me. There's not much to get."

"There's more to you than you think," he said, "But what I'm mainly trying to figure out why you don't like me." I met eyes with him, his expression deep.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

"That's all I ask for, Bella Sandford," he said.

"Okay," I said, "It's because I'm not good for you."

"You've mentioned that before," he replied, "I just couldn't care less. I mean, before I met you, a lot of my decisions were made for me. Now I feel like I can decide for myself."

"Okay," I said, "So how 'bout, for arguments sake, that we were in love. People will figure it out. It could take time but it'll get out sooner or later. What are people going to say when they find out you're dating some unsocial nobody from Santa Barbara? I don't want you to get that kind of reputation."

"So are you saying you're doing this for my own good?" he asked.

"Yes and no," I said.

"And you say there's nothing to figure out about you," he laughed, "If you wanted to do something for my own good, then you would stop holding back."

"I'm not holding back," I said, "I swear. There's nothing there."

"Is that so?" he asked curiously. I nodded, not looking at his face. Suddenly, Joe jolted the wheel to the right, pulling over. We lost Lily, Nick, and Kevin a while ago. But Joe apparently knew his way around so I was hoping he wouldn't get us lost. I slammed back against the seat when the van stopped.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked. He shifted his body, facing me.

"Remember when I said I would tell you the next time something bad happened involving Glenn if you promised me something?" he asked.

"Yes," I gulped. What was he going to make me promise him? What could the worse be? I shuddered to think.

"Let me try this," he said, "Don't say a word. Don't move. Just let me do this."

"Wh-what?" I said confused, "Joe what are you talking about?"

"Just say yes," he said, "Let me try something." Joe was very eager, very determined by something. He had the keys and if we wanted to get to L.A. in time then I'd have to comply. He had me trapped.

"O-okay," I said, "I-I guess that's okay."

Joe didn't do anything to even acknowledge I answered him. He just sighed and began to move closer to me. My palms were sweating and I stopped breathing. He noticed and chuckled, his cool breath hit my face. His forehead was pressed against mine.

"Just breathe," he said. I was about to say something, "Don't say anything, remember?" I did as he said. Why did I do as he said? D-did I want him to do this? That answer would be a no. Before Joe could do anything, my cell phone rang. He laughed again. "You should get that." He moved back to his normal position. I picked up my phone looking at my I.D. It was Lily. I alternated glances from my phone to Joe multiple time before I ignored the call.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"I promised," I said regretting every word I spoke. He smiled and nodded, very surprised I did that. Trust me, I was just as shocked as he was. I stood still again as he tried to kiss me. I was about to say something, hoping I could go back from what I promised but his lips were already on mine. I shut my eyes, trying to feel this. Was there something here? I mean, maybe if I just felt a connection between us, it wouldn't be so hard to be around him all the time.

Surprisingly I began to kiss back, getting deeper into our chemistry. Something was definitely there for him. I didn't know about me though. I think it just took some time to think this through. He took my face in his hands, kissing me more passionately. I tried to talk but it didn't work out well. I put my hand on his arms, gently pushing them down, making him pull away.

"Did you do what you had to do?" I asked. He smiled and nodded starting Mr. Jones again.

"Did you?" he asked. I looked at him. He did that for me… he knew that I was trying to find something between us.

"Yes," I said.

Lily's POV

What the heck? Bella never ignored my calls. What was going on? Was she actually upset that I kept the whole Glenn incident from her? I mean it was only a day so that couldn't be right. Bella doesn't get easily angry at me. It takes a lot for that to happen.

Nick, Kevin, and I lost Joe and Bella a half an hour ago. Other cars brought us farther apart until we couldn't see them anymore. We gave them time, having our own fun. We made fun of people on the radio, talked about the show, and stuff like that. Kevin let me sit in the passenger seat with Nick. He was definitely a gentleman for that and basically everything else in general.

Then I decided it was time to call Bella. We'd have to meet up somewhere because we only had an estimated time of a half an hour left until we arrived at L.A.

"Why didn't she answer?" asked Nick.

"Not sure," I said, "Maybe she was busy with something else."

"Maybe…" Kevin trailed off, "Hmmm maybe Joe and her are getting along a lot better." Kevin never told us what Bella and he were talking about. Maybe his possible pep talk got her more into him. If that were so, then Kevin Lucas was a miracle worker/hitch.

"That'd be a relief," I said, "Maybe it was good that they rode together."

"Yeah," said Nick looking at me and smiling. I smiled back thinking about the time at Fuik Bay. Maybe someday, Nick and I could launch a relationship of our own. I mean, I was ready if he was.

"But that whole thing with Glenn was still completely bizarre," said Kevin, "I mean Bella's got a nice right-hook." I laughed at Kevin. Way for him to accidentally ruin the moment.

"That's true," I said, "That wouldn't be the first time. So, what do we do when we get there?"

"Well," said Nick, "Since you're mother isn't coming yet, we have a guest room for you and Bella at our place. I mean if you're okay with that. We wouldn't want you to freak out alone."

"That's cool," I said.

"Oh," said Kevin, "And we have to see the director today. Shooting starts Wednesday. Normally we're not on such a tight schedule but we're going on tour soon so we want to get a few episodes in before we leave."

"You're going on tour?" I asked, "That's great!"

"Yeah," Nick replied not as enthusiastic. I'd think a talented musician like Nick would be excited to go on a U.S. tour. I hope that wasn't because of me… well in a way it was nice to know that he thought about me… but I'm not being self-centered. I wouldn't want to get in the way of his dream. Kevin's phone rang in the back, causing me to lose my train of thought.

"Hey," he said, "What are you doing?" He paused. Nick and I exchanged glances, trying to figure out what was going on back there. We didn't hear much but muffled tones on the other line.

"Okay," he replied, "I'll see you then." That was really short. Where were the details? I mean if that was Joe then something definitely went down. "That was Joe. He said we go straight to the set to meet up with the director."

"Sounds fine," said Nick, "Are you okay with that Lily?" I nodded. I loved that he cared for my opinion and how I thought about things. If his name wasn't Nick it'd be Mr. Perfect. He was into me… not so perfect.

That made me happy. I guess when you get that part on a TV show, anything's possible.

**Okay that wasn't really interesting because there wasn't a lot of variety with characters but next chapter there will be more POVs. I promise they'll make it to Hollywood next chapter but it's almost two in the morning here. If you ask me I call that dedication. Haha, just kidding. Anyway, read and review because that process makes my life happier. Thanks! 3**


	8. Chapter 7: Halfway Gone

**This chapter goes to My-Florescent-X-Glows-Orange for helping me with an idea and giving me a great review. Thank you! = )**

Joe's POV

I'll be honest. Of all the girls I've kissed, Bella had to be the most interesting kiss of all. She was actually kissing back for one thing. That meant it'll only be a matter of time before she falls in love with me. Secondly, it wasn't awkward like a lot of kisses I've been through, whether they were on set or they were real. We'd both try to find something there between us. Of course, I felt everything. I wanted to be with her. But I never asked what she felt. My feelings were very strong even though its only been two days, making this one the third. That's how crazy I am for her.

After I began driving things got quiet again. I didn't mind and neither did she. I mean, after what happened I'm sure we had some thinking to do. Well, she did. I felt like I had mostly everything figured out. Bella may or may not feel the same way I do for her. I want to know everything about her, almost do what Nick did with Lily, so we had something to talk about. We did for that one hour and I found out a lot, almost as much as I found out yesterday. She loves sweet tarts, red leaves, peace signs, sunflowers. She can't stand zebra print. Her favorite holiday is Christmas, she doesn't have a favorite book because she's read so many. Her favorite color changes every day, yellow being her favorite today.

"Do you like Twilight?" I asked Bella.

"Not really," she replied, "I mean, the books don't seem like literary work. It seems like teenage smut. It does have a nice plot though… if you like that sort of thing."

"Every girl I've asked that has said they loved it," I replied laughing, "It's great to know you have an opinion that actually makes sense." She smiled.

"Why are you a big Edward fan or whatever?" she asked. I chuckled.

"No," I replied, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't crazy."

"I hope you found your answer," she said. She sounded like she meant: I hope you think I'm crazy. I shook my head smiling that the thought. I was the one who was crazy.

"I wish someone told me you've exist my whole life," I said, "You're so interesting."

"Thanks," I said, "I wish I get to ask you questions."

"Are you nuts?" I said, "This is my time."

"Hmmm," she said not being able to think of a reply.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"September seventh," she replied simply, "Yours?"

"You don't know?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head. I guess it's not really required that she knows my birthday. In fact, it wasn't expected at all since she didn't know me.

"I have a question," she said. I shook my head.

"You're not allowed to ask questions," I said, "As an older and more mature teenager, I strictly forbid it."

"More mature?" she asked, "Right."

"My birthday is in August… I almost forgot you didn't know who I was before you were informed a few days ago," I said.

"Really, do that many people know you?" she asked.

"Nope," I said, "They just know who I am and what I do."

"That seems nice," she said, "I mean, people know who you are. They want to be around you."

"For all the wrong reasons," I replied, "Sometimes I think these people only want to be around me just because I'm famous."

"Okay, I definitely take that back," she replied.

"You can say you've been in that position?" I asked.

"Sometimes," she said, "When the news got out that Lily was trying out for the show, Rachelle and her group were being sickeningly nice to me. I mean really… I wanted to throw up." I laughed really hard. She was so funny when she wasn't trying to be. "I'm happy I amuse you so much."

"Good," I said. I was very distracted by Bella. So, distracted that I didn't realize we have actually reached our destination, "Guess what?"

"What?" Bell asked.

"We're here," I said.

Lily's POV

"Oh, my gosh," I shrilled, "We're here!" Nick and Kevin laughed at my reaction, "This is amazing. I can't believe I'm actually here."

"That's how we felt when we first arrived for our first job," said Nick, "It only gets better."

"Really?" I asked, "I thought it gets a little overwhelming."

"Nothing you can't handle," Nick said. He had confidence not only in himself but in me too. "So the directors name is James Kerelli. He's extremely laid back and cool but he's also down to business. Just make sure you be yourself."

"Right," I said a little nervous. Nick sensed it and confidently took my hand. Kevin was paying attention but acted like he didn't notice. I smiled, my nervousness fading to the back of my mind.

"So where is this guy?" I asked.

"He's on set, getting everything ready," said Kevin, "Hopefully things are as stressful as we left them."

"Why would things be stressful?" I asked, "I mean what's wrong?"

"Well, the girl we had to play Faye, Joe's love interest is a bit of a diva. She got in a fight with the director then quit and never came back. So if we don't find another girl to play Faye then we can't start the show on time," said Nick.

"Wow," I said, "That's terrible. Is there anything I could possibly do?"

"Well, Joe, Nick, and I were going to help the director pick someone tonight," said Kevin, "That is, if he's narrowed it down to five or six girls. We're hoping he has, the auditions were extremely last minute so we're not expecting a lot of girls."

"We'll soon find out," I said.

"Hey," said Nick with a hint of an I-have-an-idea tone, "Lily, you should help us pick the character!"  
"That's an awesome idea!" exclaimed Kevin, "The James would love that! Lily you've got to!"

"It'd really be a great way to show James you really want to be here," said Nick.

"I'd love to," I said, "I mean if it's okay with James."

"Great," said Nick with his eyes on the road. I took a minute to actually look around Los Angeles. It was a lot of things. Palm trees were everywhere, not as environmental as everyone thinks it is but it's still beautiful. We passed LAX, it just occurred to me there that this was real. A few days ago, I was an eager girl with a far-fetched dream. Now this is all coming to life. And most importantly, I had my best friend with me.

***

We pulled up to the set buildings, and my stomach as getting tighter and tighter by the second. Nick never let go of my hand, helping me out for most of the part. We reached the security gate, a big man stepping out of a little booth. He leaned over, taking one glance at Nick then waving him forward. He returned to his booth, pressing one single button and the gate opened. Nick waved and moved ahead.

"Wow," I said.

"Starting to kick in, huh?" asked Nick laughing. I nodded swallowing a big lump in my throat painfully, "Just breathe and everything will go smoothly."

"Thanks," I said chuckling at myself. Then something else came to mind, "Won't James be upset Joe isn't here?" Nick's smile dropped, obviously he didn't think about that either.

"Oh, boy," said Nick, "I didn't think of that. Try calling Bella one more time." I nodded and reached for my phone. It was tough only having one hand of use at the moment but I smiled, enjoying every second of it. I dialed Bella's number quickly holding the phone to my ear. It only rang once until I heard someone pick it up.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I repeated, "Hey?! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I'll tell you later," Bella replied, "Where are you guys?"

"We're at the set buildings," I replied, "You guys need to get here."

"We're just passed LAX," she replied after a few seconds. I sighed in relief. They were close now.

"Good," I said, "good. We can't wait long though. The director would wonder who we're waiting for making a bad impression is a bad idea."

"I understand," she said, "We'll be there in five minutes."

"Good," I said, "Thank you. Bye."

"Bye," she replied. I ended the call with haste a little anxious. All of these mixed emotions would've normally torn me apart. But Nick's hand was the only think I could think about.

"So," said Nick, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I gulped, "I think so. Bella and Joe will be here in five minutes."

"Good," said Kevin, "Because Joe knows which set building to go to while we don't." Nick nervously laughed.

"Oh," said Nick, "Right I forgot about that. I mean was it stage four or seven?"

"I thought it was five," said Kevin. I laughed. Now it was time for my smarts to kick in.

"Its stage nine," I said, "Mrs. Wang e-mailed me the information." Nick smiled ear to ear at me.

"Well aren't you on top of your game," Nick teased. I chuckled squeezing his hand.

Did this mean we were together?

Bella's POV

"Thank you Bella," said Joe as we finally reached the set building. It looked like a normal procedure for some private function or company. Some big guy came out took a look at Joe to realize we didn't need any passes then let us through a big metal gate. When we were looking for stage nine (that's where Joe said we were heading), I finally got to retort from what he said.

"For what?" I asked. He laughed, shaking his head.

"For behaving," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"What does that mean," I said a little more concerned than I should be, "I mean, am I a pain?"

"Absolutely not," he said simply, "I'm just glad you didn't slap me when I kissed you."

"Oh," I said, "Um, do you think-"

"I won't tell a soul," he laughed, "As long as you do. I want people to know that I got to you."

"You so didn't," I said, "It was just for both of us to see."

"True," he replied, "But I felt something… and… you did too?" I sunk down in my seat. I didn't really think very much. I suppose that's my fault, considering that Joe was bound to ask me quicker than expected. I should've known.

"I-I don't know," I said, "Honestly. That's the truth." He smiled.

"That's a start," he said, "I'm definitely getting to you then." I punched his arm, not doing much to him but more to me. I punched him with the hand I hurt. I winced in pain and he laughed at me.

"Please," I said, "It's not that funny."

"Sorry," he said holding it in, "After we meet this director, I help you with you're hand."

"R-really?" I asked, "I mean, I could do it. It's not that big of a deal."

"Are you crazy?" he said, "I want to. This was partly my fault. If I didn't give the yahoo such a scare that other day, things might've changed."

"It probably would've token a little bit more," I said. Joe stopped Mr. Jones in an empty parking space right next to a familiar car. Suddenly, Lily hopped out of the car, followed by Nick and Kevin. I laughed. Lily was in the passengers seat with Nick for hopefully that whole car ride here. I didn't realize Joe was already out of the car. I thought to fast, stumbling out of the door myself. Joe caught my arm before I could fall to the floor.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Bella," said Lily, "Y-you punched Glenn back there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said keeping my hand down, "It was nothing."

"Nothing but an awesome right hook," said Kevin high-fiving me. I laughed, Kevin was still my favorite in a way. Wait, did I just think in a way? Oh no.

"Well, we should probably go see James," said Nick, "He's waiting."

"Right," said Joe, "Let's go."

***

"Joe! Nick! Kevin!" chimed a medium height man with a New York Yankees hat on his curly brown hair. He work khaki shorts and brown sandals with a green button down short-sleeve shirt. He didn't look like a director but that's who I assumed it to be. He came and shook each Lucas Brother's hand and smiled, explaining the laugh lines. I don't know much about Hollywood but I was expecting a more angry person. He made me feel calm.

"Hey, James," said Joe as if he were greeting a close friend. James looked at Lily and smiled wider.

"This must be our newest cast member," said James, "It's very nice to meet you Lily. You can call me James." He shook Lily's hand.

"Hello," she said unafraid then she turned to me. I on the other hand was scared out of my wits. Why did she have to acknowledge me in this? "This is my best friend, Bella. She's been so sweet to come with me and keep me company until my mom comes."

"How lovely," he said in the friendliest way possible. He took my hand, shaking it warmly, "It's nice to have you here, Bella." I nodded and smiled. I looked at Joe when he started to look at my features… I think that's the right word. He seemed curious of me. "Well, I'm glad you came in."

"Yeah," said Kevin, "We were wondering if you found a new Faye."

"Oh," said James more glum, "Unfortunately we have a few girls but they still don't seem to have that spark I'm looking for. Hopefully, you'll be able to tell me."

"We're looking forward to it," said Nick.

"Excellent," said James, "Lily, why don't you guys get settled in, hmm?" Lily nodded.

"Thank you, sir," said Lily shaking his hand again, "I am very thankful you chose me for this. I won't let you down."

"Good to hear," said James cheerfully, "Good to see you."

***

Lily and I took Mr. Jones to where the boys were staying. This would hopefully give us some time to talk about this. I mean I was going to tell anyone but Lily about the kiss. I didn't keep secrets from her.

"Tell me everything," she said as we got out of the set building area.

"Well," I said, "We talked about everything in general. He got to know me better."

"There's got to be something else you can give me," said Lily anxious.

"You're so impatient," I replied, "He sort of stopped the car."

"What, why?" she asked.

"Because when he told me about Glenn I said, promise me you'll tell me next time something like this happens," I replied.

"And…." Said Lily her eyes hungry for more information.

"And he said on one condition," I said simply, "That's when Glenn showed up himself. He brought up his promise when he stopped the car."

"Oh my gosh," said Lily cheerfully, "What was the promise?"

"Well," I said, "He wanted to kiss-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Lily screamed. I jumped almost driving us off the road. I knew Joe would be laughing at that now, "He KISSED you!? He kissed you! Oh, my gosh! Was it perfect? I mean how was it?"

"It was just for educational purposes," I said, "I mean, so we could both see if we felt anything between us."

"Did you?" she asked more serious.

"Well, I don't know," I said honestly, "I think I need to think a little bit. But…" I trailed off, unsure of how to explain this. I knew that I wouldn't be getting off that easy though.

"But?" Lily pushed.

"The kiss was," I gulped, "Kind of perfect."

"Kind of?" she said, "Kind of! It had to be perfect. You guys are perfect for each other. You just need to realize that."

"You sound like Joe himself," I said, "He said I'll have to fall in love with him eventually."

"Well, then I'm on his side," she laughed. I shook my head. She was leaving my hanging. I was on my own at this one. The thought left my mind when we pulled up to another metal gate except this one was more taller and more decorative. It opened by itself. Was this where they lived? The house was beautiful. Big, stone, vines everywhere. It was nice and private. "Whoa."

"My words exactly," I replied, "They live here?"

"Sure looks like it," she said. Mr. Jones stopped with a screech. I was totally ruining this peaceful view. Lily quickly got out of the car to stand next to Nick. Uh, she never told me about her car ride there. I got out of the car, shutting the door behind me. Joe was suddenly next to me, kind of creeping me out.

"Hey," he said, "You need some help with the stuff?"

"Um," I said looking at Lily. She wasn't going to live crap, "Sure."

"Great," he smiled. I smiled back. There was a first time for everything I suppose.

***

"This is where you guys will be staying," said Nick opening a large door. We were at the bottom floor of their house. They basically showed us everything: their rooms, kitchen, stuff like that. It felt like a tour of the white house. The room we were in was huge. It was bigger than my entire house. I silently chuckled at myself. Joe and I plopped the stuff down. I laughed at him every once in a while because he was having trouble with Lily's things. He'd nudge me with his elbow. Translation: I heard that, kid.

"Whoa," said Lily, "Are you serious." I kept my mouth shut; mainly just because I couldn't speak. I was really excited to see a piano… it was huge… and right in the middle of the room.

"Yeah," Kevin replied happily, "This was originally out music room but we turned it into a guest room too."

"Gees," said Lily, "This is amazing. Thank you guys so much."

"The pleasure is ours," said Joe, "You guys can do what you have to do. We have to go look through some girls." No, it didn't bother me on how wrong that actually sounded. But I knew what he meant. Apparently they were looking for a new character they haven't decided to give to anyone yet.

"Thanks, guys," said Lily. I echoed Lily's thanks and we were alone again.

"This is amazing," I said, "They didn't have to do this."

"I know," said Lily, "We owe them big time. Well I do. You already repaid Joe with you oodles of kisses."

"Shut-up," I laughed. Just because the kiss was perfect didn't mean I was going to keep doing it… unless I changed my mind.

"Well this was fun," said Lily, "But I have been asked to help pick the new character."

"Really?" I asked, "Well don't let me stop you."

"I won't," she laughed walking out the door. What was I going to do now? I guess there was only one thing to do. Unpack. Then my eye hit the piano. I wonder if they'll hear me. I mean, I'd like to keep the fact that I play the piano a secret.

The keys were sort of calling me.

Joe's POV

"Hey," I said to Lily who met up with us, "Forgot you were helping us out."

"Yeah," said Lily. We were already sitting down at the kitchen table looking at the headshots and resumes. "So who's your favorite so far?"

"They all have a lot of experience," said Kevin, "But they're all the same. I mean they even look the same."

"Hmmm," Lily said thinking, "I think I know who can help us with this." She didn't have to say that twice.

"I'll go get Bella," I said eagerly standing up hitting my knee uncomfortably against the table. I didn't even notice the pain. Lily smiled and waved me off. I turned around and jogged my way down the bottom floor.

I was down the hallway halfway when I heard it. It was… music. Truly amazing piano playing. But who was doing it? I tiptoed quickly to the door putting my ear against it. It was actually a great piece of music; Lake Eire Rainfall by: Jim Brickman. He's a great composer. Was Bella playing it? There was only one way to find out. I gently turned the door knob, hoping she didn't hear me open the door a crack. I peeked inside and sure enough it was Bella playing. I didn't know she could do that. She was really good. Then it struck me. Required experience for the character of Faye was musical experience. She definitely had that. I wondered… hard. Could she act? Would she? I bet I could convince her. If she couldn't then Lily definitely could.

I took out my phone, switching it to the video camera feature. I know this would come to use. It was just in case. I mean who knows? I quietly shut the door again. It would be a crime to stop the noise. I didn't care who we picked now. I wanted Bella to do it.

And I would see to it that she does.

***

"Hey," said Nick, "Where's Bella?"

"She was," I said thinking of something to say, "Busy… unpacking. Yeah, she needed some time to… think." Lily's eyes lit up. Yeah, Bella told her about the kiss. I knew she would. I smiled back at Lily, letting her know I got the idea.

"Okay," said Kevin, "So we were thinking this Kelsey girl. We're not sure though. I mean, she plays guitar but her acting experience isn't really solid."

"Hmm," I said, "I think we should pick her. But let's think about this first." I had to stall until I could see if Bella could act. I mean, she was good at acting like she wasn't into me. I laughed at my own cruel joke.

"Sounds good," said Nick, "Hey Lily, we forgot we have to give you something." Nick got up from the table and disappeared. He came back with the script. _Hmmm, I think I have an idea._

"Th-that's my first ever script!" Lily exclaimed with happiness.

"Really," said Kevin, "I wasn't excited for my first script."

"This is great, guys," Lily replied, "This is awesome."

"Yeah," I said, "But there are a lot of scenes with Faye, our missing character. So, uh, maybe Bella should read through it with you. I mean so you can memorize it and stuff."

"Good idea," said Lily. She sure read my mind there.

"What's a good idea?" asked Bella. I turned around to see her standing there a little confused.

"I thought you were unpacking," said Lily looking at me. I acted like I didn't notice.

"I was," she said, "I just thought I heard something."

"Oh," she replied, "Well you should help me. I mean, I got my first script and you've got to read it over with me. There's a lot of scenes with the missing character."

"Oh," Bella said, "Okay." The weight of my phone seemed to be more noticeable than usual. It wasn't necessarily guilt… more like addiction. I wanted to hear her again but I knew she would figure out something was up if I excused myself. "You okay, Joe?" Gosh! How could she read my mind like that?

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay," she replied. I could tell she wasn't going to let it go. This would have to happen soon.

***

"Lily do we have to do this?" asked Bella, "I mean, can't Joe just use a girl voice?" I was hanging out with Lily and Bella later that night. Before, we just hung out like average teenagers. Fortunately, Bella and I were never alone. I guess that pained me though. I mean, I couldn't stop looking at her lips this time. That kiss was amazing.

"No," Lily laughed, "It'll be so cool if you actually do it." Then a question popped in my head. Did Lily know something I didn't?

"Okay," Bella said giving in, "Let's just do this." Lily positioned herself. Bella was sitting down. Lily made me laugh. She actually read the lines the way they should sound. I can see why the casting directors found potential in her. It came time for Bella to speak. I can't recall what she said and it didn't matter. I laughed so hard it hurt. She was unbelievably amazing. That did it, all she had to do was say something else funny and say it in a recorder I had handy just in case. I pressed record when something else was coming up for her to say. Faye is eating at school with us when Lily comes in with a barely noticeable zit. She is panicking.

Lily's character (Sarah)- Look at my face!

Faye- Dude, we're eating!

(Audience laugh. I actually laughed. The way she said it made me want to pee)

Sarah- Faye, I'm serious!

Faye- So am I.

(I laughed again.)

Sarah- Look, I have to go on tonight and I have this huge thing on my head!

Faye- Well, we can fix this. All we need is some wire, a bowl, and a towel.

Sarah- Wait what's the towel for?

Faye- For you to bite on.

"You guys are hilarious!" I laughed out of breath. I stopped the recorder. That would do for James if he was looking for someone pretty, talented, and just perfect. There would just be on problem. Bella would have to comply with this. If she didn't then she wouldn't play Faye. Then it occurred to me that she'd be the perfect part for this. It was oh so realistic too!

Bella was my love interest and she would be that on the show, too. I believe I was one step closer to her falling in love with me once and for all.

**Again, thanks so much MFXGO! I'm so happy you came up with that idea that Bella might get on the show. It's awesome. R&R please!!!**


	9. Chapter 8: Rush

Lily's POV

I woke up early as usual and I realized that this day was going to be amazing. I got to spend time around L.A. with the Lucas Brothers and my best friend. How could this day get any better? Bella was already dressed and everything. She looked amazing as always. We had about an hour before we left so I had time to do whatever.

"Hey," said Bella, "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said looking around the room, "Gosh isn't this amazing?"

"Yeah," she replied, "It's pretty great."

"I know," I said, "You okay?"

"Yeah absolutely," Bella said, "Why?"

"Last night you seemed nervous," I pushed, "I mean, I didn't know Joe would be there to read through the script with us. I mean you didn't want him to know you were good at something?"

"What would that be?" she asked. Was she serious? Did she not realize how hilarious she really was? I mean not everyone in Santa Barbara hated Bella. In fact, the people that did like her thought she was extremely funny. After all the happened her light was put out. So Bella wasn't always so secure and cautious. You could tell that from last night. Joe could see it too. I was happy she was starting to actually come out of her shell.

"You know that you're funny," I said, "You just didn't want Joe to see you."

"Maybe," she replied, "Sorry, but I don't want him to have another reason to like me."

"I understand," I said, "Maybe it's a good thing though. I mean you haven't done anything wrong yet." She laughed then became serious.

"I think," she began taking a deep breath, "I think I'm going to talk to Joe about what I think."

"R-really?" I asked. I definitely didn't expect that, "What do you feel?"

"I'll let you know," she said, "As soon as we make a decision. But I need a favor." I was definitely excited. Bella was going to have some sort of break through if she already hasn't yet.

"Anything," I said chipper.

"Go out with Nick," she said. I smiled ear to ear and nodded.

"I can do that," I said. She laughed and hugged me. That was funny considering I was already hoping that would happen. I was close to him now and hopefully there would be something.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Bella waved me into the bathroom. I guess I looked that bad. I crawled out of bed and locked the door behind me when I walked in the bathroom. I took one look in the mirror and almost screamed. I looked so bad. I took a shower the night before, so my hair was definitely nice. But my eyes were drooping, some extra eyeliner left underneath.

I would have to make myself look presentable if Nick wanted to be with me. I laughed at myself. I had to stop worrying and be myself. I didn't want to be those girls who were obsessed about their appearance but I didn't want to be a girl who looked like a raccoon. There was knock on the bathroom door and I cracked it open. Bella quickly slipped in, shutting the door behind her just as fast.

"Their waiting for us," she said wiping the black from under my eyes, "Let me help you."

"Thanks," I said looking at my hair in the mirror.

"Good thing I took one of your shirts," she said pointing at the shut toilet seat. There was a pretty red-orange t-shirt. She was wearing a gray-blue v-neck that hung on her perfectly.

"Awesome," I said taking it and replacing it with my old shirt. It looked great on me but it would've looked better on Bella.

"Perfect," she said honestly, taking a step back and looking at me, "We're miracle workers." I laughed. Then it was time to come out. Bella wasn't afraid at all compared to how afraid I was. It went away after I saw Nick's smiling face. I guess I forgot how warm I felt around them for a moment.

"Hey," Nick greeted.

"Hey," I said smiling, "What are you guys up to?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today," said Joe.

"Well actually with them," said Kevin, "I called up Danielle and we were going to hang out today. I mean if that's cool."

"Oh that absolutely fine," I said chipper. Kevin did have someone… that was kind of perfect. Now maybe Nick and I can split up with Bella and Joe.

"I agree," Bella nodded. She was standing silently next to me.

"Then its settled," said Nick. These awesome days just keep coming and coming don't they?

Bella's POV

Lily and Nick had left five minutes after Kevin left with Danielle. She was beautiful and really sweet. I could tell why Kevin loved her so much. Joe and I were alone just sort of hanging out I guess. Was this the right time to talk to him?

"So," said Joe, "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said, "Um, I kind of wanted to talk about something with you."

"Really," he said sitting across from me with a guitar in his lap, "Because I have something to tell you too." He could see my worried expression and laughed, "It's okay. It's nothing bad. Just a little… heads up you could say. But you first."

"Okay," I said, "Joe I thought about it and-" I wasn't able to finish because the doorbell rang. I looked at Joe questioningly and he avoided my gaze. Something was going on, "Who's that?"

"Nobody," he said quickly. That did it, I quickly stood up and ran to the door, "Bella wait a second." I opened the door to see a girl. She wasn't familiar at all to me… but was she to Joe?

"Hey," I said, "Who are you."

"Uh, I'm looking for Joe," she said, "Who are you." She peaked passed me to nervous Joe just standing there. Her face lit up as she pushed pass me. "Joe!" She clanged onto Joe. He looked disgusted. So did I… I mean I guess it didn't bother me so much because his face was kind of funny. But I was just about to tell him the truth.

"Bella," he said noticing my sadness, "This is um, Amy; my ex-girlfriend." My eyes popped out.

"Oh," I said a little taken back, "Um, okay. Well… I guess I'll let you two…" I shook my head and walked out the door. I slammed it behind me when I reached outside. What was she doing here? I mean, I'm not jealous… of course I'm not jealous but I wanted to tell the truth to him. I wanted to tell him. That was impossible if she was there. I already knew we wouldn't get along.

"Bella?" he called out. I shook my head and kept walking. I don't know where I'd go. But I go somewhere. I don't know. I heard someone behind me. A warm hand laid on my shoulder. "Bella what's wrong?" I turned around to face him.

"I have to talk to you," I said. He was about to reply when Amy came back outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry is this a bad time?" she asked politely. I didn't answer, avoiding eye contact. She was still smiling though, "I'll see you." Okay that was creepy. She was gone though so this was perfect time to talk.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't know she would show up… even though she does it… a lot."

"It's fine," I said still a little tense. There was just something about her that made me extremely uneasy.

"So you want to talk," he said, "Talk away."

"Okay," I said, "I-"

"Wait," he said, "First, let's go somewhere more private."

***

"Where is this?" I asked. We walked past his house to see long stone steps. At the end of the steps was an old wooden shed. It looked as if it were decaying but it was beautiful there. He led the way in the shed, leaving the door open. There was a ledge, big enough for Joe to sit. I kept standing, looking around. There was a small glass window revealing vines and flowers. There were some very old things, like tools and stuff. It was like this place was meant to be here… it fit just right. "This is beautiful."

"It's an old shed," he laughed. I smiled and sat down across from him, "So I'm assuming you thought about what happened… in the van I mean."

"Yeah," I said hoarsely, "I did." He got up and walked towards me. I was staring at the wall as she crouched down in front of me, putting his hands on my knees.

"Before," he began then taking a deep breath, "Before you tell me what you think, I need to let you know that I may not be perfect. I've tried so much to get you to…" he trailed off, "And I think you're special. I can feel… relaxed around you. You don't hover… Bella you're perfect. Despite every flaw you think you have… you're perfect."

Joe Lucas was a definite jokester. He was always laughing and messing around. But this was something I didn't expect from him but did expect from him at the same time. Mainly, I didn't think he'd think of something that deep to say. But it was sincere and it symbolizes his dedication.

"You can tell me now," he said, "I just had to say that." I was a little dazed, feelings were changing.

I came to tell him that I couldn't be with him. Now I can't stay away from him… not only was it an obligation but… I wanted him now.

"Joe," I said, "I thought this through and I think you're plan… for me to fall in love with you… still needs work. But… I… I want… you." His eyes lit up, surprised by me.

"Bella," he said happily, "Will you be mine?" I took a deep breath, doing everything I think might ruin my life and nodded. He exhaled happy as ever.

"Can you kiss me now?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said quickly taking my face in his hands and kissing my lips. Okay, so the strong Bella gave in to a Lucas Brother. It wasn't because he was a Lucas Brother to make that quite clear. I now in fact had feelings for him now. It only took one little thing to say. That was it. It was sort of ironic wasn't it? He tried so hard to get me to like him when it didn't take much in the first place. I pulled away unwillingly.

"Someone's here," said Joe. He quickly got up and sat next to me, as if we were just having a casual conversation. I could hear them too, making their way down the stone steps.

"Joe!" James said coming in. What was James doing here?

"Oh, James," he said, "Hey."

"I got the audition tape you wanted me to see, including the video from your phone!" he said happily. Then he looked over at me, "We'd love her to join the team. I mean of course if that's alright with your brother's and Lily."

"W-what?" I asked, "What are you talking about? Did you find a new girl?"

"Yes," James laughed, "She's a little slow isn't she Joe." I looked at Joe who avoided my gaze, "Well I just wanted to stop by to tell you that. I should be going though. We're very busy." Then James left.

"Joe," I pressed, "What is he talking about?"

"Well," he gulped, "I guess I should've told you this but I heard you play the piano and recorded it on my phone. Then I recorded you and Lily reading together… you're um, on the show."

I couldn't breathe.

***

"Bella!" Joe called after me as I ran out of the shed. I stumbled up the stone steps and away from him. He was my boyfriend now and he's already let me down by something this stupid! I pushed the gate open and began walking down the street. No one knew who I was so I could get out of here easily.

He was shortly following me, speeding up to get in pace with me. "Isabella," he said. I jolted around, running into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"D-don't," I said, "Don't you dare do that to me!"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Make me feel guilty with your sorry," I replied, "You've got a chance and this start isn't really working."

"Just hear me out," he said.

"I… no," I said.

"Hmmm, well that's not a nice way to treat you boyfriend," he teased. I groaned in frustration, walking away. He was still in pace with me, "Bella, if you want a healthy relationship then we have to be hear each other out and be honest."

"You're the one to talk about honesty," I said, "Why would you do that without asking me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't be okay with it," he said, "You're so talented and you bag yourself a lot."

"You don't know that," I said, "You-"

"How about I make a deal with you," he said.

"Fine," I said, "What is it?" Could I move any more fast into this?

"We take a vote," said Joe, "Me, You, Lily, Nick, and Kevin."

"You know they'd be on your side," I said.

"True," I laughed, "But you already agreed to it."

"I-"

"Eh!" he said not letting me saying anything.

"But-"  
"No!" he interjected.

"Joe!" I said sort of laughing. I pathetically punched his arm. I looked away as he looked in my eyes. He laughed.

"I can tell you'd do it," he said, "It's not like it's a huge part and it'd be fun."

"I-I don't know," I said. He wasn't afraid to wrap his arm around my waist, throwing a pair of sunglasses on my face, "What is this for?"

"Just in case we run into some unlikely company," he said. I looked up at him; he already had sunglasses on. "Anyway, if you do it then you'll be my love interest."

"Oh," I said. He looked at me and laughed. Good thing he couldn't see through these glasses. "We'll just have to see what they vote."

"Hmmm," said Joe, "True, but like you said. They'll side with me."

"You don't know that for sure," I said, "I mean, I could get you're brothers to side with me. Lily would be really hard to convince."

"How would you get Joe and Nick to side with you?" he asked.

"I'd bribe them," I said.

"Great plan," he said sarcastically. Weren't we supposed to be fighting? He snuggled his nose at my temple saying in my ear, "I'm sorry."

"You better be," I said, "Because if I go on that show, everyone back at home will see me."

"All the more reason for them to start liking you again," he said kissing my cheek, "Now they'll listen to you and see the beautiful and sweet girl that you are."

"I'm not in love with you yet," I said, "You can save the kiss up for later."

"I mean it," he chuckled, "And you'll be in love with me… hmmm tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?" I stuttered, "Okay, right."

"Yep," he said. Then he barked out a laugh, "Where are we even walking?"

"I don't know," I said, "I didn't even realize I wasn't infuriated with you anymore."

"I have that affect on people," he bragged laughing. I ignored the comment and stared straight ahead of me.

"We should go back," I said, "I'll get my car."

"Okay," said Joe moving a piece of hair out of my face, "Let's go."

Nick's POV

"So," I said, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," Lily said, "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmmm," I replied thinking, "Maybe we could do something completely pointless and a little stupid."

"Sounds fun to me," she replied, "But what do we do?"

"Well," I said, "We should go to this awesome place I love." I took a left. I knew she would love this. We pulled up to it. It was called Dave's Music. You may think it was a little guitar store but that's a mistake. This was a place to admire other people's talents and watch what they do. It's basically just a room full of people playing at their own song and singing at their own melody. When you get deep down into it, you realize it doesn't sound just like a bunch of noise.

"What is this?" Lily asked.

"You'll see," I laughed shutting the car off, "Let's go." Lily willingly followed inside Dave's There weren't many people here today. There were a few bass players, a few guitars, pianos. Nothing really amazing but we didn't judge here. The owner, Dave (duh), came from behind an old counter.

"Sup, Nick," he said, "Who's this?" I looked at Lily who showed no nervousness like most would with Dave.

"Lily," I said, "Lily this is Dave. He owns the place."

"Hey," Lily replied. It's like she knew how to talk to him when she's never met him.

"Sup," said Dave, "Heard you're on the show with Nicky here."

"Yep," she said casually, "I didn't know that was out already."

"Oh, trust me," Dave laughed, "It is." Lily nodded then left with me. We walked into a small room alone. There was a guitar. It looked like mine so I instantly picked it up. I guess it was by instinct.

"This place is awesome," Lily said, "You just play music here?"

"Yeah," I said, "I mean, it's kind of stress reliever."

"Yeah," she said, "It seems like it." I began plucking at a few strings.

"Has Bella told you she plays the piano," I said, "Really well?" Lily seemed shocked then nodded eagerly.

"Yeah," she said, "She's taught herself. How did you know that?" I didn't tell Lily that I made the delivery of Bella's "audition" to James myself. I just told her I forgot something and came out with chapstick.

"I-I heard her," I replied, "Um, yeah it was last night. You were upstairs with the guys."

"Oh, yeah," she said, "I remember that." I was actually in the bathroom last night when Bella was alone, "But yeah she's really good. Very modest though."

"It's true," I commented.

"So," she said, "Um, do you think I'm challenged in the head?"

"N-no," I said puzzled.

"I know you why you went to James," she said, "And I think the idea is awesome. She'd love it."

"R-really?" I asked glad she wasn't mad, "You think so?"

"Definitely," she replied kissing my cheek, "It's nice you'd do that."  
"Well, I wanted to do it for you," I said, "I mean, I know how could it would've been for you."

"Thank you," she said smiling. I smiled back. This was definitely a rush, she made me feel like a different person. A person I could honestly define. "Play me something."

"For you," I said insisting that I do so as well. I played a song I was working on… It was definitely dedicated to her forever… to Lily Patterson.

Bella's POV

"Joe," I said, "Can you please tell me where we're going?"

"Ssssh," he said, "Not yet. It's a surprise." I frustratingly nodded and kept driving. He laughed at my anxious expression. We were in the middle of nowhere. I didn't even feel like we were in L.A. anymore. "This will do." I pulled over to the side of the road, puzzled as ever.

"What are we doing?" I asked, "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Yes," he said, "We are." There was absolutely no one here. It was just us. A flat, long road to nowhere. He took his seatbelt off and crawled to the back of the van. I pressed the tips of my fingers on my temples. I was still really in shock of what I had done today. There was a huge noise coming from the ceiling of my van. He knew where that little door was? Did he have a past experience with hippie vans?

"Are you coming?" he called. I laughed and followed him. He helped me up easily, like he was some kind of hulk. I turned around and shut the trap door, making sure neither of us fell.

"So this is what you wanted to do?" I asked. He nodded and smiled sitting in front of the van so his feet were down on the windshield. I sat next to him and looked at the gravel below. He hesitantly scooted closer to me, kissing the top of my head. I didn't do anything at first. I was Joe's girlfriend now. Even though I didn't like him as much as he returned the favor I would still have to play the part of the girlfriend. I looked up at him and kissed him as lightly as I could.

"You look like you're doing this because you have to," he laughed.

"I know I don't have to," I said, "I just sort of want to."

"Sort of?" he questioned.

"Look, I'm seeing how this works out," I said.

"Soo…" he pushed.

"So kiss me stupid," I said. He laughed and leaned in, kissing me deeper than I did. It felt like adrenaline was coursing through me. I was hoping that I could do this. For one thing I didn't want to break his heart and… I would miss this. If I broke it off, I mean. I wasn't planning on it though. I laughed through our kiss. A few days ago I jumped off cliffs to get away from him. Now I just wanted things to freeze right here.

"That was nice," I said pulling away, "Thanks."

"No, thank you," he tease. I laughed, "Do you do this a lot?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Come out in the middle of nowhere just to get alone."

"Sometimes," he said after a short pause of thinking.

"What about Amy?" I asked. He sighed and chuckled at the same time, it sounded musical to me.

"Amy was a mistake," he replied, "I let her take control of my life. If she knew I was here with you, she'd probably be planning your funeral." I gulped. He heard it and put his arm over my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. She's a little dramatic."

"I didn't talk to her much," I said, "But I believe you." That girl was a little nuts to me.

"Good," he said resting his chin on the top of my hair taking a deep breath, "Things go by quickly. I'm sort of happy this did. I mean, I'm not the one to move to fast but I was anxious with you. I think I just knew you were something."

"Hmmm," I wondered, "I wish I knew you were something too. I didn't give you a chance. I'm sorry."

"You gave a chance now," he said, "That's all the matters. Besides, you're really cute when you're trying to avoid me."

"Ha," I laughed lightly.

"Bella," he began.

"Hmm?" I said

"Take the part," he said.

"What about my dad?" I asked, "Doesn't he have to know?" I actually didn't think about that before.

"He has to give you permission," he said, "But he doesn't have to be here. You're okay."

"Darn," I said.

"You thought you'd get away that easily?" he asked

"I'm new at this," I said, "Cut me some slack."

"Anything," he said, "Anything for you."

Three days was all it took.

**FINALS ARE DONNEEEE!!!!!! YAY! So now I don't go back to school until January 4. That means I'm posting lots for the next two weeks! I'm going to finish my Divided Story… the second part of course. I'll start the third of that one and finish the first part of pressure. Make sure you review and tell me what you think!!! Especially on my other stories too! Oh, and if you have ideas for anything at all then please let me know! Thank you for the awesome reviews I have been getting. 3**


	10. Chapter 9: Fallin' For You

Joe's POV

We stayed on the top of Bella's van for about an hour and a half just talking and stuff. It was nice to hear here voice not being mad at me. It was perfect.

"I know you," I said.

"Well you do now," she said. I laughed laying back on the van. She did the same except she rested her head on my chest. I couldn't be happier. Now all we had to do was let my parents know. I mean I wanted my mom and dad to know that I really liked Bella and she was a good person. If they could see that then there wouldn't be an issue.

"You're sure," I said, "I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."

"I'm positive," she sighed, "I guess it's just hard to adjust to such a rapid change of thought in such a short period of time."

"Yeah," I said, "It's a good hard though."

"Good," she laughed.

"So," I said, "My parents are going to be here tonight. The reason they weren't was because my little brother was staying with some relatives… had to go get him."

"Oh," she said nervously, "Wh-what if they don't like me?"

"I'm sure they will," I laughed, "As soon as they see how much I like you then they'll know you're just fine."

"What if they saw the shark bite," she said, "I mean, they probably wouldn't want you to hang out with such a reckless person."

"Reckless," I repeated, "Smart, Funny, Beautiful…"

"You're just too nice," she replied.

"I think they'll see those things in you," I said, "For sure." She didn't know who my parents were either… that was funny.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Can't be too late in the day."

She sighed, "I don't want this to end."

"You don't," I replied, "Neither do I." I honestly didn't want it to end. We just laid there for a while then eventually went back inside the van. Bella had to start it a few times to actually get it in driving condition. I laughed at her first few attempts.

"This thing is complicated," she said.

"I don't think it wanted to leave either," I laughed. She smiled. I looked at my phone. It was two. How long were we out there? I had six missed calls from Nick and seventeen from… Amy.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," I said, "Nick called a lot."

"Oh," she said, "Well you should call him."

"Right," I said still a little worried. I don't think she noticed it. I had to tell Amy that she had to stop. I typed in what I had to say quickly so Bella wouldn't see. She must've thought I was finding Nick's number. As if I didn't have it memorized already.

To: Amy= You seriously have to stop this. We dated a long time ago. Besides, I've moved on.

It didn't take long for her to text back. I ignored it. I wasn't going to let Bella get more suspicious than she already was possibly. I dialed Nick's number and it only had to ring twice before he picked up.

"Where the heck have you been?" asked Nick, "Mom and Dad are going to be at six and we still have to-"

"Nick," I said laughing, "It's alright. We're on our way."

"We're?" he asked, "Are you and Bella… well did she… are you?"  
"Yeah," I laughed again, "It's pretty official."

"Whoa," he said, "Well good for you, dude."

"Yeah," I said, "What about you?"

"Well," I said, "Lily and I are taking it slow but we both definitely want to be with each other."

"Sweet," I said, "But we should keep this private of course."

"Yeah," Nick replied, "We'll have to keep it private." It was sort of hard to keep our relationships private. It wasn't tempting to reveal our relationships to the public or anything but someone always ended up seeing us with them.

"I should go," I said, "We'll see you soon."

"Okay," he said, "Later." I snapped the phone shut and sighed. I had to look at the text eventually whether it was on my way to delete it or not. It almost screamed in frustration.

Amy: We'll see. I happen to have something you don't. I already sent it to every magazine in the state.

Below was a picture of Bella and I. There was no way for us to keep this private now except to deny it. I could say we're just good friends and she's a new member on the show if she complied to even being on it.

"Joe what's going on?" she asked worried. She leaned over and took the cell phone from my hands. "What is this?"

"Amy saw us," I said, "She saw us together and she sent it everywhere."

"Oh," Bella said a little sad, "We'll figure this out."

"How?" I asked.

"I have ways," she replied calmly, "When does Nick want us back?"

"Well, my parents are going to be there by six," I said, "Why?"

"I'll drop you off at home," she said, "No one will see that picture." She was kind of cute when she was determined. For some odd reason, I believed her. I mean, I believed her period but I didn't ask any further questions. Soon we were in front of my house. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay," I said leaning in to kiss her. I didn't want to stop but I forced myself, "You're the best."

"I know," she laughed. I laughed too and ran for my house.

***

"Where have you been?" asked Nick pulling me into the kitchen as soon I walked through the door.

"Me and Bella were spending some quality time together," I said.

"Did you guys talk?" asked Lily. She sort of came out of nowhere, standing next to Nick.

"Yeah," I said, "And um, well I'll explain that later. But you see she found out she was on the show."

"Wait, so she made it?" Lily asked chipper.

"Yeah," I laughed, "And she was kind of upset. But then I made a deal with her. We'd put it to a vote. It's up to you guys. If we all say yes she's on the show." I looked at Kevin who was standing silently by the stove.

"So where is Bella?" asked Nick.

"Well we kind of have a problem," I said, "Amy showed up and managed to get a picture of us. She sent to every gossip magazine in the state. It's going to be all over the place now. So she dropped me off here and she said she'll take care of it."

"Who's Amy?" asked Lily.

"My ex-girlfriend," I said simply.

"Oh," said Lily, "So she's intimidated by Bella?"

"Well of course," I laughed, "We're sort of giving it a shot."

"Wait!" yelled Lily cheerfully, "So you guys are dating!?" I nodded and she did the most non-Lily girly scream I've ever heard in my life. I laughed though, she was excited for Bella because like me, Lily knew we belong with each other. "Sorry."

"It's alright," I replied then turned to Nick, "So why are you so worried?"

"Mom and Dad are going to be here with Frankie at six," he said.

"Yes," I replied, "So why are you worried?"

"Well," Nick had to stop and think for a second. I honestly don't think he knew why he was so worried, "Okay so I don't know."

"Honestly Nick you worry too much," I laughed. I was worried though. What if Bella couldn't stop those pictures from leaking? Her safety would definitely be on the line. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my fans and always will but what if they tried to gauge Bella's eyes out?

We'd definitely have to take some precautions.

***

"I'm back!" Bella stumbled in the house. She looked exhausted. She had to have driven all across California. It was five-thirty. We were all sitting in the front room, waiting for her to arrive. We all stood up, afraid she would fall. "I'm fine."

"So what happened?" I asked, "Did you stop the pictures?"

"But of course," she said laughing.

"R-really?" I asked.

"Do you have special powers?" Nick asked, "Or did you threaten to kill them?"

"Neither," Bella replied, "While I was talking to each and every one of those sleezy editors, I managed to either take the picture off their desk while they weren't looking or pulled the fire alarm in their building so I could quickly delete the pictures off their computers." We all just stood their, mouths dropped like open doors.

"Bella," I said, "You're a genius."

"Well, I wouldn't say genius," she said, "As long as those pictures are off the press then they have no proof and can't run the story."

"You're just in time, too," said Kevin, "Our parents are going to be here any minute now."

"Oh," said Bella nervously. We all laughed. Bella seemed confused. She didn't know that I told them we were a "thing" now.

"They'll love you," Kevin said, "They'll love both of you. Trust me, our parents are not strict judges of character."

"Good," said Lily, "Because I thought they would dig into my criminal records. Bella there's also something we need to settle." Bella sighed in defeat.

"I know," said Bella.

"I vote yes," I said. She glared at me, somewhat annoyed since she already knew my vote was a yes. I teasingly stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yes," said Kevin, "It'd be great to have you work with us."

"Of course," Nick echoed to the entire yes's. I looked at Lily she was staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Why would you do this to me?" I asked her.

"It's a great opportunity, Bella," she said, "And I can't lie to you and tell you you're not capable to doing this. Plus, I made a video chat with home. Everyone there voted yes."

"Are you serious?" Bella asked. It wasn't a happy moment. She shook her head and walked pass us, downstairs. I flinched when the door slammed.

"I'll go talk to her," said Lily.

"I'll go," I said, "You guys should wait here."

Bella's POV

Why in the world would Lily do that? She knew how everyone at school felt about me. She would actually embarrass me like that! I slammed the door of the room we were staying at, locking it as well. I didn't want anyone in here with me… not even Joe. He just fed the fire. I jumped to see a laptop on the bed. I shook my head in astonishment when there was a huge pop-up asking for a video chat. I hesitantly kneeled in front of the laptop, and accepted it.

The screen was flooded with almost my entire school. Did they plan this? Were they hoping I would storm off downstairs? Everyone started cheering. I was a little scared at first and just waved.

"Bella!" said a girl named Jane who went to our school. She was one of the cheerleaders. She was also really smart. We were friends before everything happened.

"Uh, hi," I said, "Um why are you guys still on the video chat?"

"We were sort of hoping you would show up," said Rachelle. I was a little mad about her being there. "Listen, Bella. We know we haven't been the nicest people to you lately, but we were being fooled by Glenn. We didn't know the reason you punched him in the nose was because he…"

"I thought you all knew," I said.

"If we knew that loser tried to do that to you, then football would be the least of our worries," said Dan, another football player who had history with me.

"Guys, don't feel pressured over Lily," I said, "I mean I really don't want to be on this show."

"Because you've suffered enough humiliation right?" asked Rachelle. I nodded.

"Well that's ridiculous," said Dan, "You shouldn't feel humiliated as much as we are. I mean, we were horrible to you. If anything, you need to be on this show."

"Why?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes. They were happy tears.

"So you're biggest fan can cheer you on!" Dan replied. Then the entire student body started cheering and yelling… for me.

"O-okay," I sniffled, "I'll do it for you guys." More cheers came on. "I should go. We should do this again."

"Definitely," said Jane. We all said your goodbyes and I eventually shut the laptop. I don't think I've felt this feeling in a long time. I felt loved. Not just by one person but by everyone I'd thought I lost. It would be wrong to not do this for them. There was a small knock on my door. I quickly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" I called quietly.

"It's Joe, Bells," Joe said, "Please open the door. For me?"

"Why should I?" I asked. Maybe I could fool him now.

"Because," he said, "It might just kill me not to be in the same room with you." Suddenly there was this huge thump on the floor. Afraid he might've fallen I opened the door to only see him towering over me, smiling ear to ear. "That's better."

"What do you want?" I asked fake-frustrated.

"Bella," he said, "You're not mad at me." He moved closer, his forehead pressed against mine. It was hard to look in his eyes, "Are you?"

"N-no," I stuttered giving in.

"Good," he said, "So you'll do it?"

"Well if it wasn't for my entire school's encouragement I wouldn't have done it," I whispered. It wasn't necessary to use my regular voice because he was so close.

"But…" he pressed.

"I'm going to," I said. That's all it took for him to press his lips against mine. This may sound weird but I'm pretty sure his lips fit perfectly on mine. Everything we did seemed to fit now. Was I really falling over a Lucas Brother? I pulled away. It's always good to leave them wanting more. I laughed at myself.

"Thank you," Joe said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For listening to what they had to say," he said.

"Y-you heard?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "You're terrible at pretending to be mad at me."

"You're terrible at pretending to die not being in the same room with me," I said.

"You fell for it didn't you?" he laughed.

"I guess so," I chuckled.

"You know Lily feels bad," he said, "It'd kill her if you didn't forgive her."

"I do," I said. There was no point in being mad at her if I was already going to do the show.

"Good," he said. There was some noise upstairs. Something was going on. Joe chuckled wrapping his arms around me, "They're here." I began to freak out. Joe could definitely sense it. "It's alright, Bella."

"What are they going to think when I come upstairs with you completely out of breath and somewhat… blown away?" I asked. He laughed.

"You're blown away," he said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yeah," I replied, "A little."

"It's sweet that you want this meeting with my parents to be perfect," he said, "But trust me, they'll accept you."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Well I know my parents," he said, "They're strict with girls for us. But they want to make sure the girl is right. You're right. You're absolutely perfect."

"Okay," I said nervously. Joe laughed.

"Trust me, Bella," he said. I nodded looking up at him. He was half smiling. He leaned in quicker, kissing me while I was off guard. It was perfect though, just like the rest of them. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I said. I really wasn't but I trusted him like he told me to.

***

"Mom," said Joe running to his mother and giving her a hug. She laughed and smiled. She was mid-height, brown curly hair. She looked like their mother. They had a lot of resemblances. I couldn't picture her without a smile on her face. She was a happy person… proud. Joe continued to his father who was just the same. He was mid-height but his hair was lighter. He wore glasses. Again, Joe, Nick, and Kevin had a lot of familiar features from their father. He was smiling as well, making me a lot less nervous.

"I missed you boys so much," their mother said hugging Nick and Kevin, "I can't stay away from you three that long. I mean have you gotten taller?" I smiled. They were so nice, not awkward at all. I mean, I wasn't expecting awkward but I think I just let my thoughts take control of me.

I didn't notice their little brother standing by his mom. He hugged each of his brothers, quietly. He looked a lot like his father. He seemed quiet to me. But I'm not the one to judge. He seemed polite as well though. Joe went to my side, definitely making me stick out.

"Who's this, Joe?" asked his mother.

"Mom, this is Bella Sandford," Joe said, "She's here with her friend Lily who's now on the show with us."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said happily shaking me hand. I smiled, letting my nervousness fade.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Lucas," I said.

"Please," she laughed, "Call me Denise." I nodded making sure I'd do that. I shook hands with Mr. Jonas who insisted that I called him Paul. Frankie wasn't hesitant to give me a hug. I laughed and hugged back. Okay, was I actually afraid of them? I was stupid.

We all kind of just sat down, watched TV, and socialized. It was nice to know that there was such thing as a well-constructed family because that's exactly what they were.

"So, Bella," said Denise, "Are you on the show too."

"Yes, actually," I said, "Um, Joe kind of did the honors." Joe laughed. I looked at Lily and gave her a look that said: You're my best friend and I could never be mad at you. She nodded and smiled.

"Well that's nice," said Paul, "It's good that you're here for you friend."

"Thank you," I said. It was a lot of talk. Lily explain how she got on the show. She even said that she loves the Lucas Brothers. They were really fond of her. I pretended not to notice Denise looking over at me and Joe every once in a while. He was sitting really close, a dead give away.

***

"Goodnight, Denise," I said giving her a hug, "Paul. It was nice to get to know you guys."

"The pleasure is all ours," said Paul. I smiled and waved, going downstairs with Lily. Her mom would be here tomorrow, so we could get out of here. I have to admit it will be hard though.

I shut the door of our room and sighed. "What a day," I said.

"Yeah," she said, "Pretty crazy. You and Joe are dating?"

"Yeah," I confessed nervously, "I mean it just sort of happen. But we're just trying this." She laughed, "And I'm sorry about freaking out. I actually talked to our school."

"Y-you did?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," I said, "They said they were hoping I would show up."

"They encouraged you," she stated smiling.

"Yeah," I said smiling smug, "I guess they did."

Joe's POV

"So Joe," my mom said walking in my room. I was actually getting ready to sneak in to see Bella, "This girl… Bella. Tell me about her."

"Well, you met her," I said, "I um, I kind of like her."

"So do I," she said, "She's a sweet girl. Polite."

"She loves you guys," I said referring to her and Dad, "She was nervous at first though. She wanted to make a good impression."

"She was successful," my mom said. She sighed running her fingers through my hair, "You are growing up… so I approve if you want to have a mutual relationship with her. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," I said hugging her. Now nothing could stop Bella from falling in love with me. "I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie," she said, "Goodnight."

"'Night," I said. She shut the door behind her. I waited until I heard the door to her room shut. When I heard it, I quickly stood up cracking the door open a little bit. No one was in the hall way. Now was my shot. I had to make it back upstairs before anyone came back out in the hallway.

I made my way down the two flight of stairs and the long hallway to Bella's room. Maybe if Bella answered, I could pull her out, so she wouldn't disturb Lily. It was worth a shot. I quietly knocked on the door twice. I didn't hear much for a while. I was about to get the heck out when the door quietly opened.

"Yes?" Bella mumbled.

"Bella," I whispered, "It's me."

"Really?" she asked quietly, "I thought it was Santa." I chuckled as she stepped out of the room. "So what's up?"

"Nothing," I said, "I just wanted to see you."

"Oh," she said blushing, "Well that's sorta sweet."

"Sorta," I repeated moving closer to her, kissing her forehead, "My mother approves. Which means her and my dad talked about it. You can stay my girlfriend… not that I would've dumped you if they didn't approve."

"I would've," she said, "You're family is so sweet. I would hate to break that."

"They like you," I said, "They actually love you. They wish you and Lily would stay. So do I."

"I know," I said, "I wish I could stay, too. But you know I'll visit you. And we'll see each other on the show. It'll be like I never left."

"You're falling in love with me, aren't you?" I asked. She didn't answer. We just sat by Bella's door, in each others arms. I was starting to get exhausted, I had to go. I looked down at Bella who was already sleeping peacefully. I smiled and stood up. I caught her before she could fall to the floor and picked her up. Her arms wrapped around behind my neck. I smiled and quietly opened the door to her room. Lily was up, reading. She looked at me and waved, a smile on her face. I smiled at her and brought Bella over to her bed. Lily quickly pulled the covers back before I could put her down. I mouthed thank you. She nodded and I laid Bella down. I pulled the covers over her, tucking her in. I kissed her as light as I could. I looked at Lily who was back to her reading. Before I left I heard something come from Bella. It made me restless all night.

"Yes."

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. I haven't been feeling well lately and didn't get the time to get something typed up. I hope you can forgive me for only have Bella and Joe's POVs. But I promist that there will by some Nick/Lily things going on next chapter! Thank you so much! Tell me what you think so far! 3 reviews=life.**


	11. Chapter 10: I Want You To

Lily's POV

The sun flooded through my room. It was new day; a new amazing day. I couldn't contain my excitement. Well, I guess I could since I was exhausted. I looked over at Bella who was still sound asleep. I looked over at the clock. It was really early. I was about to shut my eyes when I heard a noise coming from upstairs. My eyes popped open. Who could that be? Was it Denise and Paul? I wasn't going to bother them. Unless… it wasn't them. It was worth a shot to see. I silently rolled out of bed, hoping I could make it out of the room without waking Bella. I was successful. As I shut the door the memory of Joe and Bella last night made me smile. To be honest, I thought she was finally happy. Even if she didn't exactly see it yet, I was sure she was. No one's ever treated her ways Joe has treated her… he thought she was special.

I made my way up the small flight up stairs, almost tripping. I was a little clumsy. You can see why was so happy about not waking up Bella. I looked down at the ground then back up to the scene of the kitchen. It wasn't Denise and Paul. It was Nick. He was standing up, doing something I couldn't guess.

"Hey," I whispered. He jumped when he saw me. I quietly giggled, his returning smile bringing butterflies to my stomach.

"Hey," he whispered, "Did I wake you?"

"Na," I replied quietly, "The sun did though."

"Oh," he laughed.

"What are you doing up here, anyway?" I asked.

"I was just thinking I guess," he said, "Also making sure Joe didn't 'sleepwalk' downstairs again."

"Oh," I said, "So you saw."

"Well I went to say 'night and he was gone," he said, "I covered though."

"Hmm," I said, "I was afraid. I thought you were your mom and dad."

"Na, they left a while ago,' he said, "My dad's helping schedule a tour and my mom's doing some sort of strong mother interview." I smiled.

"She is strong you know," I said, "You're family is amazing."

"They seemed to think the same for you," Nick replied, "You know they really like you and Bella. They wish you'd stay."

"Oh, gosh," I said almost not quiet enough, "I forgot my mom was coming today."

"You must've also forgotten a little bit of shooting is being done today too," he laughed walking closer to me. I didn't realize I was moving closer to him as we were talking just then.

"I did actually," I whispered, the butterflies in my stomach multiplying by the second.

"Did you," he said, his breath cool on my face.

"Yeah," I said putting my hands on his face. He placed his hands on my face. It was the most PERFECT kiss I've ever had in my life. It felt like it lasted forever. I wish it actually did but we had to stop eventually. He laughed pulling away.

"W-what just happened?" I asked out of breath. Nick Lucas is very intense.

"I think we just kissed each other to break the small talk," he said resting his forehead on mine.

"Yeah," I said, "I think that's pretty close."

***

We could hear Joe and Kevin coming downstairs so I quickly scurried back to my room. I shut the door quietly. Letting out a sigh of relief, I turned back around. I was still out of breath so when I saw Bella there, it felt like a mini heart attack.

"What the heck are you doing?" Bella asked laughing at me.

"Well," I panted, "Let's put it this way… Nick Lucas… oh my." Bella looked at me a second then was nearly rolling on the floor laughing (also known as rofl for you IM talkers). "I know, I know. But he is so intense."

"What do you mean intense?" Bella asked.

"Well we kissed and it was just… intense?" I tried to say.

"Makes sense," she replied.

"So why did you say yes last night?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sitting down on my bed, "Say yes to what?"

"I don't know," I said, "Before Joe left the room last night-"

"What? Joe came in here?" she asked, "I remember being out there."

"Yeah," I said, "You were but you fell asleep. He carried you inside." I put an emphasis on the word carried. He didn't smack her upside the head and tell her she fell asleep, "Anyway, he laid you down in you bed and you said yes."

"Yes…" she repeated trying to jog back her memory. Then her eyes popped out.

"Bella," I said, "What is it?"

"I have to go see him," she said, "Like now." She stumbled in the bathroom, shutting the door before I could question her mysterious behavior. It only took a little while after when she came out of the bathroom, looking perfect as usual. I had my hair tied up in a knot with sweats and a t-shirt.

"Okay," she said, "I'll see you in a sec." She stormed out of the room, leaving me answerless.

But the only thing I could think about now was that kiss.

Bella's POV

I quickly left my room and stormed up the stairs. Joe wasn't there. It was just Nick and Kevin. They were looking at me like they've never met me.

"Hey," I said a little suspicious.

"Hey," Kevin choked.

"A-are you looking for Joe?" Nick asked. I nodded slowly, wondering if they hit their heads or something. "He's um, he's outside."

"Thanks," I replied, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," said Kevin, "Perfectly fine."

"Okay," I said, slowly moving towards the front door. That was a little weird but I had to shake it off. If I told yes to Joe in my sleep last night then he was probably assuming I was already in love with him now. That is moving way to fast in my book. I shut the door behind me, the warm air hitting my face. I looked around to see no Joe. I sighed and moved towards that one place where I'd thought he'd be.

"Hey," I said as I saw him sitting on the stone steps of the shed, looking in his phone. His head snapped up, his eyes lit up.

"Hey," he replied standing up. I moved down the steps to meet with him. He gave off that same suspicious vibe Nick and Kevin did.

"What's going on?" I asked worried. I hope I didn't sound too worried.

"Well, it turns out that someone ran a story that I was dating you," he said, "And that you were on the show."

"Oh," I groaned, "That's just awesome."

"It's alright, Bella," he said, "We'll figure this out. But we just have to keep it on the down low, making sure no one sees us around."

"Right," I said, "Y-you're right." Well, he was.

"Good," he laughed, "So… about last night."

"Last night?" I asked nonchalantly, "What about it?"

"You don't remember saying yes?" he asked.

"Not really," I said, "Um, what did I say yes to?"

"That you were falling in love me," he grinned. That's not really what I was hoping he would do.

"Really," I said, "I don't remember."

"Hmmm," he hummed pulling me close against his chest, "Then it looks like we're back at square one."

"I'm sorry," I said, "It must be frustrating."

"Are you kidding?" he said, "This is more like a goal… it takes work."

"I could make it easier," I said, "I can fall in love you now."

"Well that'll be no fun," he laughed. He lifted up my chin with a finger, tracing over my lips with his thumb. I smiled. I couldn't help it. He leaned in and started kissing me. It was just like the one in the van… irresistible. I couldn't do anything but kiss back. He was sort of the perfect kisser. And it was genuine… it wasn't some "only once" thing.

My hand flew up to my shoulder. Why was my bite aching so much? Joe quickly pulled away, thinking he hurt me. I put my hand on his face, showing him it wasn't him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked at my hand at my shoulder and automatically lifted my hand to look at the part that was visible. "I didn't know that could still hurt."

"It's okay," I said, "It happens sometimes."

"It's not okay," he said laying his hand on the only part visible, "I wish I could make it go away."

"Don't worry about it," I said, "It was last year, sometimes there can be some pain."

"You're far too considerate," he said kissing my forehead.

"I'm not," I said, "It's the truth."

"Well then let me at least make it better," he said.

"Wh-what?" I asked. Suddenly I was swept off my feet. We laughed as Joe carried me inside. Nick, Lily, and Kevin began laughing when they saw us, Joe plopped me on the counter of their kitchen.

"I see you're not that mad about the story," said Kevin.

"Nope," I said.

"Great," said Nick.

"Bells, we're shooting today!" Lily exclaimed, "It's going to be amazing."

"Oh," I said, "I had no idea."

"Did I forget to mention that," Joe replied.

"Yeah," I said, "I-I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be," said Nick laughing, "Most of it's going to be read through then we're just shooting the beginning. Tomorrow is a lot of work."

"Right," said Lily, "So humor us. Why was Joe carrying you in the house like a fire-fighter?"  
"Just practicing in case there's a real fire," Joe said simply.

"Joe freaked out about my shark bite," I said.

"You've seen it, haven't you?" Lily asked.

"It was hurting," Joe shrugged.

"Like it does a lot," I said, "Nothing to worry about." To be honest… fully honest; my shark bite only hurts when I get nervous… and or trying to strain myself. That goes for mentally and physically.

Joe's POV

My plan today was to just sweep her off her feet; not that I haven't already. Not to sound cocky but every time she gets frustrated or worried, I make it go away. That has to mean something right? She really made me happy. I couldn't think about what would've happened if she didn't come. I'd probably drive back and forth everyday if I had to. A good thing about Lily and Bella was that they were up so early we had no trouble getting to the set building. We were a lot more early than usual.

There were ton of extras around, excited to be there. Soon we were greeted by James accompanied by other cast members. Bella looked nervous because Amy was there. She was actually an extra. That's sort of how we met each other. Unfortunately Sierra was there. Nick had a lot of explaining to do.

"So," said James, "Are we ready for the read through, while the extras get the run down from my assistant?"

"Sounds great," said Kevin pumped. Shooting was fun to him. He was actually really funny. We went into a different room from the extras, mainly because they couldn't stop looking at the Lucas Brothers. I loved our fans though. They never bothered me. I thought of them more as support.

As we walked in a long hallway leading to the other room, I looked at Bella who was really nervous. I made sure no one was looking as I took her hand. She looked up at me and gave me a thank you. I nodded and smiled. Soon we were in the other room, waiting for the producers. That's usually how we did the read throughs; everyone needed is present. Everyone was talking so I could actually say something to my girlfriend.

"You're going to do perfect," I said, "You have nothing to worry about."

"That's not what I'm worrying about," I said.

"What is it?" I laughed.

"Amy's here and I'm just not good at fighting with someone I don't really know. I mean I don't have a reason to be mad at her or anything but she hates me. I don't even know why," she mumbled. I laughed.

"Amy picks fights with people who are intimidating to her," I said.

"Why would I be intimidating to her?" she asked, "I haven't said ten words to her."

"It's because she knows how much I want you," I replied, "She's jealous."

"Oh," she replied, "Great."

"You seem like the person who's good at fights," I said picking up the hand that she punched Glenn with. There were still marks.

"He's different," she said, "I usually just keep to myself. I don't want to fight."

"Hmmm," I said, "That's good. I wish Amy was that way but you know."

"Yeah," she said laughing, "I know."

"Alright," James said as the producers walked in, "Let's do this." We all had a copy of our scripts. Our lines we outlined a while ago. I outlined Bella's in case she was on the show. I smiled at myself for thinking ahead. Bella punched my knee under the long table we were all sitting at, knowing exactly why I was smiling. "You're line's first, Nick."

"Okay," he said clearing his throat. The scene was we were in our beloved high school, full of different groups. We were at our decorated lockers, all next to each other and we're looking at a new girl, Lily. (A/N: The bolded means its lines from the script). **"Who's that?"**

** "No idea," **said Kevin, **"Looks like a newbie to me."**

**"Kev," **I said, **"Newbie? Really?"**

**"Sorry**," Kevin laughed, "**It's not my fault the group names get to me. I mean they're strictly enforced by Isis." **

**"We should talk to her,**" Nick said, **"Before she's sucked into a group we can't talk to." **

** "Right," **I say. The scene action is we walk to her locker, it's a little awkward at first.

**"Hey," **Lily said, **"Um, do you need something."**

** "Nope,"** Nick replied, **"We noticed you were new. I'm Nick. And these are my brother's Kevin and Joe.**"

**"Hey," **Lily says to me and Kevin, **"You guys seem to be the only ones who don't look at me like I'm an alien." **

** "Really?" **I asked, **"I guess you've met Isis then."**

** "That scary girl with the clipboard?" **Lily asks, **"Yeah. I've met her."** Everyone laughed at the way she said it. James and the producers were very impressed with Lily. In the rest of that scene we talk about the character Isis, played by a girl named Jane. She was quiet to me but when she said her lines, I realized why she's on the show. She was a great actress. As we talk with Lily's character, Isis tries to put her in a group but she politely denies anything she tries to say to her about the school organization. There's a laugh or two when things start to get ugly. Isis storms off and I separate from the group. I turn the corner of a hallway when I run into a girl, Faye. Now was the part Bella talked. I am suppose to be sort of lost in thought when I'm looking at her so when she falls she's a little freaked out.

**"Um, sorry?" **she said perfectly nervous. I don't say anything still. **"You're supposed to retort. You know… 'It's okay'? Or maybe even a 'don't worry about it'?" ** I still don't answer for a while. Then I open my mouth.

**"Joe," **I say like an idiot, **"I'm… Joe."**

** "Well, hi Joe," **she said, **"I'm Faye. I hope you didn't fall to hard. You look a little… well… scared." **James and the producers started laughing. I was happy that they liked Bella too.

**"N-no,"** I say finally snapping out of it, **"I was just… um, I haven't seen you around here."**

** "You haven't because I'm in the nobody category," **she said, **"Population: One." **More laughter echoed in the room.

**"I didn't mean a group," **I laughed out, **"I mean around her in general."**

** "Well it's a new school year," **Bella's character replies, **"Maybe we will this time." **Let's put it this way. The read through was perfect. I could see everyone liked Bella and Lily. Bella was actually happy too. She wasn't nervous at all. When she came off and not so much of a people person, she turns out to be the exact opposite. She definitely was a people person. She might not know it. The read through was done and we had a little while until the actual shooting part. I walked back down the long hallway with Bella.

"You did perfect," I said.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Of course," I laughed, "They loved you."

"Well you didn't do so bad yourself," she teased. I looked down at her smile, wanting to kiss her there but I felt someone's eyes on us. I looked up ahead of me and saw Amy who was pretending not to notice us there.

"I can't believe this," I said, "She's such a stalker."

"Don't let it bother you," she said already knowing what I was talking about. That's something else I liked about Bella. She just knows, "She wants my head mounted on the wall, not yours." I laughed.

"You're funny," I said forgetting completely about Amy.

"It's one of the good features I have," she joked.

"Not exactly," I replied, "I'd say your smile… or your eyes."

"What about earlobes," she joked again. I laughed looking back at her.

"It's hard to be romantic around you," I said, "Why do I love it so much?"

"Because romance is for losers," she said, "Trust me."

"Hmmm you may be right," I said.

"Bella," Lily said walking over to us, "You did awesome! I could tell they really liked us. Anyway, they want us over there." Bella look up at me and I nodded me head. She squeezed my hand and was off.

It only took five minutes. "Hey," said Amy. I cringed and started to walk away. Unfortunately she kept up with my pace. "None of pictures were posted… except for one."

"Right," I said, "Because Bella got rid of them. She knows how to do that."

"Hmmm," she said, "Well then this should be fun." I rolled my eyes and turned towards her.

"Look," I said, "what we had was a long time ago. It's over now. You need to accept it and just leave Bella alone."

"Oh, I accept it," she said, "I just don't plan on leaving that cripple alone." I turned towards her, my face turning red.

"What did you call her?" I asked.

"Everyone's talking about it," she laughed, "The scar… have you seen the whole thing Joe? It must be huge."

"That doesn't make her a cripple," I snapped, "Get you're words right. That's none of your business either. Something really bad happened to her. You'd be best to back off about it."

"Scary," she said, "This is going to be so fun."

"Forget it," I said walking away, this time she wasn't following.

Bella's POV

Lily pulled me into a room full of mirror and coat racks. Cast members were getting ready for shooting. I walked with Lily to a counter and mirror that was for us. There were two ladies, twins. They smiled at us.

"Hey there kiddies," said one of them, "I'm Flow and this is Dot. We're your stylists." Flow and Dot were gorgeous. They weren't awkward and seemed plain out happy. The one who addressed herself as Dot sat Lily in a chair and started working on her, talking to her about anything in general. Flow looked at me up and down, unsure what to do. I became worried and she noticed.

"You're pretty much ready," she said, "You carry yourself good, kid. Too bad she got Dot. She's a perfectionist. I on the other hand, think you're ready."

"R-really?" I asked, "I mean are you sure?"

"Positive," she said patting my shoulder, "School uniforms are our favorite things to do. But of course, you two could be put in rags and you'd still look drop dead gorgeous." I laughed, slightly blushing. I could say the same thing for them. The school uniforms were actually cool. They could be made into your own, best fitting your personality. The whole room had the same colors on: Blue, red, black, white. It could be somewhat of a mixture. It all looked good though.

"This is living the dream," said Lily as we waited for Joe, Nick, and Kevin, "And I'm happy you're living it with me."

"You know," I said, "I sort of am too."

"Really?" she asked, "Well that's a start." We laughed.

"I guess I was sort of a jerk that one time," I said, "I'm sorry."

"Are you joking," she said, "If I were you I probably would've dove at me. I should've thought about what you wanted."

"But you thought about what I needed," I replied, "That's only what a best friend could do. Plus, I had the entire school's encouragement."

"Yeah," she said, "They accept you know."

"They didn't even know that the reason I broke Glenn's nose was because he tried to… well you know," I said.

"They owed you an apology though," Lily replied, "They wouldn't listen. Even Rachelle was sorry."

"Right," I said. I smiled at lily while her eyes lit up as she saw Nick. She really liked him… for who he was. Not for a Lucas Brother but for Nick Lucas himself. They were a good match and I was happy to see her even happier than she usually is. Lily hasn't had much close relationships with boys. My smile faded as my eye caught some girl who walked pass Nick, giving him this sinister yet flirtatious look, as if she were irresistible. I looked back at Lily who was still smiling.

"You saw that right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said through her smile, "I'll take care of that." I laughed and nodded. Lily Patterson didn't mess around.

**Sorry its so short and it took me so long! But you know how hectic holidays are. Haha, anyway R&R. Give me suggestions. Can't wait to show you next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 11: You and Me

Nick's POV

"Did you see that?" Kevin asked me as we walked towards Lily and Bella. I looked at Kevin and nodded. Sierra was going to be just as hard as Amy. Joe told me the whole thing about what happened with her.

"Yeah," I said, "I think Lily did too."

"How can you tell?" Joe asked.

"She's smiling," I replied, "Like nothing happened."

"Oh," said Kevin confused. We reached the girl. Joe automatically took Bella and I went next to Lily. Poor Kevin just sort of stood there. I sometimes with Danielle was here. He was happy around her. I did talk to him about this and he just said to enjoy some time with the girl you're head over heels for.

"Hey," said Lily. I was laughing. We were all in the school uniforms.

"Hey," I replied, "You look beautiful."

"So do you," she said. Then she stopped and thought about what she just said. We laughed again.

"Thanks," I replied, "No one's ever called me beautiful before."

"Yeah," Lily laughed, "Me neither." Lily did see Sierra but she wasn't going to talk about it. I smiled. This was going to be okay for a while at least.

"So," I said as we walked towards the actual set of the school, "You um…. Do you want to… I mean-"

"Yes," she said, "I do. Do you?"

"Yeah," I said in a breath of relief, "I sort of figured that I should ask you since… well you know. This morning was…"

"Yeah," she laughed, "I will. Don't worry."

"Good," I smiled brushing my hand against hers then going on the complete opposite side of the hall of the school. Joe quickly departed from Bella as extras began to flood in. They started walking as if they were actually at school. Some were at lockers. Others were in the hallway having casual conversations.

"Alright," said James, "Is everyone ready?" We all nodded as James pointed to the marker guy who went in front of the came and snapped that one thing they have during shootings. To be honest I don't know many Hollywood terms. I had to get my head in this. We were rolling.

Me: **"Who's that?"**

Answer: The freaking love of my life.

***

"I wish we could've shot more," said Lily as we were walking out of the set building, "It was such a rush."

"Yeah," I laughed, "Tomorrow is going to be a lot of shooting. They really liked you, you know."

"That's what Bella said," Lily replied, "I'm glad they did. I love them and here."

"It's quite amazing how well you've adjusted to this," said Nick, "It takes a lot longer for other people."

"Really?" she asked, "I could slow down or get more nervous."

"It's great that you're not very normal," I said.

"Normal," she repeated, "Sometimes that's the only thing I think I am." I laughed as we reached Bella's van. We were on the left side of it, no one could see us. I pulled her close.

"You're far from normal," I said, "In the most perfect way possible." She laughed and quickly kissed me before anyone could see. Bella and Joe were somewhat already out there. We had to be secretive. If it got out everyone would be following us around. It happened with other girls too. Not that I've had a lot of girlfriends. Sometimes I don't have time for that. Bella and Joe were back with Kevin. I laughed as Joe took the key's from Bella's jean pocket. She tried to reach for it but he held it above his head, too high for her to reach.

"Joe!" she laughed trying to jump for them.

"I'm driving," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, "I'm just driving." Bella tried to dive for them helplessly one more time. When Joe intercepted her, completely picking her up off her feet. He laughed as he tossed the keys to me. Bella was laughing too as he opened the back door to the van and jumped in with her. Soon Bella and Joe were laughing in the front seats. I gave the keys back to Joe as he started the van. Lily, Kevin, and I got in the back. Lily sat next to me… too far. She smiled as I pulled her as close as possible, wrapping my arm around her. If you remember the last conversation we had before we began shooting, it was all incomplete and confusing. If you already took a guess by saying that's how I asked Lily Patterson to be my girlfriend then you guessed right.

Bella's POV

"Just tell me it's working," said Joe as Nick, Lily, and Kevin went inside the house. He put the keys in my hands. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean is my effort even taking an affect on you?" he questioned. I looked down. I wasn't sure how to answer that. He sighed and leaned in resting his forehead on mine. He did that a lot. I guess it helped him think. It helped me too. "I'm trying so hard."

"I am too," I said, "Trust me." He took in a deep breath. I lightly placed my hands on his shoulders. "I think it's working perfectly fine."

"Hmmm," he hummed a smile forming in his face, "That's all I want." He leaned in to kiss me but my phone ran suddenly. I laughed because it reminded me of the first time he tried to kiss me. I looked down at the caller I.D. It was my mom.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I actually have to take this."

"I'll wait," he smiled. I quickly pressed the talk button.

"Mom," I said, "What's going on?" Usually my mom only called because of an emergency.

"Bella!" she cried, "Bella!"

"Mom," I said trying to take control, "What happened?"

"Y-you're father," she cried, "You're father!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled. She was crying uncontrollably. I quickly hung up the phone and looked at Joe, his eyes panicked. "Joe. You need to stay here."

"I'm coming," he said.

"I'm not arguing," I said, "You need to stay." He looked only in my eyes as he got out of the car and I went into the driver's seat." It only took me one time to start Mr. Jones. He knew when thinks were urgent.

"I'm going to follow you," he said.

"Doesn't matter," I said quickly backing out before Joe could say anything else. I sped down the road to see what was happening.

***

I was falling asleep while I was driving. To be honest, I'm not a morning person. But lately things have just been so different my sleeping habits have changed. I snapped out of it. I was close, the roads becoming more familiar. I recognized the one that I had walked down before, the one Joe had followed me on. I couldn't think about that. I had to think about my dad. The shack was in view. The place wasn't very crowded. The beach was though. The radio was one and something caught my ear.

"Marine Biologists have reported an increased rate of shark attacks all over the Santa Barbara area. Many have resulted in small injuries, others more fatal. We're still trying to figure out why sharks have now decided to show up on beaches in the area," said the reporter. I quickly switched it off. I seemed to have left just in time. But of course, I haven't been in that water ever since I got bit.

I'd always flashback to it. I was working at the shack like any other day. There were times when the lifeguards had days off because they were so slow. Not a lot of people showed up. But I saw this little girl crying. She had a bloody nose. I wasn't sure how she got it but she was scared. The blood was pouring from her nose. So I went out, in that water, to get her. I couldn't see her mom or anyone trying to get her. Did you know some sharks can smell blood from a mile away? I pushed her just in time. The shark jumping at her… but getting me. I was pulled under, the sound of screaming from above was very faint in my ears. I kept swallowing bloody water. It wasn't the little girl's blood though. It was mine. The shark was gnawing at me, the pain was excruciating. I had to think of some way to get him off. I had to or else I would die. I quickly punched his eye, remember what I read about in a book once. He let go only in enough time for me to get away.

Everyone was scared of me. It was as if I was the monster. People started pulling me up, my legs giving out. I felt dizzy and pained. I was laid down on the hot sand by Jay. Every time I'd try to see what damage had been done, he'd pull me face up, telling me to look at him and nowhere else. I nodded, too confused to care. The last thing I heard until I was unconscious was that little girl. "Mommy, she helped me. She helped me." The flashback faded. Tears were in my eyes now. I couldn't fall apart like this; not now. I was home.

There were police cars and an ambulance. I quickly shut Mr. Jones off, stumbling up to my front door. The door quickly opened and my mother pulled me in, sobbing in my shoulder.

"Mom," I said, "What's going on?" She couldn't say anything. She was sobbing too hard. Someone pulled her off of me gently and I turned around to face a cop.

"Are you Bella Sandford?" he asked. I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked, "Is my dad okay?"

"Yes," he said, "You're dad's going to be fine. He broke a couple ribs and fractured his ankle but he's going to make it."

"How did this happen?" I asked. The cop sighed leading me outside. I followed, a little nervous of what was to come. We were outside, things felt uneasy between me and this police officer. I never really liked the police. They could do whatever they wanted and they definitely took advantage of their job.

"Around some time this afternoon, your father was attacked by an intruder," he said, "We're not sure who and we're not sure why they would do this especially in broad daylight. "I know this is complicated but do you know anyone who might be out to get your father? Or your mother?"

"No," I said, "They're not very social. They have their small circle of friends."

"Hmmm," the cop said thinking, "How about you? Is there anyone that might have a reason to do this?" My breath was cut short. He wouldn't… he couldn't. If he had help it would've been possible.

"Glenn," I said, "Glenn Jacksonwood."

"Local boy?" he asked. I nodded. "Why would he do this?"

"We don't exactly see eye to eye," I replied, "We had a close relationship a while back and he… he tried to… and I punched him in the face, breaking his nose."

"Well then we'll find him," he said, "Is there anyone else who might've helped him."

"I don't know," I said, "If I figure anything out can I call you?"

"Yes," he said, "Absolutely. Just ask for officer Lundean."

"Thank you," I said.

***

"Mom, I'm just going for a walk," I said. After my dad was brought to the hospital, she held onto me for hours telling me she was sorry, that she was going to stop drinking, and take care of me.

"Don't be late," she said, "I want to see you before you go back."

"You will," I said hugging her, "I promise." I was out the door slowly but efficiently, if that makes any sense. I had to see the shack, I had to make sure there was still a little piece of my old life around. I had to see the beach, sharks or no sharks. I had to find Glenn. It was an obligation, waiting to be fulfilled.

It was taking what felt like forever to get to the entrance of the shack. Eyes were all on me. News got around soon. My shark bite was hurting really bad, painful memories re-emerging.

I remember waking up on a cold hospital bed, being rolled down a long white hallway. Someone was holding my hand, running along with the nurses in their smocks. I tried to clear my eyes, my vision was blurry. I saw my dad, his face worried and scared. That was when no one could stop me from seeing what had been done. I did look at my shoulder that time. There was blood everywhere but I could see the more defined holes where the actual teeth were sunk into. I saw some teeth still in my shoulder, they were left over from the attack. Soon my dad had to let go of my hand. I was a room where doctors were waiting to help me. I was giving oxygen and fell back unconscious.

I was at the entrance, anger bubbling in my chest. There he was of course, he was with his friends. They looked like there were having a good laugh. He was standing up, a perfect time. I ran towards him, throwing him to the ground.

He was shocked, caught off guard. I straddled him and began punching him all over the place. I was running out of breath quickly but my fists kept flying. I was quickly pulled off my feet, pulling as hard I could to get back at him. My arms were pinned behind me painfully. I didn't care. I tried to pull through but someone pushed me against the wall, as if I were being arrested. I started to figure out what was happening. Glenn's jerk friends had me against the wall, my face painfully being held still by Glenn. His face was bloody. I did a good job. But now I had another problem.

"You little bitch," he laughed, "You wonder why we did that to your dad? Well now you've got it. You bring it on yourself." I tried to jerk as hard as I could but I was becoming weak. "You know, now you're back for a little bit. I think we have some time to catch up on things, don't you think?"

"Not really," said a voice from behind me. It was all very quick. Joe had pulled off all of them, throwing them in a pile on the floor. He had either punched them in the face, or had just kicked them hard. I didn't realize how hard of a grip they had on me. My wrists were red. Soon two officers ran in the room.

"We've got it," he said to Joe, anger high on his face. He wanted more out of them just as much as I did. Soon he was calmed. He moved towards me, taking me arm and pulling me away from what was happening. Joe Lucas was not the one to fight. He was a peacemaker from what I heard. But what he did proved he had guts and he would fight if he had to. I couldn't think that hard, I still wanted more from them. I wanted to hurt all of them. Joe had taken me under the shack trapping me against the structure.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed," he said. He took my face, forcing me to look at him. I couldn't do this. I almost did get myself killed. Tears were already in my face so it was too late to hide what was happening.

"Th-they hurt him," I said. His face softened, obviously not thinking about that. His hands wrapped around me as I buried my face in his chest. I took a deep breath, taking in the smell of his shirt calmed me down. Joe was here and I would be fine.

"I know," he said, "I know. It's going to be okay, Bella. I'm here." I breathed deep again, finally calm. We just stood there for a while. He sighed, "What am I going to do with you."

"I'm sorry," I said, "It's just… I can't believe he did that. My dad had nothing to do with it."

"I know," he said, "Glenn's cruel. Now he'll be where he belongs; jail." That made me feel relieved. "Bella, everyone's going to be talking about this. It's going to be hard to cover up."

"Let it be talked about," I replied.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked. I shook my head, lying. My wrists were aching pretty bad, my arms will probably bruise. I didn't care though. I got a good piece of Glenn.

Lily's POV

I was worried sick about Bella. All Joe said was that there was an emergency with her dad and that he'd have her call me as soon as possible. Nick, Kevin, and I were sitting together, waiting for some phone in the house to ring. Nick was wrapping his arms around me, resting his chin in my shoulder. I was biting my nail furiously. What could've happened to Bella's dad? Did he fall? Heart attack? I mean, Bella's dad wasn't that old. He was in his late thirty's at the most. A heart attack was out of the question. I was scared though. What if someone hurt him on purpose? Glenn was the first to pop into my head when I thought about that.

"Glenn," I said, "It was Glenn. I know it."

"Lily," said Nick, "You don't know-"

"Who else, Nick?" I asked, "Who else would do this?"

"How do you know it wasn't something else?" Kevin asked.

"He's not old enough to have a heart attack, he's light on his feet," I said, "He can't get hurt easily. I know him. This was on purpose." Kevin and Nick exchanged glances, their faces still resulting in worry and deep thought.

"Why Glenn?" Nick asked.

"Why not?" I said, "Think about it. Glenn seemed to have lost. Everyone at school is friends with Bella again, accepting her. She punched him again. Both of you saw that. No one listens to his lies anymore. Why not hurt who's important to Bella the most." They had no reply to that. It was because I was right.

"What if it wasn't Glenn?" Kevin threw out, "I mean everyone has enemies."

"Kevin, Mr. Sandford is one of the sweetest, giving people I know. He reminds me of your father. He's like my own dad… one that's actually there. I know him. I know… no one could hate him," I stuttered out. I was scared now… fear growing by the second. There wasn't a reply again. "I'll be back." I said quickly getting up and walking into the closest bathroom. I shut the door locking it behind me. I sat up against the wall, tears forming in my eyes.

I had to think of my own dad at this point. I would always worry about him getting hurt, not knowing if he was okay or not. Bella having all the worries she's had before, how would she feel now? I couldn't even think about it. I just needed some sort of notification from her that everything was fine. The waiting was torturous. There was a small knock on the door. I reached to unlock it, the door swiftly opening after.

"Hey," Nick said looking down at me, "Are you alright?"

"No," I said, "I'm worried sick." Nick sighed sitting down next to me. He began rubbing my shoulders hardly, forcing me to un-tense.

"Bella doesn't need this stress," he said, "Joe doesn't and neither do we. But sometimes things come up. We don't know how or why but sometimes we have to go through them, without explanation. But the best way to get through it is to stay strong. Don't be hard on yourself because of this." I was completely calm now. Was he not perfect? He knew exactly how to calm me, fixing everything that was unexplained.

"You have everything figured out," I said, "How?"

"We all have our moments," he laughed, "So, are you alright now?"

"Yeah," I said, "A phone call wouldn't be so bad though."

"I know," he said, "Just give it time. We'll figure everything out… soon."

***

I dove for my cell phone as soon as the first second of my ringtone went off. I quickly pressed the talk button, putting it on speaker so Kevin and Nick could hear. I thought about Kevin for the split second. I bet he didn't want this. I bet he just wanted to be with his little piece of heaven.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, "Is everything okay? What happened?"

"It's all okay," she said quietly, "My dad's fine. He has broken ribs and a fractured ankle."

"But how?" I asked.

"Glenn," was all she said. I looked at Kevin and Nick. Translation: Told you so.

"Where is he?" Nick asked.

"Jail," Bella said, "My dad's at the hospital. I'll be back by tonight. I just want to see him."

"That's perfectly fine," Kevin said, sounding relieved. Kevin was a brother to us.

"I'm sorry," she said, "All of you. I know I must've given you guys a scare."

"As long as everything's okay," said Kevin, "That's all we care about. Bella, it's like you're a part of the family."

"Thank you," Bella said touched, "So much."

Bella's POV

"Okay," said Joe taking his phone back. I left mine in the van. I had to make sure Nick, Kevin, and Lily didn't want to kill me because of how much I must've scared them; especially Lily. Nick and Kevin were great support though. They were the brothers I never had. "I'll be right back okay?" I nodded. We were sitting at the same bench we sat in before when he tried to show me off in his arms. He kissed my cheek and left. The beach was pretty empty now; all the hype was too much for everyone.

I shut my eyes. Even if a few bad things happened, I was still home. I would always miss it here as. It was Wednesday, right? I couldn't even keep track of time. Things were just different, hard to adjust to. I cringed as memories began to flow back in. I could feel my hand being squeezed by someone. My eyes opened to the blurry scene of a hospital room. I was connected to all these tubes, I couldn't move. I was freezing, shaking slightly. My eyes adjust more to see Lily crying. She told me that I had flat-lined, meaning I stopped breathing. I had lost a lot blood and nearly crushed my bone. She was saying how she thought she wasn't going to see me again. That's the thing about life. You don't realize it's gone or taken away. You have to live it before you lose it… something I wasn't doing. Maybe that's what Joe, Nick, and Kevin had taught me to do.

"You," said a high-pitched voice. My eyes opened. I had to look down to see a little blonde girl, only about six or seven, "I know you."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, silly," she said sitting on the bench next to me.

"H-how?" I questioned, "I mean, I don't really recognize you." She smiled and leaned forward placing her hand on the visible part of my shark bite. My eyes went from her hand to her face many times before I realized who it was. "Oh, I remember now."

"My name is Stacie," she said, "What's yours?"

"Bella," I said, "I guess we never really got to know each other." She laughed.

"So are you still saving people on the beach?" she asked excitingly. I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't save people," I said, "I use to work up there." I pointed up at the shack.

"But you saved me," Stacie said, "You're good at it too!"  
"Maybe," I laughed, "But that was just once. I don't really do much."

"I think you do," she said giving me a hug. I hugged lightly back a little caught off guard, "I love you." She was six, she didn't know what she was saying half of the time but that did mean a lot. It felt good to know I affected someone's life. I had some sort of closure on it.

"Thank you, Stacie," I said, "That means a lot."

"Stacie!" a woman yelled walking up to us. She looked at me and smiled, "Sorry, she doesn't know any better."

"Oh, it's okay," I said, "She's sure a funny girl."

"It's hard to keep her in contact," she said, "Not to long ago, she almost got swallowed by a monster."

"I know the feeling," I said.

"You look familiar," the woman said, "Do I know you?"

"I worked at the shack up there," I said, "Um, I… yeah."

"Hmmm," she said, "You still look familiar."

"Mommy!" Stacie laughed, "This is Belllllla. She has the marks, on her shoulder! She got the bite from the monster." Stacie's mother looked at my shoulder, appalled.

"Oh my gosh," she said, "It is you. I-I didn't know you were still around here."

"Well, you know," I laughed, "I'm not really anymore." I stood up, Stacie doing the same as me. Her mom was shocked to see me.

"It's good we ran into you," she said, "I suppose I never really thanked you for saving my little girl."

"It was nothing," I said blushing, "Honest."

"Well hey," she said, "Best to you. I heard you're on that new show?" I nodded, surprised news gets around that fast. Anything's possible at this point though. "I'll make sure to watch it."

"Thanks," I said.

"No," she said taking me into a hug, "Thank you." At that moment I knew I was right. Anything was possible now. I didn't even know I would see Stacie and her mother again. There was now some definite closer on this entire situation.

Stacie and her mother left soon. I sat back in the bench, feeling like a completely new person. Soon Joe sat next to me. He took my hand.

"You know she's right," he said, "You really do a lot. You have no idea."

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"All of it," he replied laughing, "I just didn't want to ruin it for you. That must've been nice."

"More than anything," I said rest my head on his shoulder, "Other than what you do of course."

"What do I do that can compare to that sort of closure?" he asked.

"You're kiss, you're patience, you're perfect," I said.

"Well am I wrong then," he said. I laughed.

"Don't get too full of yourself," I replied.

"All I'm waiting for is those three words," he said, "Whenever you're ready for it."

"I know," I said, "I'm getting to ready. You have no idea."

"Good," he said kissing the top of my head.

**THANK YOU reviewers and readers! You guys are AWESOME! I am your fans because you gave the time to read this! So again, thank you so much! = ))))))**


	13. Chapter 12: She Is Love

Lily's POV

"Hey guys," said Kevin, "I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

"Sure, Kev," said Nick. I waved goodbye as he walked out the door. "He really likes Danielle."  
"He gets to see her a lot, right?" I asked.

"Hmmm," I said deep in thought, "It'd think so. But you know Kevin. Sometimes everyday isn't enough."

"That's sweet," I said, "I wish he'd see her any time he wants." Nick laughed wrapping his arms around me warmly. This was perfect right here. "This is nice."

"Yeah," he said, "I never knew I'd move this fast. I mean, I like you and I definitely want this. I haven't been any more sure. Usually I have to wait and think and get to know someone better."

"But what makes me-"

"I feel like I know you," he replied, "Like we were close in a past life." I chuckled.

"You think deeply," I said, "That's just… different. A good different."

"Well you're different too," he said, "A good different." I laughed and looked up at him. He was smiling at me. I shut my eyes and leaned in, kissing him just as good as this morning. I felt an electrified rush as I realized there would be many kisses to come from him. I mean if we could keep this going. I wouldn't blame him if it didn't work out. We sure were moving fast. "You seem troubled."

"Troubled? Me?" I said, "Not at all."

"I'll let it slide," he said, "But sooner or later you'll have to tell me."

"Right," I said, "I won't forget."

"Neither will I," he whispered. I just sat there for a while, taking in deep calm breaths. He didn't seem to mind the silence. It almost made me want to fall asleep.

"Thanks for calming me down a while back," I said, "I get a little freak-ish sometimes."

"We all do," he replied, "I just know how to fix it." I laughed. The way he said it made me laugh.

"You seem confident about that," I said.

"Of course," he replied. All of a sudden my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. to see that it was an unknown number. I shrugged at ignored it. "Who was that?"

"I don't know," I said, "Probably the wrong number."

"You know you should stop putting your number out there," he laughed, "You'll get stalkers now that you're the next big star."

"Right," I laughed knowing he was joking. But I had to limit my personal information now that I thought about it. My phone gave me a text message alert. I grabbed it and looked at the message. I was astounded at what I saw.

Unknown number: Stay away from Nick. He's mine.

"Whoa," I said. Nick looked at my phone screen and rolled his eyes.

"I know who that is," he replied.

"Who?" I asked, "And how did they get my number?"

"I'm not sure how she got your number but…" he trailed off nervously.

"Nick what's going on?" I asked. He faced me completely taking my hands.

"Do you remember that girl?" he asked, "On set? She-"

"She was the girl who gave you a look. She walked pass you," I replied.

"Right," he said.

"Well who is she?" I questioned.

"Her name is Sierra," he replied, "She's… well…"

"You're ex?" I asked. He slowly nodded. I laughed at his expression. He looked scared.

"Aren't you upset?" he asked. I shook my head.

"A silly threat like this doesn't scare me," I replied, "What is the worst she could do?"

"I know this may seem like a stretch to you," he began, "Bu you have no idea. She's a monster."

"Why?" I asked, "I mean, what happened?"

"Well," he sighed, "She went out with me. I thought she was perfect. She was nice and funny, smart. But then I realized something. She was becoming really fond of… Joe."

"J-Joe?" I stuttered, "She used you?"

"Yeah," he said, "Joe wasn't interested… I was. It was the perfect way to get closer to him. Of course, Joe still didn't show interest and was a really upset. Amy and her were best friends. Amy is Joe's ex. They've worked together to try everything to win us back. Sierra mostly wants Joe but she does sort of like me."

"That text didn't seem like a little bit of attraction towards you," I replied.

"Well you know," he said, "She's crazy."

"Amy must have so beef with Bella," I said pissed. Nick laughed, stroking my face with is index finger. I leaned in and kissed him.

"You two," he said between our kisses, "are a threat to them, is all."

"Yeah," I said smacking my lips to his.

"I wouldn't," he panted, "Worry about it."

"I," kissing, "know."

Bella's POV

"I'm sorry if this hurts," said Joe as he began wrapping my knuckles. They were bleeding pretty badly after the fight with Glenn. I didn't complain when Joe began doing his work even though it did hurt a bit.

"It doesn't," I lied. He was finally done. He lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles, metaphorically making them disappear. I smiled lightly as he returned the favor.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling me close. I rested my face against his chest, listening to him breathe.

"I honestly don't know," I replied, "I feel terrible for putting you through that."

"You didn't put me through anything," he said, "Nothing terrible anyway. It felt awesome to get a hit at that marshmallow." I croaked out a laugh.

"Seriously," I said, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Yes you should've," he said, "But you did get hurt."

"My dad did," I said getting very sad, "I know he's okay but… I never thought-"

"Sssssh," Joe said holding me tighter, "You couldn't have predicted that. But you know something? We're going to go see him before we go back."

"It's all my fault," I said, "If I didn't hit him that other time. If I didn't make him so mad, he wouldn't have done that."

"He got what was coming to him," Joe said, "Now he's going to jail."

"He won't be there long," I replied. Joe ran his fingers through my hair. "My mom's coming."

"I know," he replied. He let go of me and I quickly moved away from him. I was pretending I was fixing my own hand. My mother walked through the door just in time.

"Hey," said my mom, "I went to visit your dad. He's really hoping to see you."

"Yeah," I said, "Same here. Um, mom. We need to talk about something that sort of came up."

"Like what?" she asked, "I'm not upset you beat up that yahoo or any-"

"It's not that," I replied, "It's about the show. Um, well I'm sort of… on it now."

"On it?" my mother said, "As in on the show? You're a character?"

"Yes," I said, "And I know I should've asked for-"  
"Asking is unnecessary," my mom said, "You know what the answer would be. It would be amazing for you to do this. You have to do this." Good thing she didn't know we already started filming.

"A-are you sure?" I asked. My mother nodded then gave me a hug. I hugged her back. At that moment I thought everything would get better.

"And we don't have to be under an illusion that you two aren't into each other," my mom said. I quickly pulled away darting glances back from my mother and Joe who were both laughing.

"It's complicated," I said.

"I understand," she replied, "Well you should probably get to Dad. Visiting hours are almost over."

"Right," I said, "I love you, Mom. I'll call you tonight."

"Love you too," she said. She patted Joe on the back and gave him a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at both of them as Joe and I walked out of the house.

***

"You're mother is cool," Joe said as we were driving to the hospital. He insisted that he went with me in Mr. Jones. He took a cab to my house so he wouldn't have to worry about his own car. He gave me a kiss as I laughed. "She's lucky too."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, she's heard you say it to her," he said.

"Say what?" I asked

"I love you," he replied.

"Oh," I said looking down, "Why didn't you let me drive?"

"Because," he said, "I can start your van better than you can."

"Sure," I said sarcastically even though he was right, "From how you helped me, I owe you."

"Oh really," he said mischievously.

"No," I said way to fast. I had to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"You have to learn to keep your mouth shut," he replied reading my mind, "It's too late now."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What do you think I want?" he answered back with another question. I hated that.

"It takes time," I replied, "Honestly I'm trying."

"As am I," he said, "Hmmm. I know how we can speed up the process."

"How," I said.

"You'll find out after we see you're dad," he replied. I nodded, hoping he would forget. I suppose that wasn't likely.

***

"Bella," my dad said as I walked in his hospital room and threw my arms around him. It hurt more to see him this way. He still looked happy even though he was hurt. His leg was elevated and he put on of his hands to the side.

"This is all my fault," I said.

"No it wasn't," he said.

"It was Glenn, Dad," I replied, "My ex. He got mad at me. If I didn't tip him off he wouldn't have done this."

"Sweetie," he said, "Trust me, you're mother's more of a pain than this." I had told Joe to stay in the waiting room, just in case.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's alright," he replied, "How's Los Angeles."

"Good," I said.

"Those boys aren't giving you a hard time. I mean, you aren't alone there are you?" he asked.

"No, they're parents are there," I said, "Dad, they're really a sweet family."

"Well I'm glad you're having a good time," he said.

"Yeah," I said, "Um I sort of got a part on the show." There was silence, "I mean it was offered."

"You always had a nice funny side," he said, "Well; I don't see why you shouldn't."

"Are you sure?" I asked. He sensed my worriedness.

"Well yeah," he said, "If it's what you want. Don't feel pressured into doing it."

"Right," I said, "You're right." My dad and I talked for a while and then a nurse came in and told us visiting hours were over. I told him I would see him soon. But the only thing I could think about walking out of the hospital with Joe was that I shouldn't feel pressured into doing this. But I didn't take it in the concern for me on the show. I took it in the concern of falling in love. Don't be pressured.

Joe's POV

Bella seemed extremely uneasy as we were driving back to L.A. I became nervous to ask her. What conversation did she have with her dad.

"So," I said, "How'd it go?"

"Good," she replied, "I mean, he's alright."

"Yeah?" I said. She nodded, "Bella, something's wrong."

"With what?" she asked urgently. I laughed.

"With you," I replied.

"Oh," she said, "Um, there's nothing. Really… I mean, should there be something wrong?

"You tell me," I said, "You seem… confused."

"I wouldn't say confused," she replied, "Just deep in thought."

"So there is something," I stated, "Well what are you thinking so much about?"

"Just something my dad said," she mumbled, "Um, but first… don't I owe you? You said there was something you wanted after we saw my dad?"

"Yeah," I said, "There is."

"Well let's hear it," she said sounding a little more normal. Then again, what is normal?

"Tell me about you're past boyfriends," I said, "Other than Glenn, I mean."

"Th-that's it?" she asked.

"That's it," I laughed, "I just want to make sure you haven't dated any more freaks."

"Well," she began, "There was Jay."

"Jay?" I said, "You mean the guy at the shack?"

"Mhmm," she said, "We're still really good friends. He's more like my brother now."

"That's nice," I said, "I mean to have an ex that still wants to be a part of your life even though they can't be in that closer way."

"Yeah," she said, "I guess you could say a brother would be closer though."

"True," I said, "So who else?"

"That's it," she said.

"C'mon Bella," I pressed, "Don't leave me hanging."

"I'm serious," she laughed, "That's it."

"Whoa," I said after a pause, "Well that's pretty… amazing."

"Really," she said, "You don't have to lie. But it's true. I have been alone for most of my teenage years."

"You're never alone," I said, "I've learned that easily."

"That's because you've never felt that," she said. I looked at her. She seemed down again. I took her hand.

"I'm sorry," I replied, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"It's alright," she said, "I realize that the great things happen when you don't try so hard to get them."

"For example," I said.

"Now," she finished, "Joe even if I don't fall in love with you, you still show me how alone I really was. And to be honest, I'm happy I met you."

"Even though I'm just some famous rock star," I replied.  
"You're much more than that," she said. I actually started to get really emotional there. It was like a happy-sad; like I've reached a certain milestone that would change my life. I think I was honestly in love with Bella Sandford.

Amy's POV

"Hey," I said as Sierra walked into my brightly decorated room. She looked just as angry as I did.

"Hey," she replied, "We seriously need like a new plan."

"I know," I said, "It's like nothing's working and I'm like really sad."

"Well don't be sad," Sierra said sitting next to me, "We gotta like get our battle faces on."

"Right," I said taking a chill-pill, "We've got this. So what's your update?"

"I texted the other one," she said, "Lily."

"And?" I pushed.

"She didn't reply," she replied, "Nick probably already told her about me. I mean, Nick is like totally hot. I want him back. But if that's like totally impossible, Joe would be a close second."

"Totally," I said, "And if Joe doesn't work out for me, I'm like totally going for Nick."

"Aren't we smart?" Sierra exclaimed, "I mean we can like just switch around guys!"

"Yeah," I said. Then something quickly popped in my mind. "Sierra. I think I have like the best idea ever!"

"Really?" Sierra asked, "What is it?"

"We get Bella to leave Joe," I said, "Then the other girl will definitely follow her. After they're gone, Joe and Nick will be ours."

"Yeah if Kevin doesn't get in the way," said Sierra, "And how are we going to get Bella to leave Joe?"

"You'll see tomorrow," I sneered. This plan was going to be the best one of all. It might actually work.

Lily's POV

"Mom!" I screamed running out of the house. I saw her pull up out the window. I was a little bummed I was moving out but I was still really happy to see her. She ran towards me as soon as she got out of the car. I laughed as she pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said, "How have you been doing?"

"Good," I said, "Actually really good. I have so much to tell you."

"Really?" she asked, "You've only been gone a few days."

"Trust me," I said, "That's a long time here."

"Well, why don't we talk about it at home?" she asked, "Or wherever you want to call where we're staying."

"Sure," I said walking towards the house. Suddenly my mom's "purse" rang. She dug inside of it to reach her phone.

"Yeah?" she said annoyed as she picked up the phone. There was a lot of talking on the other line. She seemed mad. "Well can't someone else do it? I have to be with my daughter." There was more talking. My mother rolled her eyes. Her job was a little complicated. "I'm sorry but I don't do silly little cases like these." Again, more talking. She was right. My mother was one of the most respected lawyers in California. "Fine!" I jumped as she slapped her phone shut.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"Let's go inside," she said, "I'll explain."

"Okay," I said taking her hand and walking towards the front door.

Nick automatically stood up when my mother walked in. That's my mom was the most respected lawyer in California. She was intimidating. Not to me though. Nick would soon learn not to be afraid of her either. She was probably still in the zone from work.

"Mom," I said, "This is Nick Lucas. You've seen him before."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Nick politely. My mother was surprised at how respectful he sounded. Usually the boys I took home to mom would greet her as: What's up dude!

"The pleasure's all mine," my mom said smiling. She already liked him. I could tell. She looked around the house, "This is quite lovely. I'd like to thank you for letting Lily and Bella stay with you."

"Oh, they were really good company," he said, "They sure are great friends." I had to give him kudos for that. He was good at covering up the make out session we had about ten minutes ago.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," she said.

"So Mom," I began, "What's this about? I mean, what just happened on the phone?"

"I got a call from our local police," she said, "And tomorrow I have to judge a case."

"Judge?" I asked, "Mom that's huge."

"Yeah," I said, "For a small town lawyer. This case is ridiculously small. It was another break in."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "But he beat up the poor man, whoever he is. It was that local boy… Jacksonwood." I stopped breathing.

"Jacksonwood?" I asked hoarsely.

"Lily, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," said my mom, "Glenn Jacksonwood. The name sounded familiar but I-"

"Glenn Jacksonwood almost… well… Bella?" I tried to say, "He must've hurt Bella's dad."

"Bella's dad?" Mom asked surprised herself.

"Yes," I said.

"So that's how her dad got hurt," said Nick, "I mean we heard about it. My brother and Bella should be on their way back from her house soon. She went to visit him."

"Oh my," said my mom, "I really should be taking this case then."

"But Mom," I said, "What about now? I mean, you can't just leave us."

"Well," my mom trailed off, idealess.

"How about they stay here a little longer," Nick chimed. I looked at Nick then at my mom.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, "I would hate for them to overstay their welcome."

"That would be impossible," Nick said, "They are great company to my brothers, the rest of my family, and I. My parents would be thrilled to hear they would stay longer."

"Well," said Mom, "Okay. But you should probably contact your parents first. Just to make sure it's okay with them."

"Of course, Mrs. Patterson," Nick said, "I'll call them right now. Excuse me." Nick walked into the other room, in search of a phone. My mom and I now had a time to talk… great.

"So," my mom said, "What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing," I said, "We were just talking. Hanging out… friendly."

"Mhmmm," my mom said not buying it. I sighed in defeat, "He's a very sweet boy."

"Yeah," I said, "I know. Mom, he sort of likes me. And I… I like him too."

"And you want to know if I'm okay with this," she said.

"Yeah," I replied, "Kind of."

"Well," she said, "I don't know about the whole living together thing."

"Mom, we don't live together," I laughed, "We're just staying here for a while."

"Well, yes." She said, "I approve. But you know not to move too fast into a relationship."

"Okay," I said, "I won't."

"Then there wouldn't be a problem," she smiled. I gave her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said. Nick came in silently, probably hearing the entire conversation. I was right because he was holding back a big wide grin.

"So," he said, "I got off the phone with my mom and dad."

"And," I said.

"As I predicted, they were more than happy for you and Bella to stay longer," said Nick.

"Yes!" I said.

"I deeply appreciate this," my mom said. Her pager went off. Only my dorky mom had a pager. Other than doctors I guess. I laughed as she cringed at the number. "I have to go. I'm sorry to leave so soon. But when you see your parents tell them thank you so much. I will be back as soon as I can."

"I will definitely run it by them," Nick said. My mom nodded in approval to a lot of things then gave me a quick hug.

"Bye Mom," I said, "I'll see you soon."

"You sure will," she replied, "I love you."

"Love you too," I said. She gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and left. Nick was laughing soon after. "So you heard all of that?"

"Yeah," he said, "She's a very… intimidating woman."

"Well," I said, "That's what got her the job as a lawyer."

"This is good though," he said moving towards me smiling, "More time here means more time with me."

"This is true," I said, "I think I'm going to like this."

"Good," he said laughing as he pulled me into another intense kiss. Yeah, I was definitely going to like this. I jumped as something hit the front door, barely missing the glass window. I quickly opened the door to see nobody. I looked down to see what was thrown. It was a magazine. I was very familiar with it. A lot of teenage girls read it. And on the front cover was Bella and Joe. Joe was kissing Bella and the headline said: "Lucas Brother Dating Shark Girl."

Who in the world were we messing with?

Bella's POV

It wasn't really late when we pulled up to the house. Joe's parent's weren't home yet, so fortunately they wouldn't hate me yet. I mean, what would they think if they saw us walk in together like that? I don't want to lose a friendship with such nice people. Joe stopped the car and faced me.

"Thank you Bella," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For telling me that you're glad you met me," he replied, "That meant a lot."

"You know I was really hoping we'd have a deep moment like this," I said, "But now that it's here it seems a little weird." Joe and I both laughed, "But I did mean that." He laughed again as he leaned in to kiss me. I smiled as I felt that perfect feeling set in. Why couldn't I be in love with him? Why not now?

"We should go inside," I said pulling away.

"Right," he said. I looked at the front door the house. It was already open with Lily standing there. She was jumping up and down with something in her hand. Joe and I quickly got out of the car and walked towards her.

"You are not going to believe this!" she said tossing me a magazine. I looked at the cover and lost any ability to breathe or speak.

"Shark girl!" I yelled, "Shark girl! Wow, that's great."

"Who would do this?" Lily asked.

"Amy and Sierra," Joe said. I looked up at him.

"You knew they would do this?" I asked.

"I knew they would try to do something but I thought it wouldn't work. I wasn't expecting this," he replied.

"I can't believe this," I said, "This is everywhere now. How did they even figure out I had a shark bite?"

"I don't know," said Joe, "They might've seen it and assumed it was something like that." I calmed down, breathing in deeply.

"Okay," I said, "There's nothing we can do about this anymore. We just have to let this pass." Joe put his hands on my shoulders. "But if those girls do anything like that again, I'll show them what 'Shark Girl' is capable of."

***

Nothing went on that night. I found out we were staying at the Lucas residence for a little bit longer. Lily was very ecstatic about that. I was too in a way. I would get more time to think. Don't feel pressured… I had to remember that. I didn't go to sleep peacefully that not. On top of my dad getting hurt I had to worry about the two girls trying to kill Lily and I, not feeling pressured into falling in love with Joe no matter how hard I tried, and everyone now referring to me as "shark girl".

The next morning was horrible. I felt tired and for some reason, sore around the bite. Me and Joe went off to set early, hoping we could be alone. I got in Mr. Jones and he followed. He let me drive this time.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You look like you're in… pain."

"Na," I said, "Just a little sore."

"Your bite?" he asked. I nodded, "I hate when that thing hurts you."

"Thing?" I said, "Don't hate the bite." He laughed. Did I ever notice how flashy his smile was? It was like a shiny new toy for an eight year old. Okay, that sounded weird.

"I'll try not to," he replied, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

"Kiss up," I said.

"Speaking of kissing," he said kissing me on my forehead then my cheek then reaching my lips.

"What were we talking about?" I asked.

"Don't remember," he said. I nodded and kissed him again, "So that's why we showed up to set early."

"Yeah," I said.

"I wish I could kiss you whenever I wanted," he replied. I smiled as I began to drive to set. I wish I could too. I guess I had some time to think about this.

This day was going to be okay.


	14. Chapter 13: Broken

Bella's POV

"Hey, Bells!" yelled one of the extras I became friends with. Her name was Jennifer. We hung out a lot off camera when Joe wasn't with me. We had a lot in common.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"James wants you in for one more scene," she said.

"Okay," I replied. It was around eight p.m. We had been shooting since six in the morning. I have to admit though, this sure was fun. I enjoyed it a lot. I gave Jennifer a pat on the back as I joined James on the set. So far we shot almost all of the episode.

"Bella," said James happily, "One more scene. Then you can go home."

"Okay," I said, "Lay it on me."

"You and Joe are going to do you're little romantic scene for this episode," he said.

"This episode?" I asked.

"Well we like to keep the suspense growing in the show so we leave people hanging on how your relationship is going to turn out. Eventually you'll start to go out or whatever you kids call it," he said.

"I understand," I laughed. I quickly joined Joe on the set. He was smiling at me. He knew how much I actually liked this now.

"You two ready?" James asked. We both nodded. During breaks and over night we would go over our lines, eventually memorizing them. "Action."

**"Hey, um, Faye?" Joe asks. **

** "Yeah," Faye says turning around as she walks down the hallway.**

** "Did you mean that?" Joe asked, "When you said you thought I was… you know…smart, charming, and funny?"**

** "Of course," Faye replies not feeling nervous like Joe does, "You're my really good friend now. I mean, friends say nice things don't they?"**

** "Oh," Joe says a little bummed, "Right."**

** "Right," I say, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"**

** "Yeah," he says completely down now, "Bye."**

** "Bye," I say walking off. The camera closes up on me, I take in a sigh and looked bummed too, because she's actually into him.**

"Cut," said James, "Quick and sweet is my motto. Good job guys. You're done for the day."

"Thanks," Joe and I said and we excused ourselves. Everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Hey," said Joe, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said about to walk out with him. I stopped quickly forgetting something. "I left something back there. I'll meet you at your place?"

"That's cool," he said. I squeezed his hand then ran into the read-through room. The doors are always really hard to open. I wish I didn't even walk in there. Of course the two leaders in their reign were in the room.

"Bella," said Amy, "Nice seeing you here."

"Right," I said quickly grabbing my script.

"Saw that story about you," said Sierra.

"Hmm," I said, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh," said Amy, "Because we thought you might like to know how posted that." I stopped in my tracks to leave the room and turned around to face them.

"I know it was you two," I said.

"Who told you that?" Sierra asked, "Joe?" I was becoming extremely suspicious.

"Let me guess," Amy laughed, "He took you in the middle of nowhere while you guys talked? Then you kissed for the very first time?" Sierra and Amy both shared a nasal-ish laugh.

"H-how did you-" I began.

"We've experienced it all," Sierra replied, "Then there was the story about Amy. Joe leaked it to the press to get rid of her."

"I really thought he cared about me," said Amy, "I really did."

"I-"

"He cares about you right?" Amy asked.

"Y-yeah but-" I said.

"Wait let me guess," said Amy, "Did he say you were going to fall in love with him? That he'd try so hard to get you to love him? Wow, typical Joe Lucas."

"I don't understand," I said, "How did you know about that?"

"Sweetie," Sierra said putting her hand on my shoulder, her nails slightly digging in my skin. She leaned into my ear, "We've both experienced it. It'd be best to run."

"Y-you're lying," I said.

"Are we?" Amy said giving me her phone, "Look at those text messages and see what I mean." I looked down at the screen to see a text message… messages from Joe to Amy.

Joe: I need you back. I love you more than anything.

Joe: Why aren't you answering?

Joe: I know it looks like I'm into Bella but she's just a meal ticket. I need to make it look like I'm interested so my parents will get off my back.

"This was made up," I said, "Joe would never say that. Nice try." I tossed Amy her phone back and walked out the door.

I was angry so I started Mr. Jones in a flash. I zoomed out of the set buildings, wishing that little encounter didn't happen. Those were made up… right? Right. Gosh, why would I think Joe would actually say that? That would be ridiculous. My cell phone rang. It was Lily.

"Hey," I said, "What's going on?"

"Just wanted to let you know I won't be home," said Lily, "Nick and I are going to catch a movie with Kevin and Danielle. Looks like it's just you and Joe."

"Right," I said, "Good. I'll catch you later."

"Later," she said. I snapped the phone shut. We could just talk this through even though I knew I was overreacting. Joe isn't like that. I knew him. Then why was I so scared?

Joe's POV

The doorbell rang. That couldn't be Bella. What was taking her so long? There was something I really had to tell her. I think I was ready to tell her… to tell her I loved her. I didn't know if she was ready for it or not but I really had to get it off my chest; just so she knew how much I cared about her. I wanted her to know I'd always be there for her.

I went to answer the door. My stomach did what felt like a back-flip as Amy walked inside with out a hello. "We have to talk, Joe," she said.

"What?" I asked, "About what?"

"You know," she replied, "Us."

"Ugh!" I groaned, "Amy. I'm sure deep… deep down you're a really nice girl but I'm just not interested."

"Well I'm sure deep down you feel the way you did when we were younger," Amy said getting really close.

"This is extremely inappropriate," I said, "You should just go."

"Not without a kiss goodbye," she said pushing me on the couch. I tried to dodge her as she jumped on me. It sort of hurt. I was about to yell out something when I was silenced by her lips crushing against mine. She was really strong and I was unable to push her off. She was definitely going to get it. I heard a door open then a gasp. Amy threw herself off of me, like I was the one who kissed her.

My heart skipped a beat as I realized who walked through the door. Bella was standing there, not being about to comprehend what she had just seen. Then I realized this was all a set up. This was how Amy was going to break me up with Bella. This was how she was going to ruin my life.

Bella looked mad at first then it faded into weakness. Amy just sat there and smiled. Bella stormed pass me and ran downstairs. "Bella!" I yelled. I followed her down the stairs. "Bella!" I kept yelling. She slammed the door to her room just in time. I couldn't open it as she snapped the lock on. I would have to pick it. I darted upstairs to find a butter knife. Not caring about my safety I ran back downstairs to the locked door. I didn't even see if Amy was there or not.

I worked at the lock impatiently. Soon enough I got it. I barged through the room to see that Bella… was out the window running upstairs… with her stuff. I darted up stairs and out the front door. Amy was gone quicker than she arrived, hoping her little plan worked. I'm pretty sure she won this.

Because the one I loved was leaving.

Bella's POV

She was right. Amy was right. I was just a charity case to Joe, he didn't really care about me. I couldn't believe how stupid I was to think he actually loved me. Tears were streaming down my face as I stuffed all of my things quickly in my bag. Like I said before, it wasn't hard for me to pack quickly. This talent of mind was coming into handy today. I would call Lily and tell her where I was. I'd call James and tell him I quit or I needed some time off, either way, I wasn't coming back there.

"Bella!" Joe yelled darting out the door as I threw my stuff in the back of the van. I was about to open the door as fast as I could when it shut on me. Joe brought me against the van. He looked desperate… he was losing his meal ticket. "Bella, please."

"Get away from me," I said jerking from him. He only held me tighter.

"Bella, look at me," he said grabbing my chin and forcing it up, "That's not-"

"What it looked like?" I asked, "Let me explain? You don't need to explain because I already know everything."

"What?" Joe asked confused.

"You thought I'd be the perfect set-up," I sobbed, "Build me up so you could break me down. I'm not going to let you hurt me again."

"Bella that's not-" he tried to say something but I pushed him as hard as I could. He flew the opposite way as I threw myself in the van. I prayed that the van would start the first try. I let out a sigh of relief as it did. The window was rolled down before as Joe came back.

"Bella stop," he jumped grabbing my wrists with one hand and grabbing the keys with the other. I strongly jerked my wrists free and pulled the reverse gear back.

"Goodbye, Joe," I said, "Have a nice life." I zoomed out of the front drive, leaving Joe alone and out of breath.

I drove quickly, my eyes growing heavy. I had to get home. I had to try. My mom would still be there, watching the house. I had to go home. I finally reached the sign saying "Welcome to Santa Barbara". I was home. The road that I walked down and was followed by Joe was in sight. I pulled over there, tired as ever. I shut the car off and rested my head on the steering wheel, tears flowing at a constant down-pour from my eyes. My phone rang. I looked at it to see Lily's I.D.

"L-Lily," I sobbed picking up the phone.

"Where are you?" Lily said worried.

"J-Joe… he-" I couldn't talk because I was crying so hard.

"Bella, sweetie," she said, "Just came down. Just breathe and tell me where you are."

"I-I can't," I said, "Y-you'll tell h-him."

"Bella this is all a misunderstanding," said Lily, "Joe would never hurt you."

"Is that what he said?" I managed to ask clearly, "Are you brainwashed by him too? I saw him kissing her, Lily! I s-saw her k-kissing Joe."

"Who?" she asked.

"Amy," I cried, "I-I have to go. I-I have to go home."

"Bella, are you home?" she asked. I didn't answer. I hung up quickly and began to cry more. I didn't want anyone to follow me. I wanted to be alone. I was more comfortable alone. That's why I was such for so long. Alone is how was. It would never change again.

Lily's POV

"Hey, Lily!" said Kevin, "There's someone I want you to meet." Nick and I met Kevin and Danielle at the movies. I was really excited to meet her. I wanted to know who Kevin was crazy about so much. She was gorgeous, brown hair, perfect skin. She looked like a model to me. "This is Danielle. Danielle this is Lily."

"Hey," said Danielle, "It's nice to meet you." She was happy and smiling, looking even prettier.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled not even half as radiant as she did.

"So you're on their show with them?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Just joined."

"Well I'm sure they're happy to have you," she laughed. I laughed with her. She and I would get along. It was nice to know since there were two girls out there who wanted my head on a spear.

"So let's see this… wait what are we seeing?" asked Nick. My phone rang.

"Oh, hey, one second?" I asked. Nick nodded and smiled. I flashed him a smile as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I began. I didn't recognize the number but it wasn't the same as Sierra's.

"Lily," Joe said, "Lily you have to help me."

"Joe?" I said urgently, "Joe what's going on?" Nick, Kevin, and Danielle were already at my side, trying to listen in.

"Bella she's gone," he said, "She left."

"What do you mean she left?" I asked.

"Please, just come home," he said sounding desperate.

"Okay," I said, "Okay, I'll be right there." I hung up quickly, having to explain to three more curious people.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Something happened with Joe and Bella," I said, "I have to go and figure this out. Why don't you guys go ahead."

"No way," said Nick, "I'm coming with you."

"So are we," said Danielle. Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Okay," I said, "That's okay. We have to hurry. This doesn't sound good."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Joe sounded like he was broken into a million pieces," I said feeling nervous of what news was to come.

***

"What do you mean she left?" I asked. Nick, Danielle, Kevin, and I found Joe sitting on the front step of the front door alone. He was staring at the ground, depressed. We brought him inside, hoping we could find out where Bella went.

"She took her stuff and left," he said.

"I'll call her," I said.

"Find our where she's going," Joe said. I put my hand on his shoulder, hoping that would signal that it was going to be okay. Bella was a wreck, saying she had to go home. That only meant she was heading that way. I didn't figure out if it was legitimate or anything because she hung up.

"I'm pretty sure she's going home," I said, "I can't think of anywhere else she would go."

"I have to go," said Joe, "I have to get her."

"Joe," said Kevin, "It's ten. She's probably safe at home. We have a day off shooting tomorrow remember?" Joe nodded looking at the wall, "You can go get her tomorrow."

"K-Kevin," said Joe getting teary, "I love her." We were all silent as Joe said that. The truth was out and we were all witnesses of that. Bella had to know. I would see to it. "I just… I love her."

"Joe," I said sitting next to him, "I'm not an expert but I know Bella and… I'm pretty sure she loves you too."

"So, I…" he trailed off.

"That's right," I said. He didn't have to say anything. I knew exactly what he wanted to say.

**Sorry this one's REALLY short but it's almost three in the morning now. I gotta go to bed! Sorry this is depressing and short but hey, it had to come sooner or later! Haha. Anyway, read and review cause I'm going to post the rest of this quickly! I NEED YOUR OPINION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! = )**


	15. Chapter 14: Two Is Better Than One

Bella's POV

"Bella?" my mom called as I stumbled my way towards my house. She was confused as I threw my arms around her sobbing. That had to be one of the only really close moments with my mom. I mean, ever since the Lucas Brothers came things began to change between her. But now that I couldn't… wouldn't go back there, I was hoping me and my mother would stay this way.

"M-mom," I cried, "I-I had to come home."

"Okay, sweetie," she said, "Okay. Come inside." My mom pulled me inside, shutting the door. I felt like I was going to drop to the floor; like I was weak. My mom held me close as we sat down. "What happened?"

"Mom, you know about m-me and Joe," I began.

"Yeah," she said, "He did break up with you? I didn't realize you liked him so much."

"That's not it," I managed to say, "I c-came home and he was kissing someone else."

"Oh, Bella," she said, "I'm so sorry."

"I-I didn't think he would do that, Mom," I cried, tears welling back up in my eyes, "But I saw these messages he left. He said I was just his meal ticket."

"Bella, he doesn't know what he's missing," she replied, "And if you're just a meal ticket to him then he's not worth it; not at all."

"I can't go back there," I said.

"You don't have to," she replied, "I'll call the director tomorrow and everything will be taken care of. You should get some sleep." My mom walked me to my room, tucking me in like I was a little girl. I wish she could've done that when I was younger but I didn't care about that at the moment. I felt some peace in mind that she did care.

I hope Lily wasn't upset at me for leaving. It took a lot to get Lily mad at you but I was always cautious either way. I'd have to make an exception for tonight though. I honestly didn't care that happened at that point when I should've though. But my brain shut down. I couldn't think and I couldn't sleep peacefully. I went to sleep with my sore shark bite and shattered heart.

Joe's POV

The next morning wasn't as depressing as last night. I mean, I wasn't over Bella leaving. I'll never be over her. But I knew that today I would find her and I would just work this out with her. As for Amy, I didn't care if she fell off the face of the earth. It would only be what she deserved. Nick, Kevin, and Lily wanted to go too. I didn't care if they went or not but they weren't moving as fast as I was. I wanted to get out of here.

"Joe, just give it some time," said Nick.

"Yeah," Lily said, "If you show up now chances of getting injured by her are high. Just let her calm down for a second." I nodded and looked at the clock. It was just about eleven. If we went now we'd only make it at one. That was too late. We had to go.

It was torture sitting there… waiting. I couldn't stand that Bella was still out there thinking I would hurt her like that. What made her so convinced that I would do that? Was it something Amy and Sierra might've shown her? It had to have been a lie; I keep as far a distance to them as I can.

"Guys," I said standing up from where I was sitting, "I'm going. You can come later if you want but I can't. I have to go." Nick, Kevin, and Lily exchanged glances then all nodded in unison. I darted out the door, running in my car. Now that I was driving I had a chance to think of what I would do.

If she was at home I'd sneak in her window just in case her mom was there. I would just make her talk to me then. She would have to because I wasn't going home without her. If she was at work, I'd file everyone out of the shack if I had to. I would get alone and we'd talk. I couldn't think of anywhere else she'd be except for the cave. That would be the easiest place for us to work this out.

I flashed back to all of the things we've been through. The first time I met her, when she nearly despised me. I found out about the shark attack, Glenn, nearly everything that was troubling her. I became happy inside when I thought about the time I followed her in my car, taking her by surprise. Then it looked like she jumped nearly thirty feet when it was only about ten. Things began to change though. Things changed when we were on the top of her house. She started to come around to liking me if anything. She did feel something for me. She still would if she wasn't misguided by what had happened. I'd see to it that she'd listen and I would leave without her.

Bella's POV

I can't believe I actually slept in later than noon. It would've been better not to just wake up at all because the first thing I thought about was Joe and what had happened. I was down as ever as I rolled out of bed, walking out of my room.

"Hey there sleepy head," said my mom getting ready to go somewhere.

"Hey," I yawned, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit your father," she replied, "He needs to get some real food in that stomach of his." Wait… my mom _wanted_ to visit my dad?

"McDonalds doesn't count as real food, Mom," I laughed fakely

"Compared to hospital food it is," she said, "You wanna come?"

"I'll hang back here for a while," I said, "I think I want to see my friends."

"Okay, honey," she said, "I love you."

"Love you too," I said. After my mom walked out the door, I took a deep breath. I think I was going to try to get my job back. I went into my room, looking at myself in a mirror. I didn't look any different except that my eyes were still red and puffy. I didn't care if I was just staring at the wall all day but I wasn't. Even when I'm heartbroken, sitting and doing nothing is something I'm definitely not good at. I had to cover this up. I tried everything I could to make it look like I wasn't even crying. I think I looked like normal Bella after even though there was still some redness around my eyes.

I left my room the way it was. I couldn't care less about most things anymore. I grabbed my phone and looked at the fifty-seven messages from Joe. I didn't bother to even look at them… as if he deserved any forgiveness. I don't know if he'd come. Maybe he'd realize I'm meant to be alone and just forget about me. That'd be for the best anyway. After a while, I'd recover and move one.

My train of thought was interrupted by a sudden noise. My front door was opening? _No._ I thought. I couldn't be. It wasn't.

"Bella?" Joe called from the other side of my door. I covered my mouth, looking for a place to hide. Where in the world would I hide in my room? If I went out the window he would see me running. He'd just follow me to work. I looked at my bed. I dropped to the floor and slid under it. He wouldn't guess that anything can fit under my bed because it looks so low to the ground. I heard the door to my room open.

"Bella?" I stopped breathing. He couldn't hear me or see me. If he did there would be no running. Why didn't my mom lock the door?!  
"Bella, if you're hear we need to talk," he said, "Please. I need to explain everything." Tears were welling up in my eyes. He was just making it worse. It was silent for a while. I could see his feet moving around the room. If he tried to shut the door as if he left but then didn't, I would know. I could hear him doing something… dialing? I looked at my phone. It was on silent. I had the screen face down on the floor so he wouldn't see the light from it.

After he waited and waited for me to answer he hung up. He sighed, probably "exhausted" and soon enough he left my room. I'd wait a few minutes, so I knew he left my house. It sure was cramped under here. I'd have to get out or I'll freak. I slid out to see no one; to hear nothing. I think he was gone. Maybe now he'd just stop. He'd get the message that I don't want him anymore. Look at me, I was pathetic. I was hiding under my own bed like a child and now I'm trying to escape from my own house.

I slowly made my way to my big window, halfway open already. My eyes pinched shut, hoping I would just disappear there because the one thing that I never thought would happen in this moment right now, of course, happened. The floor creaked under my feet. Before, I had assumed Joe was gone. I thought he went out the door. But I never heard it shut, never heard a car start. He was still here. I heard footsteps coming closer to my door. I had to do something and fast. I jumped out the window and bolted away. There was nothing better I could do. I could run really far without getting tired. If he saw me he wouldn't keep up.

"Bella!" he yelled. I bet he'd drive me down, chasing me in his car. I began to run faster; I could hear him running for me too. I would do anything to just fly into the air and explode into dust. The only reason I didn't fall off the face of the earth was for my mom, my dad, and of course Lily. I needed them whether they needed me or not.

"Bella, stop!" He wasn't tired. I didn't look behind me but I felt him getting closer. He couldn't get closer! I had to think of something. I wasn't anywhere close to the shack, as if I'd make it there without him seeing me. There was nothing there to help me except my speed; that was already letting me down.

"Just stop!" he yelled even closer now. I was out of energy. I couldn't breathe. There was one last try to get away but soon enough, Joe's arms locked around me, tackling me to the ground. I tried to get away but he rolled me on my back, pinning my arms down. I was stuck.

"Why can't…" I panted, "you just leave me alone."

"Because, Bella," he said, "I-"

"Don't," I said out of breath, "Don't say that."

"But-"

"Joe," I said, "Please. The truth is out."

"What?" he asked. He didn't need to fake it anymore. I knew everything. Why did he look so confused? He must be that good of an actor.

"You were just using me," I said, "You really love Amy. It must've been fun for you; to find some girl who was alone and just break her heart. I know you're trick and… you're done." It didn't take long for me to feel okay. I could run seven miles now if I had to. Joe was tired, his grip on my arms really loose. I pushed with everything I had and he fell back, enough time for me to escape. I bolted up the sand and happily finding a road. Joe didn't follow, he was way too exhausted.

***

"Bella!" Jay exclaimed as I walked in the shack. The beach was really packed today. I'd assume it's because of the sharks still in the shallow water. People came for the sharks sometimes and for the shack if we're lucky. I got a bunch of other unexpected hello's from other as Jay hopped over the counter and pulled me in a big bear hug, "Jeez, I thought I'd never see you again."

"You thought I'd forget about you?" I asked.

"Did you run here again?" he questioned letting me go.

"Yeah," I said, "It's a long story. Can I… I mean, I was sort of wondering-"

"You want your job back?" he asked laughing. I nodded, "Well get to work, kid. But wait a second… I thought you were with Lily?"

"No," I said, "I'm here alone. Lily's okay though. We're not fighting or anything." Jay was like family to me, he knew me. He knew me enough to notice that something was bothering.

"Everyone's here," I mumbled quietly, "I'll explain later."

"Right," he replied, "Meet me in the kitchen, okay?" I nodded. But there was something I had to take care of first.

"I have to do something," I said, "I'll be back in a second, okay?"

"What do you have to do?" he asked.

"Let's just say… a little fear I'm going to fix," I said, "That sounded weird. Look, I'll be back, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he said tousling my hair. I patted his back and walked to the door of the shack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said a voice, "Hold the bus." I turned around to see someone familiar. Then it hit me. It was Ben, my chemistry partner in school. He was Glenn's old best friend. He thought I hit him for no reason.

"Ben," I said giving him a huge hug. Ben always had the best advice. He's basically a live .

"How've you been?" he asked.

"Good," I lied, too caught up in the excitement of seeing him.

"Great," he said, "I sort of wasn't there for the whole reunion with the school. But I heard a lot of things are going on. I also didn't get to apologize for completely being a jerk."\

"Ben, you didn't know," I said, "It's perfectly fine. At least the truth is out now."

"Yeah," he laughed, "So I'll be seeing you around? Maybe we could hang out."

"That's a great idea," I said. I meant it. Ben was my guy best friend, "I'll see you." Ben and I said another thousand goodbyes before I actually left. I still remembered what I had to do, something I should've done a while ago.

There is a pier, pass the cave, where they kept boats. I'd go there to do this. The sharks had to have spread out that far. I had to conquer this fear.

I had to.

Nick's POV

We were finally leaving. It was about an hour and half after Joe left. He was most likely already there. I was really worried about Bella. I mean, we still have to get to really know each other but I already considered her like my sister. She was important to me as a friend. Lily was ten times more worried than me though. She was pacing back and forth, lost in her thoughts. That's when it occurred to me that I didn't even know why we were just sitting there. Was it because we wanted Joe and Bella to be alone; that is, if he caught her.

"Guys, I can't go," said Kevin as Lily and I were walking out the door. Kevin had gotten a phone call before, so we told him we'd meet him out there. We both stopped.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Danielle has food poisoning," he said, "I have to go take care of her."

"Oh," Lily said worried and grossed out. I smiled at her, "Well you go there then. We've got this."

"I love Bella," he said, "But she's really sick."

"I understand," she replied laughing, "Tell her I said get well soon."

"I will," Kevin said. I waved goodbye and we were out the door. I shut the door and turned around to walk but I ran into Lily.

"Did you forget something?" I laughed.

"Yeah," she said. I looked at her expression, realizing what she meant. I smiled smugly as she leaned in to kiss me. That would never ever get old. "Let's go."

***

"My turn," Lily said.

"Your turn for what?" I laughed.

"My turn to ask you questions," she replied.

"Now?" I asked. She nodded, the sun hitting her face perfectly. Her eyes looked so captivating in the sun. It was hard to turn away from her gaze.

"O-okay," I stuttered.

"What's wrong?" she said worried, "Is there something in my teeth?" I laughed, looking back forward at the road. She was always good at ruining a perfect corny moment.

"Nothing," I said still laughing, "You just look beautiful."

"Oh," she said. I looked at her again, she was blushing. I jokingly punched her arm, indicating to her that I meant it.

"Ask away," I said.

"Favorite color," she commanded.

"Blue," I said. She was really down to business.

Joe's POV

I saw Bella's mom leave, so I thought I would just go through the front door. It was open. I honestly didn't know Bella was in the room. That might've been good to explain everything to a wall of something. I was exhausted. I don't remember ever running that fast before. I guess I was determined. But that wasn't enough. She got away again. I had to try harder. She had to listen or I would lose her for good.

After I was able to breathe again, I dashed for Bella's house. I had to drive to the shack. That's where she would be. If not, I would go across the entire state of California to find her. That gorgeous, smart, funny girl wasn't going to slip through my fingers.

When I reached Bella's house, I cut through her room, so no one would break in. It was wide open. I shut it and was walking out of her room when I slipped on something. I fell on my back in pain. She just had to have hardwood floors. I laughed at myself then looked at what I slipped on. I jumped, thinking it was a piece of glass from a mirror. But it was me, drawn on a piece of paper. It was so detailed I thought it was a photo. I smiled warmly, thinking of when she drew this. I would bring it up, asking why she isn't some famous artist yet. I grabbed it taking it with me.

I went out the door, locking it behind me. Bella's car key's had a house key with them. Hopefully she had them with her. She was probably headed somewhere before. She knew I was coming.

I shut the door to my car, zooming down the road quicker than I left. Hopefully she wouldn't see my car. It's not like she would run far either way but I didn't want to run anymore. I just wanted this to be okay.

***

"Jay," I said darting into the shack. Bella wasn't there. I wasn't sure where else she could be. Was I too late?

"Hey," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Bella," I replied, "I made a huge mistake and now she's gone."

"No she's not," Jay chuckled, "She told me she'd be right back." I looked around to see a bunch of teens looking at me, shocked.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"Okay," Jay said confused. I walked pass him and in the kitchen. No one was there. He was the only one running this place? Was he a crazy multi-tasker or something? How did he pull this off alone? I shook off the thought. I had to focus. "So what's up?"

"There was this girl," I said, "She was my ex. She barged into my house and started… making out with me. Okay? And Bella saw me and she thinks I was the one who kissed her which is why she's here and not back with Lily doing the show."

"She's on the show?" asked Jay.

"Yeah," I replied, "She is. Look, I really need her. I mean, to come back-"

"You two are dating?" he asked like it was obvious.

"Well…" I said, "Yes."

"Okay," he said, "I believe you. But I don't think I can do anything to stop her."

"Wait, where'd she go anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, "I was pretty confused. She said she had to… take care of a fear?" I analyzed that quickly. He didn't know what that meant? I did. There were thousands of sharks outside. Not a lot of people were on the beach. This was the perfect time for her to do something reckless.

"I gotta go," I said, "If she comes back… just keep her here. Do not let her leave."

"Alright," he said. I ran out of the shack, jumping of the ramp. That didn't do pleasures but I had to think of which way she would go. I would start the closest way to her house then over to the right. I'd find her if she were there. If she wasn't, she'd be at the shack where Jay would hopefully make her stay. I hope I wouldn't be too late.

Bella's POV

I walked on the wooden pier, sharks in perfect view. There were tons of them. I started to back out. I was scared. But I would be scared forever if I didn't do this. It was time. I walked to the edge, looking below me. There they were, taunting. I took off my t-shirt, revealing my shark bite.

"You did this to me," I said at the water, "Did you know that?" They kept swimming, waiting for someone to come in so they could attack them. They must be starving considering there this close to shore. Sharks are more afraid of you when they're not bloodthirsty.

I jumped as I heard noise shuffling in the sand. I was afraid to look. But when I did, I realized this was how I would conquer this fear for good. I saw a little shark, on the shore next to the pier. He was struggling to get back into the water. He must've gotten too close. That's a little crazy isn't it? I mean sharks are fast.

"Okay," I said to myself walking backwards, off the wooden dock and into the sand, "All I have to do is push you back in… that's all I have to do." When I got closer I realized the shark was certainly not happy. He was suffering and starving. I had to think of a way to touch him without him biting me.

I walked closer to it. It saw me and started snapping. I was afraid… I was so afraid. But I went as fast as I could. I hit his nose, hard. It was stunned for a second so I managed to roll it back into the water, deeper enough for him to swim away. I sat back in the sand. I did it. And I held my breath the whole time. I looked at my hand, pain shooting through it. I was… bleeding. I looked at the water ahead of me and stood up. I couldn't let them smell it. Okay, so I was paranoid, not a big deal when you nearly died.

How did I cut it? Did the teeth graze against my palm when I pushed it? I grabbed the t-shirt I had taken off and threw it back on. When I got back to the shack I would fix this.

***

"Bella, what the heck happened to you hand?" Jay asked. Before I walked in he looked like he was hiding something, I could see him from a distance.

"Scratch," I said, "Just give me that rag there." He looked at an old dish rag on the counter and tossed it at me. I sat at the counter, looking at the damage. It bled pretty badly. I had to clean it out or it would get infected. "I should clean this out." I stood up, walking to the back. I turned on the sink we used to wash dishes and cleaned out the blood. It stung badly but I've felt worse. That made me think of a particular person. Well, at least I forgot about him for a little while.

I took the old rag and tied it over the cut, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. I took a deep breath, finally getting a feeling of what I just did. If Joe knew then… never mind. Why did this hurt so much?

I went back out of the kitchen, looking for Jay. He was taking an order. I smiled at him. He never took orders unless he was nervous about something. The one thing Jay is terrible at is keeping secrets. He came back, staring at me scrutinizing eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"You're nervous about something," I said, "What's going on?"

"Take table three's order," he said, "Then I'll tell you." I laughed and rolled me eyes, taking a pad of paper and a pencil. The table was crowded with a bunch of people from school. This was going to take a while. They were laughing, having a funny conversation. When they saw me, they were happy to see me, yet shocked at why I was here. Most of them I saw on the video chat that one time.

"Hey," I said trying to break the awkward silence, "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Bella," said the boy I remembered as Dan. He was there that night, giving me a good chunk of encouragement, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Um," I began mustering up an excuse, "I'm on break. Thought I'd relive the good old days." They laughed, meaning they bought it.

"So," said Jane cuddling up next to Dan. I didn't know they were a thing. I wouldn't expect myself to know, "How's the big time?"

"Oh," I chuckled, "Um, pretty good."

"We saw the dirt on you and Joe Lucas," said another girl. Sadly I couldn't remember her name but she was familiar, "Is that true." I sighed.

"Between you and me," I said quietly looking down, "It was." They were all interested, comprehending every word I said. "Anyway, do you guys need a few minutes."

"I think so," said Jane looking at everyone else at the table to look for their agreement.

"Alright," I said, "I'll be right back then okay?" They all nodded and I walked off, into the kitchen. I still had to figure out why Jay was so nervous.

"Okay," I began. He was flipping burgers, "Spill it." He let out a breath, unsure of what he was about to do. He turned towards me.

"Now, you have to just listen okay?" he asked. I nodded, a little unsure myself. He was getting ready to say something big, "You have to talk to Joe."

"W-what?" I asked. He knew about what happened between me and Joe? I never said anything about it did I? I mean, I was about to but I didn't. I was sure I didn't. He was here then. He showed up. "Where is he?"

"Running the entire beach," he said, "Bella, this girl. He doesn't love her. He… he really loves you Bells. I don't know him well but I can see it. He's out there looking for you, running like crazy."

"Jay, you don't understand," I said, "I saw the text messages to the girls phone saying how much he wanted her back and that he was just using me."

"Does the girl got a best friend?" he asked. I nodded, thinking of Sierra. "So why not change her name in her contact to Joe. She could've sent those messages making it look like it was Joe." I took that into deep thought. He could be right.

"What about the kiss then," I said.

"Like I said, he's out there," Jay replied, "running down the entire beach. If I was using a girl and she was no longer of services then I wouldn't be chasing her, trying to tell her this was all a big set-up." That made me stop and actually think. This whole time I was wondering why he did this, positive I was right. But I wasn't. I didn't think for a split second that maybe this was a set-up.

"Bella, Lily got the part on this show," he said, "You were there by coincidence. He wasn't looking for you to use. He was looking and found you… to love you." Jay was right. I was so stupid. I had to find him.

"I have to go," I said, "I'm sorry but I have to find him."

"Good," he replied pushing me towards the door himself, "Go. Quick." I moved to the counter, putting the pad and paper back into a drawer. Jay waddled out slowly. I could feel him next to me.

"Uh, Bella?" he said.

"Yeah, I know," I said, "I'm going." I locked up the drawer and looked up. Then I realized what he was trying to tell me. The entire shack was silent as Joe and I met eyes. He looked like he ran a marathon. For some reason it felt like I saw him for the first time. Jay scooted away, back into the kitchen. I ignored him, searching for words. The only ones that came out made me feel stupid, "What were you doing?"

"Running," he panted. His eyes snapped to my hand then back at my eyes, "What did you do?"

"I-I don't know," I said.

"You don't realize how easy you can get hurt," he said. What was with this small talk? We never talked this awkwardly before. I shook my head, not knowing what else to say, "Where were you headed? If the answer is running from me, don't say anything. Please."

"I was coming to… find you," I said dumbly. He was confused.

"You were?" he asked. I nodded moving towards him. He was unsure, still wondering why I wasn't at his throat. "You aren't mad."

"I understand now," I said, "I didn't listen. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't even think that maybe this was just a set-up."

"You understand now," he stated somehow making it feel more official. I was in arm's reach of him now. I didn't need to do anything because he already knew what to do. He took my hands quickly, like he was searching for them as a life preserve.

"I can't remember the last time I touched your hand," he said.

"I-I know," I said, "But… I… I don't know about what's going to happen. I mean, after all I did. You don't-"

"I don't?" he questioned, "I don't? I do though. And I won."

"W-what?" I asked.

"You heard me," he said resting his forehead on mine again. I loved when he did that. I just didn't realize how much I've missed it.

"After all of this, you're still cocky," I chuckled. The crowded shack started laughing. I didn't realize they were there.

"Kiss her!" someone yelled. I took a quick glance to see Ben. I laughed what a big mouth. Joe laughed and did exactly as he said. He kissed me, electrifying just as always. It felt like years since I've done that. Kissed him so deeply. But the truth was it was only a few days. This meant one thing. A day away from each other felt like an eternity. It all simplified to one thing: he did win. I didn't realize everyone was whistling, cheering.

"N-no," I said through our kiss. Everything I said sounded muffled; like I cared at that point. He pulled away for a second. "I'm not good for you."

"Mmhmm," Joe hummed in a sarcastic tone. He kissed me again, longer. I pulled away.

"I-I barely know-" he kissed me again.

"I'm not… I'm going to stop talking," I said.

"Yeah, good idea," Joe said, "You're making this very difficult." He took my face in his hands, kissing me again. He pulled away, his eyes looked accomplished. "Now that's taken care of… say it."

I couldn't say it. I had to say it. No… neither of those. I wanted to say it. Not only because he was perfect but I did… I really did. "Joe." He waited, smiling ear to ear, "I love you."  
"I love you," he said kissing my forehead moving to my eye; then my cheek. Soon he moved to my lips again; the best part. Everything had fallen into place now. Everything was going to be okay.

There was no more pressure.

**Okay so sorry that took so long! I typed this up so fast I didn't realize how boring it was so I put it under major repair. This is a very important chapter so I not only want your opinion but I NEED it. So please review! This isn't the end of it or anything! I'm going to keep posting! Thank you so much! Readers are my fans! **

**= )**


	16. Chapter 15: Iris

**Honestly, this is just going to be a "recovery" chapter. I need ideas people! Don't be afraid to help out! There are not wrong answers and I'm sure I'll find a way to fit your ideas in the story no matter how bizarre! So yeah let's see them!**

Lily's POV

"Hey, can you get my phone?" Nick said. He was driving on a busy street when his phone rang.

"Yeah," I said reaching for it. I pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

"Nick?" Joe said. I laughed, thinking maybe I shouldn't have.

"No, its Lily," I said more serious now, "Um, Nick's driving. So how'd it go? Did you find her?"

"Yeah," said Joe, "Everything's fine."

"You mean she forgave you?" I asked surprised. If I knew Bella, I knew she didn't forgive that easily; especially in a case like this. I mean, Joe was innocent and I knew that but if I could see what Bella think she saw then I would be mad too. I would've gone home and hid.

"Yeah," he said, "And a lot more."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember when I made a bet with her?" he questioned.

"You mean she…" I was at a loss of words. Bella has never done something like this before. I could hear Joe laughing on the other line. Nick was staring at my bewildered expression. "Oh gosh. Joe you have no idea how big of a deal that is."

"Yeah," said Joe, "She sort of explained. Look, I called James and he said we have to postpone shooting for tomorrow. His wife's in labor. So why don't you guys just go back to the house. I'm going to stay here with Bella. She'll call you in a second."

"Oh," I said taking this in, "Okay. Wait why can't she talk now?"

"She's getting stitches," he said. My eyes popped open wide. Nick's hand flew to my shoulder, thinking something bad happen.

"Why?" I asked.

"She won't tell me," he said, "But she has a cut on her hand. Not a knife cut or anything. It's more like something dug in her hand then dragged down her hand. I looked at it; one part is deeper than the other. Plus there's a bunch of smaller scratches around it."

"Well she has to call me as soon as possible," I said.

"She will," said Joe, "I promise. She's calling me. I should go."

"Right," I replied, "Bye." I hung up and turned to Nick.

"What happened?" he asked. I smiled at him, calming him somewhat.

"Everything's fine," I said, "Joe won the bet."

"You mean she said it?" Nick asked excitingly.

"Yeah," I replied excited too, "But she's getting stitches in her hand."

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Joe said Bella wouldn't tell him."

"Oh," he said, "Well should we still go down there?"

"Actually, Joe said we should turn around," I said, "Um, James' wife is in labor. So shooting is cancelled tomorrow."

"Whoa," said Nick, "That's some big news."

"Yeah," I replied, "I feel the same way."

"Well we could turn around," said Nick, "Unless…"

"What?" I laughed.

"I know where we could go." He took a sharp right, speeding down an unfamiliar road. Nick was full of surprises.

Joe's POV

I got off the phone with Lily quickly, knowing Bella wouldn't have wanted me to call her now. She sure didn't want me to tell her she was getting stitches. I stood up in the waiting room, zooming down the hallway. She was there, looking at me suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "It wasn't that bad. I took her hand and looked at the stitches. There sure were a lot.

"Looks bad," he said, "I wish I knew what happened."

"Sorry," she replied, "But if I told you I'd have to kill you." Then I realized what happened right of the bat. I should've known this before but I was so caught up in Bella that it slipped my mind. She saw the panic in my eyes. She placed her good hand on my face. It was warm against my face.

"You were near sharks," I said. She looked at me in amazement, probably wondering how I figured it out, "Earlier before, when I was at the shack, Jay told me you went to take care of a fear. You were near sharks and one of them caught on your hand." She didn't answer, "Why?"

"I had to do it," she said.

"What," I replied, "Get hurt?"

"No," she said, "To not be afraid anymore." She looked up at me, her eyes apologetic. I sighed putting my arm around her.

"You're insane," I said starting to walk out of the hospital, "But I understand."

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied. We were finally out the doors. I took Bella's van. It's sort of a good place to talk. We've have a lot of moments in there already so I felt happy in there. I refused to let Bella drive until her hand was better. It still wasn't so I insisted on driving. She willingly got in the passenger's seat. I got in on the other side. After I started the car, I looked at her. She was leaning forwards on the dashboard, her face in her hands.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked taking one of her hands. Man, did it feel good to touch her hand.

"I can't believe you can forgive me after all that I've done," she replied.

"What have you done?" I chuckled, "It's not your fault you were confused."

"I should've just listened," she said, "This is all my fault."

"Bella," I said, "You are my everything. It is me who should've been more careful."

"That's not true," she said, "How are your brothers going to forgive me. I got in the way of everything. I'm butting in their lives."

"Kevin and Nick consider you their sister," I replied, "They have nothing but good things to say about you." It's true. They would always say how happy they are for me that a great girl like Bella was in my life now.

"You're family is way to nice," she said, "They're sweet."

"So are you," I smiled.

"I… you shouldn't think that," she replied.

"Bella, you've heard me say it. I love you," I said, "You could almost kill me and I would still love you." She was silent after that. She wouldn't say another word until I said something. "I wish you'd say something to me."

"Sorry," she said, "I was just thinking." I laughed. Then I remembered something I had to do. I reached in my pocket, pulling out the drawing of myself. She drew it.

"This is amazing," I said, "I fell on it when I was chasing you." She was blushing, "When did you do this?"

She was thinking then she answered quietly, "The day we kissed for the first time in my van."

"Bella why haven't you ever pursued this?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied, "I never knew how." I nodded, finally pulling out of the parking spot in the hospital.

Bella's POV

I did see my dad in the hospital. I didn't go to say hi because he'd find out about what happened to my hand. They would find out eventually but hopefully not soon. Thing was though, that when I saw my dad, I saw my mom too. And they… were laughing, smiling. They seemed happy around each other.

Now I was in my van with Joe again and I felt like a terrible person. I didn't deserve him and I didn't deserve the kindness from his family. I jacked up their lives more enough. Joe shouldn't be in love with me. It was selfish to love him back. I felt guilty, incompetent of my abilities to make things better.

Joe was glancing at me every once in a while, curious of my thinking. I didn't want him to feel like he had to love me for me to come back. I'm sure that wasn't the answer to what I was feeling. What I was feeling was a mixture of things. I felt in love of course. But I felt guilty for loving him, if that makes any sense.

"Bella, talk to me here," he said. I looked at him.

"I don't know what to say," I said, "It's not-"

"Don't say this isn't right," he replied, "Just don't say that. It's not only right but its perfect. I can see the guilt in your eyes." I looked away, trying to make sure he couldn't see them anymore.

"I'm sorry," I said. Joe sighed and pulled over on the side of the road. Oh, boy. This can't be good. Maybe he'd realize what's going on in my head; maybe he felt it too. He shut the car off.

"Come here," he said, pulling me towards him. I willingly came on his lap, like a little girl. He rested his head on the back of the seat. I put my chin on his shoulder, looking up at his face. He had his eyes shut, thinking. I placed my hand on his face, stroking it with my thumb. "I was scared I was going to lose you. But you're back and that's all the matters. No one is mad at you Bella. If anyone should be mad at anyone it would be you to Amy."

I didn't think about Amy until that point. I thought about what she would be doing now. She was probably at home, thinking that she won. "Okay," I said giving up. He lifted his head looking at me, "I'm yours, remember? I'll do anything for you… as if I had a choice."

"You do," he said.

"Maybe… I have to choose between you and choice. I choose you." I said, "But you know something? I don't care if I don't have a choice. I like it that way." He smiled at me, putting his hand over the hand I had placed on his face. He shut his eyes again. I took a moment to actually look at Joe's perfect face.

"I'm lucky," I said.

"You bet," he teased. I laughed kissing him off guard. He liked it though. I could tell. "You have no idea how hard it's going to be to hide this."

"Yeah," I said, "I don't think we could take people following us around all the time."

"You know something?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met," he said. I laughed looking at him. He seriously meant it.

"You're pretty good looking yourself," I said. He chuckled.

"I mean it," he replied.

"So do I," I said, "In fact… I actually love you."

"You actually do," he laughed.

"Yeah," I said, "To be honest… nevermind."

"Oh, there is no way," he said, "Tell me."

I sighed. It wasn't that important. "I'm afraid to say it," I said.

"You still can't be afraid," he said stroking my face, "It's okay."

I nodded, knowing he was right. "I think I loved you before… but I wouldn't cave in. Because… I didn't want to be." He chuckled leaning his head back again.

"That's it?" he asked still laughing, "Oh, gosh Bella you had me nervous there for a second."

"But… I mean if I loved you this whole time you should be mad," I replied, "You kept trying when it was unnecessary to the entire time."

"So?" he said, "It would've been no fun if I didn't have to try."

"Joe please tell me that this is real," I said, "I don't want you to just go and never come back like I was about to do to you. I deserve you to leave me here alone-" Joe leaned in and kissed me, making me lose my train of thought.

"Does that tell you this is as real as it gets," he said.

"Y-yeah," I said. He laughed.

"Good," he replied, "Now shut-up and kiss me." I nodded and started kissing him. It lasted ten minutes or so when I pulled away. That felt good. I was happy to know that this was real… I could tell just by the kiss… enough said. I rest my head on his chest. There was no talking, there was no movement. We just sat there, enjoying each others presence. Eventually I think I drifted off to sleep.

Nick's POV

"Nick, where are we going?" Lily asked me. We were in the city. It was extremely crowded full of people. It was probably some big movie premiere or something. All of the good places were around there. Me? Sometimes I liked being alone instead surrounded by people.

"You'll see," I laughed. She was becoming nervous, "Trust me."

"Okay," she said immediately. I think she already did. She must've been nervous about all of the people.

"We've gotta just make sure no one sees us," I said take the last turn before we actually had to drive through the large crowd of people. It was an alley, dark and damp. It reminded me of the kind in those horror movies. She was smiling, probably happy from not having to deal with all of those people. "Just follow me."

I shut the car off. No one would be walking down here to happen to have to come across my car. We were safe. The first building in the alley had the familiar ladder, leading up to the roof. I smiled, getting out of the car. I heard her following me, a smile forming on my face. I could just picture her expression as I started climbing the rusty old ladder up to the roof.

When I hopped over the ledge and turned to look down, she was right in my face. "I'm surprised," I said, "I was thinking you would still be down there."

"Oh, this isn't so scary," she said sounding like the exact opposite of her words. I laughed and took her hands, pulling her over the ledge. She smiled at me then her eyes shot to the view. "This is amazing." I looked at the view myself, a little more used to it.

It had an outlook on Hollywood itself, except it was quiet. The stars were perfect for this. She walked over the other side of the roof, looking at Hollywood in all its glory. One of the things I loved about her examination was that she loved it here, no matter how weird this place really was.

"How do you know about these perfect places?" she asked. I was already next to her.

"Hmm," I said thinking, "Well, sometimes when you feel like being alone, you never know what you'll stumble upon." She looked at me, smiling. Every time she smiled the stars just sort looked a lot less interesting; even on a night like this.

Then her smile faded, some sort of sad thought coming into her mind. I had questioning eyes but before I could ask her what was wrong she began explaining. "Nick, where were your parents today?"

"Well, my mom and Frankie went to visit my grandparents," I said, "And my dad is getting ready for our tour. Why?"

"Is that why they weren't there yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Is that what this is about?"

"No," she chuckled sadly, "When do you go on tour?"

"Around September," I said. Then I realized what she was thinking about. By then her mother would be here, and I would have to leave for a long time. I took her hand. She was definitely sad now. "Lily…" I turned her to face me. She was looking down, "Lily, look at me." She hesitantly looked up, "It's all going to be okay. It's July. We'll figure it out, I promise. But until then, let's just enjoy each other."

"I… don't want to be away from you," she said. I leaned in, placing my lips on hers. I didn't want to be away from her either. I would have to see that she came with us. Or at lease manage her coming to visit a lot.

I would talk to dad. She would come with… she would.

Kevin's POV

Danielle had been barfing her guts out. She was not okay. I held her hair up as she threw up for the thousandth time. I really loved her so I didn't mind. Boyfriends who really loved their lovely girlfriends would do this for them. I rubbed her back as she started crying.

"It's okay," I said.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I didn't know I was going to get-" she threw up again.

"No, no, no," I replied, "It's alright. You just throw up as much as you have to."

"I…" she coughed, "I think I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. She was pretty worn out, beat.

"Okay," I said helping her stand up. She was almost about to fall again when I pulled her arm over my shoulder, using myself as support. Danielle lived alone so I was happy to take care of her. I would've been happy either way.

I helped her over to her bed, pulling the covers off and laying her down. She adjusted herself as I tucked her in. Her eyes were heavy, straining her self to stay awake. "Sleep," I said running my fingers through her hair.

"I… I love you," she said. I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," I said, "Goodnight." She yawned, then shut her eyes and was soon asleep. I sighed turning around. There was a lot to be done right now. Her place was a mess. The bathroom hardly needs mentioning. It was the worse room. I quickly grabbed her cleaning supplies. She crammed it under her sink. I wasn't sure what I needed to I just took it all.

After I place the cleaning stuff in the bathroom, I went to her refrigerator. I searched around until I found a Sprite. I remember what my mom used to do when I was sick. I poured it in a cup, then grabbing a straw, I stuck it in the cup. I began popping the bubbles, so she wouldn't throw up.

I walked over to her bed. She was still awake, "What is it, sweetie?" she asked. I helped her sit up.

"Take small sips of this," I said, "It'll help you get hydrated." She carefully took the cup of Sprite and took small sips of it. When she was done she handed the cup to me. I put it on a nightstand next to her bed. There was already a small garbage can next to her bed in case she needed to throw up again.

"Just call me if you need me," I said, "I love you."

"I love you," she said laying back down again. Who knew food poisoning would make her like this. She was actually asleep this time within a few minutes. Then I proceeded to the bathroom.

I began scrubbing the floor, hopping it would become less dirty. I don't know what I was using but it was appearing to work. You see, I could handle this. I made sure to remember what I was using just in case something like this happened again.

Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. It was Nick. "Nick," I said, "What's the update?"

"Everything's fine," he said, "Um, Lily and I are back in L.A. Joe told us to turn around."

"Okay," I said, "But what about him and Bella." I looked back at Danielle to see if I wake her. She was still sound asleep.

"They're staying there for tonight," he said.

"What about shooting?" I asked.

"Cancelled," Nick replied, "His wife is having a baby." Just one day of shooting might not seem like a big deal, but we were definitely going to be far behind. The airing date would have to be moved again.

"Alright," I said, "Are you back at the house?"

"Nope," I replied, "But we're going to try to beat Mom and Dad there so we can explain what's happening."

"Oh, boy," I said, "How do you think they'll take it?"

"I'm not sure," he said, "Hopefully Joe will call them, explaining."

"I hope their okay with this," he said, "Joe's never done that for a girl."

"Yeah," Nick laughed, "But let's face it. He loves her."

"Yeah," I said, "that's true."

"Is Danielle okay?" Nick asked, "Lily and I wanted to know."

"She's alright now," I said, "Food poisoning is deadly."

"I'll say," said Nick.

"So if you're not at the house," I teased, "Where are you?"

"Well," Nick began, "I'll tell you later. But there's something we need to talk about when you get home."

"Alright," I said, "I'll talk to you then?"

"Mhmm," Nick said, "Bye."

"Later," he said. I hung up. Nick sounded… happy.

Bella's POV

I woke up… in the back of my van. I was assuming Joe didn't want me in the seat. It would just look weird. He could read my mind like… we understood each other. We were heading to my house? Or where? Where would Joe stay? I would have to call my mom and tell her she should go home for the night. Because after what I had told her, she wouldn't want to see Joe again.

The car abruptly stopped. Where were we? I heard Joe snap his seat belt off and climb back in the van with me. I didn't realize I was wrapped in a blanket. He must've found it under a little cubby hole I had in here. Did you know there's actually a sink back here? It doesn't work or anything but I always thought that was cool.

I sat up quickly, trying not to look like a slob. I laughed at myself quietly. A while ago, I didn't care if he saw me in rags… now I cared. I just realized how much he changed me.

"What?" he laughed sitting next to me.

"Nothing," I said, "Nothing… um, where are we?"

"You're house," he replied.

"Oh," I said, "Good." He opened the back door _for_ me. No one does that for me… except my dad. I slid out, giving him a thankful look. He laughed and shut the door for me. He looked tired. As I began walking to my house, he started to walk the other way. I dove for his arm, pulling him back. "What are you doing?"

"Going to try to find-" he began but I quickly had to jump in.

"Um, no," I said, "You're staying here."

"What about your mom?" he asked.

"I'll take care of it," I said. I had to pull him towards my house. His face was still unsure. I looked at my little house… and felt a blast from the past. I felt at home again. I mean I wouldn't feel alone in L.A. with my friends. But before I did a little.

I took the keys from Joe, a house key connected to the key ring. As I opened the door, I had to pull in Joe by force. He really wasn't sure. "Joe, it's okay," I said. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I quickly dialed my mom's cell phone number and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" my mom chimed. She sounded like she was laughing. I smiled. Not only did I change, but she did too.

"Mom," I said, "Hey."

"Bella, what's up?" she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "Um I just wanted to tell you I'm going to go back... with Lily."

"Oh, sweetie," said my mom, "Is everything worked out?"

"Yeah," I laughed.

"I'm so proud of how you managed to pull through," she said, "There's just something honey. I can't come back to your father's house tonight. I think I'm going to stay… in the hospital. I mean, is that okay?"

"Actually," I said looking at Joe, "I was calling to tell you that you didn't have to come back. I've got it under control here."

"Alright," she sighed, "If you need me, you call me right away. Okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "Okay." I couldn't believe this. If you knew what my mom was like before, you would think of this as abnormal behavior. But somehow, the closer she got to my dad and I the better she became herself. And I thought she was always upset because of us. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye," she said. I hung up my phone. Joe automatically saw my happy tears and pulled me into his arms.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, "She's just becoming… my mom."

"Hmmm," he hummed, "I wonder why. I think its because she realized how beautiful and smart you are. She should be proud of you." I didn't reply. I just breathed him in enjoying his presence, "I should go."

"You're staying," I said, "She's not coming here. You'd be doing a good thing if you stayed."

"How so?" he laughed.

"Well," I said, "There could be an intruder… and if I'm here all alone, I might-"

"I'm staying," he said, "Right here with you." I laughed. I won this battle.


	17. Chapter 16: Smile

** Thank you anonymous reviewers Jessica and A, Sunshine. Those reviews mean a lot so thank you so much! You keep reading, I keep posting. = )**

Bella's POV

"Joe," I said, "I'll sleep on the floor. You're exhausted and you drove all day. You need some sleep."

"There is no way," he said. We had each been insisting that one of us would sleep on the floor multiple times. I was winning, "It would be ungentleman to let my girlfriend sleep on the floor."

"Well, if you sleep on the floor then so do I," I said, "It would be stupid to let my boyfriend sleep on the floor." He smiled, looking down.

"Bella, don't make me do this," he said.

"What," I teased. Joe all of a sudden ran at me, throwing me over his shoulder, "Ah!" I laughed, "Joe!" He climbed on my bed, my head hitting the pillow. We were both laughing.

"Sleep, love," he said kissing my forehead.

"Stay," I pushed. He sighed lying next to me, looking at the ceiling. He took my hand. I looked down at them, joined together. The hand had a ring on it, "Oh. I didn't mean-"

"Oh, I know," he laughed. I laughed too, "But I'm a human just like any one else. I knew sooner or later I would get tempted, whether I was here or anywhere else."

"Hmm," I said, "Of course I understand. I-I don't know you by your reputation in this whole business but I know you're not a bad guy, Joe." He smiled, squeezing my hand. Then I had an idea. I quickly got out of the bed grabbing two pillows.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Joe asked sitting up. I didn't answer. I went out the window, hearing Joe quickly follow. He probably thought I was leaving again, only bringing two pillows. Wow. I went up the ladder with one arm, the other clutching the pillows. "Be careful." I laughed, shaking my head.

I was up on the roof, Joe quickly meeting me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well," I began, "You can't get tempted on a roof." He looked at me in utter amazement, like it was funny. It sort of was. But he was right. I wasn't going to ruin his reputation by even sleeping in the same bed together. So why not the roof? We've done that before, right?

"You are unbelievable," he laughed.

"I know," I said, "That's why you love me."

"Right," he said. It was a perfectly warm night. We didn't really need a blanket. We sat down at the same exact time, laughing at each other, "It's funny. Not too long ago I can recall you only saying one syllable to me."

"But you know that I love you," I said.

"Yeah," he replied, "I know." He sounded so sure. I felt warm inside. He leaned back laying on his back. I just didn't realize it at the time. I almost screamed when he unexpectedly pulled me down. I hit his chest and started laughing. I looked up at his face, "Gosh, you're so beautiful. Inside," he kissed me, "Outside." Another kiss, "All the time."

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"No, I'm perfectly sane," he hummed, playing with my hair. I looked at his face again. "You look so tired."

"Which is more than I could say for you," I said, "Fall asleep Joe." I kissed him one last time before I laid my head in his chest, tracing pictures on it with my finger. He wrapped his arms around me snugger and started to fall asleep.

***

"Bella!" I heard a voice. I lifted my head. I don't even remember what I was starting at before. Joe had called me, out in the middle of the water. We were on the beach where I worked. It was bright but no one was there.

"Joe?" I called. He looked scared, just like I did when I was… "Joe! Joe get out! Run!" He wasn't listening. He didn't look like he was paying attention even though he was staring at me.

"Bella," he called. I tried to get up. I was sitting at the same bench we sat at before. I tried to but I was yanked back. I winced in pain. I looked over to see… Glenn.

"You're not here," I said frightened. He laughed forcefully wrapping his arms around me and making me look out at Joe.

"This is my favorite part," he whispered in my ear. I yelled as I saw the expected shark come up and take Joe in one bite.

"Bella?" Joe asked. It was distant but soon the scene of my familiar roof vividly came back.

It was a nightmare.

I was sweating, my hands shaking. I was already sitting up, feeling for my shark bite. I sighed in relief as I felt the little indents in my shoulder. I was happy it was me and not him. It was me. "He's okay."

"Bella," Joe said sitting up and pulling me against him. I had to make sure he was okay. I started feeling his back, trying to feel any sort of a bite. There was nothing. Tears were already streaming down my face. "Hey, what's going on?"

"God," I said pulling away from him so I could look at his face. I traced his face with my hands. His expression was questioning.

"What happened?" he asked, "What happened."

"Gosh, I just… I just had a bad dream," I said. He sighed in relief. "You're okay."

"Of course," he said, "But you… oh gosh Bella. You're bleeding."

"What?" I asked. I looked down. My hand was bleeding. The stitches were fine but it still bled through a bit.

"I'm okay," I said, "It's okay. I'm sorry."

"Gosh," he said, "You scared me." I looked at him, apologetic, "It's alright." He kissed my tear away, then went to my lips. I kissed back, passionately hoping this wasn't the last time I could. My fears were starting all over again.

Lily's POV

Nick had called Kevin to check up on Danielle. In the mean time we were up on that perfect roof, enjoying life. It was amazing that no one could see us. That might've meant more earlier than when I said it. I mean, I hate that someone working for a stupid magazine column would be so inconsiderate by calling her shark girl let alone getting in her and Joe's personal life. But now that everyone was focused on them, Nick and I were under wraps.

Eventually we had to get down from the roof. When my feet hit the ground I was greeted by a familiar person... or persons. Nick jumped down and shared my "excitement". "What do you want?" I asked Amy and Sierra.

"Us?" Amy asked.

"Our job is done," said Sierra, "Where is Bella?"

"It just so happens-" Nick began, but I lifted my hand. I had an idea.

"She's home," I said, "And she's not coming back."

"So she's gone for good?" Amy asked. I had to piss them off a little bit.

"Well Joe's down there begging for forgiveness," I said, "But knowing Bella, he won't stand a chance."

"Good to know," Sierra said, "We'll be seeing you."

` "Right," I said. Amy and Sierra skipped off, thinking they won. Well, I guess the whole dumb blonde thing really is a myth.

"What-" Nick began.

"Let's go," I said. I got walked on the other side of the car, getting in the passenger's seat. As I shut the door, Nick was already starting the car. He always moved faster than me; somewhat of a bad quality.

"What was that about?" he asked backing out of the alley.

"Trust me," I said, "Bella would've wanted me to do that."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because when Bella comes back with Joe, their hopes will be crushed," I said. He laughed, realizing the whole point.

"I've gotta say," he replied, "That's clever."

"You think that's clever," I laughed, "Wait until it actually happens. It'll feel really good."

"Yeah," he said, "That's true."

"So we have to get to your parents before they realize we're all gone," I said. Nick laughed and nodded, slightly speeding up. He thought I didn't notice. I stared at his perfect features. It bothered me how worried they look. It was almost nine. That had to be close to when his parents would get home. Maybe someone should call them.

"Nick," I said, "May I see your phone?"

"Sure," he laughed nervously at the way I sounded.

"Thanks," I said taking it out of a cup holder. I looked through the contacts to find the right name: Dad. I pressed send twice, hoping he would pick up sooner before Nick knew what I was doing.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Hello," I said, "Um, Mr. Lucas. This is Lily Patterson." Nick tapped my shoulder, question on his face. I lifted my finger and focused back on Mr. Lucas on the phone.

"Oh, hello Lily," he said in a friendly manner, "I thought you were Nick. Is everything okay?"

"Um, yes," I said, "Everything's perfectly fine. Um, I realized you weren't here all day today and something sort of came up. Well, you see Bella's father was in an accident."

"Oh no," he said worried, "Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah," I said, "He's alright. But Bella went to see him. And Joe… went with. I mean, I just wanted to make sure that it was okay."

"Well," Mr. Lucas laughed, "I think its more than exceptionable. I mean, I wish Joe had called me but I know how he feels about miss Sandford. I would've done the same thing if I were him."

"R-really?" I asked.

"Really," he said happily, "And I'm grateful you called to let me know."

"Oh, wow," I said, "Well it was no problem."

"Will he be back tomorrow?" he asked.

"I think so," I said, "I could give him a call if you'd like."

"Oh, I trust him," he said. That took a while to think about. "I should go. I will see you later."

"Goodbye, Mr. Lucas," I said. After his last goodbye I hung up the phone and put it back in Nick's cup holder. Wow, I mean I knew he trusted Joe but I think the word _trust_ meant a lot in this case.

"What was that about?" Nick asked, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," I said, "You know something?"

"What," he laughed.

"You have a beautiful family. You're all so genuine. You have values. You rely on each other," I said.

"What made you say that?" he asked concerned.

"Well," I said, "Your dad asked if Joe was coming back tomorrow and… I said yes. And his reply was that he trusted Joe. Trust means so much, Nick." There was a pause. "Sorry, I didn't realize how weird that sounded until I said it."

"I understand," he said, "perfectly well too. We all trust Joe and know he does the right thing. He loves Bella. He knows his role is as an influencer and as a family member."

"Exactly," I laughed, "It's the most amazing thing." I didn't realize how close we were to home. We were already on the front drive. The car was turned off. I waited for Nick to turn to me. He instinctly did, so I could kiss him. It lasted so long, intense and perfect. "I mean it. You have a beautiful family."

"Yeah," he said, "They're pretty great."

"I'm… happy I met you Nick," I said, "I don't know what I would do knowing that this was possible and… unable to have this."

"Oh, you have no idea," Nick whispered his forehead rested on mine, "You are so needed here. You have a light, Lily. It's so bright it just distracts me from anything bad." Right then and there I knew it; I loved Nick Lucas

Bella's POV

I looked at the clock on my microwave in my kitchen as Joe sat me down. I was resisting his help when the bleeding got worse and I winced just one time. It was only nine. How long were we asleep? He took my hand, examining it.

"Gosh," he said, "I can't believe I didn't know it would bleed."

"You couldn't have," I said, "Stop worrying about me." He glanced at me like I was insane.

"You asking me to stop worrying about you is like you asking me to stop breathing," he said, "Though I'd rather stop breathing than to see you hurt."

"Then I'll start counting," I said, "I'm going to get hurt a lot of times. If you stop breathing then I've hit the trifecta." He smiled crookedly looking back down at my hand. He grabbed a wet rag from the table, probably left by my mom if she was… cleaning? Okay not normal. Then again, things weren't really normal anymore. Joe took the rag and put it on my stitches, the cold making it feel better.

"So," he said, "What was your nightmare about?" I knew he would be itching to ask me that. But that was something I didn't want to tell him.

"It's stupid," I said. He lifted my chin. I had to look at him. He was staring very hard into my eyes, as if they were burning.

"Anything that did this," he said lifting my hand with his, "Is not stupid." I know that he was right… I mean, it scared me. Everything seemed so real. But I didn't want him to say I told you so.

"I…," I trailed off.

"Hmm?" he hummed, looking at my hand, my chin still being held by his other hand. I took a deep breath.

"Joe, you I would never want you to get hurt," I said. His eyes quickly met mine.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," I said.

"Don't say that," he said, "Please tell me."

"Joe, you got hurt," I said, "And I watched it. Every part of it and I just… you just can't-"

"Sssssh," Joe said, calming me. He pulled me into his arms, "I'm right here, Bella. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Okay," he repeated, "Okay." Suddenly the phone rang (landline). I let it ring a few times then I went to answer it. I just wanted to stay there in Joe's arms forever.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" Lily's mom asked, "What are you doing at home?"

"It's a long story," I said, "What's wrong."

"God," she said, "The kid, Glenn. The one who hurt your dad. I tried to prosecute him and his friends but I couldn't… well I sort of couldn't." My heart had skipped a beat.

"What do you mean?" I asked urgently. Joe was staring at me in questioned. I squeezed his shoulder, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Well, I put away two boys," she said, "The others were just simply accomplices. They'll get out tomorrow."

"Was he… I mean…" I trailed off unable to speak.

"I'm afraid so," she said sadly, "I tried sweetie, you know I did."

"Y-yeah," I said, "I understand.

"Trust me Bella, if he tries anything he'll be put away for sure," she replied.

"Okay," I said, "Bye."

"Bye, sweetie," she said apologetically. I hung up the phone and put my face in my hands.

"Bella," Joe said taking my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him again, "What's happening?"

"Glenn's out," I said. His face was calm. He still wasn't afraid of him, but now I was. Glenn, the one who hurt my dad, almost hurt me multiple times, the one who would anything to eliminate Joe; free.

"It's alright," he said, "It's alright, we'll just leave tomorrow. He won't be running into us."

"He'll find a way," I said trying to look down with my eyes. It was hard to get away from those eyes though. I thought about the dream, the words in my ear. His favorite part when Joe was attacked. He'd live that moment any day.

"And if he does, he'll be getting what's coming to him," Joe said, "It's all going to be fine."

"O-okay," I said trying to believe him. I wanted to more than anything. He slightly smiled at me, kissing me.

"You're tired," he said, "You need sleep."

"You too," I said. He hummed as I began to walk to my room. I reached back without looking, feeling for his hand. It eventually entwined with mine. He moved next to me as I walked in my room. I sighed as I made my way towards the window. He pulled me back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You should sleep in your bed," he said, "You look exhausted."

"I know," I said, "But I don't want you to leave me." He smiled and sighed at the same time. He sat me down in my bed.

"Just fall asleep," he said applying pressure to my shoulders, causing me to lie down. He pulled covers over me as I shivered. It was really cold inside my house. "I will be right here when your eyes close and when they open."

"Don't go anywhere," I said my eyes getting heavier, "Promise."

"I promise," he said, "I won't go anywhere."

"I love you, Joe," I said. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I only heard one last thing before I fell asleep.

"I love you, Bella," he said.

Nick's POV

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Lily. We were just sitting together… just being there with each other felt good.

"Hmm?" she replied running her fingers along my hand.

"What made you want to do this?" I asked, "I mean, try out for Mute Music?"

"Well," she said, "It took a while but someone saw my 'funny' and recommended me to the casting director."

"You are funny you know," I said, "I mean really… you deserve this part."

"Thanks," she said, "And you know, I'm glad it happened."

"Me too," I said. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. We sat there for a while, silent. It seems boring but it was just perfect to have a perfect girl in my arms. It was good to have her there to just fit in my arms.

"You're parents are going to be home soon," Lily whispered.

"Yeah," I said.

***

Lily insisted she excused herself when Mom and Dad came home. I was sort of relieved that she did because I wanted to talk to them about something. Its not hard to guess what that was about.

"Nick?" Mom asked walking through the door with Frankie, "Did you hear from Joe? Is Bella's father okay?"

"Yeah," I said standing up, "Everything's okay. I mean they're coming back tomorrow."

"Good," she said, "Good. I was so worried your father got off the phone with Lily." Dad soon came into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Everything's alright?" he asked me, "Where's Kevin,"

"It's all good," I said, "Danielle came down with the stomach flu. Kevin's taking care of her."

"Can we sit down and have a talk?" Dad asked. I nodded. Mom kissed Frankie on the forehead as he stumbled upstairs to go to bed. Mom and Dad sat down across from me.

"So," I said, "Is everything alright with you guys."

"Oh, of course," Mom said, "Everything's perfectly fine. It's just that gave us quite a scare. Why exactly is Bella's dad hurt?"

"You won't like it," I said. But they gave me the look at only meant on thing; spill it, "Okay. Bella's ex-boyfriend got revenge on her for punching him in the face."

"Wh-what?" Mom asked shocked, "He went in her house and hurt her dad just like that."

"With some help from his friends," I said, "But its alright because Lily's mom got them in jail. It's alright."

"I don't understand," Dad said, "Why would Bella punch him."

"He showed up a couple times," I said, "Before we left. He was just being a jerk. Before we came… he um… he…"

"You mean Bella was…" mom trailed off.

"No," I said urgently, "Oh, no. That's not it. He tried but she… she sort of broke his nose."

"Oh," said Dad, "Why didn't you tell us about this before."

"I honestly didn't think it was a big deal," I said, "I mean its just thing of the past now."

"While were on the subject of Bella," Mom said, "What's those markings on her shoulders? I didn't want to be rude and ask."

"A year ago she was bit by a shark," I said nervously, "I guess I forgot to mention that."

"Well, Joe should've," Dad said, "But then again, that's a thing of the past now." I nodded.

"Was that what you wanted to talk about?" I asked yawning.

"Not exactly," Dad said, "Um… so you and Lily. How's that going?"

"You know?" I asked.

"Please, Nick," Mom said, "We can tell when you like a girl. And we like her too. We like both of the girls. You see that's what we wanted to say. You all are such gentlemen. We're proud of you. I mean, Kevin's out there helping Danielle, Joe's with Bella, and you and Lily seem to just be enjoying each other's company. You treat them all with such respect."

"Thanks, Mom," I said taken aback, "That means a lot. Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," Dad said.

"Well," I said clearing my throat, "You know that we're going on tour in September. And I was sort of going to ask if-"

"You wanted Lily to go," Dad said.

"Well, yeah," I said, "And I'm pretty sure Joe would want to take Bella along. To be honest, I really like Lily and Joe really likes Bella. Its going to be hard to leave them." Mom and Dad both smiled at me.

"Alright," Dad said, "Kevin takes Danielle so I don't see why it's not reasonable that Bella and Lily come with. I'd just have to see how they'd follow us."

"Bella's got a big van," I said, "I'm sure they'd be fine following us in there. It runs well and Bella's a great driver."

"We're going to be driving a lot," Mom said, "Far distances."

"Trust me, guys," I said, "Bella has been through quite a bit. Things I don't even know about yet. She could handle the driving."

"Well," Dad said, "I'll make the arrangements. You should check with Bella herself. Just to get the okay from her."

"I will for sure," I said, "Thanks guys." I stood up and gave them a huge hug. I was ecstatic. Lily was going with me on tour.

We wouldn't have to be apart.

Joe's POV

Glenn's out… wow. I wasn't afraid of him but Bella was after what he did. Wow, what a night. Time is a strange thing isn't it? I couldn't think about that. I was taking care of Bella.

I tucked her in and watched her sleep for a while, just to make sure she actually wasn't awake. She slept peacefully, she was still beautiful. I kissed each eye and walked out of Bella's room, shutting the door quietly. I wasn't going to leave. I just had to call someone.

"Gosh, Joe," Nick said as I waited for him to answer, "What happened? Why didn't you call me?"

"I did," I said, "But Lily answered."

"True," he said, "Anyway, what happened with Bella's hand?"

"She was crazy enough to touch a shark," I said, "Why do you sound so happy."

"Well," he replied, "I talked to Mom and Dad who are okay with you being with Bella. You're welcome."

"Thanks," I said, "Anyway, go on."

"Right," Nick began, "I talked to Mom and Dad about our tour." Oh, gosh! I forgot about that! "And they think it'd be cool if Bella and Lily went with." My eyes lit up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Nick replied, "But I was going to call and ask Bella if she'd drive her van, to follow us I mean."

"Right," I said, "I mean, you should probably call her tomorrow. She's out cold."

"Joe," he said nervously, "Are you-"

"Nick," I laughed, "Give me a break. I wouldn't do that."

"You're right," he said laughing, "sorry."

"No problem," I said, "Well I should probably go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later," Nick said. After I hung up, I wanted to scream in joy. Bella and Lily were coming with us on tour. That was the best thing ever. I wouldn't have to leave Bella and she wouldn't have to leave me. I smiled as I quietly tip toed into Bella's room. I went on the other side of her bed and climbed in, wrapping my arms around her. She didn't stir a bit. I rested my head on hers, holding her hands.

It was finally clicking in now. This beautiful… thing in my arms was mine. She belonged with me. I needed her to be me. I can't even remember who I was before her. Plus all of the other things in my life, she was the cherry on top. I did love her and I honestly believe she loved me now.

I thought about Amy and Sierra. Did they know we made up? If they didn't that would be a nice opportunity to freak them out. I wonder what they did before, to convince her that I was literally not crazy about her. It must've been easy for them to do it. Now I was more than thankful to have Bella, to have someone who cared about others feelings instead of trying to destroy them.

I love Bella Sandford.

I love her.

**You know why this took forever? I don't have any more ideas! I need some! Pretty please! Thank you! = )**


	18. Chapter 17: Somethin' Special

**This chapter is hopefully longer than the others since I haven't been posting lately. Next chapter will be dedicated to Jessica for having a hilarious idea. Thanks! **

Lily's POV

I knew I was going to sleep uneasily that night. I guess all the bizzareness today was really getting to me. I mean Bella was at home with Joe. Not that I didn't trust Joe with my best friend but something was just pulling at my gut. She cut her hand and was getting _stitches_? Something bad enough to get stitches was very non-Bella. She was more careful than that. That wasn't all though; I just don't know what else there was… but it was there.

The next morning I would call her. I would. I wanted to call her now but that was out of the question. She was probably sleeping anyway. There was a small rap at my door. I sighed and crawled out of bed. I was presentable. I was just reading a book. I opened the door, expecting Nick. Instead there was Mrs. Lucas. I was curious but was going to be polite.

"Mrs. Lucas," I said, "Hi."

"Hello, Lily," she smiled, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," I said. It's strange how she asked if she could enter the room I was staying at. This was her house. I gestured for her to enter and she did so. I shut the door quietly as she sat on my bed. This was going to be serious.

"So," she said, "I hope your settling in well. We're thrilled that you and Bella are here with us." Did she know Bella was an hour and a half away from here with her son? If my mom was replaced with her, she should be freaking out on me now.

"Yeah," I said, "Um, Nick told you about Bella right?" I knew telling them that Joe and her already got in a misunderstanding was a bad idea. Bella's dad was something that did happen so I just said that. I didn't want them to worry anyway.

"Yes," she said, "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Um, Bella's father is going to be okay, right?"

"Absolutely," I replied trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"And… she's okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, she's perfectly fine."

"Good," she said, "Good." She sighed taking in a deep breath, "So you and my son are… in like?" She laughed, "Sorry, I'm not sure what term teenagers use these days."

"Oh," I said, "You did pretty well for you first try." She laughed. I guess I had to reply to her original question, "Yeah… we like each other."

Mrs. Lucas smiled, just examining me. An average person would've just thought she was looking at me on the outside; my face expressions and body language. But I didn't see her looking just at the outside. I think she saw me from the inside too. She was trying to see if I was right for Nick just by one look. I mean, could people do that? Mrs. Lucas was different… I honestly thought she could do that.

"I'm happy for this," she said, "I am. Nick is happy and you're a great girl."

"Really?" I asked amazed at me being right, "Thank you." She stood up and gave me a hug.

"You're most welcome," she said, "Good night."

"Good night," I said.

***

I guess sleeping was going to be easier due to Mrs. Lucas coming in my room that night. She was so understanding and right out sweet. I felt like I knew her from somewhere else. She was just so easy to talk to I guess I made it seem that way. Hopefully by tomorrow everything would be back to normal. Nothing would get in the way of anything. What I was definitely looking forward to the most was seeing the look on Amy and Sierra's face when they saw Bella and Joe walking on set together.

That made me have to think back a little. Joe and Bella had been caught together and Amy and Sierra sent the picture to nearly every gossip magazine in the tri-state area. There were two things that got me on this. How did Bella miss that? She wouldn't do that intentionally. Bella hated that kind of detention. There had to be a reason why that was missed. Did Amy and Sierra wait for Bella to do that? I mean so now they could just send one out after she tried hard to stop it. The second thing was… shark girl? How did they know about her shark bite? Did Amy see Bella before that?

There were way too many questions to ask. So many yet to answered. But I was too tired to deal with it now. I went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow, everything would just be better.

It would.

Bella's POV

I smiled as I realized it was morning. The sound of deep breathing was circulating smoothly through my ear. Just listening to Joe breathe was like a song; a song that wouldn't bother me if it was stuck in my head all day.

It was pretty early but I wasn't tired. I had to try to get out of here without waking up Joe. He looked really tired yesterday. I didn't care if he slept until noon. I didn't want to see those black rings under his eyes. In speaking of that…

I slowly and gently lifted his muscular arms, rolling out of bed at the same time. My feet quietly hit the ground. I glanced at Joe, hoping I didn't wake him up. He was still sleeping. I let out a sigh of relief and walked into the bathroom. I quietly shut the door hoping he still didn't hear me.

I jumped as I saw myself in the mirror. The puffiness in my eyes went down big time but I looked nasty. I had to get this fixed before he woke up; I didn't want him to see this, for his own good.

I switched the lock on the door, just in case he did wake up. That wouldn't be likely or anything because it was seven a.m. I jumped in the shower… and took my time. It felt good to just feel calm again; without Joe I mean. I think the only time I've felt completely calm and care-free in a long time is when I'm with him.

I was out of the shower at seven fifteen. I know, a fifteen minute shower wasn't much for some, but for me it definitely was. After I wrapped myself in a towel, I just sat there for a while.

I watched the water drip from my hair and onto my knee. Then I watched the water drip from my knee all the way down to my foot. I laughed at myself. I didn't realize how stupid I must've looked right now. I guess I was just hard on myself; like always.

It was seven thirty. I spent fifteen minutes thinking about nothing. That's a start. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair until it was smooth. I threw on a pair of jeans I had handy with some loose fitting tank top. I felt so uneasy. Then I saw I grabbed Joe's plaid shirt by mistake. I took it close to me. It smelt like him, bringing butterflies to my stomach. He was just in the other room. Why was I so anxious for him to wake up now?

I had to shake it off. I looked down at Joe's shirt, smiling. I threw it on, feeling safe in it. Joe was still sleeping when I peeked out of the bathroom. That was a good sign. I tip toed out of the bathroom and went out my window.

It was still a little dark out, but it was light enough to see a few things. I could sketch a few things then. I peered back inside, to see my bag at the end of the bed. My sketchbook was in there. I had to try to get in and get out quietly.

Soon enough I was at the foot of the bed, looking at Joe sleeping. _Don't wake up!_ I thought to him. Luckily the bag was already open, so there was no way I was waking him up due to the zipper. My sketch book was already sticking out halfway. All I had to do was snatch it and go out the window. I took a deep breath. It was like I was running from him again, I was trying to be precise and silent; trying to get away.

I had to loosen up. I just grabbed the sketchbook and went out my window, letting the floor creak all it wanted on my way out. I sat down smiling. I bet if I tried as hard as I could for him to not hear me, he would've waken up. I had to stop trying so hard.

Nick's POV

My parents left early again this morning to do some stuff for the tour. I know it was only July but it takes a long time to book a U.S. tour. We had completed our world tour last summer. We wanted to get right back on the bus; it was a great opportunity for us… no matter how many times we've experienced it. And this tour was going to be so much better because my girlfriend was going to be there.

I went downstairs twice and down the long hallway that led to her room. It was about ten so I'd thought she would be up. I quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she said loudly. I laughed; so much for my peaceful greeting. I walked inside to see her sitting on her made bed, reading a book. I can't remember the last time I got a chance to read. I really do love to but I'm so busy.

"Hey," I said sitting next to her. She was still looking at her book, finishing a sentence before she talked. I kissed her cheek before she said anything.

"Hey," she replied, "Happy?"

"Yes," I said, "Yeah… because last night I talked to my parents."

"Me too," she said turning to me, "I mean your parents… well, your mom."

"Really?" I asked, "What'd she say?"

"You first," she said. I took her hand and smiled at her.

"How would you feel," I began, "If I said you and Bella are able to go on tour with us." Her face was indescribable. That was in fact, a good thing.

"I-I… I don't know what I would say," she replied.

"Then say yes," I said.

"Y-yes," she laughed, "I mean seriously?" I laughed and nodded, her excitement was amusing. "Nick this is so sweet, thank you." She gave me a huge hug, kissing me on the cheek.

There definitely was a light about Lily Patterson, just like I had said the night before. I meant every word. I wish she knew that each minute I was with her, I wanted her more.

"I'm going to have to call Bella," she said, "I mean, she doesn't know does she?"

"Not that I know of," I replied, "But I did call Joe last night about it. I mean of course he wants you guys to go."

"That's great," she said, "I mean this is awesome." I smiled and kissed her, hopefully displaying my affection and excitement.

"What are you reading?" I asked putting my arm around her.

"Um," she said a little dazed, "I-I forgot." I laughed lightly. She was that good too; to make me lose my train of thought.

"It's cool," I said, "That you read. I wish I had more time to."

"Well hey," she said, "If you ever do, you've got your own personal library right here." I chuckled pulling her closer.

"I'll remember that," I replied.

Joe's POV

The sun flooded through Bella's large window. I didn't realize it was morning. I let my eyes adjust to the scene of Bella's house; I let my eyes wander to her alarm clock. I didn't realize it wasn't morning; it was past noon. I've never felt so rested in my life. I felt rejuvenated, full of energy.

But something worried me. Bella was in my arms when I fell asleep; now where was she? I shot up out of the bed, stretching. What I would do to sleep like this again. There was creaking in the hardwood floor and Bella as climbed from her window. She was beautiful like always; she looked as though she didn't come out of bed at all. She looked completely… Bella-ish.

"Hey," she said seeing that I was up.

"Hey," I chuckled, "Where did you go?"

"Oh, I was just outside," she said, "Don't worry. I didn't leave."

"Good," I laughed, "'Cause I was going to say, I kept my end of the bargain. So I was hoping you would too." She pulled me at her, and kissed me. I was stunned at first from just waking up but then things began to feel more familiar.

"So," she said, "Feels good to sleep that late, huh?"

"You have no idea," I said, "Getting up at four in the morning for an entire summer nearly killed me."

"Well, it's well deserved then, wasn't it," she said. I kept kissing her in response. This would never get old.

"You seem… happy," I said.

"Actually," she said, "I'm scared to death."

"Why is that?" I asked. She laughed tracing my face with her fingers. Then I remembered, "I'll protect you."

"You better," she said. I hummed and kissed her again, "I love you." That made my heart bubble and melt; wasn't that my job? She said it on her own again. That meant she meant this. She wanted this like I did. She was mine, just as I had thought about last night.

"I love you," I said. She was pleased by this.

"When would you like to leave?" she asked, shutting her big window.

"I don't care," he said, "Any time you want."

"Well," she said, "I kind of wanted to be on the down low, you know? From everyone else. Just in case Glenn does decide to pay us a visit."

"Okay," I chuckled, "We will leave on the down low. Not sure when… but we will." She nodded, biting her lip, "In the mean time…"

"In the mean time," Bella echoed me. I kissed her passionately holding her as close as I could. I quickly pulled away, remembering something I had to tell her.

"I forgot," I said, "I talked to Nick last night, while you were sleeping."

"Oh," Bella replied, "What were you guys talking about?"  
"Well," I started, "I um, talked and…"

"You said that," she laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed, "Well, I mean, I wanted to know how you would feel… about coming on tour with us."

"Tour?" Bella asked, "You mean… tour? For your band?"

"Yeah," I said laughing nervously, "You see, Kevin brings Danielle all the time and my parents thought it would be cool for you and Lily to come along."

"Oh," she said, "Oh."

"Yeah," I said, "I mean I don't want you to rush or anything but I want you to be happy and I know I can't-" She kissed me to shut me up. I laughed through it as she pulled away.

"Yes," she said, "If I have to drive a thousand miles, I wouldn't miss it."

"Well that was way easier than I thought," I said, "Thank you." I kissed her again, the connection still intense.

"Let's go," Bella said, "I can't stand it here anymore. I want to be with you and Lily and Nick and Kevin. I want it to be back to normal."

"Fair enough," I laughed even though being back to normal would be that Bella and I had never met and Lily didn't get the part on that TV show. That would be miserable.

Bella already threw her stuff in her van. She insisted that she drove alone, so that I could follow in my car. I pulled her close, "I can't be away from you that long."

"Try," she laughed. I smiled and kissed her one last time before we were on the road.

Bella's POV

I had called Joe and told him I wanted to see my dad before we left; just to tell him everything was fine and to lock the doors all the time now. I doubt Glenn would be after my dad anymore though. But it wouldn't hurt to be safe.

I pulled into the hospital quickly and ran inside. Joe said he would wait in the parking lot for me. I did wish I could just snap his car back to L.A. so he could be with me, but an hour and half wouldn't be so hard. We've been apart longer than that.

"Um, Mason Sandford," I said to the lady at the front desk. She looked up at me then pointed down the hallway.

"Room seven," she said. I nodded in a thanks and went down the long hallway. I wonder if Mom was still with him. Did she bail in the middle of the night? They were getting along exceptionally well so I was hoping she wouldn't. I sighed as I saw room seven. The door was shut.

I opened it quickly without actually looking in the room. I shut the door and turned back around to not see my dad… to not see my mom… but to see Glenn, sitting down in the hospital bed, staring at the fingernail he was picking at. I couldn't breathe as he looked at me and smiled. He had a nasty black eye and a big scratch above the opposite eye; right along the eyebrow. Did I do that?  
"Bella," he said standing up, "Sucks, you just missed you mom and dad. They seem to be getting along better." My legs were immobilized. I wanted to run out of the hospital… forget this ever happened. But I was frozen with fear as Glenn walked pass me and locked the door. He was turned towards me now, his hot breath running down my neck. It made me shiver but I tried not to make it noticeable. He laughed though; obviously hiding was already messed up.

"Weird how we run into each other like this," he said closer in my ear than I thought. And I actually liked this guy at one point. I was stupid.

"I-I have to go," I said turning around to try and push pass him. He cut in front of me just like I hoped he wouldn't.

"What's your rush?" he asked, "Your boyfriend waiting outside for you? It's a shame really… how much of a life he gave you. But what do you have to give to him."

"Get away from me," I tried pushing pass him again but he caught my arm twisting it back behind me. I winced in pain, mustering up a scream. He knew it too.

"Make a sound," he said, "And you're dad will have to pay another visit to the hospital."

"Just let go of my arm," I said through gritted teeth. He laughed, letting it go. I brought it back in front of me, rubbing my wrist, "Just leave my dad alone. He didn't do anything to you."

"Isn't it strange how he forgave you for letting this happen?" he asked. I glared at him, not sure what else to do.

"What do you want anyway?" I asked.

"I want you to break up with your boyfriend," he said, "And forget he ever existed."

"No," I said.

"Then it looks like-" I cut him off.

"No," I said, "Because if you threaten to hurt my dad, I'll go to the police again. This time, you won't get out of jail."

"You're right," Glenn replied thinking, "I have an idea." Suddenly he swung his arm up, hitting me in the gut. I nearly fell to the floor but only wobbled a little bit. I didn't scream though the pain was excruciating. He did it again, causing me to fall to the floor. My head hit hard against the linoleum.

Glenn crouched down at me, I was dizzy and my sight was disoriented. He lifted my chin up to look at him. "Tell the police, and I'll hurt the boyfriend next. I want to give him back to you as broken as I can. He smacked my mouth, the taste of blood on my lips.

"Ouch, sorry love," he said, "I have to go. Give Joe a hi for me." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I heard the door shut behind him and tried to get up. It didn't seem to work. Joe couldn't save me this time. Everything hurt now.

I just laid there hoping someone would find me. I began to slither on the floor, reaching for the door knob. Glenn hurt me so bad, I couldn't do much without pain shooting through me.

I plopped back to the floor; weak. I was only supposed to be in here for a quick visit. It's been twenty minutes. Joe had to come and look for me. I wish I didn't speak too soon. Joe was here but my head was right by the door. It didn't slam into my head but it gave it a good hit.

"Bella?" Joe called. He gasped as he saw me on the floor, "Bella!" He was at my side now, not sure whether to touch me or not. "Bella, what happened?"

"Mmm, Glenn," I said, "You didn't see him leave… he must've used the back."

"Let's get you up," he said. He tried to grab me but I yelped in pain. He laid me back down, anger in his eyes. Not at me, but at Glenn.

"Joe," I said, "Don't you dare do a thing."

"I'm going to kill him," he said through gritted teeth. I pulled him down as he tried to stand up.

"No," I said, "You're staying here… to help me. We'll take care of him later." Joe then looked apologetic, "Help me up. I don't care if it hurts." That made him upset in his eyes. I knew he didn't want to hurt me but I had to get up.

"Okay," he replied, "Okay." He wrapped his arms around me as gently as possible, but enough to support me. He lifted me up in his arms. I felt pain but it wasn't so bad. It was bearable to keep in.

At the perfect time a nurse walked in. She was shocked by the whole thing. She was looking at Joe then at me. "What happened?" she asked appalled.

"There was a criminal in this room," Joe said, "He beat her. Glenn Jacksonwood. He was just recently arrested then released. Call the police."

"No," I said, "No."

"Ssssh," he said calmly looking at me. He glanced back up at the nurse who nodded and went back to the hallway. There were loud voices outside and soon two nurses were back in the room.

"Lay her down," one of them said. Joe quickly moved to the hospital bed, laying me down just as the nurse advised. I grabbed his hand, not wanting him to leave me. The pain was finally starting to kick in at its peak. I felt physically immobile this time.

"We have to look at the damage," said the nurse, "Where were you hit?" I put my hand on my abdomen. "Just let me look, okay?" I nodded, prepared for bad. She lifted my shirt, revealing a few dark spots. I bruise really easily in case your wondering how it showed up so quickly. Joe looked pissed. I squeezed his hand, wishing he would calm down.

"I can tell its nothing serious," said then nurse, her cold fingers trying to touch the damage. I winced a little and she put my shirt back down, "You're just going to be really sore and a little bruised up."

"Can we catch this guy?" Joe asked, "Before something like this happens again?"

"I'm sure the police will be able to explain it," said the other nurse, "In the mean time, you two should just stay here. What's your parents' number, honey?" I didn't want my parents to know; they would flip and wouldn't let me go back with Joe.

"Well, Bella's father just got out of the hospital," said Joe, "I'm sure he filled out his phone number somewhere." What was he doing?!

"Right," she said, "Sandford?"

"Yeah," Joe said, "Thank you." The nurses nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind. I tried to sit up, but Joe pushed me back down as gently as he could. He had his hand across me, like a restraint.

"Joe, now my parents are coming," I said, "And they won't-"

"I'll explain everything," Joe said.

"Joe, you can't tell your parents," I said, "We have to keep this on the down low. If anyone knew this happened and you were involved in it a little then everyone would think…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"That my reputation is trashed because of this," he said, "Bella, thanks for your concern but I think you're the one who needs the attention right now."

"Joe just please promise," I said, "Please promise you won't make this a big deal. What are your parents going to think?" Joe smiled at me.

"Always caring," he said, "moving a strand of hair out of my ear, tucking it securely back in place.

"Joe, I love you," I said, "But it seems like just a little mistake can tear us apart."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "I will never let anything tear us apart."

I believed him.

Nick's POV

"So Lily," I said. We were kind of cooped up in the house, waiting for Kevin, Bells, and Joe to come back. What else to do but clean dishes? "What were you and my mom walking about?"

"Well," Lily replied, "We were just talking about Bella for a second. Then she asked me if I liked you."

"Oh," I laughed, "What'd you say?"

"I said yes of course," she replied, "I mean its true and I didn't realize we were sort of… with each other without letting your parents know." She was right. I didn't realize we were unintentionally hiding this from my mom and dad. It was good to get it out in the open then.

"Good point," I sighed, "Was she okay with it? I mean she can tell when I like someone so she obviously saw this one coming."

"She seemed perfectly fine with it," she replied, "But I can't stop and think about why me." Now that didn't sound very Lily-ish. I turned towards her, looking at her face. She seemed… sad?

"Lily," I said. She looked at me, "What made you say that?"

"Because," she replied, "I mean I always thought about other girls you've liked. They must be obviously beautiful, perfect. I'm just so average… and you can have anyone you want."

"Maybe," I said, "But I want you. If I had to choose the most beautiful girl on earth and you, then it'd be no contest. I'd choose you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," I said, "You're not only the most beautiful girl on earth but you're also a lot more than that. I mean, what if the other girl was beautiful but she was stupid… or bitter."

"Good point," she laughed, "I am pretty awesome." I laughed take a big dollop of bubbles and blowing it in her face. She laughed doing the same. We eventually just kept going. We were laughing and throwing soap bubbles when I slipped, taking her down with me. I made sure I hit the floor first, so I could catch her.

We were both laughing hysterically, the floor was a mess. And so were we. I have to say though, it was pretty romantic; something you'd see in a chick flick. She leaned in to kiss me when all of a sudden we heard the door open. We both looked at each other and scrambled to our feet, sliding here and there.

I returned to cleaning dishes as Lily leaned against the counter, trying to act completely casual surrounded by bubble wonderland. Lily sighed in relief. It wasn't Frankie, or Mom, or Dad. It was just Kevin.

"Hey," said Kevin looking at the mess, "What are you up to?"

"What does it look like," I snorted, "We're cleaning?" Lily and I burst into laughter.

"What an interesting way of doing it," Kevin said, "Hope Mom and Dad don't see that." Lily gave Kevin a "air hug".

"How's Danielle doing?" Lily asked. I turned to face Kevin. I wanted to hear this news too. I already considered Danielle like my sister.

"Well," Kevin said, "She's pretty good. She looks a lot better than she did last night." I didn't notice until then how tired Kevin actually looked. He had black rings under his eyes.

"Yeah," I chimed in, "Why don't you go to sleep for a while. You look beat."

"Good idea," Kevin yawned, "I'll see you guys later. Wake me up when Joe and Bella get back." He began to walk upstairs.

"How'd you know they weren't here?" Lily asked.

"Well you wouldn't do this," he said gesturing to the messy kitchen, "In front of them would you?"

I suppose not.

Bella's POV

"Bella, are you okay?" my mom stormed into the hospital room they were in not even a half hour ago.

"Mom," I said, "I'm fine. Please don't make me stay here."

"We'll talk," she said as my dad walked in on crutches. My mom didn't seem mad and neither did my dad. Besides, this wasn't mine or Joe's fault.

"Hey, Dad," I said, "We're matching."

"Did that boy do this?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. He moved next to me and rubbed my shoulder; I pretended like it didn't hurt. "The doctors said you don't have to stay over night."

"Good," I said about to get up but he pushed me back down.

"But we need to talk about this," he replied. Joe was waiting quietly in the corner. I looked at him then back at my parents.

"Guys, this wasn't Joe's fault," I said, "You have to let me go back tonight with him." My mom obviously knew now that everything was okay between us. I recall telling her some time last night.

"We have no intention of keeping you here," my mom said, "We just want to know why Glenn would want to do this."

"I know why," I said, "I mean he's hated me. You know why he hates me."

"But why now?" Dad asked shooting a glance at Joe.

"Dad, don't-" I began. Joe quickly interjected.

"Mr. Sandford," Joe began, "I take full blame for this."

"No he doesn't," I said, "I do. Glenn was just intimidated by Joe and seeing how he… well you know." Joe smiled at me. My mom looked dreamily at us both. My dad was looking like he wanted to barf. He wasn't good with the whole relationship biz with us.

"Look," Dad said, "If he's around you that much then Glenn's a pretty bad guy." We all knew what he said didn't make any sense. He just wanted to change the subject.

"Did the police catch him?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mom said, "But one of the officers wants to ask you questions."

"Right," I said hoping this wouldn't have to happen. I hated the whole interrogation thing. Especially in this case, it was a waste of time. My mom and dad kissed me and left the room so the officer could begin his dumb questions. Joe helped me sit up.

"Thanks," I said.

"What'd I say?" Joe asked, "I told you not to worry about it. Everything's going to be fine."

"What about your mom and dad?" I asked, "Joe, they won't like this."

"You'd be surprised," Joe laughed rubbing my back, "They like you a lot because you make me happy and because you just good-hearted. They've been through worse then this. They've been through Amy." I laughed and it hurt.

"Way to make this situation not serious," I said, "Typical Joe."

"You know it, babe," he winked. I laughed again, knowing for a while I would have to hold that back.

***

The officer's interrogation surprisingly wasn't long. I told him everything about Glenn; well at least the past I had with him. I told him who he tried to hurt me. How he had previously injured my dad. I told him how he was easily jealous. There wasn't much to say except that he was a creep who enjoyed hitting girls. Finally, he was gone.

"Can we please go," I said to Joe was always just patient.

"I suppose so," Joe said, "But you realize you can't drive right now." He seemed very happy about that. Way to shine a light on things.

"What about my van?" I asked.

"We'll take your van," he said, "I'll leave my car here."

"How will you get it here?" I asked. There was a knock on the wall. I looked up to see Jay. I smiled and held out my arms, too sore to shoot up and give him a hug. Jay went over and gave me a gentle hug.

"I heard," he said, "This guy's a nut."

"Yeah," I said, "But he'll be in jail for a while now." That gave me an idea now, "Jay… can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he said patting my back. I coughed back the pain and looked up at him, "You wanna drive to L.A?"

***

"He's a loyal friend," Joe said as he drove Mr. Jonas down the familiar road to Los Angles. Jay was more than willing to drive Joe's car back to his house, then he'd call a cab and go home. I told him I owed him one but he didn't even intend to make me do anything. I've worked with him at the shack for five years.

"Yeah," I said, "After a lot of things that went on with him I'm surprised he still wants to talk to me."

"Really," said Joe, "What happened?" Oh, great. Why do I always have to open my big mouth?

"It's nothing," I said pathetically, knowing that wasn't going to help me any.

"Bella," Joe laughed, "Nice try."

"We dated a little," I finally said after a long pause, "I mean it was a long time ago. But I dumped him right when his parents split up. I wasn't mean to him or anything but… I wish I waited."

"Hmmm" Joe said taking in the information. He wasn't upset which was always a good sign, "So he's sort of like you. I mean both your parents split up."

"Yeah," I said, "We were sort of there for each other in a way others weren't. He's a good friend is all."

"Is all?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I mean I'm really into the rock star types."

"You're so full of it," he laughed, "In speaking of that. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," I lied. I was feeling the things the nurse said I would. It was a typical thing, "Hey, Joe?"

"Hmmm?" he hummed. We passed the side of the road he pulled over too that one time; the first time he kissed me. I remember the things I said. That I wasn't good for him and that I'd ruin his reputation. Now look at where we were.

"I love you," I said meaning it with every cell in my body.

"I love you," he said smiling.


	19. Chapter 18: Something Beautiful

**Okay, so like I said, this chapter is dedicated to Jessica. And a special thanks to MFXGO for reviewing like all the time (she PMs me). I don't really always get the chance to reply but I do read them and it's awesome to know that everyone does keep up with the story! So thank you EVERYBODY! Your reviews mean everything to me! **

Bella's POV

"Are you okay?" Joe asked. He kept asking me that. It's because I was pretty beat up, the pain was kicking in.

"Yeah," I said trying to straighten myself but it hurt too much. We were almost back home. There were a few things I thought about. Lily's mom wasn't coming back for another few days because of Glenn. So basically I got beat up to stay with Joe; was that a good thing? To Joe it wasn't but in a way… look, I would want to stay with Joe as long as I could. Some risks would have to be taken.

"Don't be strong," he said, "Tell me."

"Well, I mean it's only been a few hours since it happened," I said, "It's bound to hurt, right?"

"I can't believe I let this happen," Joe said frustrated, "I shouldn't have and… I'm sorry."

"You couldn't see me," I said, "You couldn't hear." He pulled up the driveway; we were back. He shut off the car and faced me. He was about to say something but I took his face in my hands. "You can't blame yourself for everything bad that happens."

"But I should've heard you," he said, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Bella."

"I know," I said, "I don't know either but we can't think about that. What happened was something you couldn't control whether you were there or not. It was bound to happen."

"Don't say that," he said, "I would've killed him if I had to."

"I won't ruin your life for you," I said, "I would've stopped you." He sighed resting his forehead on mine, looking me intensely. He kissed me gently. My split lip was cleaned, barely noticeable. I could feel his sad emotions. He was trying not to lose control of them. I traced his face with my fingers, hoping to touch every detail. I pulled away.

"We have to go," I said.

"No we don't," he said kissing me more. I had to pull away again.

"I know," I said as he kissed me again, "But we should. We have a lot of explaining to do."

"Okay," he said finally, "Bella?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Don't tell me I shouldn't be… just tell me the truth."

"It's going to be okay," I said hoping that was the closest truth I could tell him in this case.

***

"What!" Lily yelled, "What?! How could this happen? How could he do that?" Joe was helping me stand up straight as Nick got ice. Kevin had come home and looked furious. Jay didn't even come inside. He tossed Joe his keys and left, wishing me well. I would miss him and his isolation in society.

"She's right," Kevin said, "Only a soulless person would do this to you."

"It was unexpected," I said, "There was nothing to do about it."

"It was my fault," Joe said. I was about to say something when he raised his hand.

"It wasn't," I said anyway, "Don't listen to a word he says." Joe was looking down at me, a half smile on his face. He understood what I said and I was hoping it would be the end of it.

"What do we do?" Kevin asked.

"I think the police have it under control," I said, "But you never know where he could be."

"Could he be coming here?" Nick asked walking in the kitchen. He helped me sit down. I gave him a look of apology. I knew this would be the least of his worries. And I was getting into his time with Lily. He only smiled, not even caring. He put the ice on my torso. I replaced his hand with mine.

"Thanks," I said, "I don't know if he'd even try to come here."

"If he does we'll be ready for him," said Lily.

"I agree," said Kevin, adrenaline obviously taking over. This wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want us to be ready. I didn't want us to expect him to come here because he wouldn't. I wanted to come back here to get back on track; when I was happy and Glenn was just a speck in my life. Everyone was talking at once, unable for me to interject. I was getting frustrated now.

"Stop!" I yelled trying to stand up. I cried in pain as everyone ran at me, thinking I was hurt. They were right but I didn't want them to worry. Everyone backed off as Joe went to my side, sitting me back down. "No more talk about Glenn. I wanted to get back on track when everything was okay. This is my problem and I'll approach it in any way I decide. In the mean time, this didn't happen." Joe was about to interject when I gave him a stern look. He cowered.

"Do you know how it would feel to lose you?" I asked Joe, Nick, and Kevin, "If anyone in this business found out about this, all of your reputations would be ruined. And it would be my fault. Who knows what will happen. If I had to leave you guys I… I don't know what I'd do. And I'm not going to ruin this for my best friend. This is her career on the line." They had nothing to say after that. I painfully stood up, rejected any offer of Joe helping. He looked disappointed in himself. I softened up, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said, "You guys are just the nicest people I've ever met. I couldn't imagine losing you. And Nick, Lily needs you. If I have to leave to keep her with you, you know I would. So let's just forget about this. Please." I walked away and down stairs.

I shut the door to my and Lily's room. Everything before was okay. It was all okay. Then all of a sudden, Glenn and Amy, two completely different people nearly ruined everything that was happening. It was all so perfect, I guess it was too good to last that long. I meant it when I said I would leave if it depended on Lily and Nick's relationship. She was like my sister. Though it'd break my heart not being near Joe, I would seriously die, but I would do it for her.

There was a rap at the door. I had already began crying thinking about leaving Joe and because I was hurting every where, thinking about how Glenn's eyes lit up at the sight of me in pain. I tried to wipe away the tears as I answered the door.

"Kevin," I said, "Nick." I gestured them to come in. They did so. Joe and Lily were not there. I hadn't spent much time with Nick and Kevin but I knew that they were great people.

"Bella, are you alright?" Nick asked. I tried to keep it under wraps, but tears were already visible; I shook my head. Kevin had pulled me into a hug, trying to comfort me.

"It's alright," Kevin said, "We understand how you feel and we didn't want you to feel like you were in the way of our career and our reputation."

"He's right," Nick said putting his hand on my shoulder, rubbing it gently, "Bella, you are like our family. Joe's not going to let you go any time soon. I don't know if he ever will. So when someone hurts you, it's like someone hurting our mom or our dad. We wouldn't care about anything else except serving justice to the person who did it."

They had a point that I didn't bother to think about. "I didn't know you felt that way," I said, "If I listened more often then maybe I would've saved myself out there."

"You're only human," Kevin said, "We can't expect perfection. But it is true. If he does show up, we won't make a scene. We'll just be polite and ask him to leave. But if he does touch you or anyone else again, then… well you know."

"Thanks," I sniffled, "You guys are great people."

"You are too, Bella," Nick said taking me into an embrace, "You are too."

***

"I really am sorry," Joe said. After Kevin and Nick left, Joe came in. He didn't want me standing. He didn't want me even moving. That would wear off; besides, his protection was hot. Yes, even I can have moments like these.

He was in my bed with me, running his fingers through my hair as I rested my head on his chest. "I shouldn't have done that," he replied.

"I shouldn't have done that to you," I said, "You should be mad at me."

"How about this," he laughed, "You were never hurt. This never happened. Tomorrow, shooting will start up again and everything will be back to… somewhat of a normal life again."

"I love that idea," I said.

"I mean most of today didn't happen," he said, "Except for the 'I love you's and the kisses."

"Yeah," I laughed, "Except for that." I heard people moving down the stairs. Even though it wasn't a big deal, I got off of Joe, in case it was his parents. I wasn't used to displaying affection like that in front of people that I wanted to impress.

It was only Nick, Kevin, and Lily though. The must've forgotten something. Joe was standing before they walked in, too. Lily had that look on her face that made me nervous.

"So Bella," said Lily, "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh," I sighed, "You didn't forget about that did you."

"Nope," said Nick, "I mean you don't-"

"I pushed a shark back in water," I said simply. Lily's eyes were bugging out while Nick and Kevin just let their mouths drop. Joe laughed at there expression.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Well," I began, "It was stuck."

"So you touched it?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I mean it would've died and I don't even think I needed stitches."

"You're insane," said Lily. I laughed with Joe. To us, this was old news.

"Kids!" chimed Denise Lucas as she walked in our room, "It seems I haven't seen enough of you lately." Kevin Lucas Sr. walked in as well along with Frankie. Denise hugged me tightly, sending pain everywhere. But I didn't even make it noticeable. I hugged her back with as much enthusiasm as I could.

"I hope your dad's doing okay," she said.

"He's okay," I said holding my breath. I'm afraid if I even breathe then she'll notice that I'm in some serious pain. "I'm sorry for leaving all of a sudden. And taking Joe with me."

"I would've done the same," said Kevin Sr. I nodded, relieved to know neither of them were mad at me. I didn't expect them to or anything, I just had no other choice but to be cautious.

"How's Danielle feeling, Kevin," asked Denise. That was that. No matter how hard this was, this was just a little speck on their radar screen.

Everything was going to be okay.

Lily's POV

Bella was crazy; though I already knew that I still couldn't believe she got close to a shark. She was very afraid of them. She would scare herself thinking of them even. But then she goes and does that. It must've been for a reason; a reason she didn't want to tell anyone. I would figure it out.

I mean between all of what had happened, I didn't realize the good things that happened. Bella had admitted to Joe that she did love him; and he loved her. Everything was perfect now. I felt as though so many things were rushing I didn't even realize I loved Nick. I considered Joe and Bella as good motivation.

"Alright," I said as soon as Bella and I were alone, "What the heck was with the spontaneous shark thing?"

"Oh," Bella said, "I don't know. At the moment, it seemed appropriate. I didn't intended on getting hurt. I actually wasn't even expecting there to be a shark washed up. I was just going to stand there."

"Must be something deep," I replied, "I mean I know you, you can't stand to be at the beach sometimes."

"Yeah, I know," she said, "But I mean it helped for a little while."

"That's all the matters then," I said smiling, "So you told him… you love him?"

"Yeah," she said smiling, "Multiple times."

"Gosh," I laughed, "And not to long ago you couldn't stand him; hate to say I told you so."

"Shut-up," Bella chuckled throwing a pillow at me, "Like you're not head over heals for Nick. How is that going anyway?"

"He took me on this roof," I said dreamily, "And we just sort of sat there, watching the stars, enjoying each others company."

"Well, Nick is poetic," she said, "He knows where to take a girl, that's for sure."

"Yeah," I laughed, "Intense."

"He clearly loves you," she replied quietly, "I can see it by the way he stares at you."

"I've always been so nervous about that," I said, "I mean I sometimes just thought he was leading me on. But then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I knew there was some genuine emotion there."

"But of course, "Bella laughed.

"What about you, Bells," I said, "I mean, I know you don't like talking about it but… what did Amy and Sierra do to make you believe they weren't just messing with you?"

"Well," she sighed, "They showed me text messages from him. I mean they obviously weren't him. I know that now. But, I mean… I saw them kissing when I got back here. I didn't even think that it was part of the plan. I couldn't think at all then, I guess. My heart was just broken. But then that must've meant I love him; because it hurt so bad."

"Good assumption," I said, "Because it's true. And he loves you."

"Yeah," she replied, "And I should've trusted him."

"You do now," I said, "And that's the only that matters. I was going to call you today but I must've forgotten. I'm assuming you know what's going to happen this September."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I do."

"I didn't want to say anything without you," I replied, "I mean, I didn't know if you were cool with driving long distances and stuff. But you know I'll drive too. We could alternate and stuff."

"Yeah," she said, "That'd be great."

"I've never been on tour before," I said nervously.

"Yeah," she said, "Neither have I. I wonder what it's like."

"I don't know," I said, "But I'd do it for them."

"Me too," she replied. She tried to sit down on her bed but it hurt too much.

"Wow," I said, "He must've hurt you bad."

"Yeah," she replied, "About that…"

"What?" I pushed.

"I don't know if the cops have caught him exactly," Bella said, "I mean he's unpredictable. He could be on the run and… win. If he can stay on the down low for a while, the cops will just give up."

"So what are you saying?" I asked worried.

"Nothing," she said trying to ease my nervousness, "Nothing. But if he does… come here. Then it's up to us, not the guys, to take care of it." Even though Glenn scared me and the though of him coming here of all places sent fear through me, I knew her intentions and that she meant it.

"Bella," I said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I really missed you," I said. I gave her a hug, even though it may've hurt, I meant it. I did miss her.

"I missed you," she said, "And I'm sorry I've put you through this."

"Don't be silly," I said, "This is the greatest adventure I've ever experienced. You're just making it more memorable." We both laughed.

"It's all going to be okay," I said, "We'll kick his ass." We laughed more.

I would never this far from my best friend again. I needed her like she needed me.

Joe's POV

I sat in my room, thinking about everything that's happened these past few days; the progress I've made in my life. I felt more alive than ever. My mom walked in the room quietly, smiling at me.

"Hey, Mom," I said.

"Hey," she said shutting my door, "Haven't seen you in a while. We've been pretty busy lately. How've you been?"

"Great," I said, "I mean there've been a few bumps in the road but other than that, things have been great."

"And Bella and you are getting along well," she pushed. Did she know what really happened?

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah… I mean… just recently-"

"Was there a complication?" she asked.

"Yeah," I admitted, "I mean it was Amy's fault."

"I don't like that girl," she said, "What did she do this time?"

"She told Bella I didn't really have feelings for her," I said, "And she came over. Bella was completely convinced and left. Her dad was hurt. I mean I didn't lie to you."

"I believe you," she smiled, "You're only human, sweetheart. And I know that when you care about someone, you don't give up on them. That's how your father and I raised you."

"Thanks, Mom," I said. I gave her a warm embrace. I didn't realize how much I missed her, "Does Dad know?"

"Of course," she laughed, "But we know you didn't want us to worry. Just tell us everything now, okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "I will."

"So what else happened?" she asked. This was obviously a test. My mom had a talent of knowing when things were wrong or uneasy. She had that feeling now and if I went against it, she would know I wasn't being completely honest with her.

"Well," I began, "You know that Bella's dad got hurt by that guy, Glenn."

"Yeah," she said.

"So did Bella," I blurted. My mother looked confused, "When she went into the hospital room to see her dad, he was gone, Glenn was there."

"What did he do?" she asked alarmed.

"He hit her," I said, "I swear I couldn't hear him. And she's beat up bad."

"But she didn't look-"

"She's good at hiding it," I said emotion taking over, "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Its just she didn't want me to because… Mom, she really cares about all of us. She didn't want to get in the way of our careers and reputations…" My mom pulled me into her arms, unexpected tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's okay, honey," she said, "I understand. I understand. I'm glad you told me now. Plus, I fully understand Bella's intentions."

"You should've seen her," I said, "She was hurt; so bad."

There was a pause. Then my mother sighed, "You love her."

"Yes," I said, "I love her."

"It's okay, it's okay," she said trying to calm me, "You've been strong, Joe. You were strong for her and now its time to be strong for me. Has the police found him."

"We think so," I said, "Gosh, she's going to hate me for telling you."

"She'll learn to forgive you," she said, "Does she love you?"

"Yes," I said calmly.

"Then that's all you need to know that she'll always forgive you," my mom said, "We'll get through this one step at a time. I promise."

"Thanks, Mom," I said.

Bella's POV

"Hi," I said surprised as Mr. and Mrs. Lucas entered my room, shutting the door. I was about to leave with Lily, Nick, Joe, and Kevin. I was a little nervous, afraid that I did something wrong.

"Bella," Mr. Lucas smiled, "Do you have a second?"

"Of course," I said. It was quiet for a second. I could see Mr. and Mrs. Lucas trying to find the right words for what they were about to say to me.

"You're a fantastic girl," Mr. Lucas said, "And we're not under any illusion that you don't have feelings for our son. And we are very thankful to have you here."

"Thanks," I said nervously. I paused for a second, knowing exactly what was going on, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away."

"Oh," Mrs. Lucas laughed, "We know how you felt about the situation. And it's very sweet that you care so much for this family, that you would hold in the pain. But we consider you a close friend now… and you can let everything out whenever you need to."

"Trust us," Mr. Lucas smiled, "Our son will run across the world to find you if you are misguided by someone else. And he'll protect you and care for you when you're hurt. He loves you."

I sighed, knowing that it was too late to be awkward; it was too late to be hiding things, "I love him. And you have a beautiful family. And I hope that you know I was only trying to protect it."

"Joe told us," Mrs. Lucas said, "And we thank you." Mr. and Mrs. Lucas then went over to me and pulled me into a gently hug. I didn't realize how much of a family they felt to me. I mean I love my parents and I always will. But Joe was very lucky to have these people as their family.

"Thank you," I said, "So much."

***

The conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Lucas was genuine and honest. I wasn't putting on an act for them; I meant everything I said. But Joe was definitely going to get it; at least a little bit. In a way, I was glad he told his parents. I didn't want to feel like I was lying to them. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas let me go after we hugged each other much longer, and I met Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Lily upstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas waved goodbye and went upstairs. I walked next to Lily, who was completely on the opposite side of Joe. I didn't meet his eyes or I would crack. I wanted to enjoy this.

"We were gonna go eat somewhere," Lily said, "It's totally private so we won't be running into some unlikely guest. And we were going to see if Danielle would be up for it."

"Sounds great," I said still not looking at Joe.

We all walked outside and figured it would be best to take separate cars. Lily and I would take my van and Joe, Nick, and Kevin would take their car together. Lily forgot something, going back in the house. I waited for a while then heard the car door open.

Joe climbed in, instead of Lily. He shut the door staring straight ahead. I looked in the side mirror, Lily was getting in the car with Kevin and Nick. This would be hard to hide if anyone came but I guess it didn't matter. I started the car.

"I thought Lily was driving with me," I said quietly.

"I told her I would," he said, "I know you haven't seen her in a while-"

"I haven't," I said. He chuckled under his breath, "What's so funny?"

"You're terrible at trying to be mad at me," he said.

"It's not an act," I lied.

"Mhmm," he said, "Okay."

"I'm serious," I tried snapping at him.

"You're not," he said. I saw Nick, Kevin, and Lily pass us. They were leading the way because I had no idea where we were going. I didn't press the gas because I could feel Joe turning towards me. He made me look at him. I couldn't help but meet his gaze when he held my face in his hands. He was looking deep in my eyes. He quickly kissed me, making it last for what seemed to be a while.

"You're not," he repeated, "I would feel it if it was true." It was too late to try anything now.

"That's ridiculous," I said, "But accurate."

"That's right," he laughed. He turned back in his normal position as I followed Nick, Lily, and Kevin. We were on the road quickly. "So you know now?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "But my parents just know this sort of stuff."

"Yeah," I repeated.

"Talk to me," he complained. I didn't even realize I kept saying "yeah".

"Sorry," I said, "Just a lot on my mind is all."

"Like…" he pushed.

"Well, I'm just thinking of Amy and Sierra," I said, "Do they even know I'm back here?"

"I doubt it," he said, "And all of the celebrities come to this place we're going. They might even be there."

"Great," I said sarcastically, "That's just awesome."

"It'll be fine," Joe laughed, "Besides, the look on their faces when they see you will be priceless."

"I suppose you're right," I laughed. It certainly would be priceless.

Nick's POV

"So did you hear that Mom and Dad know about the whole thing?" Kevin asked.

"What whole thing?" Nick threw back.

"The whole Joe/Bella thing," he said, "Mom used her intellectualness to get Joe to spill."

"Whoa," Lily said, "So that's why Bella wasn't next to Joe."

"Do you think she's still mad?" I asked her.

"Na," she said, "I mean she loves him; she'll forgive him the first two minutes their in there together."

"Good point," I said. We shared a laugh but the accuracy wasn't a joke. Bella would forgive Joe maybe even sooner than two minutes. Things were getting back to normal quicker than I thought.

"So where are we going anyway," Lily asked. I smiled taking her hand.

"Just a little restaurant," I said, "Underground."

"Underground?" Lily asked. I laughed at her expression.

"Yeah," I said, "A lot of celebrities go there; our friends. It's totally private and not just anyone is allowed inside."

"Wow," Lily said, "And it's just a little restaurant."

"Yeah," I laughed, "I guess it is."

"I think we forgot about something," Kevin said as we pulled up to Danielle's house.

"What?" Lily asked.

"The two queen b's might be there," Kevin said.

"Oh, boy," I cringed. Lily didn't seem upset about this. She had a look of mischief on her face. I smiled at her, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that Joe and Bella know exactly what to do to make them sweat," she said.

"Yeah," I said remembering last night on the roof. Lily told them that Bella was gone for good. They probably felt safe now. But they really weren't. This was going to be fun.

***

Danielle did come with us. She sat in the passenger's seat with Kevin. Compared to what Kevin had said about her when she was sick, she looked a whole lot better. Kevin knew how to take care of his love.

"You're going to love it here, Lily," Danielle said, "I was nervous about it when Kevin took me the first time, but it's really cool there."

"I believe you," Lily laughed. I was still holding her hand. I knew there was something I had to do. I let go of her hand to grab my phone. As I typed in the three little words and pressed send, I knew I was doing the right thing.

Lily took out her phone as it went off. She read what I sent her and smiled ear-to-ear. She actually had a reply. I hope it was something good. My phone beeped and I anxiously looked at her text message.

From Lily: I love you too.

I looked over at her and she was smiling. I gestured her to come closer. She scooted over next to me as I wrapped my arms around her.

***

Bella and Joe were lost from traffic cutting them off. They would just meet us there. Joe knew where we were going anyway. We were there now. It looked like a subway entrance in the middle of the road. There was a large, burly man by the entrance. He knew that we came her sometimes so he would let us in. Kevin opened Danielle's door for her and led her out. There was flashing outside.

_Great._ I thought. I didn't know that paparazzi would be there tonight. But I guess get-togethers like these leaked out eventually. We know when there are get-togethers here by a forward message. Nearly the entire cast of Mute Music was going to be there. I would have to do this quick. Lily read my eyes, knowing that this would have to be fast too.

"I'll go first," she said. She didn't wait for my approval. She quickly got out of the car following Kevin inside. I waited a few seconds then got out of the car and went inside. I knew that wouldn't do much but it would do more than Lily and I walking out together.

"Hey," I said finding Lily as soon as we were out of sight from anyone.

"That went well," she laughed. It was quiet inside, only the background music and conversation made noise. The place looked just the same as we left it. There were tons of people, people we knew. The light was dim but bright enough to see everyone's faces.

"Hey, Lucas!" yelled someone from across the room. I smiled as I followed Kevin and Danielle to a table with Lily.

Amy and Sierra were there, with some guys that looked like extras as well. We pretended as if they weren't there, though they seemed pleased that Joe wasn't around. They must've thought he was at home, sulking. But they were in for a surprise.

"So," Amy said to Lily, "Where's Joe?"

"Oh," Lily said friendly, "He's at home. Didn't feel like coming." We all walked away and sat down in a booth. We were in perfect view of them; this was going to be great.

Bella's POV

"Oh, no," I said as the flashing of cameras became nearly blinding.

"What?" Joe laughed.

"What's with the people?" I asked, "I mean I know you guys are famous and stuff but I didn't know they would be here."

"You're famous too," Joe said, "They want as much dirt as they can get."

"I can't believe I drove this van," I said. Joe laughed putting his hand on my knee. I calmed myself, "So what are we going to do?"

"Give them what they want," Joe said. He kissed me on the cheek and got out of the car. Good thing these windows were tinted. I got out of the driver's seat and went on the front of the van. Some big guy was at the entrance of what looked like a subway entrance.

Joe gently took the keys from my hand and gave it to the guy. He smiled and gestured us to go inside. I went first and Joe followed. We were halfway done the steep steps when Joe put his hands on my shoulders. "They're definitely here," he said, "So let me go first."

"Alright," I smiled. He winked and went down the rest of the stairs. I counted to ten, letting it sink in to Amy and Sierra's heads that I was gone for good. Then I went down the last half of the stairs and turned a corner. Everyone from Mute Music was there. Jennifer, the extra I became close with, waved at me. I waved back and smiled. I saw Joe waving me down and followed up to him.

Amy and Sierra's face was hysterical. As I passed their table I was trying hard not to laugh. Joe was smiling at me and met eyes with Amy and Sierra. As soon as I was in arm's reach of him, he pulled me into his arms, kissing me publicly.

"What the heck," I said pulling away.

"No one here is going to spill this," Joe said, "We can be ourselves here. Trust me."

"_They _will," I said. Joe laughed.

"Well then we'll just have to deny it, won't we?" he asked. I nodded that was a good point. Plus, I wanted to be myself in public. I sat down with Joe at my side. This was going to be alright.

***

"Well look what's here," said Amy as I walked out of the bathroom. Amy and Sierra was actually waiting for me.

"Hey," I said in a friendly manner. I wasn't going to let them get to me even though I wanted to throw a coke in their face.

"What are you doing here?" Sierra asked annoyed, "Amy kissed Joe."

"Yeah," I said, "I know."

"You're just going to get hurt again," said Amy, "But hey, I guess that's okay with you. We know what he does and he'll just hurt you again."

"You know what he does?" I asked chuckling, "Well did he tell you he loved you?" Amy and Sierra looked at each other then at me. I smiled, "Didn't think so."

"Whatever shark girl," Sierra said, "You don't have to take our word for it." I nearly jumped as Joe silent wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, beautiful," Joe said kissing me. I didn't want him to stop but he soon turned to Amy and Sierra, "You must be confused."

"About what," Amy snapped, "That you're a pathetic loser?"

"Wow, good one," Joe laughed, "Actually, I was talking about the whole shark girl thing. You see, when a human is bit by a shark, you don't turn into a shark. That's vampires." I laughed under my breath, trying to keep a straight face. He knew if he kept pushing their buttons that they'd realize they lost.

And I actually won. I won a part, I won friends.

I won the love of my life.


	20. Chapter 19: By Your Side

Bella's POV

"Hmmm, what's wrong?" Joe asked in my ear. He was next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist as we kept to ourselves in the small both we were all sitting at. Kevin and Danielle were with Nick and Lily mingling with other cast members. It was just me and him.

"What?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're tense," he said, "you're quiet, and you keep sighing; like you're guilty."

"You're good at reading people," I said, "But it's really not a huge deal."

"Your problems are my problems," he said, "So tell me." I looked over at Amy and Sierra completely bummed, yet vengeful.

"I feel like a bad person," I said, "I mean this whole revenge thing isn't as good as I thought it would be."

"They were terrible to you," he said, "Don't feel bad."

"I can't help it," I said.

"You're a beautiful person," he said, "But you know what they did to you. As soon as you show a weak spot, you're dead." He had a point. I might be forgiving but I knew they weren't. Even if I showed a hint of guilt they would pounce on it like starving natives. I didn't reply. I just rested my head on his shoulder. He looked at me his eyes, apologetic.

"You're right," I said hoping he wouldn't feel bad for what he said. He smiled leaning in to kiss my eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," I repeated. I felt someone walking over and I tried to straighten myself up but Joe didn't budge, holding me even closer than before; like I was a teddy bear. I smiled at him but then I became nervous.

"Looks like you two can enjoy each other," Amy said. They looked like they were leaving, "Just be aware that you're probably going to get followed out of here by paparazzi."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Joe tightened his grip on me; I was becoming even tenser than before.

"You guys looked so cozy over here," Sierra said, "So we leaked a few hundred stories to every gossip magazine all over the world." That did it. I was about to jump at them; their black eyes would match their big egos. Joe held onto me tight, saving me from prior judgment.

"Try to stop those from getting around," Amy said.

"You don't have proof," I said, "For any of it."

"Actually, we snapped a few pics of you guys," Amy laughed, "We have connections." Joe had his iron grip on me know, the only thing keeping me from losing it. "We'll be seeing you, lovebirds." They skipped out the door; like they won.

"Bella," Joe said his voice very close to my ear, "Bella its okay. Just breathe." I couldn't hear him at first, the anger in my chest was bubbling to its highest peak. But eventually my shoulder's relaxed; I was able to breathe again. Joe was very calm; how could he deal with that? They made me dream of buses, running them over multiple times.

"It's alright," Joe said pulling me back into place. I didn't realize he had my hands trying to keep them from not clawing at Amy and Sierra. I let them drop. No one seems to notice the intense encounter.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be sorry," he replied, "I know how it feels. I'm just used to it. We'll get out of here in one piece. I promise."

"We can't leave here together," I said.

"Not technically," he said. I gave him a look of confusion. He smugly smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said.

***

Joe pulled me through the back door; narrow stairs that lead to above ground through what looked like the entrance to a sewer. No one would look there for us. He knew what he was doing. Nick, Lily, Kevin, and Danielle went to hang out at some after party with other cast members. Joe and I decided to go hang out for a while, meet up with them later.

I sort of felt bad for Lily; we haven't been able to hang out with just us. I would have to make sure we did. Her birthday was actually coming up soon. I would make it up to her then or hopefully even sooner.

Joe led the way up the long narrow staircase. It was all metal and wobbly but I was in for the challenge. Things still hurt pretty bad. I learned to get used to it after a few hours but it wouldn't hurt for it to stop hurting… ha.

He was at the top when I met him. I thought he would keep going but he stopped so I ran into him. He laughed as I gave him a smirk. "You're van's right through the alley," he said, "Key's are in the ignition."

"You don't mess around," I joked.

"I'm not that kind of guy," he said.

"Hmm," I said kissing him tenderly. He grabbed my hand and we were back above ground. We went through the alley way as he had described. Sure enough, my van was waiting right there. I wonder why Amy and Sierra didn't think of us going this way. Well they are sort of… not smart.

"Wow," I said, "You weren't kidding."

"Nope," Joe laughed, "Race you to the driver's seat." He bolted towards the car. I shortly followed. Unfortunately, he made it before me.

"I let you win," I said. He smiled, pulling me by my belt loops towards him. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands rubbing his back. He kissed me deeper than most times. Each time he kissed me I felt electrified; this was like adrenaline times ten.

"You've gotten better at kissing," he said, "I've taught you well." I laughed, slapping his shoulder. He chuckled. "I know it might be tough but we have to split… just for a little bit. I have to drive."

"Are you joking?" I laughed, "I'm driving."

"Hmm," he said, "It looks like we'll have to deal with this the hard way."

"What?" I asked. He winked, quickly throwing me over his shoulder. "Joe!" I laughed. He walked over to the other side of the van, gently setting me in the passenger's seat. It hurt but I didn't want him to know that; it was a romantic moment. He noticed though… he really did.

"I'm sorry," he said. I smiled.

"It's fine," I said, "It was… fun." He laughed and looked down. I kissed him quickly. He looked back up at me, his eyes still apologetic. "Joe, I love you."

"I love you, too," he mumbled. I laughed ruffling his hair. He smiled as I waved him off and shut the passenger's door. He was quickly in the driver's seat, starting Mr. Jones.

"You know I could never start that right away," I said, "He likes you."

"I've seen you start it just once," he said.

"Oh," I mumbled remembering the terrible memory. Joe looked at me, confused. He didn't know.

"Bella," he said, "What was that?"

"I don't know," I said. He laughed and began driving. We went through the alley and sure enough, there were plenty people with cameras. As soon as they spotted the van they started chasing us. Joe sped up before any of them could get in front of us. No one would be catching us.

"You don't think they'll follow us?" I asked.

"Nah," he replied, "That'd be too much effort for them." He seemed to have forgotten about my "oh". It was silent for about ten seconds. He sighed, "I know what you were thinking."

I looked down wishing that didn't happen. He saw my remorse and laughed, "At least I know that you'll be able to start this vehicle if someone's trying to murder you. You panicked."

"When I shouldn't have," I said.

"It's alright," he said, "I love you."

"I love you," I repeated.

"Well then," he chuckled, "That's all that matters then, right?"

Lily's POV

Bella and Joe would meet us at Jennifer's place; a huge house. I learned her mom and dad were respected directors. Nick, Danielle, Kevin, and I were with the entire cast of Mute Music right now. Amy and Sierra were on the complete side of the room. The house was flooding with people eventually. I wasn't worried because I knew Jennifer was a good person. Nothing bad would happen under her control.

"What's up?" Nick asked as I went in the kitchen. There was no one in there. I just wanted to get away from the noise for a while. Some jock-like guys had music tuned up to full volume. It was driving me crazy.

"Nothing," I said, "You guys do this a lot?"

"Nope," Nick admitted, "I mean we like hanging out with the other cast members but you know how Hollywood is."

"Yeah," I said. Nick laughed, leaning in to kiss me. I kissed back. "It was nice to be ourselves for a while; we didn't have to hide anything."

"Yeah," he said, "Sometimes I forget that feeling."

I searched for his hand, "I understand." He smiled at me.

"You know, I never really realized it was missing until I met you," he said. I chuckled looking down at my toes. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "You're beautiful."

"So are you," I said. Wait… did I just call a guy beautiful? He chuckled at my confused expression.

"Thanks," he said actually meaning it. I looked back up to look at him. I kissed his nose and moved closer to him. I wanted to say those three little words I've been mustering up courage to say. Why couldn't I say? I'm sure I meant it. But I was so nervous… so scared? "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah," I said letting my mouth answer instead of thinking. He brought me up on his toes and began walking towards the door. I kissed him before anyone saw us and got off his feet. I turned next to him. Everyone was laughing about something Kevin said. That was usually expected. Kevin was really funny.

"Hey," Nick said, "We're gonna hit the road. We'll see you guys tomorrow at shooting." Everyone threw out "goodbyes" and "laters"; soon we were out the door. Kevin and Danielle said they would find a ride home before we left. Nick already had the keys.

We were already on the actual road when Nick had a spontaneous question, "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," I said.

"What would you say if I told you I loved you?" he asked. I didn't show any sign of shock in my face. I looked at him; his eyes were still on the road but he was still technically looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"I would say… what I feel," I said.

"Which is," he persisted. I was about to answer that. I was going to tell him I would tell him I loved him too. But my phone rang.

What happened next was terribly wrong.

Bella's POV

"You seem in pain," Joe said, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I said, "Just sore is all." I yawned. He laughed.

"You must be exhausted," he said, "Do you want to go home?" I was about to protest, tell him it was fine. But the one word, _home_, made me smile and nod. He smiled back and began driving home.

"You know what's lame?" I asked.

"What?" he laughed.

"The fact that I'm isolating you from people," I said.

"What?" he asked, "You don't isolate me. I love you and from what happened, I don't mind missing a little time off with my friends."

Joe pulled up in the driveway turning Mr. Jones off and putting the keys in my palm. I kissed him slowly, trying to be as electrifying as he was. "Do you realize how amazing you are?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing compared to you."

"Kiss up," I mumbled. He chuckled grabbing around me, pulling me onto his lap. He pressed his forehead against mine, his stare intense but gentle. He brushed his lips against mine, trying to feel them more than kiss them. I realized then that Joe had deep thought process. He was into the detail of things more than I was.

So, Bella; how could you possibly ruin this perfect moment? Well, I yawned… yes, while he was kissing me. He laughed though I was bummed. I didn't want it to end.

"You are tired," he said, "C'mon." He opened the door and hopped out the car, with me in his arms. I insisted on walking myself but he didn't give in. I simply wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him as he walked to the door.

"Where are you parents," I whispered.

"Planning a tour," he replied kissing me again.

"And…" he silenced me with kisses, "Your little brother?"

"Normally with them," he said, "May not be. He's growing up."

"Joe, why don't you go," I said, "I'll be fine here. Plus, if Frankie's home it'll be nice to spend time with him." I wasn't kidding. I think time with Frankie would be fun since I was basically living there. I had to get to know him sooner or later. Joe was about to protest, "You know you want to go. Spend time with friends. I'll see you when you get back."

Joe was silent for a second kissing me quickly, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," I said. He put me down and kissed me one last time. I gave him my keys as he disappeared into my van and drove off. I smiled. He made me feel beautiful.

I was so caught up in him that I didn't realize he gave me a house key for my car keys. It fit in the lock perfectly and I was soon inside the house. I shut it and turned around to see Frankie. But not just Frankie.

"Hey, Bella," Frankie said, "This is Glenn. Mom and Dad sent him to babysitt. I don't think I need a babysitter though." I couldn't breathe. Glenn was here; standing right in front of me. I thought the cops had him. I was obviously wrong.

"Frankie, come here," I said quietly. Frankie skipped over to me, giving me a hug. I hugged him tightly, hopefully he was okay. My heart was now breaking. If Glenn laid one hand him I would kill him. "It's late. You should run up to bed."

"Okay," he said, "I'll see ya." I waved as he went safely upstairs, away from him. Glenn laughed.

"I've gotta say," Glenn said, "You're good with kids."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Well I came to see you, Bells," he laughed, "Actually I wanted to make sure you were still standing."

"After what you did," I said. I backed towards the door. Then I realized I couldn't leave. Frankie was upstairs.

"So tell me," he said, "Did you honestly think the cops would catch me?" I couldn't answer. I couldn't grip the fact that I was trapped… again. Glenn moved closer. If I could just run past him, upstairs, then maybe Frankie and I could get out of here.

"Glenn," I said, "think about what you're doing. You're going to be in jail for a long time."

"You see, that doesn't mean a thing," he said, "I don't have a family… a home. It's just me."

"That's not true," I said, "You have-"

"I lied, Bella," he said. I never met Glenn's family. I never met anyone related to him for that matter. I was stupid enough to believe it.

"Just leave me alone," I said, "Why is that so hard for you."

"You really brought it on yourself," he said getting closer. I had the house key in my hand. I gripped it hard, ready for what I was about to do. Glenn was even closer now. His breath was running down my face. I had to be precise; I only had one shot.

He ran his fingers across my face. I held my breath for the longest time. His arms traveled to my back, pulling me close to him. Now was my chance. I raised my arm, about to stab him with the key. But I had an unexpected surprise.

And Glenn….

Stabbed me.

***

"By love," Glenn said kissing me. I was on the floor, blood oozing from my stomach. I couldn't believe he stabbed me. He had a knife, ready for me to try to get away. I couldn't stand up. I didn't have any strength left. He pulled away, obviously enjoying that. Then he got up and left.

There was nothing I could do about it. I was lying there; dying. I didn't know what to do. If I brought the cops here everyone would know the truth. I had to call Lily or Nick. Or Kevin. Anyone who could help me. I slithered over to the kitchen, the nearest phone in plain sight. I had to try to stand up. I wrapped my arm across my torso, trying to find the strength to stand. I managed to get the phone in my hand. I didn't technically stand though. I fell back to the ground. Dialing Lily's phone number, I realized I had to hurry.

Or I would die. He cut me deep, really deep.

Nick's POV

"Bella?" Lily asked. I couldn't hear the conversation but by the fear in Lily's voice something was wrong. "Bella, talk to me, what happened?" She was panicking. I poked Lily's shoulder. She gave me her phone.

"Bella," I said, "It's Nick what's wrong?'

"I-I… you… you have to hurry," she said.

"What are you talking about," I demanded worried, "Are you okay."

"No…" she croaked. She was breathing shallowly, "Glenn… s-stabbed me." That was all I needed to know. I floored the gas, zooming pass any traffic. If we got pulled over we would explain that Bella was hurt. I gave the phone to Lily, "Keep talking to her."

"Bella," Lily said, "Bella stay with me. Are you at home?" Lily put the phone on speaker so I could hear too.

"Y-yes," she said, "H-hurry. Fr-Frankie can't see me."

"Frankie's home?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "But he's in bed. He can't see me." I heard her breathing getting even more cut off than before.

"Bella just keep on the phone with us," Lily said, "We're coming."  
"Where's Joe?" I asked.

"He went to meet you guys," she panted. It was strange. Just as she said Bella's van passed us. It was Joe. I honked as hard as I could. I looked in the rearview mirror. He braked and began to turn around to follow us.

"We saw him," Lily said, "He's following us now."

"Lily… I'm sorry," she said

"No, Bella!" she yelled, "Don't say that. We're coming." We couldn't hear her anymore. She wasn't talking. We could hear her searching for air. Lily was sobbing. I grabbed her hand; emotions were overcoming me as well.

***

The door was wide open. I shut the door and bolted up the driveway. It was five full minutes of Bella's helpless cries. It was killing me inside. Joe quickly pulled up the driveway. He was completely unaware of what was happening. Lily stopped him to explain. I ran inside.

"Bella!" I yelled running to her. She was lying on the kitchen floor. She was barely conscious. Her arm was in front of her torso. I lifted it to see the damage. It was bad. Her shirt was stained with blood. Her face was pale. Her eyes were searching for me. I held her face.

"Bella," I said, "Bella, its okay. I'm here. I'm getting you out of here." Lily walked in, her breath caught short by the sight of her best friend on the floor, dying.

I stood up, taking her face in my hands, "Lily, look at me." Her eyes snapped from Bella to me, "You have to be strong for me. You have to stay here and look after Frankie. I'm getting Bella to the hospital." There were tears pouring from her face.

"I love you," I said.

"I-I love you," she stuttered regaining some form of control. I turned away from her and back to Bella. Before I saw her, I saw Joe standing in the doorway, confusion on his face. I grabbed Bella in my arms. I began to move towards the door. Joe couldn't move.

"Joe," I said, "Joe you have to move. We have to get her out of the hospital."

"All my fault," he said. I pushed him.

"You need to focus!" I yelled, "Snap out of it! And help me!" Joe nodded slowly.

"Give her to me," he said. I gave her to him and he made his way to the van. I followed behind. Lily would have to stay with Frankie. I would have to call Kevin as well; and Mom and Dad though I knew they'd be home soon.

Joe laid Bella in the back of the van then got in the driver's seat. I crawled in the back to try to get her to stay awake. I wasn't sure if she should render unconsciousness just yet. It might make matters worse.

She was obviously in pain. I grabbed her hand and moved hair out of her face. "It's going to be alright," I said, "You're going to be alright."

Though I wasn't so sure.

Joe's POV

"Can we get a doctor! Now?!" I yelled walking through the local hospital. It was a slow night. No one was there. It was a small hospital. We didn't want to go somewhere where everyone could see us. This would probably leak out either way though. Like I cared at this point. The love of my life was dying. I had to save her.

Nurses quickly assisted us with a hospital bed on wheels. I laid her down and took her hand. It was covered in blood. I felt helpless and guilty. If I didn't go; it I just stayed with her, this wouldn't have happened.

"What happened?" the nurse asked as we moved down a long white hallway.

"She was stabbed," Nick said. I didn't realize he was following close by us.

"By who?" she asked.

"Glenn Jacksonwood," I said, "I can explain everything to a cop but first, we need to help her."

"When did you find her?" the nurse questioned.

"Not too long ago," I said, "But I wasn't sure how long she was laying there."

"Okay," the nurse said entering the hospital room. I looked down the hallway we just walked down. Beyond Nick was a doctor, zooming our way.

"I'm coming," he said making his way in the hospital room. He turned towards Nick and I, "Wait out here. The police are on their way."

"Okay," Nick said. I didn't want to wait out here. I wanted to stay with Bella. Nick pulled me on my shoulder. I stumbled back by his force but other than that, I barely moved.

"We have to call Mom and Dad," Nick said. I nodded and moved backwards with Nick. Bella was going to be alright. She had to be.

This wasn't going to be the last time to say I love you to her.

It wasn't.

**I am soooo sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter! Some things came up and schools been pretty busy. But I'm getting back on my regular posting schedule so you won't have to worry! Thank you all reviewers! You guys are the best. **


	21. Chapter 20: Terrified

Kevin's POV

"What?" I asked as Danielle and I got out of Jennifer's brother's car. They have like six cars so they said we could take one and return it tomorrow. It was some fancy thing I've never seen before. It was low on gas so we pulled into a gas station. Danielle was pumping the gas as I went inside to pay.

"Bella was stabbed," Nick said, "By Glenn; I called Mom and Dad. They're on their way. Lily's at home with Frankie."

"God," I said, "Is she okay?"

"We think so," Nick said. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't so sure. He was just saying that because Joe was probably right next to him.

"Okay," I said, "I'm on my way."

"We need someone with Lily," Nick said, "Can you?"

"Absolutely," I said, "I'll call you back." I hung up. Why did I say that? I saw someone, hiding, in the back of the gas station. I moved down one of the aisles to see him. Anger was forming in my face. I was about to make a scene, kill that jerk. But then I heard the sirens moving in the gas station. I looked out the large window. Danielle found my eyes, confusion clearly in them. Cops bolted in the gas station. I put my head down. I didn't want to be involved in Glenn being arrested. I moved back up the aisle and out the door.

"What's going on in there?" Danielle asked.

"We gotta go," I said, "Do mind spending the night at my place?"

"Not at all," she said getting in the car.

As I drove down the road I explained all about Glenn; who he was and that he just got arrested for stabbing Bella. She was shocked and worried. I held her hand as I drove down to the familiar road; my street. I was afraid to walk into my own home. But I did it.

Lily was there with Frankie. He was watching TV, fully aware of what was happening. I could see it in his face. Lily looked like she had been crying, a lot. As soon as she saw us she stood up. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm so scared," she whispered.

"It's alright," I said, "Joe and Nick called me. Bella's going to be fine. And I was just at the gas station. The cops arrested Glenn right there."

"He was there?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Oddly enough."

"He's an idiot," she cried.

"I know," I replied, "My parents are going to be there. In the mean time, we should stick around here for a little bit."

"Yeah," she replied. New tears were in her eyes. Danielle went in for that. She pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry," she said calmly, "It's all going to be okay." There was a knock at the door. Lily jumped and quickly went to answer it.

"Mom," she said throwing her arms around her mom. She must've called her and Bella's parents.

"It's alright," her mom said, "It's going to be okay. I saw the cops at the local gas station. They got him."

"Kevin was there," Lily said. Lily's mom moved over to me and Danielle. She put she hands on our shoulders.

"Thank you," she said. "For keeping my daughter safe. I couldn't imagine what I would do if this happened to her."

"You're welcome," I said politely, "Is Bella's parents?"

"They're on their way," she said, "And they don't blame any one of you for this. No one would expect this boy to do something like that." That was a bit relieving, knowing that Joe wouldn't want any trouble between Bella's parents and himself.

"Mom, he won't get out will he?" Lily asked her mom. She turned towards her, being fully honest and reassuring.

"I'm positive," she replied, "This was attempted murder." We all cringed at the thought. Lily's mom looked at Frankie and waved, "Hey, kiddo. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah," Frankie yawned, "But I was waiting for Kevin to come home. He tucks me in… just like Mom does." Lily's mom smiled at him then looked at me.

"Well you shouldn't keep him waiting," she winked. I nodded and smiled. I took Frankie by the hand and went upstairs with him.

***

"Is Bella going to be home soon?" Frankie said, "I drew her a picture. I saw how good she was at drawing."

"Well," I said tucking Frankie into bed, "Bella might have to spend the night at the hospital. But I promise tomorrow we'll bring her your picture."

"Really?" Frankie asked excited, "Do you think she'll like it."

"She'll love it," I laughed tousling his hair playfully, "I'm positive. Good night, Frankster."

"'Night, Kevin," he said. I shut his light off and left his door cracked open, just the way he liked it. I moved back downstairs. I was thinking about I said to him. Would Bella really be okay? I knew the answer right away.

Bella would be perfectly fine. I knew it. She was a fighter by heart, strong, and tough. She's been through so much I don't think she would die from this. If she did, it wouldn't do her justice. Bella was a lot to lose to this family. This family has grown by many if it wasn't obvious.

Joe, Bells, Nick, Lily, every parent, and Frankie have even grown closer. There was just one thing I wanted to do.

I wanted to make Danielle a part of this family as well.

Joe's POV

"Mom, Dad," I said as my parents walked through the doors of the hospital. They threw their arms around me. Nick and I called them, explaining everything.

"Is she okay," Dad asked.

"The doctors haven't said anything yet," Nick said, "But the cops are waiting to ask us questions." Just then, the doctor came out of the hospital room. Bella was still in there. I haven't seen her; I had to know she was okay. When he was directly in front of us the tension grew to the highest peak. We waited for what he had to say.

"Well," the doctor said, "She's going to make it." I let out a sigh of relief, "But she's going to have to stay here for a couple nights."

"Can we see her?" Nick asked.

"The police want to ask you a few questions first," the doctor replied, "If you don't mind."

"You two go on ahead," my mom said, "We'll take care of the police." That was good to hear. I've told the police a lot about Glenn before, I didn't want to have to repeat it. I knew that eventually we would still have to answer questions, but I didn't care. I wanted to see Bella.

She was there, trying to fight nurses from shoving a needle up her arm. When she saw me she didn't even care what they did. She let stick the IV up her arm. She didn't show any sign of recognition that they did that. The nurses eventually cleared the room and it was just her, Nick, and me.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked sitting next to her.

"Like I got stabbed," she said. Nick and she laughed. He gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry this happened," he said.

"Don't be," she replied, "You and Joe here saved my life." I don't why I hesitated to even touch her. She was staring at me, her eyes apologetic. Was I crying? Yeah, I think I was. "Joe, come here."

I moved over to her and pulled her into my arms as gently as I could. She hugged me tightly though. I don't know how many injuries she could take until one more accident was one too many. "I'm okay," she whispered in my ear.

"No thanks to me," I said. She pulled away.

"Like I said, you and Nick saved my life," she replied. I didn't feel like a hero

I felt like the villain.

***

Nick left the room; he said that he was going to take he round of questions from the cops. Bella and I were alone. I held her hand and just looked at her. "I can't believe this happened."

"I'm bringing too much danger to you," she said, "I can't believe I _let_ this happen."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She sighed.

"I've been thinking…" she sighed. No… this wasn't happening. She wasn't doing this. I squeezed her hand. She noticed my tension. She rubbed my shoulder, "I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

"Yes you can," I said, "We've talked about this. Glenn's going to get caught. He's going to get caught and thrown in jail forever. He won't be in the way anymore."

"Joe, that could've been you," she said, "If you walked in there, with me, he would've killed you. It should be me in this position right now."

"No," I said, "That's not true. You don't get it… my life is over without you in it."

"You're life is in danger with me in it," she said frustrated.

"You can't do this," I said, "We can't be apart." She looked at me, tears in her eyes. I felt helpless. I didn't go through all of this to be told it was over. It wasn't over.

"Bella," I began, "Things changed the day I first kissed you. Not just for you, but for me. I knew from the start that you were special. You're my light… my everything. You can't take that away from me." I kept going on and on, tears forming in my eyes. She was crying along with me. She took my hands.

"Okay, okay," she cried. I pulled her into my arms.

"You can't talk like that," I said, "You can't… ever."

"I'm sorry," she said, "I can't believe I said that. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too," I said, "So much." I kissed her passionately. The heart rate monitor went haywire, sending beeps flying through the room. I pulled away and it went back to normal speed.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's alright," I said, "At least I know the effect I have on you." She playfully hit me .

"That conversation," she began, "Never happened."

"What conversation?" I asked dumbstruck. I kissed her more until I couldn't breathe.

It wasn't going to be the last time I told her I loved her. It wasn't and she was alive. What more could I possibly need.

Bella's POV

If I was still the same girl I was before I met Joe Lucas, letting him go would be much easier than that. It was so hard, it didn't even end up happening. I felt terrible for even trying to do that; we were just going to act as if that never happened. That may not be the right thing to do sometimes but I didn't care.

Everything hurt. Apart from being beaten and bit, I had three stab wounds in my torso. Three. I survived three stab wounds. Can you believe it? I could barely adjust myself in the hospital bed without pain shooting everywhere.

Two police officers entered the hospital room. Joe was next to me, not letting go of my hand. After this, I knew I would be under his radar for a long time. He wouldn't let me out of his sight. Not if I could help it; but the last time I said that, everything went wrong. Maybe being under his control wasn't such a bad thing. Accompanied by the two cops was the detective we saw back at my home.

"Bella," he said, "Nice seeing you again."

"Hey," I said.

"Well," he began, "You're pretty lucky aren't you. Three stab wounds, huh?" I smiled crookedly and nodded. "We found him, kids. You're safe." I sighed in relief; Joe squeezed my hand. For some reason, I felt like I could fly out of the bed, full of energy at that point. Of course, I knew that I couldn't but at least I could feel better.

"That's great," I said, "Um, I'm assuming you want to know what happened."

"Well, you were the only one there," the detective said, "Everyone else was has cleared up most of the past stories and your history. All we need to know is what happened."

I sighed. Joe wasn't going to leave. He wanted to know, I could tell. I didn't want him to know. But I dealt with it. "I came home. Frankie, Joe's youngest brother, was there. He didn't know who he really was. I sent him upstairs." I couldn't look at Joe though I could feel his eyes on me. I went on, "I had a house key in my hand. I was planning on using it to my defense if he tried anything. He was close to me. I raised my hand to hit him but he had a knife hidden. He stabbed me once." Joe sighed in disgust. I acted like I didn't notice, "I didn't realize I was actually stabbed until I tried to hit him again; then he stabbed me a second time. I could feel it then. I tried to scream for help but… he covered my mouth and stabbed me again."

"Then what happened?" the detective asked. Joe let go of my hand and put his face in his hands. He obviously didn't want me to keep going. But I had to.

"He left me there… on the ground. After he was gone, I made me way to the phone and called my best friend and Nick."

"Where is this best friend?" the detective asked.

"She's at home," I said, "With Frankie and Joe's oldest brother. I think he might have his girlfriend with him."

"Do you know if she touched anything in the crime scene," the detective questioned, "We need that evidence."

"I doubt any of them touched anything," Joe said.

"Well that's all I've got for you two," the detective concluded, "We're going to swing by the Lucas residence. We promise to be secret. No one will know this happened. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you," I said.

After the detective and policemen left Joe looked at me. "I will never let you hear anything like that again," I said.

"I believe you," he replied.

"Just promise me," I said, "That I'll never see you in this kind of state again."

"Bella-" he began.

"Joe, promise me," I said.

"I promise," he sighed.

"You should go home," I said, "Get some sleep." Joe actually chuckled at that. I put my hand on his face.

"I'm staying," he insisted, "Don't you dare protest." I didn't say anything. He smiled, "Good."

"What about shooting tomorrow?" I asked unable to help myself from asking.

"James is outside," he said. I had a look of worry on my face, "Don't worry." I don't remember him going outside to even see. I think he just sort of knew; nothing to do but believe him.

"I am so fired," I said.

"I wouldn't hold your breath," he said, "He's like the a father to the cast. You are included in that picture."

I sure hope I wasn't fired though.

***

"Well look at you, kiddo," James said moving in the hospital room. Joe was still there. He couldn't just be next to me all night. He would have to at least move. "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good," I said, "Listen, I fully understand if you want to replace me."

"Replace you?" James laughed, "You're hilarious, Bella really. Why in the world… no how in the world could I replace you?"

"But I'm not suppose to leave the hospital," I said.

"I know," James said, "We're going to postpone the show until after the tour. Trust me, you've save me some trouble. My wife had a baby and I've gotta help her out."

"Oh," I said like an idiot, forgetting that actually did happen, "Well then I'm glad I could help?" James laughed.

It looks like everything would be fine for a while.

Lily's POV

I felt so tired. After Kevin put Frankie to be, we all sat down. My mom was sorry about Bella and everything. I knew that Bella would have to go to court to prove that Glenn tried to murder her and that my mom would have to go with her. I couldn't think about that now. There was a lot of things to catch up on; one in particular that made me forget about what had just happened.

"Mom, I know this may be the wrong time to talk," I began.

"Are you joking?" My mom laughed, "It's the perfect time to talk sweetheart."

"Well, okay," I said, "You know that Kevin, Joe, and Nick are musicians…"

"Yeah," she said, "I know."

"And they're going on tour," I said, "They asked me go along."

"W-what?" my mom asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," I said, "I mean I know that a lot of stuff has been going on but-"

"Sweetheart, you're growing up," she began, "I know when I was your age, I wanted to see everything, experience different things. You know I can't tell you not to go." I gave her a hug.

"Thank you for trusting me," I said.

"You're welcome, sweetie," she said, "So tell me… you and Nick huh?"

"Mom," I laughed. I became serious, "Yeah."

"Cute," she teased, "You kiss him yet?" I hugged her again, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Mrs. Patterson, I can assure you Lily will be in safe hands," Kevin said.

"I believe you," she said, "You just better call me, Lily."

"I will," I said, "Um, it's actually in September."

"Well we've got a lot of time to catch up then, don't we?" she asked. I nodded and smiled. I didn't realize how much I missed my mom. "Well I am here; do you want to come live with me now?"

"Yeah," I said turning to Kevin, "I mean I hope that's okay."

"If that's what you want," Kevin replied smiling.

There was a knock at the door. Danielle got up and answered it. Two cops were in the doorway with a detective. "Hello, we're just here to collect evidence from… you know."

"Have you been to the hospital?" my mom asked before I could.

"Yes," he said, "And Bella is okay. Are you her mother?"

"No," Mom replied, "I'm Lily's."

"You're the best friend?" he asked me. I nodded, "I hope you guys didn't touch anything."

"Nothing," I replied. I didn't realize we were sitting in the middle of a crime scene. There was blood on the carpet and the wall where the phone was sitting. There was also an exceptional amount of blood on the kitchen floor. I never looked at it.

"Can we see Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," the detective replied. I looked at my mom. She was already standing up.

"I'll drive you guys," she said.

***

"Bella!" I gently hugged her. She looked a lot better than from when we found her. She was a strong girl and I knew that. She would recover quick.

"Hey," she said, "What's up?"

"What's up?" I repeated, "You're crazy."

"I agree," Joe said. I gave him an embrace as well.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said, "You?"

"Pretty good," I said. I turned to Bella, "My mom's here. How do you feel about moving back with us?"

"I don't care what we do," Bella said, "I want to get out of here. But they won't let me."

"Can you sit up?" I asked. She tried; that didn't work out well, "Then I can understand the doctor's intentions." Bella stuck her tongue out. I could feel the presence of someone in the doorway. I turned around to see Bella's parents.

"Mom, Dad," she said. I moved out of the way so Bella's parents could hug her. Her mom had been crying; she probably thought she wasn't going to make it. Her dad on the other hand, had a little more confidence in her.

"Are you okay?" her dad asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "Really, I feel great." I could tell that was a lie because her parents hugged her a tad too tight. Her eyes were in pain.

"We heard everything," her mom said, "We feel terrible." Her parents turned to Joe.

"We're sorry," her dad said, "We didn't ever think that this guy would come here."

"It's okay," Joe said politely, "I take full responsibility for Bella's injuries."

"Nonsense," her mom said rubbing his back, "This was unpreventable."

"Mom," Bella said, "Dad. You don't need to stay. Dad you've still got a broken leg. Mom you look exhausted. You don't need to stay."

"We want to stay," her dad said, "At least until you're out of the hospital."

"You guys can bunk with me and my mom," I said.

"If that's alright with your mom," Bella's mom said giving me a quick hug. Bella's mom and I never really had moments like these. But I guess there was a first time for everything.

Bella's parents had a lot to talk about with her. But Joe wasn't going anywhere. I left the hospital room to join everyone out in the waiting room. Kevin and Danielle were going to wait to see her; give her some time to just relax. They meant well and I loved it.

That reminded me of the one thing I forgot about throughout this entire mess.

Nick told me he loved me.

And I told him I loved him too.

Bella's POV

"Mom, Dad," I began, "This September, after my birthday, Joe, Nick, and Kevin are going on tour. And they want me to come with. Now, I know this may not be the right time to bring it up but I need to get it out there."

Mom and Dad looked at each other, communicating with their eyes. I wasn't sure what they were going to say. And I wasn't sure what was going to happen. But I didn't care if they said no. I would find a way to do this.

"Bella, we trust you," dad said, "And we allow you to go." I felt relieved, cinderblocks raised from my shoulders. "On one condition." Never mind.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You stay safe, you call us, and you keep us updated," my mom said.

"I can do that," I said simply.

***

I told my mom and I would see them tomorrow. They gave in easier than trying to get Joe to. He still wouldn't leave me. I was hoping this wouldn't last long though I understood why he would be acting this way. I pulled Joe in the hospital bed with me. He loosely wrapped his arms around me. I pulled them tighter. He laughed.

"So," I began, "That was easier than I thought. My parents are full of surprises."

"True," he said, "But their beautiful people. You get that from them."

"I don't feel beautiful," I said.

"Trust me," he said in my ear, "You're beautiful." How could he say that when I was here looking like a drained corpse? Was he lying or was it real? I think it was real.

"Thank you for staying with me," I said, "Where's Kevin?"

"I'm pretty sure they were coming to see you but visiting hours were over," he mused.

"Are you allowed to even be here?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe," he said kissing my cheek, "Maybe not." I laughed.

"Wow," I said, "I can come with you."

"Yeah," he said, "I still can't believe it." He paused deeply breathing, "Bella, I can't help now but assure you once again; you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Make yourself love me," he said. I know that I should've been questioning about this, but I wasn't. I was calm and caring.

"What can I do to prove to you that I love you?" I asked.

"You can keep saying it," he laughed kidding. I wasn't.

"Joe," I began.

"Hmmm?" he hummed.

"I love you," I said. I must've said it all night.


	22. Chapter 21: Summer's Kiss

**Big author's note coming your way! Make sure you check out my little note on my profile. It's just a little something extra to the story; thought it'd be kind of cool. And I wanted to ask if I the second part of Pressure should be a completely new story or if I should just keep it on this one. I don't know yet so let me know what you'd prefer. Okay, so that's all I've got for now. **

Lily's POV

"Nick," I said as we were waiting for our parents to leave the hospital. He was holding my hand. He turned towards me, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Yeah?" he whispered, closer and closer he came.

"Back when…" I gulped, "Back when you found Bella… you told me-"

"And I meant it," he smiled, "I mean it now." He leaned in to kiss me, deep and relieving, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. I kissed him more; wanting this moment to freeze forever. I wouldn't mind if this never ended.

"This is real," he said, "I was afraid you were going to freak out."

I laughed, "Well, you should know I'm not so predictable." He nodded and laughed along with me. I kissed him again, doing better than I thought. I pulled away, realizing I something.

"I forgot," I began, "Bella wanted me to get her purse out of her van. She has to call someone."

"Who?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," I said, "She didn't say."

"I'll wait out here," he said, "As soon as you're back, you're mine." I smiled, kissing him quickly before I proceeded to Bella's van.

I couldn't remember where to look for her purse. I opened up the back, it was wedged between the seats. I hopped up in through the back and crawled to grab the purse. As I reached for the handle, I knocked down a an envelope that was on the top of the center glove compartment. I picked it up.

"Don't look at it," I said, "Just put it down." I put it down and began to turn around. I couldn't help myself. I turned back around and grabbed the letter, looking at who it was from. "Julliard? The music school?" It was for Bella. That was weird.

As I got out of the van, I shoved the letter in her purse; maybe she was going to open it but never did. I didn't understand one thing though. Why was Julliard trying to contact Bella? I mean that's not suppose to sound like an insult. I knew that Bella was fantastic at piano and she was really good at guitar. I never mentioned it to anyone because it was old news to me. I'm sure Bella probably told Joe about it.

Right?

***

"Hey," I said knocking on the hospital room door. Joe was holding Bella. She was deep asleep. She was probably tired. This was a long day. He waved and stood up, Bella not even stirring.

"Hey," he whispered, "What's up?" He looked worn out himself. But I knew he wasn't going to leave Bella's side no matter what. He was sweet that way; it came naturally.

"Nothing," I replied quietly, "Came to give Bella her purse. She needed it for something. Apparently, she forgot all about it." Joe laughed quietly, "How's she holding up?"

"You know Bella," he said, "She's a fighter."

"Yeah," I said. Should I tell him about the letter? "Joe?"

"Yeah?" he asked noticing my nervousness.

"Um," I said, "I-"

"Lily?" Bella called. I looked over at her. She was trying to sit up. Joe strode over to her when she winced. He helped her sit up a little.

"Hey," I said, "Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay," she said, "Joe can you give us a second?"

"Yeah," he replied kissing her forehead. He walked passed me, quickly squeezing my shoulder. We were alone. I could talk to her about this.

"So," I said, "I got your purse."

"Thanks," she said. I laid it on the table next to her. I looked at her; after everything that happened, she still looked like the same old Bella. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said, "I um found something." I grabbed the letter out of her purse and handed it to her. She looked down at it and laughed.

"I should've hid it," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she replied, "I applied for Julliard before school got out."

"But you haven't graduated yet," I said.

"I know," she sighed, "But I was going to get an early graduation 'cause I have all my credits. It was a long time ago. I wasn't even planning on going if they accepted me."

"Then why did you apply?" I asked.

"Because," she said, "I just wanted someone else to hear me; see if I was any good." I smiled. Bella would definitely do that.

"You know," I said, "If you get accepted, you should go."

"I can't do that," she replied, "You know why I can't do that."

"I know why you _won't_," I laughed, "And I understand."

"Thanks," she replied, "For everything."

"Don't sweat it," I said, "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Okay," she yawned, "Love you."

"Love you too," I said giving her a quick yet light hug. I wasn't giving up that easy. I knew that if Joe found that letter, everything would be taken care of.

Joe's POV

I went back in the hospital room with Bella after Lily left. I was so confused by the look on Lily's face. I was going to let it slide for now. Who knows, maybe Lily and Bella talked about it. I could ask her.

"Hey," I said as Lily shut the door.

"Hey," Bella said hoarsely. She looked pale… really pale. I went back into the bed with her. Her arms were cold and she was shaking. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to make her goose bumps go away.

"You're cold," I said.

"I'm not cold," she shivered. I laughed painfully. Every shiver or wince of pain was like a knife to the heart. Glenn got what he wanted. I feel like I'm about to break down.

"You're a bad liar," I whispered.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "I know this is hard for you."

"Don't worry about me," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. I chuckled. Bella had been telling me she loved me all night. Well, at least until she fell asleep. She painfully turned to face me. I pulled the layers of hospital sheets over her shoulder, leaving me bare. I didn't care at all though.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered. She smiled and shook her head. I kissed her, "You should sleep."

"Not tired," she said.

"Yes you are," I laughed, "You were just sleeping."

"That doesn't mean anything," she yawned.

"So you just yawn for fun?" I questioned. She smiled. Though I smiled back I wish I could go back in time and stop this all from happening.

"Bella, you're my everything," I said, "I don't want to be anywhere but right here with you."

"How are you so patient," she said, "You've dealt with me at the highest measures."

"Well," I began, "Other than the fact that I love you, it was because I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were special. And that I didn't want to lose you."

"What if this happens again," she said, "You can't-"

"Ssssh," I said trying to calm her uneasiness, "It's not going to happen again. I promise."

"Kiss me," she said.

"As you wish," I laughed. I leaned in to kiss her, our hands intertwined with each other. She pulled away looking in my eyes. Then she turned back around, me wrapping my arms around her again and pulling her close. Soon we both drifted to sleep.

Nick's POV

"Lily?" I asked as Lily was walking down to her room. She was staying for one more night. I wanted to make it count.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said trying to cover up whatever was bothering her. I smiled mischievously, moving towards her. Bella's parents and Lily's mom went back to the apartment they were staying at. My parents went to sleep. Kevin and Danielle were on the floor, talking. I laced my fingers in hers and stared at her deeply.

"Tell me," I whispered.

"I-I can't," she said a little blown away if I may say so myself.

"Please," I said batting my eyelashes. She laughed then became serious.

"Bella applied for Julliard and I'm pretty sure she made it in," she replied. I was confused. Why was she upset about this?

"That's amazing," I said, "What's wrong with that?"

"She won't go," she said.

"I'll make her go," I said.

"She won't listen," she said, "She won't want to leave Joe or any one of us."

"I know," I replied, "I'll still make her go."

"Nick, I don't know what to do," she said, "I want Bella to have a future and a career. But she doesn't care."

"Well, Bella has some time to figure it out," I replied.

"No," she said, "She said she would graduate early."

"Oh," I said now not feeling so sure. Bella was my friend and I wasn't going to let her make the wrong decision.

"Exactly," Lily said, "What do I do?" I sighed. I wasn't sure what _we _could do. But I knew what someone else could do.

"Joe will come across it," I said.

"I was hoping you would say that," Lily said.

***

"So how many boyfriends have you had?" I asked. Lily and I ended up sitting on top of the big piano in her room. The lights were off but there were a couple of candles I lit. It was perfect. She was perfect.

"Not that many," she replied, "My boyfriend history isn't very exciting." I laughed. "What about you?"

"Me?" I asked, "Oh well I've had a few romances with some stars."

"Must be nice," she said, "They could relate to you and your purpose."

"Well so can you," I chuckled, "I mean you're on the same show as me. We've been hanging out a lot; you're my girlfriend. I love you."

"As do I," she laughed. I laughed with her.

"What are we going to do until September?" Nick asked, "We're not shooting or anything."

"We can be teenagers," she said.

"That'd be nice," I said, "I say we go for it." She smiled that beautiful smile I loved. I wouldn't mind spending all of that time with her.

Bella's POV

"Good morning sunshine," Joe sang as my eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright white room. And I had to deal with another night here.

"Hey," I said. He seemed brighter. He got a lot more sleep than I hoped. And he was wearing glasses. It looked nice. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was noon. Joe walked over to me and kissed me. The hospital TV was on. E! News. I hated that show. It was nothing but people trying to butt into other people's lives. The voice of the reporter began spilling about the latest story as… a picture of Joe and I popped up on the screen.

"What!?" I exclaimed, trying to sit up, pathetically attempting to do so at that. Joe was quickly at my side; and sign of struggle in my face would set him off. I turned his head towards the screen with my face.

_Looks like Joe Lucas may be off the market. Resources tell us that Joe is becoming very fond of the new girl in town, Bella Sandford. The hot couple has been spotted in Bella's home town, Santa Barbara, where she worked as a waitress at an old shack. They have also been spotted at the underground Hollywood club the cast of Mute Music have been hanging out lately in. The same source dished that not only has Bella been living with the Lucas family for the past while, but she was also scarred with a shark bite she had received about a year ago. Looks like we'll have to keep an eye on them for a while. _

"This is not happening," I said.

"Bella, it's okay," Joe said, "We'll get through this."

"What if we don't?" I asked.

"Trust me," Joe replied, "I know how to through these people off track big time."

"How?" I questioned.

"Well," he began, "We simply fight fire with fire. Give Amy and Sierra a taste of their own medicine."

"What's there to say about them?" I asked.

"Just give it time," Joe said, "I've got it under control."

We were interrupted by a doctor. I think he was the same doctor from last night. "Bella," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," I said. I meant it too. Nothing hurt as much as it did last night. I could probably sit up on my own now; maybe even stand.

"Well, it appears you have quite a few visitors waiting for you outside," he said, "They said they're from your show? Anyway, I can't let them in until I take a look at your stab wounds."

"Oh," I said, "Okay. Joe go ahead and tell everyone that they can come in soon." He gave me a look but I shot back a glance and he hesitantly went out the door. The doctor shut the door as I sat up. I didn't realize I was wearing Joe's t-shirt. I don't remember ever putting it on. I had shorts on too. I guess the hospital gown was dumb looking so I made an exception.

"Alright," the doctor said, "Let's take a look." I lifted by shirt, revealing only my torso. There were bandages wrapped around me, covering the injuries. "He's a good guy."

"Yeah," I said, "Hate wearing him out, you know?"

"I know the feeling," he replied cutting the bandages off, "We have about 20 stitches on each wound."

"Okay," I said. He moved the bandages out of the way, "Wow. I survived."

"That was my reaction," the doctor laughed, "But you're recovery is definitely picking up. You can leave the hospital tomorrow." I smiled even though another night here just meant another night of Joe being stuck here. I would try to get him to go home just for a while. With a nod, the doctor left. I threw down my shirt just in time for Joe to come back.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. He smiled.

"Let me see," he said. I shook my head, "You're so stubborn."

"It's nothing," I said, "you'll just be making yourself upset by looking at it."

"When they get better," he said, "I want to see them."

"To you enjoy the sight of injuries?" I asked.

"Sssssh," Joe said, "Other's will hear you." I laughed, "Doc wasn't kidding when he said everyone was here."

"What?" I asked. Just then, the door barged open and nearly everyone from the show poured in… including Amy and Sierra. I would ignore them for the time being but I knew we'd have to compromise on what Joe and I would have to do for this to stay under wraps.

"You're okay!" Jennifer said, "James told us. We all swore to keep it a secret. No one's going to find out."

"How did you guys get here without being spotted?" Joe asked.

"There's a back road," Jennifer said, "And a back door."

***

Cast members were moving in and out of the room all day. I haven't seen Lily yet. She was probably moving in with her mom still. Too bad I couldn't be there to help her pack. She sucked at that. There was a point in time where there it was just Jenn, Joe, a guy named Jack, and me. I felt bad for breaking the "J" pattern.

"So you going to prom?" Jenn asked.

"What?" I asked. She was laying next to me on my bed. Someone brought pizza. It felt like I haven't eaten anything since I was nine. The greasy goodness was like heaven.

"Prom, silly," Jenn said, "James always throws us a prom on set since we don't get to go to a real one."

"Oh," I said, "I didn't know about it until now."

"Might've forgotten to mention it," Joe said laughing, "Or maybe I was going to surprise you."

"It's cool," I said, "Anyway, when is it?"

"Like next week!" Jenn said, "Joe I can't believe you left Bella hanging!" Joe laughed.

"I was going to ask her," Joe said, "Just wasn't planning on doing it in the hospital."

"I don't know," I said, "This is pretty fairytale-ish." Prom was definitely not my thing. I didn't really dance or stuff like that. But I would go for Joe if that's what he wanted. It's about time I did something for him.

Joe's POV

"Come here," Bella said after everyone left. I walked to her bed and she held out her hand. I took it, unsure of what she was doing. Then I realized what was happening. She was intending to stand.

"Are you insane?" I asked, "You can't stand."

"I'm fine," she said, "trust me."

"Trust isn't the issue," I replied after she swung her feet over the edge of the bed, sitting up completely. Her other hand went to her abdomen. Her face seemed confused. "What's wrong?"

"It feels weird," she said. She lifted her shirt, accidentally showing me her wounds. I cringed at the sight. My beautiful girlfriend was nearly destroyed. That was a personal factor. "Sorry." She lowered her shirt.

"It's alright," I smiled putting my hand on her face. She crookedly smiled back, unsure about something, "What's wrong?"

"Amy and Sierra knows what happened to me," she said, "What's going to happen?"

"We'll figure it out," I said kissing her forehead, "I promise."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said. Bella began to stand up. I wasn't sure about it. But I let her go, ready to catch her if she fell. She had her hand on my shoulder, trying to support herself. She did pretty well for a while. She began to sink down and swerve. I gently took her back to her bed.

"I almost had it," she smiled.

"You did," I said laughing, "Except for the part where you almost fell."

"Right," she said disappointed. I leaned in and kissed her lightly; afraid she would break into pieces; like a rock thrown at glass. There was a knock at the hospital door. It was strange how someone didn't just walk in.

"I'll be back," I said. As I opened the door, I slipped out, pretending Bella was asleep. She looked tired anyway. I shut the door and turned to face of course the one and onlys.

"Joe," Amy said, "Is um, Bella alright?"

"And why do you care?" I asked.

"We don't want Bella dead," Sierra said, "This was like scary."

"Like no way," I mocked walking pass them. It was very swift and quick as Amy grabbed my shit and slammed me against the wall. I acted like it didn't hurt when the truth is, it did; a lot. I didn't understand how Amy got so strong.

"Listen, Lucas," Amy said getting too close for comfort, "We want Bella breathing and well. There would be nothing in our way now of leaking this out to the public. Is that what you want?"

"What do you want out of this?" I snapped.

"Well," Sierra said, "It's good you brought that up."

"You're going to tell everyone," Amy said, "You're going to admit that you and Bella are in fact, dating. No one will leave you alone now."

"I won't do that," I hissed, "There is no way-"

"Right," Amy said, "That's too bad. Well it looks like we have a story to share with the press." I sighed. I knew there was no way out of this.

"Okay," I said disappointed in myself, "I'll do it." Amy and Sierra evily smiled. There couldn't be more to this.

"And," Sierra continued. I rolled my eyes. What more could they possibly want? "You don't give Bella any warning."

"Are you crazy?" I asked now fully infuriated.

"Nope, I don't think so," Amy laughed, "We hope you'll follow through, Joe. Or else we'll have to do something we _really _don't want to do."

"Wait," Sierra said, "I thought we did want to do that?"

"Oh, sorry," Amy said, "That's right. We do. But we won't if you do what you're told." I glared at her intensely, not fazing her a bit. She let go of my shirt and stormed off with Sierra by her side. This sucked. There was only one thing to do.

Follow through. I had no other choice, did I?

"Joe?" I heard a familiar voice call my name. Through my sea of anger, I saw Lily in the long hallway of the hospital. Her familiar features helped me calm myself. She couldn't know or else she'll tell Bella and then the deal would be off.

"Hey," I said as she was closer in front of me.

"Hey," she said sounding just as nervous as I did. Was there something she knew that I didn't?

"Bella's um, in her room," I said, "A-are you alright?"

"Yeah," Lily said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't know," I said shaking it off. I guess I was wrong.

***

"I thought you'd never show up," Bella said when Lily was at her side.

"I slept in really late," Lily apologized, "And I had to move our stuff with my mom. You're parents are coming soon."

"Oh," Bella said. She yawned, her eyes nearly closing by the pressure of sleep. Lily pushed her down into bed.

"You should go to sleep," she said, "We'll catch up as soon as you're out tomorrow."

"Okay," Bella said immediately giving in. Bella wasn't the one to do stuff like that. She was just too tired to care.

"Hey," I said, "Lily, can I talk to you about something? Bella, wait here."

"Where am I going?" she asked. I smiled.

"What's up?" Lily asked as we walked out of Bella's room. I think I had to tell her. She would have to swear not to tell Bella.

"Well," I began. Lily's face was nervous again.

"Did you find the letter?" Lily asked quickly. I was confused.

"What letter?" I asked. Lily's eyes grew wide. That was obviously something she wasn't suppose to tell me.

"Nothing," Lily said, "See ya." Lily began to walk away but I caught her arm.

"Lily, what letter?" I questioned again. She knew there was no way I was going to let this go. She sighed and moved back in front of me. I let go of her arm as she took a deep breath.

"Bella got a letter from Julliard," Lily said, "And I'm almost positive she was accepted." Whoa. That wasn't what I was expecting. I thought it was going to be something bad.

"That's great," I said smiling. I only saw Bella play piano once but I'm sure she had a lot of potential in her. Knowing Bella now, she was probably an expert.

"She won't go," Lily said.

"Oh," I said understanding now. She knew that I understood, too.

"Exactly," Lily said, "I mean, I didn't want to tell you. Bella didn't want me to because she knows you'll try to convince her. But I was hoping you would come across it."

"Where is it?" I asked. I would read it when she was sleeping.

"It's in her purse," Lily said, "A big manila envelope."

"Thanks," I said.

"Wait a sec," Lily chuckled, "What were you going to tell me?"

"Who said I had something to say?" I asked.

"Well, that is why we're out here," she replied. I smiled remembering.

"I'll explain later," I said, "Honest." She nodded as I gave her a quick hug.

I had to find that letter.

Bella's POV

I was exhausted but I waited for Joe to come back to the room. When he did return I could feel something was up. Something was up before Lily came. He was at my side, looking in my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, "You should sleep." That was weird. He seemed sad yet happy. Confused, yet aware. Normally Joe was so sure about his thoughts.

"You're lying," I said, "I can see it in your face."

"It's nothing," Joe said, "I promise." He kissed my forehead, making me sink down into my pillow. He held his kiss for a while. I didn't move until he pulled away. He still had that look; that was going to itch at me for a while.

"I love you," I said throwing him a little test of my own.

"I love you," he said sincerely. Well he passed. His love was the same. This was something that had to have just happened. I couldn't think very well as I nearly drifted to sleep.

***

There were plenty of questions that needed answering. Who knocked on the door when I was attempting to stand? How did Lily come into the mix? Why did Joe need to talk to her alone? Were they teaming up against me? On what though? Then I realized what was going down. My eyes shot open, the anxiety making me wide awake.

Joe was in the corner, his glasses still on. Next to him was my purse. In his hands was the envelope I was trying to hide; the letter to Julliard. Oh, no. This was bad. Now Joe knew and there was no forgetting about this now.

"You know," Joe began, "Julliard only takes so many students… it'll be a shame to miss out."

"Joe!" I said jolting out of bed. Too bad I didn't remember at that point that I had been stabbed the previous night; three times for that matter. I got up way too fast, only for pain to shoot through my abdomen. Joe quickly stood and strode to my side helping me sit.

"Well that was necessary," he chuckled. I had to find the bright side of this. At least he wasn't mad, right?

"You weren't supposed to see that," I mumbled like a little eight year old trying to hide something from her mom.

"Is that so?" Joe questioned walking around me. Was this some kind of interrogation. He sighed, "You're still tired. You need to go to sleep. We'll talk about it when you get out of here."

"I'm not tired," I said a little upset he was treating me like a kid, "I'm not afraid to tell you I won't leave you."

"Bella, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Joe said, "I didn't even know you auditioned."

"It was just something I tried," I explained, "I wasn't planning on getting in."

"Well you did," Joe said. I wish I could get up and leave; run. But I couldn't now… or so I thought. Maybe if I had the effort… "I will drag you back."

"How do you read someone's mind like that?" I asked. I think that was the thousandth time I thought that to myself, but the first time I actually asked him.

"I know you," he laughed. He was right. He knew me like the back of his hand. If not, better. We were interrupted by a nurse, quietly moving to my IV. I didn't even acknowledge the fact she was there. I had my eyes on Joe as Joe had his eyes on me. He was winning all the power now. The nurse injecting pain medication in my IV. I had approximately a minute before I was out cold. The nurse quickly scurried out of the hospital room, shutting the door on her way out.

"She was right on cue," Joe said.

"I'll beat you one day," I said wearily. He smiled kissing me while I fell deep into a black ocean of sleep.

This was far from the end.


	23. Finale: Why

**Here it is! The big finale! There is some big time shift. The last chapter ended with Bella falling asleep in the hospital. She had one more night there. So far, so good? This chapter is going to start on a few days before prom. A LOT of stuff is going to happen so I hope the finale doesn't blow over for you guys. Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys!**

A Week Later

Bella's POV

"You alright?" Lily asked as we walked out of her mom's apartment room. In fact, there wasn't anything wrong. Nothing at all. I got out of the hospital a week ago and the wounds have closed up really well. My parents left yesterday; yeah, they stayed longer than expected. But it was pretty cool because they're hitting off a lot better. I mean, sure I find it repulsive to know that my parents could possibly be playing tonsil hockey when no ones looking. But it would be nice to see them both happy while standing next to each other.

"Yeah," I said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, because you haven't seen Joe in a few days now," she replied. Joe and I weren't talking very much at this point. Ever since he found my letter from Julliard, we haven't gotten a chance to majorly talk. Him and his brothers were planning an upcoming tour, all of which they had to contribute work.

"I know," I said, "It's not a big deal." Joe was a grown-up. He didn't need me calling him every five minutes, asking him what he was doing. I've never done that to him and I didn't plan on it.

"Well, we're going to do something tonight," Lily said, "After we shop for prom dresses."

"Right," I said my stomach gurgling with nervousness. I didn't enjoy proms. In fact, I didn't even attend high school functions like dances or whatever. But I would be with Joe and that meant I would be fine. Even if something bad did happen, Joe usually distracts me from it, offering himself as a security blanket.

"It'll be fun," Lily replied laughing. Lily on the other hand, loved proms and having fun; all the more reason to go.

"Yeah," I said trying to lighten up, "Yeah, it will." She smiled and punched my arm. I kicked her butt, literally. She laughed as we walked out of the apartment building.

"Bella! Lily! You have a minute?" yelled a gossip reporter. Of course, every time we left a place we would be hauled over by paparazzi. Lily and I did the daily routine; well not exactly daily. I mean its only been a week since I was almost murdered. But no one knew about that except for people who could be trust. Lily and I made a run for my orange "hippie" van.

Now, that was bugging me. The only ones who knew were those who could be trusted. Well, that wasn't necessarily true was it? I mean, Amy and Sierra knew and they didn't leak it out to the tabloids yet. They obviously wanted something; just didn't have to time to inform me.

"Bella!" cameras surrounded all the windows, "Bella is it true you're dating Joe Lucas!" I ignored them like I usually did, put the key in the ignition. I could never start Mr. Jones the first time. It was impossible. That made me miss Joe a lot. He could always start it the first time. I shook of the thought and tried again. It worked luckily.

"Let's get out of here," Lily said. I nodded and drove straight forward before sleezy paparazzi could surround the entire car. I mean well and don't want to hurt anyone but I was sort of hoping my tire ran over someone's foot. They always got me in a bad mood. I didn't want to do that because this was supposed to be fun.

When the people we left behind were just little specks of black and white my phone rang. I wasn't suppose to be on the phone when I was driving. Lily grabbed it and looked at the caller I.D.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Joe," she chimed brightly, "He misses you. I know it. You have to talk to him."

"Okay," I said as I saw a gas station. I pulled in. We needed gas anyway. She was already on it of course. I took my phone from her as I got out of the car. "Hey."

"Hey," Joe said in relief, "How's it going?"

"Good," I said, "I miss you."

"Gosh," he said, "I know I miss you more. I'm dying here without you." I laughed.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Getting ready for an interview," he said, "Just thought I would call you. Where are you?"

"Gas station," I said, "Lily is fully determined to do this prom thing."

"It'll be fun," Joe laughed, "I promise."

"I believe you," I replied.

"Well I gotta go," Joe said sadly, "But Nick and I are gonna stop by. We can all hang out or do something."

"Sounds great," I said, "I love you."

"I love you," he said, "So much." After a few hundred more goodbyes I grabbed a wad of money and went inside to pay. I didn't carry a gas card or anything. I didn't let Lily know I went inside.

The front counter had a TV. Ellen Degeneres had started. Were they? I pretended I couldn't find my cash. I had sunglasses on so no one would recognize me. The show had been postponed but E! News hadn't.

Sure enough, they were on the show. Lily walked in as soon as they announced the Lucas Brothers. She had her sunglasses on too. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied. Even thought it was only TV, Joe looked perfect. It's like I could just reach out and touch his face. I smiled at myself, finding the money I never lost.

"So boys," Ellen said, "Let's begin with the hard stuff. Joe… there have been rumors. Many of them about you and Bella Sanford. Do you think you can clear that up for us?" There was a pause. Why was there a pause? As I paid forward, I glanced at the screen. Joe was looking down, thinking.

"Well," Joe said, "I believe I can." I looked at Lily who already had her eyes on me.

"Here's your change," the lady said examining me. I paid no attention to her. Joe was going to blow this.

"I met Bella in Santa Barbarra. We were looking for her best friend, Lily. We were telling Lily that she got the part on our show. And my brothers and I invited her to come with. I won't deny that I liked her then and I like her now. She got on the part on our show as well. At that point we started dating and now our relationship is stronger than ever."

My face was hot. I took the change from the lady and stormed out the door. "Bella," Lily called as we walked to my van. This was insane.

"Why would he do that," I hissed.

"I don't know," Lily said, "I don't. But we'll figure it out, okay? He wouldn't do that voluntarily." That got me thinking. Did Amy and Sierra?

No.

Joe's POV

"Joe," Nick said after the interview, "Are you crazy? Why did you do that?"

"Seriously," Kevin agreed, "Bella is probably infuriated right now."

"You guys," I said, "I had no other choice."

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked. I took a deep breath.

"I'll explain on the way to Lily's," I replied.

The studio was very private so no one would be following us out. The security here was just like the white house. Our car was waiting for us in the lot. I would have to explain this to Bella too; if she would even look at me.

"Okay," I said as I sped down the road to Lily's apartment. I'm pretty sure Lily's mom was out with her dad. They didn't get to see him much, "When Bella was in the hospital, Amy and Sierra threatened to tell the press that she was nearly murdered by her ex-boyfriend. The only way they wouldn't tell is if I admitted to the public that we were dating." They clearly understood now. Relationship statuses weren't as important as attempted homicide cases.

"Okay," Nick said, "We can fix this. I mean Bella will have to listen."

"You have to help me," I said, "Knowing Bella she's going to make an escape plan before our arrival." Which is why we were speeding and we were earlier than expected.

The apartment building nice. Lily's mom had managed to rent the whole floor. Bella snuck me a key when she moved in so I could visit. That was coming in handy at the moment. No cars were in the lot so they weren't home. I would hang there for a while.

"You guys go ahead," I said, "I mean you guys were planning on doing your thing so just go ahead."

"Alright," Kevin said, "I'm going to see Danielle. We'll come back around six."

"Yeah," Nick said, "Lily called me anyway. I'm going to meet her up. Kev, can you drop me off?"

"Yeah," Kevin said.

"See you," I waved as I walked through the front door of the apartment room. I guess I would just wait around for her. Hopefully she would come through the front door. If I knew where she was, she was trapped.

Lily's POV

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked Bella for the thirty-seventh time. She seemed okay after I tried on this dress that made me look like a flamingo.

"Yeah," she said, "I mean Joe's going to get it but… I want this to be fun for both of us."

"That's the spirit," I said. We were searching through racks of dresses. I found a pretty blue one. It was simple but kind of sexy. Then I saw it. I looked at Bella then at the perfect dress, "I found the one for you."

"What?" she asked.

"Come on," I pulled her arm towards the fitting room. I opened the door and pushed her inside. I gave her the dress and shut the door. She was laughing.

"Everyone's going to have these custom made dresses," she said, "And we're here… at Macy's."

"Don't worry," I said, "I can make a dress at Macy's look like a red-carpet legend."

"This is true," she said. She swung the door open and stood there. My eyes popped open.

"Well," I said, "you look gorgeous. It's official."

"Really?" she asked looking in the mirror. The dress was black, knee-length, strapless. The lace bodice with sequins thrown randomly all over like stars was corseted. The skirt part was lace on the top with silk underneath.

"Uh, yes," I said, "It's perfect." She looked ready to me. She didn't need to do a thing. I looked down and saw she was wearing converse. "Except for that part."

"You're going to make me wear heels?" she asked.

"That's right," I laughed.

"I might not make it out of those death traps alive," she said, "I mean what about flats?"

"Hmmm, maybe," I said. I grabbed a pair of shoes on the return counter. No one was using them. She took them from me and held them in front of her face.

"I don't want to be taller than Joe," said, "Just keep that in mind." She laced her converse off and threw on the shoes. She wobbled when she stood. I helped her straighten up.

"They're the perfect height," I said, "Joe's taller than you still. We're just going to have to practice walking in them."

"Right," she said, "I feel so exposed. Can I take it off?"

"Yeah," I said, "If you like ruining art." She laughed and shut the door again.

"So did you try calling Nick?" she asked, "I thought you guys were going to hang out."

"It went to voicemail," I said, "But hopefully he'll call me back."

"Well if you guys meet up, you can take my van," Bella said, "I'll call a cab."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "You hate cabs."

"Yeah," she replied, "I know. But you and Nick don't get any alone time. Plus who knows, maybe I have stuff to do." I laughed.

"Okay," I gave in, "Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know," I said, "I think there was a bookstore I wanted to stop at. Then I'll just go home." She opened the door and she was back in her jeans and t-shirt. She grabbed her purse and the dress with the shoes.

"I'm done I guess," she said, "How about you?" I had the blue dress I was hugging.

"Yeah," I said, "That was easier than I thought."

"Agreed," she replied.

Nick's POV

"Hey, Lily," I said. I had to call her twice, "You want to meet up?"

"Yes please," she said. I laughed.

"So how's the prom shopping going?" I asked.

"Pretty good," she replied, "I don't know if I should tell you any more. I want it to be a surprise."

"Well, you know how much I like surprises," I said, "Where do you wanna meet?"

"I don't know," she said, "The roof?"

"Sounds perfect," I said smiling, "I'll meet you there."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said wishing I could just kiss her. Kevin and I were driving into the heart and soul of Hollywood, where I took Lily on the top of a theater. It was sort of our secret place where no one could find us.

"To the roof?" Kevin asked.

"Yes please," I said. Kevin laughed as he drove farther down the road. Kevin knew about it though. There were no secrets between me and my brothers. That was the only exception.

"How do you think Joe's going to get Bella to hear him out?" Kevin asked.

"I have no idea," I said, "Joe's pretty creative so he'll think of something."

"The magic of duct tape," he joked. I laughed.

"I wouldn't say he'd go that far," I replied, "Bella we'll give him a chance to explain eventually."

"Yeah," Kevin said, "You're right." Kevin pulled over to the front of the theater. The familiar alley leading to the roof ladder gave me a warm feeling inside.

"I'll see you later?" I said.

"Yeah," Kevin said, "Six o'clock. Don't be late."

"I won't," I promised. Then I was off, waiting for Lily.

***

The roof's view was awesome. It was peaceful in the middle of chaos. The only thing was that I was alone, staring off into the perfect view. Lily should be here any second though. Well at least that's what I was hoping. This whole tour was cutting in to alone time with Lily and I. I had no intention of ending our relationship over that though. A girl like Lily doesn't change when you miss out on a few conversations that should've been… you know; conversed.

I didn't manage to finish my train of thought because a pair of arms slipped around my waist. Lily rested her chin on my shoulder, barely reaching high enough. She made me laugh.

"Guess who," she said.

"Bella, come on," I said, "You know we can't-" Lily turned me around and kissed me. I laughed through it.

"I missed you," she said, "A lot."

"Oh, whatever," I joked.

"I mean it," she replied, "I really did."

"Good to know," I said, "But I definitely missed you more without a question." She chuckled and kissed me more. I didn't mind it one bit. I was actually hoping she would kiss me. "How did you get here?"

"Bella lent me her van," she said, "She wanted to head home." Should I tell her Joe was waiting for Bella at her place? Well, Bella and Lily were both probably really confused. I knew what to say and how to say it.

"Joe's waiting at your place," I said, "Don't freak out."

"Oh, I forgot about the interview," she said, "What was that about anyway?"

"Well, at the hospital Amy and Sierra said they would tell the press about the Glenn incident if he didn't leak they were dating," I said.

"Oh," she managed to croak out in anger, "Well, then they'll have to experience a Texas wedgie… its obligatory now."

"You've been wanting to give them a wedgie?" I laughed, "Way to serve them justice."

"Its old school too," she joked. I laughed shaking my head, "So Bella's going to walk in with Joe just waiting there?"

"Pretty much," I replied.

"I'm sure it'll be alright," she lied obliviously.

Bella was smart. She knew that if Joe was waiting, she'd escape.

Bella's POV

Lily took the liberty of keep the prom dresses in my van as she dropped me off at the book store. This place was certainly my new haven. It was small, dim, and of all things calm. I mean Los Angeles was beautiful. But all the hustle and bustle made me wonder what quiet felt like; because I had forgotten.

There were books only two dollars, all of which were great. And normally at books stores, they wouldn't let you read them there. But here it was completely okay. So I would definitely be paying them a visit again.

I had my purse with me so I could feel my phone (on vibrate) going off over and over. Joe was probably calling. I didn't want to talk, let alone on the phone. This was serious. I had to worry about being followed some more.

Or maybe I might be wrong. I mean, what if we get followed around a little bit more then things just die down. The news has to get old right?

I grabbed my phone, remembering I had to get a cab. I had the cab company on speed dial just in case Mr. Jones broke down. It was never bad to be prepared. About seven missed calls from Joe, all with a time difference of two minutes. Whatever. I had one missed call from my mom. I would get back to her soon. I had a new text message from Amy.

"Delete," I mumbled as I formed my words into actions. I didn't even bother to read it. Amy's comments were unimportant and stupid.

***

"Right here, honey?" the cab driver asked. Can you believe there's a female cab driver? I've personally never seen a woman as a cab driver. Not to sound sexist; I think the profession is purely for both genders.

"Yeah," I said giving her some money, "Thanks." I glanced at her clock. It was a quarter until six. How long was I out?

"No problem," she said, "You have a nice day."

"You too," I replied hoping her day was going better than mine right now. I mean, the time with Lily was fun and so was the book store. But my old demons were coming back to haunt me. And when I say demons, I mean Joe. There had to be an explanation for this but right now, I just wanted to be alone.

I searched for a key in my purse. I grasped on as I ascended the stairs to the floor we had on lease. It was really nice actually. I didn't think it was too big or too small. It was just right. I fidgeted opening the door. I could never get it open. Today, it was giving me a really hard time.

The door opened by itself. I looked at Joe in confusion quickly turning to disgust. I shook my head and began walking down the long hallway. I crossed my arms; Joe, as expected, wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground. He walked back towards the door.

"Hey," he said in my ear, "Thought you'd never show up." He kissed my cheek as he shut the door to the apartment.

"Let me go," I said, "I don't know you."

"Bella please let me explain," he said.

"I don't think you deserve to explain," I said, "How did you get in?"

"You have me a key," he chuckled, "If you hear me out, you'll understand."

"I don't want to hear it," I said stubbornly.

"Hmmm," he said, "You sort of have to, don't you? I mean not only am I stronger, but I'm faster than you."

"You are not faster than me," I said.

"Really," he laughed, "I've caught up with you before."

"Do you enjoy bringing back everything bad that happens?" I asked. He sat down, me on his lap. His arms were locked around me, pinning my arms down.

"Nope," he said, "Do you enjoy changing the subject?" I turned my head away from him, hopefully sending him some sort of message. He sighed "I know what you're thinking. But Bells I had no other choice." He adjusted himself so he could move my chin towards him, my eyes forcefully meeting his.

Bella," he said, "I swear if I didn't have to do that, then I wouldn't have."

"I don't get it," I said breaking under the pressure of his stare, "how did you _have_ to do that?"

"At the hospital," he began, "Amy and Sierra said that if I didn't confirm our relationship then they would tell about you being stabbed."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, "We could've at least talked about it."

"I know," he said, "I know that's what I wanted. But they said I couldn't tell you or else the story would be out."

"Oh," I said now more sorry than ever. There goes Bella, not listening again. Joe merely laughed, not even caring.

"Now you see," he said.

"Joe," I said, "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid."

"Nonsense," he said, "You should've been upset. It's only natural. But we'll get through this Bella. It's going to be fine."

"I believe you," I said meaning it. I leaned in and kissed him, missing the feeling I got when he worked his magic. I missed every bit of him, no matter how mad I might've been mad at him.

"I missed you," he said, "So much."

"I missed you too," I said, "But it's only been a few days."

"Feels like years," Joe said. He kissed me more… and more… and more. I gripped onto his arms as they traveled up my back and pushed them down gently. He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. It was silent for a while. Joe was definitely concentrating on something. I kept quiet, hoping nothing was wrong, "How was prom shopping?"

"Lily enjoyed it more than I did," I said, "But it was nice."

"And I'm assuming Lily is with Nick," he said.

"You're assumption is correct," I laughed. He smiled stroking my face.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm absolutely fine," he chuckled. I nodded.

***

Nick, Lily, Kevin, and Danielle showed up a little while after. Lily, Nick, and even Kevin seemed relieved to know that Joe and I talked this entire interview issue through. Danielle greeted us with a smile and wave. I've grown pretty close to Danielle. When the guys were busy with interviews and promoting their tour, Danielle, Lily, and I would hang out. It turns out we can relate to her more than we thought. She told us about the touring experience, due to the fact that she's done it before. She said its cool and you get to see the guys if you put the effort into it.

That was relieving in a way, knowing that I would still get to at least see Joe. There was just one issue at hand. I couldn't be spotted, could I? I mean not be reporters and certainly not by fans. If they knew Joe Lucas was dating a girl that didn't know a word to their music, they would riot.

"So what were you guys doing?" Lily asked, "You know… before we got here?" I threw a french fry at her. Kevin and Danielle brought take-out, all of which we were completely dependent on these days. She laughed and winked at Joe. Joe wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, like I was a teddy bear afraid of the monster in the closet (that would be Lily). It was in the joking matter of course.

"So what were you guys doing today other than the interview?" I asked openly to either brother.

"Same old, same old," Nick said, "Getting ready for the big tour." Normally they would talk for hours about what they did. I guess they weren't feeling like big sharers today. And I knew why too. Lily's birthday was coming up.

I didn't forget of course. I already got her a gift or two. I knew she would enjoy them. But you'll have to find out what they are later. Its top secret and I want it to be a surprise.

"So did you guys find dresses for prom?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah," Lily said, "It was pretty easy actually… well for Bella. It took me a little longer."

"Why is that?" Danielle asked.

"Well mostly because Bella can pull off rags," she said. I blushed.

"That's not true," I said, "You're gorgeous, Lily."

"Oh, I know," she laughed, "I just wanted to boost your self esteem." We all laughed. Lily could always do that. Make things funny.

I wish I could be like her… unafraid. I got up to clean some of the dishes over flowing in the sink. As I walked in the kitchen I saw a pile of mail that was unopened. I wondered if there was anything for me.

I went through letter after letter, not finding a thing. Then I reached the last three letters, both for me. I curiously opened one which I should've looked at the sending address first. It was another acceptance letter to Julliard. I would hide that way better than I hid it last time.

I threw it to the side and moved on to the next one. It was a letter from… Jay?

Bells,

I'm sorry I couldn't visit you in the hospital. The shack has been really busy and I couldn't get off work. I hope you understand. I also hope your hanging in there. We gotta hang out soon. I don't want to lose a great friend like you.

Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you; see how you were doing. Stay safe.

-Jay.

That was sweet. I smiled and put the one in my pocket. The last letter was an unfamiliar address. I regretted opening it. I regretted even looking at it. It was a letter for a court appearance… a required court appearance to be questioned about my attempted murder.

Awesome. It was the same day as the day Joe, Nick, and Kevin were leaving for tour. Even better. A tear streamed down my face but I quickly wiped it away as I heard Danielle come in.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said. Then I assisted the sink and cleaned the dishes.

Lily's POV

"What's bugging you?" I asked Bella after Joe, Nick, and Kevin left. Danielle was spending the night because my mom wasn't coming home tonight. But she was trusted. She's actually part of most of our deep conversations now. It's mostly because she can relate and has the best advice.

"Me?" Bella asked, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Is it about the whole Amy and Sierra thing?" I asked, "Because I mean, its not all that bad. After a while the chasings and the stories will fade."

"It's honestly not that," she mumbled, "It's this whole tour thing."

"You don't want to go?" I asked worried.

"Oh, I want to," she replied, "It's just…"

"You're worried about being seen," Danielle stated.

"Yeah," Bella said smiling lightly at Danielle. What was I missing?

"What do you mean?" I asked, "No one will see you."

"I mean fans," she replied, "I guess I'm just worried they'll come at me with pitchforks." I laughed. Danielle snickered as if she was trying not to laugh. Bella buried her face in her knees.

"Don't worry about it," Danielle said sitting next to Bella and rubbing her back, "The fans probably think it's cute you guys are dating. When they found about Kevin and I, they were all awww."

Bella laughed, "You're right. I don't know why I get myself all worked up sometimes."

"Right," Danielle said, "Just make sure they don't find out you don't know any of their music."

"Good idea," Bella said.

"Well," I began, "I think I can fix that."

***

"Stop fidgeting," I told Bella the next day. We spent all morning basically cleaning the apartment before my mom got home. Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Danielle were coming in five to hitch a ride in Bella's van. Prom was only five away! I was more excited than ever. Bella gratefully helped me get ready first. I knew she didn't want to be in the heels if she didn't have to. She did practice walking in them and actually did pretty well. Now it was her turn to get ready and she was giving me a hard time when I zipped her dress.

"Sorry, "she said, "I'm just nervous."

"Really?" I asked lifting one eyebrow, "Why?"

"I don't know," she said, "I just feel so…"

"Beautiful?" I asked.

"Not exactly," she replied, "Exposed." I could see where that came from. Bells was strictly jeans and t-shit girl. Heels were foreign to her.

"Believe me when I say you're absolutely stunning," I said, looking at her through the body-full mirror. She did too. Her hair was naturally the way it usually is. There wasn't anything that needed to be added to it. She smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "But don't cut yourself short. You're beautiful. And Nick's going to love you in that." I laughed, "Not that he doesn't love you whether you're in a dress or a lettuce leaf bikini."

My mom walked in and her eyes were teary. "You girls look beautiful," she said, "I can't believe how big you are."

"Thanks, Mrs. Patterson," Bella said. My dad shortly followed. That wasn't expected. I gasped and threw my arms around him.

"Dad!" I said, "I can't believe it!"

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I replied, "What are you doing here? I mean, I thought you were leaving today."

"We're here for one extra night," he said, "Thought I'd surprise you. You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said giving him another tight hug. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I looked at Bella and began freaking out. She laughed. My mom came and gave me a quick hug, putting a camera in my hand.

"Take lots of pictures," she said, "Your father and I will be in the other room. We want to hear all about it when you get back."

"Okay," I said, "I love you guys."

"Lily," Dad said, "I want to give you something." He pulled out a small box from his pockets, placing it in my hands. I smiled and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a simple heart, a small diamond in the center. It went perfectly went my dress so I put it on. Then with a quick kiss on the cheek, I realized how much I missed my dad.

"I love you Dad," I said.

"I love you, pal," he said, "You better go. You're date's waiting." I smiled, gave him one more hug, then grabbed Bella's arm. We made our way towards the door. Prom… wow.

With Nick Lucas… the love of my life.

Nick's POV

"Hey," I smiled as Lily opened the door to her apartment. I took a moment to look at her from head to toe. I slid my hands around her waist, "You look absolutely amazing."

"Really?" she asked unsure. I lifted her chin and kissed her lightly.

"Yes," I said.

"Well you clean up nice too," she said. I chuckled and kissed her again. This was going to be a great night.

We were taking Bella's van and we didn't hesitate to leave as soon as we came. Joe ended up driving after stealthily taking the keys from Bella without her even noticing. She didn't care after she realized it. Lily was really close to me as we drove our way to the set building.

At that moment I realized something. This was true happiness. Don't get me wrong; I was very happy before I met Lily. I'm successful, I've been making my mom and dad proud, and I've been making the right decisions. But if you take away the success and the fame, I would still have Lily. I would still be happy.

Kevin even knew this for a while. He met Danielle ages ago. I know he loves her more than anything in the world. What I didn't realize was that I was missing out on this feeling. The feeling that I wouldn't be alone no matter what. Lily was mine. She was sitting here, in my arms. All of my songs about that girl… they were all true now. They all had the real back story.

That reminded me of what Lily talked to me about last night. Joe was going to surprised Bella. I wish I would've thought of that for Lily's birthday, though I knew what I was going to do. I didn't need the prom to do it either.

I wrote a song for her. It wasn't really done yet and I didn't have music to it, but I was going to make it perfect for her. Who knows maybe it would even be on our next album. I was planning on playing it in our first concert… her actual birthday. I knew I owed it to her considering she was doing something for me on her own day. I would make this perfect.

"What are you thinking?" Lily whispered. I looked down at her piercing blue eyes, her laughing eyes.

"How beautiful you look," I said kissing her forehead.

"Really?" she joked, "Because that's what I was thinking." I laughed and kissed her again.

"We're here," I whispered to her as the van came to a stop."

***

Whoever worked on decorating the prom did a great job. The setting was perfect. It actually looked like a high school prom. It sort of filled an empty part in my accomplishments in a way. I mean this was the next best thing to an actual prom.

Everyone was already here. We weren't planning on being the last ones here. We got a few his and sups as we went and found a table. As soon as Lily set her purse down I wrapped my arms around her and moved her towards the dance floor. A slow song was playing That was my thing. I wasn't a good dancer all together but slow songs didn't require an type of talent in that category. She smiled as I spun her around.

"This is amazing," she said, "And I'm glad I'm here with you."

"I'm lucky to be here with you," I said. I meant it to. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said, "I can't believe how perfect this all is. You, this prom, everything."

"Agreed," she said, "I didn't think anything like this was possible until I met you. You've changed my life Nick."

"Oh, I know," I said, "I'm a life changer." She chuckled, "You've changed my life too… more than you think."

"How so?" she questioned.

"You're just so different, yet you're the same," I said, "You're just a little bit of everything. Unpredictable, beautiful, special."

"And you're just a celebrity," she said.

"Exactly," I laughed. But now I feel more. I feel invincible when I'm around her. Like a hero.

Bella's POV

"Excuse me," Joe said getting up on a small stage set up for a soundboard. What was he doing? I smiled as he winked at me, "Um, how's your prom?" Everyone starting cheering and whistling. Joe laughed, "Great. Um, I hope you guys don't mind but I wanted to play you guys a little song my brothers and I wrote together. Is that alright?" Another roar or cheering came through the set building.

I smiled as Joe grabbed an acoustic guitar sitting behind the sound board. Was this planned? I would ask him as soon as he got down, "I would like to dedicate this song to a very special girl," he said looking at me, "She's amazing… and I love her."

Joe began plucking the guitar. Then there was this voice… it came from his mouth. It was singing… and it was beautiful.

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_ 'Cause I don't know if I'll get up_

_ And I don't wanna cause a scene,_

_ But I'm dying without your love_

_ Begging to hear your voice_

_ Tell me you love me too_

_ 'Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_ If I know that I can't have you _

He sang the whole song, just for me. It brought tears to my eyes, tears I tried to hide. They were happy tears but still. I looked at Lily in the crowd of people. She was smiling at me. Is that what she meant when we were talking last night? I knew that sounded weird. She was bound to be up to something. As soon as the song was finished, everyone began cheering and clapping.

"Thank you," Joe said. He set the acoustic back behind the sound board as the music came back up again. It was the end of some fast-tempo song I've never heard before. I watched as Joe made his way to me through the sea of people.

As soon as he was in arms reach he saw the tears in my eyes, "Was it that bad?" he asked wiping away one that fell from my eye.

"No," I said, "It was the exact opposite of bad. Joe that was beautiful."

"It was nothing," he said.

"Modesty," I said remembering the day we drove to Hollywood together for the first time (A/N: Chapter 6). "Is a complicated quality." He laughed and kissed me.

"C'mon," he said leading me towards the table. I was confused as he reached from under the table and pulled out my low-top converse. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes," I said as I reached for them.

"You owe me a dance," he smiled.

"I promise," I said. He laughed and handed me the shoes. I pulled out a chair and threw off my heels. I had a bunion the size of a grapefruit; metaphorically speaking of course. After I tied the last shoe, a slow song came on. I stood up, feeling relief in my feet. "Right on cue."

I took Joe's hand and led him towards the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up on his feet. He knew well enough that I was clumsy.

"You're a life-saver," I said, "Honestly."

"I have that affect on people," he said. I kissed his forehead, having to stretch my neck as far as I could to reach him. He was way tall without the heels.

"That really was amazing," I said.

"So you can officially say you've heard our music," Joe said. I smiled.

"She told you about that," I said.

"Yeah," Joe said, "But you sort of cut me short."

"What?" I asked. He adjusted himself so one of his arms was around me as the other reaching in the jacket pocket of his tux. From there, he pulled out two envelopes. The ones that were already open… by me. The one's I didn't want him to see.

"I was going to show you the court appearance one," I said.

"That makes it better," he laughed, "That isn't as much of big deal as the other one."

"Joe please," I said, "Please."

"I don't understand," he said, "Why won't you go?"

"I-I don't want to be away from you," I admitted, "I can't stand being away from you for only a few days." Another tear rolled down my face. Joe kissed it away.

"Bella, we'll never be apart," he said, "It doesn't matter where we are. We'll never be apart."

"I won't just give in like this," I said.

"That's expected," Joe said, "But I've got a long time to make you crack under the pressure."

"Bring it on," I said.

"I love you," he said, "But you're going down." As the perfect night carried on, I couldn't begin to worry. What if he did get me to go to Julliard? What if I never saw him again after that? I couldn't think about that on a night like this. But I would later. I knew I would later.

What if I did crack under the pressure?

**So what do you think? An exceptionable finale? Or did it suck? It's the longest chapter I think I've made this entire story! Haha. But I forgot there some something IMPORTANT! I MADE A TRAILER FOR THIS STORY. It's a Joe/Bella one but I'm working on the others and they'll be posted soon. He's the URL: ****.com/watch?v=rzT3UqazTOw****. Thank you so much fans! = )**


	24. Chapter 23: Part 2 Begins read AN!

Joe's POV

"Hey, Dad," I said as we walked through the door. It was about four weeks after prom, which was… the greatest night of my life. I guess every teenager's favorite day is prom. But I never really went to a high school prom before. It was a good thing to experience. And to top it off, I was with this amazing girl.

"Joe," he said. Nick and Kevin, my brothers, were sitting down. They obviously had discussed something important, "We have to talk."

"What's up?" I asked a little nervous.

"Tour dates are in," Dad replied, "But we have to leave a few days earlier than we expected.

"How many days?" I asked.

"September second," he said. My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach. This was terrible. We were suppose to leave September tenth, after Bella's birthday. But now we were leaving early.

And Bella couldn't go with. She had a court appearance… for her attempted murder.

Dad could see my remorse, "I'm sorry, son. We just have no other choice." I didn't want to ruin this for him… or for my brothers. Or even for me. So I shook it off. Bella and I would talk it out. We would have to.

"No," I smiled, "It's alright." I guess that was that.

There wasn't much to talk about. There would just be only two weeks until we had to leave. Two weeks to pack the bus and say goodbye to her. I excused myself to the privacy of my room. Taking out my cell phone I dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" someone asked. It wasn't Bella… it was her best friend Lily.

"Lily," I said, "Hey, it's Joe."

"Hey," she said happily. Lily was an optimist, a fantastic quality considering how many trying times there's been these past two months, "Bella's not here. She was actually on her way to see you."

"Oh," I said, "That's good. Thanks."

"Wait a second," she said, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later," I said, "But long story short, the day after your birthday, we're leaving for tour."

"Wh-what?" she asked, "But Bella's court appearance… oh boy."

"We can work it out though, right?" I asked for some reassurance, "I mean, she'll understand."

"Of course she will," she said, "No doubt about it."

"Alright," I said, "Good." I was hoping she was right. But was she just telling me what I wanted to hear?

I mean a while ago, Bella would be perfectly fine with this. But things have changed with her. She's becoming down on herself. I'm not sure why but when I try to figure it out, I don't get anything out of her. I didn't understand what was going on. Half the time she won't even look at me because she knows I'm trying to figure out what's up with her.

I wasn't giving in on it at all but we haven't even seen each other in a while. I tried to think of things that have been happening lately. But nothing came up.

There was a knock at my door. "Yeah," I called. Nick walked in, Kevin shortly following. "Hey man," Kevin said, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, I'm good. It's not a big deal."

"Well, we sort of have a plan," Nick said.

"Really?" I asked, "What is it?"

"You know how we're leaving the day after Lily's birthday," Nick began, "And chances are she'll probably be coming along still."

"Yeah," I said.

"And Bella's court appearance is September tenth," Kevin said, "Well the day after Bella's birthday is the day we happen to be playing in Santa Barbara."

"R-really?" I asked. I guess Dad thought this through more than I thought. He might've even been indirectly giving me a solid.

"Yep," Nick smiled, "So Lily will come by, say she's paying a visit, get her to come to the venue and we surprise her. Then afterwards, we hang out. Then next morning we leave for Nevada. Not that far away."

"Guys, you are true genius," I said standing up to hug them, "But Bella's on her way here. What do I tell her?"

"The same thing you were planning on telling her before," Nick said, "That is, if you knew what you were going to say."

"I think I had a gist of what I was going to say," I laughed, "Thanks guys… you're the best."

"It's our job," Kevin said. I heard a car door shut outside; I walked to the window and looked down. Bella was there leaning against her car. She was rubbing her temples, like she had a headache.

I turned back around; Kevin and Nick were gone. I smiled and zoomed out the door. I knew that I could always count on my brothers to make things okay.

Bella's POV

"Hey," Joe said striding out the door and to me. I was waiting outside, thinking of what I was about to tell him. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hey," I mumbled. He came to me and held his arms out. I willingly took the embrace, tears forming in my face. My life was ruined. He looked down at me and saw my expression.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Um," I said, "Can we talk?"

"Of course," he nodded, "Where to?"

"Middle of nowhere will do," I said. He smiled and took the keys from my pocket. I didn't argue with the fact that he wanted to drive. I wasn't in the mood for it. Besides, I wasn't even thinking about that at the moment.

The middle of nowhere usually meant that place he drove me once. It was a long empty road; no buildings, no houses. It was just us. I remember that moment. We sat on the top of my van and began the process of falling in love with him. That place was always special inside to me.

The drive was mostly silent. Joe looked like he wanted to tell me something too. I didn't know what to tell him; how to say it. I'm sure it wouldn't change his life as much as it did mine. But he should know anyway.

Soon we were there, the familiar spot I called a place in my heart. As soon as the car stopped I moved to the back of my van, popping up the top. I jumped as high as I could, successfully getting on the top. Joe quickly followed. I didn't like making him worried. But this was just a big deal and I didn't want to make this a fast "we'll-deal-with-it" thing.

Joe was quickly at my side. It was just like the last time we were here, calming me somewhat. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I-I can't…" tears were forming in my face.

"Bella, what has gotten into you?" he asked, "You're not telling the truth anymore. You're afraid." I looked down, avoiding his eyes. He sighed and lifted my face, "you won't look at me." He was right. I wasn't telling him the truth. I found out a long time ago. I was afraid to tell him… I was afraid of going back home to face Glenn. And I wouldn't look at him. At that point I had no other choice but to look at his eyes, questioning but intense.

"I'm… sorry," I said.

"Tell me," he said his staring was putting me in a compulsion. I couldn't help but comply with everything. I would have to tell him about the phone call from my parents. They were so happy. But why? Why would they do this now?

"My parents are getting married," I cried. Joe sighed in relief, pulling me into his arms. He wasn't bothered; that was expected. But he knew that I was clearly sad.

"Why is this bad?" Joe asked.

"Because," I said, "It's just going to be the same way it was before. They're going to fight constantly… their going to split up again."

I couldn't help but look at Joe's face… some sort of reaction had to come, right? He stared at me, "When?"

"I don't know," I said, "After your tour."

"Bella, it'll be alright," he said, "I promise." He didn't know my parents… mostly my mother like I did. She would begin to drink again after a while. I knew she had been doing it behind my back. But hey, my mom and my dad were both dating behind my back so why not start drinking again. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I said trying to pull away from him. But his grip tightened.

"Bella, talk to me," he said gently.

"I'm just afraid," I said, "What if things get screwed up again."

"Before, you didn't have me," Joe chuckled, "Trust me, I'm good with advice."

"I love you," I said. He kissed away a stray tear.

"There's something you need to know," Joe said. I tensed in his arms, still hugging him tighter.

"Please don't tell me something that's going to make me hate you," I whispered.

"We're leaving for the tour," Joe whispered, "September second." That was a good thing. I mean I thought there was going to be worse news.

"That's alright," I said, "I know the court appearance is the tenth but I can just meet you guys there."

"Yeah," Joe said, "I was hoping you would say that." I looked at him and smiled smugly.

"You were afraid to tell me," I said, "Why?"

"I don't know," he said, "You've been so tense lately… so hard on yourself."

"And you know why now," I sighed.

"Yeah," he said, "Yeah, I do. But like I said, it'll be fine. We'll get through it together." He leaned in and kissed me; as like the many kisses we've shared, it was electrifying. It was like a drug.

"I love you," he said.

Two Weeks Later

Lily's POV

"You knew?" I asked Nick. We were on the roof, our place. It was only six in the morning; the morning of my birthday. He had is arms around me, a single long chair is where we watched the sun come up over the Hollywood sign. I yawned.

"Yeah," he said, "But I wasn't suppose to tell Joe. Dad wanted to break it to him. Besides, I couldn't ruin his night."

"Yeah," I said, "He was happy." Nick had told me he knew that they were leaving early for their tour. But he did do the right thing by not telling him. Nick smiled and kissed the top of my head. "So why did you bring me out here?" He laughed.

"Well it's your birthday," he said, "And I want to spend every hour with you." I smiled, "Except for seven to nine."

I chuckled, "So that's why you dragged me out here at six a.m. What do you got going on tonight."

"An unplugged session," he replied, "Right here. I'm sorry but it just sort of came up."

` "Hmm, do I get to see it?" I asked.

"Of course," he laughed.

"Then you're forgiven," I said. I snuggled up closer to his chest, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I want to give you something," he said. I got off the chair as he reached behind him. It was a guitar. I was a little confused but didn't let it show. I just waited. He sighed and looked at me, "I wrote you a song."

"W-what?" I asked shockingly, "You wrote me a song?"

"Yeah," he said, "And I wanted to show it to you."

"Really?" I said, "Well let's hear it." He smiled and nodded; then he began plucking the guitar. I had chills. I'm not a crazed fan, but Nick Lucas was singing to me. This was all still so mind blowing and unreal.

He sang the song the lyrics were hypnotizing. It was amazing to see him sing. His voice is so amplifying and… real.

"What's the song called?" after he was done

"I call it give love a try," he said, "Yeah, its not that good but-"

"Its amazing," I said, "Are you kidding."

"Hmmm, no," Nick said, "I'm not kidding." He got up and was soon only inches at my face, "But I'm thinking about kissing."

I laughed, "You should probably stick to music. Comedy's not in your future."

"Right," he said. He leaned in and kissed me. I ran my fingers behind his neck. Nick Lucas wrote me a song. That is like a life time accomplishment. I would have to cross it off my list of things to do before I die… although I don't have one.

***

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Bella said storming through the apartment. She carried and big pizza, "The orders got mixed up then I got chased by… you know." Yeah, I knew that. Joe, Nick, Kevin, Danielle, and I were just talking about good times we've shared.

"They haven't settled down yet?" I asked.

"Nope," Bella said. Joe got up and went to help her. He kissed her quickly. What was going on here? I shook it off. Nothing could ruin this day. Bella smiled at Joe as she got out paper plates.

"Nick check-" Kevin began.

"I'm on it," Nick said. Nick's diabetes were… controllable. But he has forgotten a few times to check his blood sugar. I was hoping that wouldn't happen again.

"Oh, Lily," Danielle said reaching into her purse. She pulled out a small gift-wrapped box. I smiled, "Happy birthday."

"Danielle," I said smiling, "You didn't have to."

"Oh, please," she chuckled, "It's your birthday."

"Thank you," I said giving her a hug. I unwrapped it. Inside was a flash drive.

"All your favorites books," she said, "I figured it'd be less to haul around." I smiled and gave her another hug.

"This is great," I said happily, "Thank you so much."

"My turn," Kevin said handing me a gift. Where did they come from? It's as if they appeared out of thin air.

"Aww," I said as I revealed a necklace, the pennant a Lily, "Thanks Kev, I love it."

"I thought you would," he joked. I laughed and gave him a tight hug.

"From Joe!" Joe said giving me a present. I smiled and unwrapped it. Inside was a photo album. I smiled and opened it up, revealing pictures Joe took himself. He was into that stuff. There was a huge prom page and other candid shots he took of everyone. I smiled.

"This is awesome," I said.

"There are some blank pages for whatever," Joe said.

"Thanks, Joe," I said standing up and giving him a hug.

"Oh," Joe said, "I almost forgot." He reached out of his back pocket and pulled out a card. I took and opened it up, "Frankie wanted me to give it to you."

"That's sweet," I smiled.

"Bella's turn," Bella said pushing aside Joe with her hip. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and handed me… my keys?

"You didn't!" I said jumping up and down.

"Uh, yeah," she said, "I did." I threw my arms around her.

"Thank you!" I said. I missed my yellow slug-bug. That was like a piece of home. I looked out the window and sure enough, my car was in perfect sight.

"I also installed a new radio," she said, "The only thing you could play in there was folk." I laughed and gave her another hug. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and faced Nick. He smiled and put something in my hand. I looked down and saw a ring.

"It's a promise ring," he said, "That no matter what, we'll all be in each other's lives regardless."

"It's beautiful, Nick," I said, "Thank you." I kissed him, "This is the best birthday ever."

Bella's POV

"You're brother's so good to her," I told Joe. We were getting ready to go to this unplugged session in my van.

"She's great to him," Joe said, "Trust me, you have no idea how much happier his is with her."

"Really?" I asked, "I never realized him being sad."

"Well, you know the whole Sierra thing," Joe said, "He felt pretty used."

"Yeah," I said, "But that's all of the past now." Joe smiled. It was true. I haven't heard from Amy and Sierra in weeks. Maybe they were bored of us.

"What you did for Lily was pretty awesome," he said, "And I've gotta say, you being all good with cars… its kind of sexy." I smiled and punched his arm, obviously not having any effect on him.

"So how does this stuff work?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "Like most concerts except there's a smaller crowd and its all acoustic. It should be pretty cool 'cause we've never done something like that before."

"You'll do great," I said, "I'm sure of it."

"I sure hope so," he said, "Because we're here." Like he said it was a small place. It looked like a house of blues sort of thing. Joe passed the building and went behind it. I smiled at his nervousness.

"You've performed in front of bigger crowds," I said.

"Not in front of you," he said, "Well yeah at prom but that's just once."

I laughed, "Trust me. I don't care if you fall off the stage. I'm going to like it either way." After he parked he turned over to kiss me.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I smiled, "Do you're thing… and have fun."

***

"Hey," Lily said when people began coming in for the show. We were backstage, out of sight. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I'm fine."

"I don't know," she replied, "It seems as though you're not telling me something."

I sighed. I didn't tell her my parents were getting married. I didn't want it to get to her. But now I was nervous she would get mad at me and I would ruin her birthday.

"I won't get mad at you, Bells," she said, "Whatever it is." I looked at her. She had the honest look, like she wouldn't care how important it was. And I trusted Lily and her intentions.

"Okay," I said, "But you can't freak out."

"Are you and Joe going to elope?" she joked. I smiled and shook my head.

"You're close though," I said, "My parents are-"

"Oh my gosh," she shrilled, "They're getting married."

"Y-yeah," I said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you its just I didn't want to ruin your birthday and-"

"Nonsense," she said, "I completely understand. Besides, this is a good thing, right?"

"Yeah," I said unsure. I'm pretty sure I'll be unsure until I actually see my parents… together. It sort of made me cringe.

"Joe!" someone yelled. Joe was back stage completely on the other side. I looked behind me to see a blonde girl, tall and beautiful. She strode over to Joe and gave him a hug.

"Who's that?" I asked Lily.

"Are you joking right now?" she asked, "That's Taylor Swift." (A/N: Just so you know I have nothing against Taylor Swift. She's a great gal I bet. This is also a disclaimer.)

"Oh," I said, "She's um, pretty."

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Nothing," I chuckled, "Nothing." What I was thinking was another problem coming my way. Joe was hugging back. Gosh, I have to stop being so protective. I'm sure they're just good friends. I smiled and turned around to follow Lily. Nick was sitting on an amplifier, trying to tune his guitar.

"I can't get it," he said repeatedly plucking the same string.

"Let me try," I said. He handed the guitar to me. I was pretty good at tuning instruments. I guess it was a talent of mine. I strummed the entire guitar just to see if I had it. I think I did.

"Wow," he replied, "Thanks, Bella." I smiled and handed the guitar back as gently as possible.

"No big deal," I said.

"Hey, Bella," Joe said from behind me. I turned around to see him and Taylor. Now that I took a second look at her she was familiar. A lot of people like her.

"Hey," I said.

"This is Taylor Swift," he said, "Taylor this is Bella."

"Hey," she smiled, "Its nice to meet you." She shook my hand. I felt really better now. She was probably just a friend. I smiled back.

"Nice to me you too," I said, "Um are you singing with the boys?"

"Yeah," she said, "I came in last minute. The unplugged sessions get a lot of ratings if you have a guest singer."

"Especially someone as talented as her," Joe said, "She's a great musician."

"He's overreacting," Taylor said modestly.

"I'm sure he's right," I said, "I can't wait to see the performance."

"Great," she said, "Well I gotta go for a quick sound check. I'll catch you guys later?"

"Totally," Joe smiled. Taylor gracefully went down a hallway with who looked like a sound coach.

"Joe did you know Bella's an epic guitar tuner?" Nick said. Joe looked at me and smiled.

"Nope, I didn't," he said.

"Right, um, I'll be right back," I said walking pass Joe not making eye contact. I seriously needed to give myself a pep talk. I don't know why I felt so protective of Joe. I've never felt that way. I certainly didn't want it to show. There was only one thing to do in a situation like this.

I dialed the number and sighed in relief when the familiar voice flooded through my ear. "Bella," Jay said, "Gosh how are you?"

"I'm good," I said, "I missed you and thought I'd give you a call. H-how've you been?"

"Bored," he said, "But I bet you're doing pretty well for yourself. I've seen all those tabloids. Nice."

"That wasn't me," I laughed, "You know it."

"Yeah," he said sourly, "I know it wasn't you." I know what you're thinking. Jay's just looking out for me and as long as he doesn't snap off at Joe or he's mean to him, I'll let him be.

"Yeah so," I began, "I'm coming home for that court appearance early."

"R-really?" he asked excited.

"Yeah," I said, "And I was wondering if you had an open day or two."

"Yeah, let me check my schedule," he said sarcastically, "Of course I have time. We've gotta meet up and hang out."

"Great," I said, "Well, I sort of gotta go. A shows about to start. I'll see you soon?"

"Uh, yeah!" he said. I laughed, "I'll see you Bells."

"Bye," I said. I definitely needed that. Jay was one of my close friends. We had a lot in common parent wise. But I guess he'd have to find out that was going to change too.

"Who was that?" Joe asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around. I still wasn't use to his silent entrances.

"Jay," I said, "Haven't talked to him in a while."

"Ah," he said, "And that's it?"

"What do mean?" I asked.

"You seem a little… tense," he said curiously moving closer.

"Tense?" I questioned, "Nope. Not tense." He place his hands on my shoulders and pushed down slightly. My shoulders fell. Was I tense? "Oh, I didn't notice."

"Hmmm," he laughed examining me, "What's going on."

"Nothing," I said simply.

"Aw," he said, "We're not talking are we?" I tilted my head, questioning his laughing eyes. Joe sometimes comes off as a mind-reader. I guess he just gets me that way.

"I guess not," I said.

"Lucas Brother's on stage," someone called. I looked up at Joe.

"This isn't over," he said, "I'm not letting you go next time." He kissed my cheek quickly then turned to go on stage.

Nick's POV

"Hey everyone," I greeted the small sized crowd. It was a pretty exclusive concert. The first hundred people or so were the lucky ones because that's all the seats they had. I smiled at the cheering and screaming; the flashing of cameras, "How's everyone doing tonight?" More cheering. I laughed, "Well, I want to start of the show with something new. It's something I've been working on and my brother's agreed to show it to you. It's called give love a try."

The song began automatically. I looked backstage and saw Lily smiling. I smiled back, hoping no one saw that. I'm not embarrassed to be with Lily. God, no. But I don't want to get chased around like Bella and Joe do. If it weren't for Amy and Sierra than that wouldn't have even happened. But I couldn't think about that now. I had to get into the zone.

_You; you're like driving on a Sunday. You; you're like taking off on Monday. You; you're like a dream. A dream come true. I was just a face you never noticed. Now I'm just trying to be honest with myself, with you, with the one. You might think that I'm a fool for falling over you. So tell me what can I do to prove to you that its not so hard to do. Give love a try, one more time. 'Cause you know that I'm on you're side. Give love a try, one more time. _(A/N: I don't know if I got those lyrics write. X D)

The crowd went nuts after the first verse. I continued on, really feeling the song. Lily's face felt like it was right in front of me, like I could be singing straight at her like this morning. When I closed off the sound the fans were still cheering.

"Thank you," I said.

***

"Everyone, please welcome," Joe said, "Taylor Swift." Everyone began to cheer. We had just recently gotten to know Taylor and she was pretty cool. She taught us a little bit more about performing in front of big crowds. I mean, we've only been on one tour. She's been on plenty.

"Hello!" Taylor said enthusiastically. She agreed to perform with us when she realized we'd get a lot more talk if the famous Taylor Swift sang a song with us. It was a good kick-off for the tour.

Joe took the reins on the song. I didn't know the lyrics very well but I knew the music. I think we did pretty well for her song. I didn't mind that it was country whatsoever.

Time flies when you're on stage. This was a great first show; the best we've had so far I think. Taylor had said goodbye and waited backstage. I wonder what we were going to do after this. Lily and Bella did have to be apart of it no matter what though.

We closed off with one of our older songs. Soon we were able to run offstage. Lily was right there waiting for me. I smiled and kissed her. "Did you like it?" I asked.

"I loved it," she said, "Even that first song. I mean it's really familiar but original." I laughed.

"Nice," I replied, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Now what?" she asked, "You seem tired."

"Well," I said, "It's your birthday. I don't go to sleep until the day is over." She smiled and kissed me again. Her piercing blue eyes making me melt.

Where did Bella go?

Where did Joe go?

Where was Taylor?

Bella's POV

"Hey," Joe said, "Did you like the show?" After the last song, I went to the bathroom to get sick. I guess I just wasn't feeling well. It must've been something I ate. But I didn't let that show. He leaned in to kiss me but I couldn't have that. That was disgusting. I avoided it and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I loved the show," I smiled, "It was amazing. You are all so talented."

"Thank you," he said shaking off the fact that I wouldn't let him kiss me. He wrapped his arms around me, "So. Now I have you in my clutches. What's been up?"

"Oh," I said, "Um." I felt another vomit montage coming on, "Joe let me go."

"What?" he asked confused. I pushed him away and ran into the bathroom. What was happening to me? I went into the stall and puked again. I heard Joe stride into the bathroom, "Bells." I felt his hand on my back.

"I'm sorry," I said between gasps for air.

"Don't be sorry," he chuckled, "You could've told me you were sick."

"I didn't know until I felt it," I said. I came again and before I let it flow, Joe moved my hair back, keeping it away from my mouth.

"Just let it out," he said, "I'll take you back home."

"I'll go," I said, "You don't have to."

"I want to," he said, "Of course I want to. You have to get home safely."

"Hello?" I heard a voice. Awesome. Just what I needed.

"Taylor?" Joe called, "Over here." I heard Taylor's heels clack over. She gasped at the sight of me.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Joe said, "She'll be okay. I'm going to take her home. Sorry I can't meet up with you guys."

"Aw, it's alright," she said, "I understand." I felt Taylor's cold hand on my back, making me tense, "I hope you get well soon, Bella."

"Thanks," I said not looking at her. Soon she was gone.

"So that's what this is about," Joe said. My muscles were still tight on my back, my shark bite was in pain. Over a year ago, I was attacked by a shark. It's old news in this relationship.

"What?" I asked trying to be as dumb-struck as I could, "No, not at all."

"Bella, you don't fool me," Joe laughed, "You're taking Taylor as a threat. Why?"

"I don't know," I said after a brief pause, "I just… I don't know. I've honestly never felt this way."

"You're protective," he said, "I can see it."

"You can always see stuff like that in me," I replied turning to look at him. I definitely felt better, "But I don't know why I'm protective. It's just so stupid-"

"It's not stupid," he said, "I understand. Taylor comes on strong."

"You knew?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed and tried to stand up. I fell right back down, feeling dizzy.

"C'mon," he said picking me up. He began walking out of the bathroom, "Don't puke again, okay?"

"Shut-up," I said tiredly. He laughed.

This was going to be a long hard time. I'm getting sick, Taylor Swift, tour, court appearance, Julliard, tabloids, parents. What else?

**Alright, so I know this took me forever and it's not really good. But it's hard starting out and I admit I've had a big writer's block. So I hope I haven't pissed off and Taylor fans. I think Taylor Swift is cool and I in fact do not hate her. I just need something extra in here. Hopefully this will get better as it goes. Please don't stop reading! I love reviews! Make my day! You know you want to! = )**

**Oh and I need some help! WHAT DO YOU THINK JOE SHOULD DO FOR BELLA'S BIRTHDAY EXCEPT FOR THE BIG SURPRISE? **

**This is posted on my first story just to let you know I'm reposting it on a second one! Make sure you check that new one for chapters because this one is officially complete. **

**I can assure you this is going to become a better story. There's going to be some drama, some scares, some health problems, and some upcoming proposals! So don't miss out! Thanks! **


End file.
